Take Me Back To the Start
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Lexa Woods est une chanteuse célèbre et incroyablement talentueuse et qui interprète des textes particulièrement bien écrit. Mais pourtant, une rumeur court ; il semblerait que la grande Heda souhaite arrêter sa carrière après quatre ans d'ascension des plus fulgurantes. Elle avait pourtant prévenu son agent, elle ne se produit pas un 6 janvier, jamais. - Clexa -
1. Jamais un 6 janvier

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis fière de vous présenter ma nouvelle Fanfiction Clexa, je vous en parle depuis un certain temps et bien... voilà le bébé ! ;)**

**Résumer : Lexa Woods est une chanteuse célèbre et incroyablement talentueuse et qui interprète des textes particulièrement bien écrit. Mais pourtant, une rumeur court ; il semblerait que la grande Heda souhaite arrêter sa carrière après quatre ans d'ascension des plus fulgurantes. Elle avait pourtant prévenu son agent, elle ne se produit pas un 6 janvier, jamais. - Clexa -**

**Quelques mots en plus sur cette Fanfiction: Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi. De plus, pour cette histoire je vais utiliser énormément de chanson qui bien entendu ne sont pas de moi. Je ne donnerai pas les noms des artistes comme à mon habitude en début ou fin de chapitre, seulement dans un chapitre complémentaire à la fin de cette histoire. En revanche, toutes les chansons sont déjà sur ma page YouTube dans la playlist Take Me Back To The Start.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**Do no speak as loud as my heart** _Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon cœur_

**Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me** _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter_

**Oh and I rush to the start** _Oh et je cours vers la case départ_

**Prologue : Jamais un 6 janvier.**

Le bruit est assourdissant. Il prend toute la place, devient presque physique et m'empêche de respirer. Je ne devrais pas être là, pas aujourd'hui, pas un 6 janvier. Je ferme les yeux aussi fortement que possible m'imaginant à mille lieux d'ici. Mon cœur résonne bien trop fort, effaçant presque la clameur du public et me faisant oublier que mon nom est scandé par des centaines et des centaines de fans.

Une chanson. C'est tout ce qu'ils veulent, tout ce qu'ils attendent. Une chanson.

Je pourrai le faire. N'importe quel autre jour je le ferai. Mes doigts enserrent le manche de ma guitare. Quelque pas, j'ai simplement quelque pas à faire, rien qu'un seule serait providentiel. J'aime la musique, ils aiment ma musique et je pourrai la partager avec eux tous les jours de ma vie mais pas aujourd'hui, non pas aujourd'hui.

J'avais pourtant été clair, je ne me produis jamais le 6 janvier. Mais quand on dit "jamais" à notre manageur il comprend "peut-être si je suis bien lunée" sauf que pour moi c'était claire et définitif. Je ne peux pas monter sur scène pourtant tout le monde m'attend, j'en ai bien conscience. Après quatre années il serait peut-être temps d'avancer, un pas, rien qu'un pas pour prouver que j'en suis capable.

**\- HEDA ! HEDA ! HEDA ! HEDA ! HEDA ! HEDA !**

Je ne m'entends même plus réfléchir avec tout ce boucan. Mon manager me sourit en levant les pouces en l'air. Je m'agrippe un peu plus à ma guitare. Un pas. Une chanson. Rien de plus. Ce n'est tout de même pas difficile et pourtant mon estomac est comme aspiré dans un trou noir, mon cœur manque de sortir de ma cage thoracique, mes mains sont moites et ma respiration est filante.

Un pas. Une chanson. Rien de plus simple.

Un flash m'éblouit alors qu'un journaliste me pose encore et toujours la même question depuis que mon dernier titre est sorti :

**\- Allez-vous enfin révéler au monde pour qui _Hello _a été écrite ? C'est une des plus belles chansons d'amour qui soit. Votre cœur n'est-il définitivement plus à prendre ?**

Un nouveau flash m'éblouit alors qu'une meute de vautours armés d'appareils photos m'entourent. Les questions fusent alors que mon manager essaye de les éloignés.

**\- Est-il vrai que vous comptez arrêter votre carrière à la fin de la tournée de votre dernier album ?**

**\- Après quatre années et une si belle ascension, pourquoi arrêter ?**

Il y a de plus en plus de questions, de plus en plus de photos prisent. Je sens qu'on me pousse vers la scène. Mon cœur est au bord de l'implosion et au milieu de tout ce vacarme, j'entends un rire fantomatique qui me fait sourire malgré la situation. Je revis alors un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

**\- Et je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour la grande, l'unique et incroyablement talentueuse Lexa Woods !**

**\- Clarke, éteins cette caméra !**

**\- Jamais, je veux garder ce moment pour toujours. Chante-moi une chanson.**

**\- Éteins moi d'abord cette caméra.**

**\- C'est un jour important Lexa, les gens vont enfin entendre ta musique.**

**\- Tu veux dire tes chansons. Je serai toujours dans l'ombre sans tes paroles.**

**\- Arrête, tu écris très bien. D'ailleurs où elle en est la chanson d'amour que tu dois m'écrire ?**

**\- Clarke...**

**\- Allez ! Chante pour moi.**

**\- Très bien.**

La clameur de la foule autour de moi grandit et m'extirpe violemment de ma bulle, de Clarke. Je réalise un peu trop tard que je suis arrivée au milieu de la scène, devant le micro. Les musiciens chuchotent pour que je commence à chanter alors qu'ils répètent les premiers accords de _Hello_. Le public commence à scander les premières paroles et je devrais les suivre mais je n'y arrive pas, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors que cette chanson est pour Clarke, pas alors que j'ai plus de quatre ans de retard pour cette chanson d'amour qu'elle m'a demandée, pas alors que c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Je recule en secouant la tête. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'étouffe. Je dois sortir d'ici. Je vois mon manager me hurler de me remettre en place mais je ne l'entends pas. Je n'entends plus rien. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au public, passe ma guitare sur mon épaule et fuis de la scène.

Certains membres de la production ou de la sécurité essayent de me retenir, ou plutôt de me rattraper, mais ils n'y arriveront pas. J'ai bien trop besoin d'échapper à ce qu'est devenu ma vie. Si j'ai accepté d'être ce phénomène qu'est devenu Heda, c'est pour Clarke. J'ai toujours tout fait pour elle. Je voulais que chacune de ses chansons soit connue et reconnue, 47 chefs d'œuvres et une déclaration d'amour de ma part, voilà ce qu'est ma carrière.

Quatre albums de 12 chansons et maintenant... maintenant que j'ai interprété toutes ses chansons, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste d'elle ?

Je suis enfin hors du studio. J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. J'ajuste la hanse de ma guitare sur mon épaule et j'expire sur la longueur. Les bruits de la ville me font sursauter, et je fusille du regard chaque voiture verte qui a le malheur de passer devant moi. Je perçois les cris de mes poursuivants et reprends ma course folle.

J'ai besoin de m'échapper, d'aller aussi loin que possible de ce tumulte. Je voudrais me sentir autant en sécurité que lorsque Clarke était encore là. J'aimerais ne chanter que pour elle et qu'elle m'écrive encore des textes qui me touchent au plus profond de mon âme, les seuls que je puisse interpréter avec une telle ferveur, un tel cœur.

Tout ce que je suis devenue, je le dois aux mots de Clarke. Ma voix ne fait qu'embellir son travail, rien de plus. Je suis l'instrument de son talent.

C'est pour Clarke que j'ai commencé à chanter. Elle trouvait cela important et quand elle est morte, c'est pour elle que j'ai continué afin qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre à travers toutes les partitions qu'elle avait écrites. Il y a maintenant cette terrible question qui me hante : Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je m'arrête devant un arrêt de bus et fronce les sourcils. Je ne peux pas être aussi prêt de cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est seulement une coïncidence, un détail qui me fait un peu plus mal en ce 6 janvier.

Je ferme les paupières pour retenir mes larmes et pendant quelques secondes, j'entends les premières notes de _Take Your Time_, la première composition que Clarke a écrite pour moi. Comme toujours, tout a commencé avec son piano et je revis ses trois premières notes encore et encore. Je commence à fredonner en avançant lentement vers le lieu de notre tout premier rendez-vous.

Je m'arrête devant le café à la devanture des plus original puisque des dessins d'enfants recouvrent les vitres. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds. Rien ne semble avoir changer. Il y a toujours le vieux jukebox au fond à gauche, un flipper à l'effigie du septième volet de Star Wars et le plus important, la gérante Indra qui paraît austère alors que c'est une des femmes des plus gentilles que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Je souris à ce constat et sur un coup de tête, je décide d'entrer. La clochette au-dessus de la porte résonne sous mon passage attirant le regard d'Indra. Je lui fais un signe de tête poli, elle semble incroyablement surprise par ma présence mais sans m'en soucier, je continue d'avancer jusqu'à m'arrêter juste devant la scène minuscule qui accueille des artistes les mardis et jeudis soir.

**\- Je peux,** je demande doucement.

**\- Bien entendu,** répond Indra avec un léger décalage.

Je fais glisser ma guitare depuis mon épaule pour la poser sur le bord de la scène. Je monte sur l'estrade et tourne sur moi-même avant de clore mes paupières et d'inspirer à fond. C'est ici, ici que je vais trouver le courage de chanter un 6 janvier alors que je m'y refuse depuis quatre ans. Pour Clarke. Je reprends mon instrument, m'assure qu'il est parfaitement accordé et commence à jouer cette mélodie que je connais par cœur. Les notes se succèdent me faisant gagner un sourire tel que je n'en ai pas eu depuis si longtemps. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation et je commence à chanter.

**I don't know if you were looking at me or not** _Je ne sais pas si tu me regardais ou pas_  
**You probably smile like that all the time** _Tu souris probablement comme ça tout le temps_  
**And I don't mean to bother you but** _Et je ne veux pas te déranger mais_  
**I couldn't just walk by** _Je ne pouvais pas simplement passer_  
**And not say hi** _Et ne pas dire salut_

Je revis alors ma première rencontre avec Clarke, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un regard de couloir lors de mon premier jour dans un énième nouveau lycée. Je n'avais alors que 17 ans mais je pouvais déjà dire que cette fille était sublime.

**And I know your name** _Et je connais ton nom_  
**Cuz everybody in here knows your name** _Parce que tout le monde ici connait ton nom_

Je secoue doucement la tête en repensant à tout ce temps gâché. En un an, je ne l'ai jamais approchée. Et à la fin du lycée, nous aurions pu ne jamais nous revoir.

**And you're not looking for anything right now** _Et tu n'es à la recherche de rien pour le moment_  
**So I don't wanna come on strong** _Alors je ne voudrais pas venir en force_  
**But don't get me wrong** _Mais ne te méprends pas_  
**Your eyes are so intimidating** _Tes yeux sont si intimidants_  
**My heart is pounding but** _Mon cœur bat la chamade mais_  
**It's just a conversation** _C'est une simple conversation_  
**No girl I'm not gunna waste it** _Non ma belle je ne vais pas la gâcher_

Puis, il y a eu la remise de diplôme à laquelle je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'aller, mais pour qui, sur un coup de tête, je me suis finalement déplacée. Et Clarke était là, je lui ai parlé pour la première fois. Elle a beaucoup souri et même rit, je suis irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse. Mais je suis partie sans même penser à lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Je devais m'être rendue sur une autre planète, loin, très loin de la réalité.

**You don't know me** _Tu ne me connais pas_  
**I don't know you but I want to** _Je ne te connais pas mais je le voudrais_

Pour la première fois d'une longue liste qui allait suivre, elle m'a rattrapé.

**I don't wanna steal your freedom** _Je ne veux pas voler ta liberté_  
**I don't wanna change your mind** _Je ne veux pas changer tes pensées_  
**I don't have to make you love me** _Je n'ai pas à faire en sorte que tu m'aimes_  
**I just want to take your time** _Je voudrais juste prendre de ton temps_

Nous sommes très vite devenues amies, quasiment inséparables. Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. J'ai appris qu'elle composait et elle que je chantais.

**I don't wanna wreck your Friday** _Je ne veux pas ruiner ton vendredi_  
**I ain't gunna waste my lies** _Je ne vais pas gaspiller mes mensonges_  
**I don't have to take your heart** _Je n'ai pas à prendre ton cœur_  
**I just wanna take your time** _Je voudrais juste prendre de ton temps_

Un jour de juin, j'ai emprunté une de ses partitions, j'ai appris les accords, calé ma voix dessus. Je l'ai travaillé jusqu'à atteindre la perfection pour la chanter pour elle, rien que pour elle, le jour de son anniversaire.

**And I know it starts with hello** _Et je sais que ça commence avec un salut_  
**And the next thing you know your trying to be nice** _Et la suite tu le sais, tu essaies d'être agréable_  
**And some guys getting too close** _Et certains gars se rapprochent trop près_  
**Tryin to pick you up** _Essayant de t'enlacer_  
**Trying to get you drunk** _Essayant de te soûler_

**And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here** _Et je suis sûr qu'une de tes amies est prête à venir là_  
**Cuz she's supposed to save you from random guys** _Parce qu'elle est censée te sauver des gars qui défilent_  
**That talk to much and wanna stay too long** _Qui parlent trop et veulent rester trop longtemps_  
**It's the same old song** _C'est la même vieille rengaine_

Et j'ai organisé un magnifique rendez-vous pour ses 19 ans. Je n'aurais alors jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait pris le parti de le trouver aussi romantique que moi et encore moins qu'à la dernière note après m'avoir applaudi, elle choisisse de m'embrasser.

**And dance but I think you know it well** _Et danse mais je pense que tu le sais bien_

**You coulda rolled your eyes** _Tu pourrais lever les yeux_  
**Told me to go to hell **_Me dire d'aller me faire voir_  
**Coulda walked away** _Nous pourrions partir_  
**But your still here** _Mais tu es restée là_  
**And I'm still here** _Et je suis resté là_  
**Come on let's see where it goes** _Allez voyons où ça mène_

**I don't wanna steal your freedom** _Je ne veux pas voler ta liberté_  
**I don't wanna change your mind** _Je ne veux pas changer tes pensées_  
**I don't have to make you love me** _Je n'ai pas à faire en sorte que tu m'aimes_  
**I just want to take your time** _Je voudrais juste prendre de ton temps_

**I don't have to meet your mother** _Je n'ai pas à rencontrer ta mère_  
**We don't have to cross that line** _Nous n'avons pas à franchir cette ligne_  
**I don't wanna steal your covers** _Je ne veux pas voler tes couvertures_  
**I just wanna take your time** _Je voudrais juste prendre de ton temps_

**Oh oh oh..**

La dernière note.

Je me fige appréciant encore cette sensation qui fait crépiter la moindre de mes cellules. Depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas sentie à ce point griser en montant sur scène ?

Une éternité.

Les applaudissements me surprennent. Le café est vide et Indra n'est clairement pas du genre a félicité une prestation de la sorte. Non, elle se contente d'un petit hochement de tête, rien de plus. J'ouvre donc les yeux pour découvrir qui est mon spectateur involontaire et je manque de tomber à la renverse en découvrant Clarke.

Je m'accroche un peu plus à mon instrument et peine à déglutir. J'ai dû me prendre un coup sur la tête. Je descends maladroitement de la scène alors que Clarke continue d'applaudir et qu'elle m'éblouit de son magnifique sourire. Elle est si belle, encore plus que dans mes souvenirs. Je dépose ma guitare contre la petite scène, sans me soucier de son équilibre avant de m'avancer vers cette magnifique blonde qui a partagé ma vie durant un si court laps de temps, que parfois tout me semble irréel.

Je n'ai clairement pas assez d'imagination pour faire vivre une telle scène à la seule force de mon esprit. Il ne manque aucun détail. C'est comme si elle était vraiment devant moi. Clarke ne m'a jamais semblé si réel. De ses iris d'un bleu azurs addictifs, à sa peau légèrement pâle, en passant par ses boucles blondes qui parviennent à capter les rayons de soleil, ses longs cils qui agrandissent son regard, son nez, ses lèvres. J'expire sur la longueur alors que je me dis que même lorsque je chantais pour elle et qu'elle semblait à chaque fois être près de moi, il ne m'est jamais arrivée de la voir avec une telle précision. J'ai forcément dû me prendre un coup sur la tête ou peut-être qu'à mon tour, je suis morte.

Je ne serai pas étonnée que Clarke soit la représentation de mon paradis éternel.

Puis soudainement, ses mains agrippent ma veste. Non mais je n'avais pas de veste. Elle me tire vers elle. Mon cœur s'emballe avant de se trouver au bord de l'implosion lorsqu'elle dépose ses lèvres sur les miens dans un baiser appuyé, doux et qui reste chaste. Je ferme les yeux en me disant que je n'ai clairement pas assez d'imagination pour me permettre de revivre un tel moment. Son odeur, un savant mélange de goyave et de mangue, m'envahit. Ses cheveux chatouillent mes joues et mon cou, je frémis en sentant ses doigts glisser sous ma nuque et s'entortiller dans mes cheveux bruns.

Je n'avais pas les cheveux attachés ? Qu'importe ! C'est certainement le constat le plus inutile que je puisse faire alors que Clarke est en train de m'embrasser. Je laisse doucement la surprise s'envoler, je cale mes mains dans son dos, la rapproche et lui demande doucement un plus grand accès. Je veux sentir sa langue danser avec la mienne et ce, jusqu'au bord de l'asphyxie.

Si je suis vraiment en train de mourir autant en profiter au maximum.

C'est sans prévenir que Clarke s'éloigne en baignent mon univers de son doux et si mélodieux rire. J'observe chacun de ses traits être animé par l'amusement. Je l'aime tellement, même après tout ce temps. Je l'aime à m'en damner. Lentement, son rire s'efface pour laisser place à son magnifique sourire, puis elle vient déposer son front sur mon épaule en soufflant :

**\- Tout doux Casanova.**

Je souris à mon tour en me souvenant de la première fois qu'elle a usé de cette phrase, lors de notre premier baiser. Elle avait continué en disant...

**\- Je sais qu'il était cavalier de ma part de t'embrasser à notre premier _vrai _rendez-vous mais j'en _meurs_ d'envie depuis si longtemps.**

**\- Ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît**

J'énonce cette phrase sous le coup de la panique. Ma répartie fait un peu plus sourire Clarke. Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu l'attendrir dans mes mots. Puis, avec une lenteur qui frôle l'insolence, je réalise toute l'importance des mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Ce sont les mêmes, exactement les mêmes.

Je ferme un peu plus les paupières. C'est plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais cru. Est-ce que je suis dans une sorte de rêve ?

**\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de _mourir_,** s'amuse-t-elle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, **pas maintenant que j'ai le droit de faire ça**, m'assure-t-elle encore tout contre mes lèvres. **Merci pour la chanson.**

**\- La chanson ?** Je répète lentement en essayant de comprendre.

\- **Je note tout de même que tu peux avoir des tendances cleptomane. Et Lexa, la prochaine fois que tu me vole une partition, prend en au moins une qui soit finie.**

**\- Je... je ne comprends pas.**

Pourquoi tout, absolument tout, est à ce point similaire à ce que j'ai déjà vécu ?

**\- Je note aussi que t'embrasser te laisse sans voix ou c'est peut-être parce que tu te retrouves incapable de penser de façon cohérente,** s'amuse-t-elle.

**\- Je ne suis pas une personne cohérente,** je réponds en écho avec mes souvenirs.

**\- Je ne le sais que trop bien,** précise la jolie blonde en face de moi en glissant sa main dans la mienne, **une des raisons pour laquelle je t'apprécie autant.**

**\- J'aime que tu m'apprécies,** son sourire est contagieux.

**\- Que tu es sotte Lexa Woods.**

**\- Mais tu m'apprécies aussi pour ce détail.**

**\- Je ne le nie pas. Allez viens, tu m'as promis de faire de cette journée du 28 juin 2012 absolument inoubliable et j'attends encore.**

Je tique à la date. Je sais ce que je suis censée lui répondre. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'est alors que je réalise ce qui m'entoure hormis Clarke, le café est bien plus rempli, il fait jour alors que lorsque je me suis enfuie de scène la nuit tombait. La télévision est branchée sur la chaîne de musique, la date est bien inscrite en toutes lettres, le clip _Skyfall_ d'Adele passe avec un bandeau d'information concernant un incendie dans le Colorado, puis la confirmation que News Corp se coupe en deux et enfin le mesure prise en France vis-à-vis de la centrale nucléaire Fukushima.

Je reporte mon attention sur Clarke avec cette question des plus improbables qui se glisse en moi : suis-je vraiment de retour en 2012 ?

Plus important encore, si tout ceci est réel, est-ce que je peux sauver Clarke de son fatale accident du 6 janvier 2015 ?

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce prologue. Des idées pour la suite ? Lexa se trouve-t-elle vraiment en 2012 ? Va-t-elle réussir à sauver Clarke ?**

**La Fanfiction est d'or et déjà, fini d'écrire. En plus de ce prologue, elle contient Douze chapitres. J'ai décider de faire paraître cette fiction de façon hebdomadaire, le Dimanche.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	2. Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez pour la suite de cette histoire. Je vous remercie pour votre acceuil sur cette nouvelle histoire, vos mise en favorie et vos reviews pour lesquels j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, un grand merci aussi aux guests pour qui il m'est impossible de répondre. Votre intérêt me touche et j'espère que l'entierté de cette fanfiction sera garder votre attention.**

**Résumer :**** Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

_oOoOo_

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**When you don't know what you've come here for **_Quand vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes venus là_

**Or the person you've become** _Ou la personne que vous devenez_

**And I can't wait to start again **_Et je ne peux attendre de recommencer_

**No I can't wait to start again** _Non je ne peux attendre de recommencer_

**When the darkness and unknown become my friend **_Quand l'obscurité et l'inconnu deviennent mes amis_

**No I can't wait to start again.** _Non je ne peux attendre de recommencer_

**Chapitre 1 : Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé.**

Un silence angoissant m'entoure et m'empêche de m'endormir. Non c'est autre chose. Peut-être la balade régulière de la trotteuse de l'horloge du salon ou l'odeur de lavande qui m'entoure ? Non. C'est encore autre chose.

Je ferme les yeux alors que la luminosité de ce début d'été se fraie un chemin sous la toile occultante qui me sert de volet. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, le son en devient assourdissant, j'essaye d'occulter ce bruit qui m'empêche de penser en remplissant mon esprit par des paroles, de la musique, n'importe quoi, sauf ce vacarme qui est sur le point de me rendre folle.  
Je sursaute alors que mon réveil digitale se déclenche, grésille avant que la voix masculine du présentateur un peu trop enjouée pour cette heure vient me faire saigner les oreilles :

**\- Bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de vous retrouvez en ce mercredi 27 juin 2012 ! C'est Charles Pike qui vous parle, d'abord l'actualité : L'incendie qui fait rage depuis samedi près de Colorado Springs a pénétré dans la ville entraînant 32.000 évacuations et des destructions de bâtiments. Le chef des pompiers de la ville, Richard Brown, a résumé cet événement comme « une tempête de feu au proportion épic ». Ensuite, la Maison blanche a condamné mercredi tous les actes de violence en Syrie, y compris ceux visant des éléments favorables au président Bachar al Assad, comme la récente attaque d'une chaîne de télévision privée considérée comme un relais du pouvoir. À New-York, un atlas vieux de 415 ans, volé à la Bibliothèque royale de Suède il y a plus de dix ans, a été retrouvé et restitué à la Suède. Maintenant la météo, le mercure sera encore très...**

J'écrase mon poing certainement avec trop de force sur mon réveil, pour le faire taire. Un cri de frustration m'échappe alors que j'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller. Toutes les craintes qui m'ont empêchées de dormir plus de deux ou trois heures cette nuit se révèlent bel et bien être la réalité. Je m'assois dans mon lit en passant mes mains sur mon visage en me demandant pour la énième fois ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Je suis positivement sûre qu'avant mon baiser avec Clarke, que j'ai cru illusoire, et quelque peu insensé, j'étais encore en 2019, bloquée dans une réalité où elle était morte. Pourtant, le présentateur vient bien de me le rappeler, je suis en 2012.

Comment c'est possible ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que je me suis prise un coup sur la tête ?

Des images de convecteur temporel s'imposent dans mon esprit alors que l'idée quelque peu farfelue du voyage dans le temps s'impose pour la millième fois comme la conclusion la plus logique. Logique... logique... c'est complètement absurde !

J'arrache quasiment mon téléphone portable de son chargeur qui était sagement posé sur ma table de nuit. J'ai du mal à reconnaître l'objet que je viens de saisir, il est moins grand et plus imposant que d'habitude. Je ne peux empêcher un grimace de m'échapper lorsque je reconnais mon vieux Samsung S2, un nouveau grognement m'échappent alors qu'une plainte traverse mes lèvres :

**\- Où est mon iPhone X ? Et c'est quoi ça ? De la 3G... c'est une mauvaise blague ?**

Un soupire m'échappe alors que j'essaye de me souvenir de mon code pour déverrouiller mon écran. Je me sens vraiment stupide à cet instant mais normalement mon portable me reconnait et s'active sans que je n'ai la moindre manipulation à faire. Foutue code à quatre chiffres !

Mon bras droit tombe mollement sur le matelas avec le smartphone bien accroché entre mes doigts. Je suppose que ce code doit avoir un quelconque rapport avec Clarke... mais lequel ? Je ferme mes paupières pour mieux me concentrer. Quelle stupidité j'ai bien pu inventer qui puisse me rappeler l'amour de ma vie ? Avec mes souvenirs, ce serait évident, j'aurai sans aucune hésitation choisie le 8814, la date où cette magnifique blonde m'a demandée en mariage de la plus belle et la plus romantique des façons qui soit.

Je souris bêtement en me remémorant ce moment qui a défini le reste de ma vie et comme toujours tout à commencer avec une chanson.

**Meet me at the alter in your white dress** _Rendez-vous devant l'autel dans ta robe blanche__  
_**We ain't get no younger we might as well do it** _Nous ne sommes pas trop jeune, nous pourrions aussi bien la faire__  
_**Been feelin' you all the while girl I must confess** _Mais tu es toujours affolée je dois l'admettre__  
_**Girl let's just get married I just want to get married** _Girl marrions-nous, je veux seulement t'épouser_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en repensant à Raven alors qu'elle avait imposé après que j'ai soufflé un «oui» à peine audible et noyée des larmes de joie. Apparemment, il y avait des paris sur le moment, le lieu, la façon et sur la personne qui allait faire sa demande et il se trouve que par un heureux hasard, l'emmerdeuse qui sert me sert d'amis avait imaginé un sans faute. Elle a remporté exactement 787,45$. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment un simple pari entre amis peut monter aussi haut.

**\- Reyes,** j'explose, **elle peut certainement débloquer mon téléphone !**

Je me lève en trombe, ouvre en grand la porte de ma chambre avant que la réalité ne s'écrase de nouveau sur ma personne avec la violence d'une locomotive à pleine vitesse. Je serre les poings en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'essaye de me contenir, j'essaye vraiment pourtant, je fini par imploser :

**\- Bordel de merde ! Je rencontre Rae le 31 décembre 2012 ! Je suis bloquer en juin... pourquoi en juin...**

Je sursaute alors que j'entends frapper à ma porte, c'est peut-être le déclencheur qui va me ramener en 2019. C'est donc sans faire attention à ma tenue que je me précipite vers la porte et que je l'ouvre comme si ma vie en dépendait et juste comme ça, en une seconde et un regard plus tard, je n'ai plus du tout envie de retrouver ma réalité. Après tout, ma réalité craint complètement puisque Clarke n'est plus là alors qu'importe que ce soit illogique, je peux renoncer à la 4G et à mon iPhone, je peux même attendre six mois pour enfin rencontrer celle qui deviendra ma meilleure amie parce que... Clarke est juste sous mes yeux, bien vivante.

**\- Et bien,** sourit Clarke, **j'espère que tu n'ouvres pas à n'importe qui de cette façon.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Ta tenue,** s'amuse-t-elle,** ou plutôt ton absence de tenue est...**

**\- C'est pas vrai**, je la coupe en lui claquant la porte au nez, me souvenant subitement que je suis en sous-vêtement.

Je fonce sur la droite pour récupérer mon vieux gilet rouge à capuche que je laisse toujours traîner sur le canapé. Je manque de me prendre un mur en plein milieu du visage et un flot d'injures m'échappent. J'avais oublié que dans ce studio minuscule il n'y avait rien de ce côté-là de l'entrée. J'aurai pu me casser le nez à cause de ce manque d'attention ! Je dois rester calme et enfiler un vêtement le plus vite possible avant d'ouvrir de nouveau à Clarke.

Je débranche donc mon pilote automatique du matin pour faire particulièrement attention à l'endroit où je mets les pieds. Je saisis mon vêtement en ressentant un certain soulagement en retrouvant ce bout de tissus si familier que je trimballe encore aujourd'hui partout avec moi depuis que j'ai seize ans.

Je suis encore en train de remonter la fermeture quand je laisse Clarke entrer dans mon appartement. Comment j'ai pu vivre dans un endroit aussi petit ? Je perds le fil de mes pensées alors que le merveilleux rire de Clarke vient chatouiller mes oreilles. Elle dépose deux gobelets Starbucks sur ma table basse avant de retirer son manteau et de se laisser tomber dans mon canapé. Elle passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux avant de former un chignon informe et des les attacher avec l'élastique qu'elle garde toujours à son poignet gauche.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, il fait encore plus de bruit qu'une salle de concert comble qui clame mon nom de scène, plus de vacarme que les cascades des chutes du Niagara. Je peine à prendre une simple inspiration. Elle est tellement belle, c'est douloureux. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Je ne vais pas supporter qu'elle me soit de nouveau arrachée. J'ai mal rien que d'y penser.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies claqué la porte au nez, ce n'est pas très cavalier Casanova.**

**\- Je... je...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lexa,** elle fronce les sourcils avant de m'observer avec cette intensité qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir faire naître dans son regard,** tu es étrange depuis hier. En fait,** elle soupire, **j'y ai bien réfléchis**, un sourire qui ne fait pas pétiller ses yeux et qui se révèle être triste étire ses lèvres, **je me suis même quelque peu torturée cette nuit. Nous avons toujours parlé de tout toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

Au moins ça c'est une constance. Je continue encore de me confier à son fantôme même après quatre terribles années à devoir vivre sans elle. Je lui parle tout le temps que ce soit quand je suis chez moi, quand je m'apprête à monter sur scène ou toutes les fois où je trouve assez de courage pour aller sur sa tombe. Mon estomac se noue à cette simple idée. Mon quotidien consiste à surmonter sa perte, à essayer de vivre avec son absence et à me reconstruire une vie. C'est terrible.

**\- Tu regrettes notre baiser.**

C'est une affirmation, pas une question. Je connais bien trop Clarke pour en douter. Je dois bien avouer que si je n'étais pas appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil, j'aurai pu tomber à la renverse après sa remarque et pourtant je dois bien avouer que mon comportement de la veille n'était pas habituel. Cependant, à ma décharge, j'ai un petit problème de temporalité !

C'est seulement en fixant son visage avec un peu plus d'attention que je commence à remarquer les petits détails. Elle est épuisée. Les cernes sous ses yeux en sont la preuve tout comme la présence un peu trop prononcée du fond de teint, qui doit raviver un peu la couleur de son visage. Je ne sais que trop bien à qu'elle point Clarke peut-être livide après une nuit agitée. Je comprends alors que si de mon côté, je passé le temps que j'aurais dû consacrer au sommeil à me demander par quel coup du sort je me suis retrouvée à errer dans la mauvaise années, ma magnifique et irremplaçable blonde aux yeux bleu s'est certainement retournée la tête après mon comportement étrange de la veille. Il faut dire que j'étais tellement perturbée que j'ai complètement foiré notre rendez-vous.

**\- C'est la seule explication logique. Tu regrettes. Je ne veux pas te perdre Lexa,** ses iris couleur océan sont noyés de larmes, **je ne renoncerai pas à toi mais je peux... je suppose qu'avec du temps, je peux oublier ses sentiments qui...**

**\- Je n'a jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide sortir de ta bouche,** je lui coupe la parole avec une once de colère qui tonne dans mon intonation. **Il est parfaitement inadmissible que tu puisses penser une seule seconde à renoncer à ton bonheur,** je lui assure en m'asseyant près d'elle. **La vie est trop courte pour que tu en gâches une seule seconde**, je dis plus doucement en rapatrient une mèche blonde qui a échappé au chignon derrière son oreille. **De toute façon, tu n'as rien à oublier. Je...**

Il est bien trop tôt pour un « je t'aime » qu'importe que je puisse mourir d'envie de prononcer ces mots, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Qu'importe le fait que il n'y a rien au monde qui me manque plus que son sourire lorsqu'elle m'entend lui déclarer mon amour. Je dois attendre, je le sais. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais être bloquée en 2012, mais je ne veux rien faire qui puisse altérer ma relation avec Clarke. Je la veux tout entière aussi longtemps que possible même si je dois la perdre à nouveau. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me relever une seconde fois après, mais, pourtant, je lui dois bien.

Je me sens sourire avant que ma main droite ne vienne doucement caresser sa joue. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur sa peau. Mon cœur cogne tellement fort dans ma poitrine que s'il finissait par sortir de ma cage thoracique comme dans un de ses cartoons, je ne serais qu'à moitié étonnée. Je la détaille. Je laisse chacun de ses traits s'imprimer un peu plus dans mon esprit. Je ne veux rien oublier de son visage. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où je me suis réveillée complètement angoissée alors qu'un bout du visage de Clarke commençait à s'effriter de ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas l'oublier, jamais. Je préfère encore souffrir le martyre à cause du manque, que de la voir peu à peu s'effacer. Je suis pétrifiée à la simple idée qu'elle puisse laisser de la place pour que je puisse commencer à penser à me reconduire avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est inimaginable. Je préfère un chagrin éternel que de devoir la tromper une seule seconde. Clarke est l'amour de ma vie.

**\- Je,** je reprends doucement, **je ne regrette pas. Je ne pourrai jamais regretter. Je... en vérité,** je souris alors que je me perds dans ses yeux, **je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser à nouveau.**

**\- Ah oui ? Tu en es certaine parce qu'hier tu...**

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase de nouveau. C'est une mauvaise habitude que je vais devoir perdre très vite seulement, je ne peux pas la laisser croire, pas une seconde de plus, que je regrette quoi que ce soit.

Je me saisis donc de ses lèvres et avec ferveur elle me rend mon baiser. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue jusqu'à la base de sa nuque pour la rapprocher. Je suis au bord de l'asphyxie, l'appel de l'air est de plus en plus grand pourtant, je rapproche encore Clarke en plaçant ma seconde main dans son dos. J'exerce une légère pression qui la déséquilibre, elle tombe sur moi et, emportée par son poids, une collision quelque peu indésirable et douloureuse entre mon dos et le carrelage s'en suit.

Clarke échappe à mes lèvres. Je tente de la retenir seulement je suis arrêtée net par une douleur aigüe qui me fige sur place. Je reste donc allongée sur le sol froid en grimaçant. Je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas plus mal, j'étais partie pour ne pas m'arrêter si je n'avais pas été interrompue par cette chute providentielle, j'aurai pu commencer à avoir envie de la déshabiller. Mon dieu... que son corps me manque... je me sens rougir à cette pensée.

**\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce qui te traverse l'esprit Lexa Woods,** s'amuse Clarke alors que son rire inonde mes oreilles.

**\- Que je maudis ce canapé trop petit, cette foutue notion de gravité et ce sol trop dure.**

**\- Et pas le fait qu'il soit,** elle lève la tête au-dessus du canapé, **un peu plus de 7h40 et que tu devrais déjà être habillée et prête pour le boulot ?**

**\- Maintenant c'est toi que je déteste,** je grimace.

**\- Aller, lève toi Lexa,** m'ordonne-t-elle en me tendant la main après s'être redresser, t**u as besoin de ton boulot.**

**\- Hum-hum...**

**\- Si ce n'est le boulot, au moins le salaire.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai légèrement peur de me souvenir à quoi ressemblait mon salaire en 2012. Je soupire avant de saisir la main de Clarke. Je serre les dents alors que mon dos me fait un peu plus mal une fois debout. Je me retrouve avec une casquette vissée sur la tête, je grogne et essayer de l'enlever mais Clarke tape le dos de ma main :

**\- Hey !**

**\- Va enfiler un pantalon, je te dépose.**

**\- Très bien,** je lui cède en retournant dans ma chambre.

Je m'habille rapidement avec les premiers vêtements qui me tombe sous la main. Ma penderie est un vrai désastre. Si Anya devait mettre le nez dans ce placard, elle ferait une crise cardiaque sur le champs. Anya... je secoue la tête en pensant à elle alors qu'un gouffre profond se crée dans mon estomac. Je ferme les yeux et garde les paupières closent un long, très long moment jusqu'à ce que Clarke frappe à ma porte.

**\- Tu n'a plus que 3 minutes avant que ton retard ne devienne inévitable !**

Je laisse mes cils se rouvrir et claque la porte de mon placard. Je saisis mon sac à dos et ce foutu smartphone qui semble tout droit sortie de l'âge de pierre, même un vieux Nokia sans aucun tactile me semble moins obsolète. Je le glisse dans une de me poche, fonce dans la salle de bain en passant devant Clarke pour me brosser les dents et les cheveux rapidement avant de rejoindre la voiture de la blonde.

**\- Tu recommence comme hier,** me signale-t-elle après un certain temps, **tu es distante. Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?**

**\- Je ne t'a jamais parlé d'Anya, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Ce nom ne me dit rien, je te préviens si c'est une de tes ex ou une de mes rivales, je ne veux rien savoir.**

**\- En fait... c'est... ça a toujours été compliqué.**

**\- Je déteste ce qui est compliqué... encore plus quand tu en deviens aussi inaccessible. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Je dois m'inquiéter ?**

**\- Sauf si tu as peur que je te trompe avec ma sœur, non.**

**\- Ta... sœur ?**

**\- Nous avons été dans la même famille d'accueil de mes 8 ans jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis...**

C'est un mensonge. Depuis la mort de Clarke, je la vois chaque jour que fait ma vie puisque comme Raven, elle a décidée d'envahir mon espace et de vivre chez moi. Je vis en colocation non rémunéré avec les deux plus grosses emmerdeuses qui soit. Et cerise sur le gâteau, elles sont toutes les deux incapables de s'entendre et je dois subir leurs disputes qui s'aggravent un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne sais même pas comment il est possible de se détester autant ! C'est insupportable de vivre avec elles !

**\- Et tu penses à Anya en ce moment, parce que...**

2012... où ce trouve Anya en ce moment ? C'est évident. J'ai entendu les information ce matin. Elle est forcément en Syrie à risquer inutilement sa vie, pour la Patrie, les seuls parents qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle ne parle pas de la guerre où de ce qu'elle y a vu ou fait, pourtant je suis la mieux placée avec Raven pour savoir qu'elle est hantée par ce qui c'est passé là-bas. Tous les soirs, sans exception, nous l'entendons se réveiller en hurlant.

**\- Lexa,** souffle Clarke en déposant sa main sur ma cuisse, **je t'assure que ton comportement est très étrange.**

**\- C'est cause de tout ce qu'on entend sur la Syrie,** je fini par avouer, **d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle a toujours dit qu'elle deviendrait militaire et je n'arrête pas de me demander si elle va bien.**

**\- Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas tout simplement de la retrouver plutôt que de broyer du noir.**

**\- J'ai peur ?**

**\- C'était une question ?**

**\- Je crois bien que oui,** je souris en plaçant ma main sur celle de Clarke. **Et si j'apprenais qu'elle n'allait pas bien ou pire...**

**\- Tu as peur d'apprendre qu'elle puisse être morte ?**

**\- Non,** un rire m'échappe, **Anya est immortelle, je te jure si un astéroïde venait à vouloir s'écraser sur notre Terre, il dévierait sa position juste par peur qu'Anya lui résiste.**

Clarke éclate de rire. Je me baigne dans ce magnifique son. Je souris apaisée, ces moments avec elle m'ont tellement manqué. Je ne trouve rien de plus simple que de pouvoir discuter avec elle, c'est tellement naturel. Je l'aime tellement pour ce simple fait, près d'elle, je suis moi-même en toute circonstance.

**\- Dans ce cas, de quoi tu as peur ?**

**\- J'en sais rien,** je soupire en affirmant un peu plus ma prise sur la main de Clarke, **qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi dans sa vie.**

**\- Qui ne voudrait pas de Lexa Woods dans sa vie ?**

**\- Pas Clarke Griffin en tout les cas.**

**\- Certainement pas moi ! Si tu n'existais pas, je trouverais un moyen de t'inventer et je te formaterai pièce par pièce ! Plutôt mourir que de concevoir un seul instant ma vie sans ma meilleure amie ! D'autant plus,** elle s'arrête devant l'institut que je fixe quand sa main libre m'oblige à la regarder, **maintenant que j'ai le droit de faire ça,** conclut-elle en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Je t'aime. Les mots m'échappent presque à nouveau. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure quand elle s'éloigne pour ne pas les laisser m'échapper. Je me noie dans ses yeux bleus si envoûtants.  
C'est si facile de lui dire ces mots, si naturel, que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Clarke sourit avant de remettre ma casquette en place. J'essaye une nouvelle fois de l'enlever et je me prends une nouvelle tape sur la main. Elle me fait de gros yeux et j'arrête d'essayer de l'enlever. Je déteste porter ce genre de truc sur la tête et elle le sait parfaitement. Je soupire avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la voiture, non sans lui sourire. Je lui fait un petit signe de la main en lui demandant :

**\- On se voit se soir ?**

**\- Mes cours finissent à 18h !**

**\- Je viens te chercher,** j'assure alors que mon sourire s'agrandit.

**\- Parfait ! Nous allons au Skykru, j'ai envie de t'entendre chanter.**

**\- Très bien, je chanterai.**

**\- Juste comme ça ? C'est si facile ? D'habitude, je dois me battre bec et griffes pour te faire chanter en publique.**

**\- Pour toi, je chanterai chaque jour que fais ma vie.**

Je peux voir l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage à ma réponse. J'ai bien conscience que je ne suis pas censée être aussi sûre de moi, mais j'ai perdu bien trop de temps dans ma réalité. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde de cette nouvelle chance étrange qui me semble être accordée. Je souris plus que de raison et juste avant de fermer sa portière je souffle un simple :

**\- A ce soir !**

Ces mots sont presque aussi électrisants que le « je t'aime » que je meurs d'envie de lui dire. Voilà quatre ans que je n'ai pas pu les prononcer à la femme que j'aime et c'est tellement enivrant de les dire tout en sachant parfaitement que je pourrait bel et bien être avec Clarke le soir même. Sauf si bien sûr, je retourne sans la moindre explication en 2019 mais pour le moment, je ne souhaite plus y penser. Je préfère profiter de ces moments volés, qu'importe le temps que cet heureux accident durera.

J'entre dans l'institut en évitant le bureau de ma supérieure. Je n'ai pas oublié son sal caractère qui a tendance à être encore plus exécrable si c'est possible le matin. Je laisse ma main passer sur les murs en pierre apparente et avance lentement. J'avais presque oublié cet endroit. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois que j'ai franchis cette porte. À l'évidence, c'était il y a trop longtemps. Comment j'ai pu oublier d'y revenir aussi facilement ? J'adorai passer du temps ici, je me fichais d'être sous-payé, de vivre dans un studio minuscule parce que j'aimais plus que tout mon métier et j'étais tout simplement heureuse loin, très loin du devant de la scène et de Heda.

Les rires m'attirent vers la pièce principale, je m'appuie contre la porte ouverte et observe en silence ce groupe d'adolescents « à problème » agir de façon tout à fait normal. Ils chahutent ensemble, se défient et s'amusent. Ils sont loin de l'environnement et des personnes qui les ont fait mal tourner. Ils sont en réinsertion et je suis là pour les aider. Les plus jeunes ont 12 ans, quant les plus âgés sont à l'aube de leurs 18 ans. C'est avec ces derniers que j'avais plus de mal, ils avaient tendance à croire que comme nous avions quasiment le même âge, je n'avais aucune leçon à leurs donner. Peut-être qu'avec ma toute nouvelle maturité, je pourrai mieux les aider que la première fois.

**\- J'ai cru que tu allais être en retard,** me fait sursauter la voix de Niko dans mon dos.

**\- En retard, moi ? Jamais.**

**\- Tu as de la chance,** il tapote sur la visière de ma casquette,** Nia est d'une humeur à cacher un corps récemment assassiné aujourd'hui.**

**\- Nia n'a pas sa place entre ses murs.**

**\- Qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait diriger l'institut, elle a l'argent et le soutient qu'il faut.**

Je pourrai le faire. J'ai bien conscience qu'à ce jour je n'ai rien, mais je pourrai le faire. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison j'ai oublié cet endroit mais j'y suis depuis à peine quelques minutes et je m'y sens à nouveau parfaitement à ma place. L'institut c'était ma vie avant que je ne perde Clarke et que je ne devienne célèbre. Pourquoi je ne suis jamais revenue ?

**\- Lexa est arrivée**, s'exclame un des plus jeunes.

**\- Nous ne sommes que six ce matin alors tu peux oublier tout sport collectif,** me nargue une des « grandes » tout en s'assurant que sa manucure est absolument parfaite.

**\- Je te conseille de ne jamais défier Lexa sur les sports collectif jeune fille,** s'amuse Niko.

**\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le sport peut nous aider,** soupire la même adolescente, **une fois en dehors du centre, elle croit quoi ? Que je vais aller taper dans une balle plutôt que de coller une droite à une meuf ?**

**\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit,** je souris, **qui ne tente rien... aller, je veux voir tout le monde sur le terrain. Vous allez faire un trois contre trois !**

Je ressens un étrange bien-être s'emparer de moi alors qu'ils se précipitent tous, ou presque, vers le terrain. Je reste en arrière jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée se décide à les suivre. Le match dure un peu plus d'une heure, je leurs fait grâce lorsque je vois qu'ils n'ont plus de force. Ils sont tous les six assis dans l'herbe, protégés à l'ombre, ils discutent de tout et de rien, parfois même d'avenir. Je récupère le ballon de basket et les écoute d'une oreille discrète en faisant tourner la balle sur mon indexe avant de la récupérer dans ma paume et de la lancer en plein dans les filets. Je n'ai pas perdu la main.

Je sursaute alors que les applaudissements dans mon dos me surprenne. Le plus jeune de la bande se relève et fonce à toute vitesse pour récupérer le ballon. Il me fait une passe rapide en me demandant avec sur les lèvres un sourire gigantesque :

**\- Recommence !**

Je m'exécute et marque une nouvelle fois le panier sans mal. Le petit blond s'extasie devant mon exploit et m'envoie une seconde fois la balle que je lance à nouveau et qui finit encore dans les filets. Il lève les bras en l'air en rigolant, avant de bloquer la balle entre ses mains et de me défier :

**\- Je vais te battre en un contre un !**

**\- Pitié,** se plaint tous les autres, **pas encore !**

Le duel est serré, c'est un sacré sportif ce petit, mais je ne me démonte pas. Je sais que si je le laisse gagner, il m'en voudra alors je fais tout pour le devancer. J'ai cinq points d'avance lorsque je vois Niko poser les pieds sur le terrain. J'arrête donc de jouer mais continue de dribbler jusqu'à lui, là il m'annonce que c'est l'heure de déjeuner. Le message passe parfaitement sans le moindre intermédiaire, les six se bousculent pour être servi en premier.

Je souris encore alors que je ne distingue même plus leurs silhouettes. Je fait tourner le ballon entre mes paumes avant de le stopper net et juste comme ça, sans la moindre raison apparente, je me mets à rire. Ce genre de moment m'avait vraiment manqué.

**\- Je ne t'avais pas vu jouer au basket de cette façon depuis une éternité.**

**\- Je sais**, je prononce pensive, ç**a m'a fait un bien fou.**

**\- J'espère pour toi que ton genou ne va pas te lâcher dans la journée _super star_.**

**\- Mon genou va très bien,** je réponds.

**\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le même souvenir de ta dernière IRM,** soupire Niko avec mécontentement.

J'écarquille les yeux au possible. Putain ! 2012, j'avais oublié (encore) que j'étais en 2012 ! Je me suis méchamment blessée fin 2010 et pendant cinq ans j'ai eu interdiction de pratiquer du sport sur la durée, sauf en piscine ou pour la rééducation, je suis encore loin de m'en sortir. Pourtant c'est étrange, je n'ai ressentie aucune gêne pendant le match.

Niko me tourne le dos certainement toujours énervé contre mon manque de discernement. Je soupire. Je n'aime pas le mettre en colère. Il est la seule personne que je connais depuis toujours, il suit mon dossier depuis que mes parents ont perdu ma garde quand j'avais trois ans. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu rester tout ce temps avec Anya.

Anya... je m'inquiète de nouveau pour ma sœur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle. J'ai envie de l'aider seulement, je ne sais pas comment. Dans ma réalité, elle réapparaît dans ma vie seulement quelque mois avant que Clarke me soit violemment arrachée. J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes cette fois. Je voudrais retrouver ma sœur bien plus tôt.

**\- Niko**, je l'appelle avant qu'il entre dans le bâtiment, **je voulais savoir, je suis la seule de _tes_ enfants avec qui tu as gardé contacte.**

**\- Tu es la moins insupportable**, grogne-t-il, **du moins d'ordinaire.**

**\- Je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelle d'Anya ?**

**\- Anya,** il répète surpris.

**\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle et... je me demandais si tu voudrais m'aider à la trouver. Tu as tellement de contacte.**

**\- J'en ai moins que Nia.**

**\- Tu me vois demander service à Nia,** je l'interroge blasé, **vraiment ?**

**\- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire,** me promet-il.

**\- Merci !**

Le reste de la journée se déroule à vitesse grand v et je suis déjà à attendre Clarke sur son campus. Je suis installée sur un banc. J'ai finalement trouvé le code qui verrouillait mon écran et depuis je fais défiler ma playlist sur mon horrible Samsung en secouant la tête toutes les cinq secondes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes goûts musicaux ont pu changer à ce point, c'est une catastrophe. Je n'ai aucune chanson de The Lumineers et pourtant, je suis certaine que _Ho Hey_ est sortie en 2012, je ne vois pas apparaître non plus Imagine Dragon et pourtant, je sais que le premier album est sortie cette année !

Je n'arrête pas de soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Je dois changer d'approche, mes choix musicaux sont à deux doigts de me faire déprimer. J'ouvre donc l'album photo et souris plus que de raison devant les photos de Clarke. Je ne me lasserai jamais de la voir sourire. Jamais.

**\- Je vais te tuer Murphy !**

Une voix masculine explose, me faisant sursauter, pendant une seconde mon cœur s'arrête net avant de reprendre un rythme complètement insensé. Je peine à déglutir en relevant les yeux. Je me relève avant de glisser mon portable dans ma poche et de faire un pas vers le duo. Je ne peux pas le croire. Mon estomac se retourne sous le coup de l'appréhension. Je fais un pas puis un autre avant que Clarke ne saisisse mon bras. Je détourne les yeux à peine une seconde pour embrasser ma belle blonde sur la joue mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il disparaisse.

Bellamy...

Merde. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que j'allais devoir passer une seule journée sans lui. J'ai un mal fou à m'imaginer sans Raven ou Anya mais Bellamy... c'est tout bonnement impossible. Je... je ne suis rien sans lui, il est mon roc. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de chanter pour Clarke, d'interpréter tous les textes qu'elle avait écrit, d'avancer et d'accepter chaque étape du deuil. Je ne me serai jamais relevée sans lui. J'aurai tout simplement arrêté de vivre. Il est le seul à avoir su m'atteindre. Il m'a convaincu de continuer de respirer et de hurler mon malheur une fois sur scène. J'ai pu enfin écrire la chanson que j'avais promis à Clarke avec son soutien, il m'a beaucoup aidé pour les paroles et je l'ai convaincu de rapper pour moi, il est monté sur scène avec moi à chaque fois que j'ai interprété _Hello_.

**\- Blake a encore fait des siennes aujourd'hui,** ronchonne Clarke, **ce type est insupportable !**

Tu ne le connais pas. Je dois retenir ces mots. Je serre les poings et baisse les yeux. J'inspire profondément en secouant la tête avant de le fixer une dernière fois l'endroit où il était un peu plus tôt avant de me concentrer entièrement sur Clarke. Il souriait et riait mais tout était faux. Je le connais par cœur, c'est un masque. Il fait semblant, il colle un sourire sur son visage et garde la tête haut en faisant comme si tout allait bien et en continuant à jouer au petit con de service mais rien n'est vrai.

Personne ne sait qu'il a perdu ses deux parent, son père quand il était plus jeune d'un arrêt cardiaque et sa mère à l'aube de ses 16 ans après une longue et terrible maladie. Depuis, il s'est battu pour avoir son émancipation, après ses cours, il cumule deux boulots pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur encore mineure. Il ne s'accorde qu'une heure et demi pour lui, le mercredi, dans un groupe de parole pour aider au deuil. Pendant ce laps de temps très court il est entièrement lui-même et c'est au cours d'une de ces séances que je l'ai véritablement connu. Devenir amie avec lui a été étrangement facile, je me suis rendu compte que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, nous sommes tous les deux orphelins et nous avons une certaine tendance à souffrir en silence, à porter un masque.

Mais, personne ne connaît Bellamy, pas même Clarke qui a grandi avec lui. Ils ont passés toute leurs scolarité dans les mêmes établissements et se détestent cordialement depuis toujours. Alors, je dois faire semblant de ne pas être une des seules personne à connaître Bellamy Blake, à savoir que ce gars a le plus grand cœur qui soit et qu'il cache simplement sa gentillesse pour éviter d'être englouti par ce monde pourri. Je souris à Clarke, l'embrasse avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui demander tout bas :

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ce sale type ?**

**\- C'est un Monsieur je sais tout qui se la raconte ! Je suis certaine qu'il n'a jamais ouvert un livre de toute sa vie. Il m'agace !**

Faux. Il étudie chaque soir à la caisse d'un supermarché ouvert 24/24 alors qu'il lutte contre le sommeil et qu'il doit supporter des clients des plus ingrats. Il rentre chez lui à plus de quatre heure du matin après plus de vingt minutes de vélo. Il s'effondre dans son canapé, n'ayant pas la force d'aller jusqu'au lit pour que son réveille sonne trois heures plus tard, là il prépare le petit-déjeuner d'Octavia avant qu'elle ne parte au lycée et il se rendort, la plupart de ses cours commencent à dix heures, il arrive en retard tous les jours sans exception en jouant les idiots devant les universitaires. J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de sa situation à personne.

**\- Au fait, ce soir, nous mangeons avec ma mère,** m'annonce Clarke. N**ous irons au Skykru après. Elle m'a envoyé un sms dans la journée. Elle veut me présenter sa nouvelle _lubie_ et je ne peux pas subir ça seule.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- J'en ai assez,** soupire-t-elle, **elle change de _lubie_ comme de chaussettes.**

**\- Mon petit doigt me dit que cette fois c'est le bon,** je souris.

**\- Tu crois ?** Me demande-t-elle blasée. J**e donnerai tout pour ne plus subir ce malaise à chaque fois qu'elle me présente un nouveau _prétendant_.**

**\- Arrête ! Ta mère est géniale, elle a le droit au meilleur.**

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour changer d'avis toutes les cinq minutes !**

**\- Elle a besoin d'une relation où elle se sent rassurée et tant qu'elle ne le trouvera pas elle préférera tout arrêter de peur d'être blessée.**

**\- Depuis quand tu es du côté de ma mère ?**

**\- Je ne le suis pas. Je comprends seulement son point de vue.**

**\- Tu cherches aussi à être rassurée ?** Me demande-t-elle en prenant doucement ma main.

**\- Je ne suis pas un modèle de stabilité Clarke pourtant**, je souris,** je ne suis pas inquiète. Tu es la musique de ma vie**, je conclus en embrassant ses lèvres.

Bon... ce n'est pas un « je t'aime » mais ça fera l'affaire pour le moment. C'est un bon compromis. Je m'éloigne avec un sourire taquin alors que je vois ses joues rosir à vue d'œil.

Je ris doucement en pensant : « un point pour moi », c'est un jeu que nous avons commencé avec Clarke après notre premier « je t'aime », nous comptions le nombre de fois où l'autre nous laissait sans voix. Je perdais haut la main. Clarke a une certaine tendance à me prendre au dépourvu mais il faut dire qu'elle a une arme secrète : ses chansons.

**\- Au fait, je me suis ennuyée en biologie. Ma mère étant un tyran, j'ai au moins deux ans d'avance sur le programme. J'ai écrit quelque chose,** m'annonce-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Et merde...

Je souris un peu plus malgré moi. Avant même de lire ce qu'elle a pu écrire, je pense : « un point pour elle ». Elle me tend un papier un peu chiffonné, couvert de ratures et de notes de musique qui vont dans tout les sens. Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur ses mots et soupire. Il y a vraiment des moments ou elle m'agace, cette chanson... ce n'est pas un simple point. Elle aime me torturer. Toujours est-il que je lui donne facilement trois points.

**My heart, yes it's finally found**_ Mon coeur, oui c'est enfin trouvé  
_**Someone I can't live withou**t_ Quelqu'un sans qui je ne peux vivre_

**And I wonder what you're thinking** _Et je me demande ce que tu penses_  
**Whenever you're not around** _Chaque fois que tu n'es pas là_  
**Any secret I was keepin'** _Chaque secret que je gardais_  
**I wanna tell you right now** _Je veux te les dire maintenant_

**And when I dream about tomorrow** _Et quand je rêve de demain_  
**I've got you on my mind** _Je pense à toi_  
**I am hopelessly devoted** _Je suis entièrement dévoué_  
**Just want you in my life** _Je te veux juste dans ma vie_

**What I'm trying to say** _Ce que j'essaie de dire_  
**In my own simple way** _A ma façon simple_  
**Is I want you to be my last first kiss** _Est que je veux que tu sois mon dernier premier baiser_  
**I want you to be my last first kiss** _Je veux que tu sois mon dernier premier baiser_

Il n'y a pas a dire, Clarke aime me donner des coups de grâce. Il y a juste une chose qui me chiffonne...

Je relis ces mots avec plus d'attention mais encore une fois je suis forcée de constater que je ne les reconnais pas. Je connais pourtant par cœur chacun des ses textes même ceux qui n'ont pas abouti. Je relève mes yeux du papier chiffonné pour me plonger dans ce bleu si familier. Mon cœur perd son rythme endurant pour foncer en sprint.

Est-ce que les choses sont en train de changer ?

J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser de peur d'échouer mais est-ce que j'ai une chance, même infime ?

Est-il possible de sauver Clarke ?

_oOoOo_

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Donc... Lexa est véritablement revenu en 2012, au point de départ. Maintenant, va-t-elle réussir à sauver Clarke? Les choses changent-elles? Va-t-elle réussir à nouer des liens avec Raven, Anya et Bellamy plus tôt? Qu'attendez vous de la suite?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	3. Respire, c'est trop tôt !

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de ce nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci de suivre cette histoire, à ceux qui vote pour elle et pour les petits commentaires. C'est génial de savoir ce que vous pensez !**

**Résumer :**** Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**You're music to my eyes **_Tu es de la musique à mes yeux_

**I had to listen just to find you **_J'ai dû t'écouter pour te trouver_

**I'd like for you to let me sing along **_J'aimerais que tu me laisses chanter avec toi_

**Give you a rhythm you feel **_Te donner un rythme à ressentir_

**I wanna learn your every line **_Je veux connaître chacune de tes paroles_

**I wanna fill your empty spaces **Je_ veux remplir tes espaces vides_

**I want to play the part to reach your arms **_Je veux jouer le rôle pour atteindre tes bras_

**Sing you a song that you feel, oh **_Te chanter une chanson que tu ressens_

**Love, let your music be mine **_Mon amour, laisse ta musique être à moi_

**Sing while I harmonize **_Chante pendant que je chante en harmonie_

**Let your melodies fly in my direction **_Laisse tes mélodies voler vers moi_

**Take me to your paradise **_Emmène-moi vers ton paradis_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Respire, c'est trop tôt !**

**\- Bonjour à tous, nous sommes le samedi 4 août 2012 et c'est Charles Pike qui vous parle. D'abord un mot sur les JO qui ont commencé le 27 juillet et qui vont s'achever dans une semaine. Parlons un peu final, ce que vous ne devez par rater aujourd'hui, l'athlétisme, l'aviron, le badminton, le BMX, l'équitation, la rythmique et le trampoline pour la gymnastique, la natation, le tir, le triathlon et bien entendu le tennis avec Serena Williams que nous attendons tous sur le court contre la Russe Maria Sharapova. Bolt entrera aussi en scène dans la journée et nous savons que vous l'attendez tous ! Nous allons maintenant parler horaire, pour que vous ne manquiez rien de ces événements avant de revenir sur l'actualité en Syrie ou…**

J'ouvre brusquement les paupières en pestant avant de me tourner vers mon réveil sans comprendre pour quelle raison il s'est éteint. J'oublie toute ma mauvaise humeur en voyant Clarke enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller avant de s'enfouir sous la couverture. Je souris et me glisser jusqu'à elle. Je passe mes doigts sur son ventre ce qui la fait frissonner. Je découvre son visage pour venir doucement embrasser ses lèvres. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas, elle est toujours grognon, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Je laisse donc ma tête retomber sur son épaule en fermant doucement mes yeux et en continuant mes attention sur sa peau qui frissonne à mon contacte.

Le 4 août… voilà 40 jours que je vis dans le passé. J'y pense chaque matin alors que j'entends la date puis au cours de la journée, j'oublie. Je profite simplement de ce temps qui m'est accordée. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas vouloir profiter de ce temps que l'on me laisse avec Clarke. Chaque seconde est précieuse et je tâche de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je l'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux. Je ne parviens pas à oublier que je vais finir par la perdre et ce fait me terrifie.

40 matins nappés d'une angoisse terrible, celle de me réveillé pour constater qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés. C'est fou comme il a été facile de me réhabituer à sa présence. Par moment, c'est comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quittée. Il m'arrive d'oublier ma réalité, de laisser 2019 loin derrière moi et de croire qu'il n'y a rien de plus authentique que ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Inconsciemment, je serre un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle, je cherche à la retenir, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'elle m'échappe à nouveau. Cette fois, j'en mourrais.

Il y a pourtant quelques signes qui me poussent à croire que les choses vont changer, que je vais parvenir à la garder près de moi. C'est infime. Ce sont de minuscules bouleversement qui, à eux seuls, ne représentent pas grand-chose, mais à mes yeux font naître un espoir fou, qui brûle tout sur son passage avalant la logique et la cohérence.

En même temps, plus rien n'est rationnel depuis que je me balade en 2012 comme si c'était normal.

Et oui, j'ai vérifié, pas de convecteur temporel, ni d'uranium dans ma guitare ou dans le restaurant d'Indra. Le Docteur Emmett Brown n'est donc pas passé par là pour me faire une mauvaise blague. Je n'ai pas remarqué non plus de DeLorean, de casquette multicolore ou overboard rose qui plane. Donc, je suis forcé de constater que je ne vis pas au milieu d'une fiction. Tout ceci n'a rien d'une chimère, c'est authentique.

**\- Lexa, **bougonne Clarke, **tu me serres trop fort.**

**\- Désolée, **je souffle en relâchant la pression. **J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar où tu disparaissais.**

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me broyer, **tique-t-elle, **si tu continuais une seconde de plus, je n'allais pas disparaître mais mourir.**

**\- Clarke, **je sens les larmes s'accumuler, **ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. Ne meurs jamais…**

**\- Est-ce, **Clarke se redresse légèrement, **Lexa, est-ce que tu pleures ?**

**\- Je te l'ai dis, **je reprends sans cacher mes larmes et en venant embrasser sa joue, **c'était horrible.**

**\- Je suis désolée, **reprend-elle avec une douceur infinie en caressant mes cheveux, **je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je, **elle se stoppe net avant de secouer la tête, **je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi.**

Je souris un peu malgré moi avant de venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire, pas même dans le baiser qui commence à s'envenimer alors que les mains de Clarke deviennent un peu trop baladeuses. Je pourrai me laisser emporter par le moment, m'enivrer de son corps sans réfléchir seulement je n'y arrive pas, pas cette fois. Je suis bien trop euphorique et c'est alors que sa main droite glisse sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher que je lâche la pression du baiser, je ne prends pas le temps d'inspirer que je me mets à rire.

**\- Lexa, **me sermonne-t-elle. **Là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu as envie de rire, vraiment ?**

**\- Oui, **je murmure alors que nos nez se frôlent, électrisant ma peau, la parsèment de frissons qui n'attendent que le toucher de Clarke comme un étincelle qui déclencherait un brasier.

**\- Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, **m'assure-t-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

**\- Laisse-moi réessayer.**

**\- Non, **refuse-t-elle, **tu as manqué ta chance et si tu veux tout savoir c'est…**

**\- Je t'aime, **je la coupe avant qu'elle ne puisse finir.

Clarke écarquille les yeux au possible, dire que mes mots viennent de la chamboulée est un doux euphémisme. Je m'amuse de son mutisme. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude, je l'ai toujours connu extrêmement bavarde, parvenir à la rendre silencieuse est un véritable exploit. Je saisis doucement une mèche de cheveux qui s'étend un peu trop sur son front pour la glisser derrière son oreille. Je lui souris avant de reprendre :

**\- C'est important que tu le saches. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu y répondes où quoi que ce soit. J'avais simplement besoin de te le dire. Je n'arrivais plus à le garder pour moi.**

Clarke fond sur mes lèvres et me fait adroitement basculer sur le dos, ses lèvres se baladent un peu partout sur mon visage en faisant son terrain de jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les déposes sur ma carotide qui pulse bien plus que d'ordinaire. D'une main quelque peu tremblante, je soulève le tee-shirt qu'elle a porté pour dormir, mes doigts glissent sur une ligne invisible, jusqu'à frôler sa clavicules, là je l'éloigne pour enlever son vêtement.

J'ai à peine fini de lui retirer et d'apprécier ce que j'ai sous les yeux qu'elle s'empresse de me débarrasser du mien. Elle me rallonge en me dévorant du regard. Elle n'a pas besoin de mot, ses yeux parlent pour elle. Je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés. J'aurais certainement dû encore attendre avant de lui dire mais je n'en pouvais plus, septembre était bien trop loin pour que je ne me retienne. Je lui ai en quelque sorte voler ce moment, le premier « je t'aime » est venu d'elle, seulement c'était trop difficile de ne jamais laisser ces mots franchir mes lèvres, je n'en pouvais plus, c'était une véritable torture.

Ses baisers s'appuient un peu plus sur ma peau et descendent dangereusement, un peu trop pour que je puisse continuer à réfléchir. Alors quand l'une de ses mains s'arrête sur le seul bout de tissus qui protège encore mon corps un gémissement m'échappe. Je souffle son prénom, alors que la température sous les draps montent d'un cran. Un ballet de caresses bien moins chastes s'en suit, les souffles s'entremêlent et nous faisons l'amour.

Alors que ma respiration commence enfin à se calmer, je laisse mes doigts glisser sur le dos nu de Clarke, pensive. J'ai des musiques pleins la tête c'est toujours le cas quand je suis près de Clarke. Je repense à _Hello_. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui offrir cette chanson qu'elle puisse comprendre à quel point elle est importante pour moi. Je ne veux pas une nouvelle fois être en retard, Clarke a le droit à sa chanson.

**\- _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world_, **je chante en continuant de faire glisser mes doigts sur son dos.

**\- Elton Jones, **souffle-t-elle en penchant la tête vers moi.

**\- Je n'ai pas de Clarke Griffin sous la main, **je me justifie en hochant les épaules.

**\- Qu'en est-il du Lexa Woods ?**

**\- Nous avons un deal. Je dois te le rappeler ? Tu écris, je chante.**

**\- Et si je veux que tu m'écrives une chanson, **demande-t-elle en se redressant sur son coude appuyant sa tête sur son poing.

**\- Nous verrons, **je souris.

**\- Nous verrons, **répète-t-elle en me volant un baiser.

Nous sommes sur le point de déraper à nouveau quand l'alarme du portable de Clarke nous fait sursauter. Je l'éloigne par habitude. Elle bougonne en récupérant son smartphone pour éteindre son rappelle et à peine cinq seconde après sa sonnerie d'appel retentit. Elle jure entre ses dents avant de forcer un sourire qui me fait doucement rire. Son regard noir m'oblige à me taire je sais pourtant que mes yeux sont toujours amusés et j'en ai la confirmation en recevant un oreiller en pleine figure avant qu'elle ne décroche :

**\- Tu sais maman, tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler tous les samedis sans exception pour me rappeler que nous déjeunons ensemble.**

Je me lève du lit sous les yeux gourmands de Clarke qui doit oublier de répondre à une ou plusieurs interventions de sa mère puisqu'elle secoue la tête avant de reprendre en soupirant :

**\- Arrête de hurler, je ne suis pas sourde ! Mais bien sur que je t'écoute. Maman… mais non ! C'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas ramené un inconnu dans mon lit ! Mais arrête je te dis ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours sur la responsabilité et les bonnes conduites à avoir avec les relations intimes. Maman !**

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, en entendant Clarke se plaindre de la sorte à travers la porte de la salle de bain, j'éclate de rire encore une fois. J'entends un gros et distinctif _poc_ contre le bois ce qui n'arrange pas mon hilarité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vient de balancer mais je suis prête à parier que c'était lourd.

\- **Je te rejoins à 12h30 à l'Ark avec Lexa… non, ça ne l'embête pas de venir… je te dis que non. Maman ! Je raccroche maintenant. Lexa, **hurle-t-elle.

**\- Je suis sous la douche,** je tente.

**\- Je n'entends pas l'eau ! Sors de cette salle de bain tout de suite !**

**\- Je n'en ai pas envie.**

**\- Lexa !**

J'ouvre lentement la porte et en découvrant la contrariété sur le visage de ma belle, je suis obliger de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'est toujours la même histoire. Abby est tellement envahissante qu'elle empêche Clarke de prendre le moindre café sans que sa mère ne soit au courant et tout ça parce que ma belle blonde est incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et, après elle se plaint qu'elle n'a aucune intimité et que sa mère prend bien trop de place. Une des seules chose qu'elle ait réussi à cacher à Abby, c'est sa bisexualité et le fait qu'elle sortait avec moi, elle est parvenue à cacher notre relation six long mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque finalement la veille de Noël après que sa mère se plaigne pour la millième fois en à peine quelque heure que Clarke ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un si elle restait toujours collée à moi.

Sans prévenir, Clarke me saute dessus. Un petit cri m'échappe alors que je la réceptionne maladroitement. Je bascule en arrière et manque de tomber alors qu'elle est accrochée à moi comme un koala mais je suis sauvée in-extremis par le bord du lavabo. Je lance un regard de reproche à Clarke, mais elle ne semble pas déranger le moins du monde par son comportement.

**\- Tu devrais me soutenir quand je dois subir ce genre de _chose_, et surtout, surtout ne pas rire, _jamais_.**

**\- Qui a rit ? Je n'ai entendu personne rire,** je fais tout pour retenir un sourire.

**\- Lexa, **elle soupire. **Pourquoi tu ne me soutiens jamais ?**

**\- Parce que ta mère est géniale !**

**\- Plus collante qu'un tentacule de pieuvre tu veux dire, plus étouffante qu'un sac plastique visser sur le visage, plus ponctuel qu'un foutu horloge et plus intrusive qu'un putain de cafard dans une maison désaffecté !**

**\- Tu deviens vulgaire, **je soupire.

**\- J'exige réparation et vengeance pour ce manque de compassion !**

**\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, **je demande en secouant la tête, **juste un peu ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non !**

Elle resserre ses jambes autour de ma taille et commence à jouer avec les petites mèches de cheveux dans ma nuque. Je frissonne avant de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être insatiable au début de notre relations. Elle se jette sur mes lèvres et me donne un baiser qui me coupe littéralement le souffle avant de demander quelque peu essoufflée :

**\- Qui t'a autorisé à te rhabiller ?**

**\- Je te ferai remarquer que je ne suis qu'à moitié habillée puisqu'une furie s'est jetée sur moi.**

**\- C'est moi la furie ?! **S'étonne-t-elle.

**\- Oui M'dame.**

**\- N'importe quoi, **s'offusque-t-elle.

**\- Hum hum…**

**\- Lexa, ne dis pas ça !**

**\- Tu as toujours tendance à exagérer lorsque Abby entre dans l'équation.**

**\- C'est faux !**

Je lui lance un regard blasé avant de baisser les yeux et de les remonter très vite pour qu'elle analyse son comportement. Elle soupire avant de faire claquer sa langue puis daigne descendre de mon corps ce qui, je dois bien avouer, me soulage. Je ne suis pas America Chavez ! Elle aborde une moue désolée avant de reprendre avec le même air et le même ton qu'une gamine qui vient d'être disputer :

**\- Tu m'accompagnes tout de même pour le déjeuner ?**

**\- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, **je lui assure en embrassant sa joue.

**\- Et bien si je pouvais échapper à ce déjeuner, je n'y manquerais pas.**

**\- Un jour, ce moment mère/fille te manquera.**

**\- Oh que non !**

Oh que si… j'en suis même absolument certaine puisque pour moi, c'est déjà arrivé ! Si aujourd'hui elle se plaint parce que sa mère est trop collante, bientôt elle changera de discours et trouvera inadmissible que Abby puisse passer tout son temps avec Marcus, la laissant sur la touche. Je trouve cela terriblement touchant, cette maladresse avec laquelle elle aborde sa relation avec sa mère.

J'aime beaucoup Abby, voilà la réflexion que je me fait alors qu'elle plaisante avec Marcus sur notre absence de ponctualité, pour moi qui n'ait aucun souvenir de ma mère, je ne peux qu'être admirative devant cet amour que je ne connaîtrais jamais. Je me suis attachée à elle dès notre première rencontre et alors que j'ai de nouveau l'occasion d'interagir avec elle, je trouve qu'il est dommage et même un peu triste que nous ayons pu nous perdre de vu après la mort de Clarke. J'ai bien conscience que nous avons eu une façon bien différente de gérer notre deuil, mais je crois que sa présence m'a beaucoup manquée.

Je ris de bon cœur alors que Clarke s'offusque du comportement de sa mère, un peu trop amicale avec Marcus. Elle a pris l'habitude de ne pas s'attacher aux hommes que rencontre sa mère, d'ordinaire ses relations ne dépasse pas six mois. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui l'effraie. Elle m'a confié un jour que si elle n'avait jamais parlé de nous à sa mère avant ces fameux six mois c'est parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée que tout implose avant. Je suis sa première relation sérieuse, la première avec qui elle avait envie de construire quelque chose, la première à qui elle a dit « je t'aime » mais aussi la première qu'elle a essayé de cacher à sa mère. Je ressens alors une profonde tristesse en réalisant que nous n'avons pas eut le temps de construire quoi que ce soit, tout nous a été arraché à cause d'un stupide chauffard sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Je me perds dans les méandres de ce sentiment de tristesse qui m'habite depuis le décès de Clarke. Je suis comme aspirée dans un trou noir. Je peine à respirer. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes sentiments, ils débordent et envahissent tout sur leurs passage tel un raz-de-marée émotionnel. Je me noie. Je n'arrive pas à sortir la tête de l'eau. Je me sens mourir à l'intérieur parce que c'est ce que je suis : une morte vivante. Condamnée à avoir un cœur qui bat alors qu'il ne devrait plus avoir aucune raison de le faire.

Je clos mes paupières et me force à prendre une inspiration, puis une autre. Clarke ne doit pas me voir dans cet état, elle ne comprendrait pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

**\- Lexa ?!**

Trop tard… et merde. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et je m'agrippe à sa cuisse qui se trouve à ma droite. Elle sursaute légèrement et je respire un peu mieux. Elle est là, vivante, réelle. Elle est là.

**\- Je vais bien, **je souffle plus pour moi que pour les autres.

**\- On aurait dit une crise d'angoisse jeune fille, **tique Abby. **Je te pensais insubmersible, **sourit-elle, **tu dois faire plus attention à toi.**

**\- Lexa, **s'inquiète Clarke, **tout va bien ? Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Oui, je…**

Je n'aime pas lui mentir mais comment faire autrement ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai lui expliquer ? Rien de ce que je pourrai lui dire ne lui semblerait logique. J'aurais besoin d'une preuve irréfutable comme la fin coup de poing de la planète de singes mais je n'ai rien d'aussi percutant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien du tout. Sauf peut-être… des chansons qu'elle n'a pas encore écrit.

**\- … c'est juste ce cauchemar qui continue de me hanter.**

**\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce cauchemar t'avais perturbé à ce point, **répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je vais bien Clarke. C'est seulement, **j'inspire profondément, **passager, **je lui souris, **tu vois c'est déjà passé.**

**\- Tu as souvent ce genre de crises ? **M'interroge Abby.

**\- Non. Oui… enfin plus depuis… j'en avais quand j'étais enfant.**

Et j'ai recommencé à en avoir après la mort de Clarke mais ce n'est pas étonnant, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi effrayant que de la perdre. À côté, passer de familles en familles et n'avoir aucun point d'attache c'est le calme plat comme angoisse. Je desserre mes doigts sur la cuisse de Clarke et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je prends de nouveau une inspiration plus longue afin de me calmer alors que ce bleu si particulier me donne le coup de grâce et m'apaise enfin.

Je viens chercher sa main toujours sur mon épaule, doucement, je la pousse à me lâcher. C'est à son tour de paniquer, elle ne semble pas certaine que je sois totalement remise, je le vois dans ses yeux. Silencieusement, je tente de la rassurer mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je souris attendrie par son inquiétude et touchée qu'elle puisse agir de la sorte devant sa mère sans se soucier qu'elle puisse finalement découvrir notre relation. Je serre doucement ses doigts entre les miens en soufflant :

**\- Je vais me rafraîchir, je reviens.**

**\- Je viens avec toi, **décide-t-elle.

**\- Tu peux rester avec ta mère. Je vais bien, je t'assure.**

**\- Je viens avec toi, **répète-t-elle avec plus de fermeté.

**\- Très bien, comme tu veux.**

Et avant même que j'ai le temps de dire ouf, elle est déjà débout à m'attendre. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, je suis sidérée d'avoir la chance de partager ma vie avec une telle femme. Clarke est parfaite en tout point. Elle me tend la main et je la saisis sans la moindre hésitation. Je comprends qu'elle veut nous conduire à l'extérieur, je la tire donc vers les toilettes, à peine arrivées je fais couler l'eau dans un lavabos, récupère une bonne dose entre mes paumes et m'humidifie le visage. C'est une des meilleurs moyen de me remettre les idées en place.

Je me redresse tout en restant appuyée sur le rebord du lavabo. À travers le miroir, je croise le regard inquiet de Clarke. J'attrape du papier pour essuyer mon visage, avant de le chiffonner. Je me retourne pour affronter les craintes de Clarke. Je lance la boulette de papier qui atterrit sans le moindre mal dans la corbeille avant de m'avancer pour saisir doucement ses mains. Je cherche son regard et penche la tête sur le côté quand je comprends qu'elle m'évite volontairement.

**\- Clarke.**

**\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état. J'ai pensé que tu…**

**\- Je vais bien, **je lui assure, **c'était un simple incident isolé.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Comment je fais pour t'aider si ça recommence ? Est-ce que ça peut aller plus loin ? Il t'est déjà arrivé de ne plus du tout pouvoir respirer ? Et…**

Je m'avance lentement pour saisir son visage entre mes main. Je caresse doucement ses joues de mes pouces en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

**\- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ?**

**\- C'est ce qui me calme le mieux, **je lui explique, **si je dois un jour avoir une nouvelle crise, tu saisis mon visage comme je viens de le faire et tu respires tranquillement, de moi-même je vais calquer mes inspiration sur les tiennes et la crise sera passée.**

**\- Aussi facilement.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'ai du mal croire que ce soit un cauchemar qui t'ait mit dans un tel état, **souffle-t-elle.

**\- J'ai été troublé par son authenticité, j'étais dans le futur et tu… tu n'étais nulle part. J'étais entourée et pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi isolée et triste. J'ai toujours eu peur de l'abandon Clarke, ça fait partie de moi aussi sûrement que mes yeux sont verts. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule.**

**\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, **me souffle-t-elle.

**\- Je sais.**

Mais hélas personne ne peut empêcher un accident. Je ferme les yeux à peine une seconde alors que la terreur que j'ai ressentie au moment où Abby m'a annoncée la mort de Clarke s'empare à nouveau de moi. Seulement, je ne me perds pas dans ce souvenir, je le surmonte en gardant en mémoire que Clarke est juste là, je n'ai qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour la voir.

**\- Si je n'avais pas peur que ta mère débarque à tout moment, je t'embrasserai.**

**\- Ne me dis pas ça, **bougonne-t-elle, **j'avais presque réussi à réprimer cette envie.**

**\- Désolée…**

**\- Tu n'en penses pas un mot, **tique-t-elle.

**\- Pas cette fois.**

**\- Allumeuse !**

Je ris doucement ce qui me vaut une tape sur l'épaule. Je libère le visage de Clarke avant que je ne puisse plus réprimer mon envie de m'emparer de ses lèvres pour un duel endiablé. Je fais quelque pas en arrière pour accentuer un peu plus la distance physique et parvenir à lui résister.

**\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, **me menace-t-elle.

**\- Des menaces… et dire qu'i peine une minute tu t'inquiétais pour moi.**

**\- Je…**

**_\- ¡Dios mío, sal de aquí antes de que empuje la puerta! Voy a entrar ¿Tu me entiendes? No me importa si los baños de los hombres!_**

Cette voix…

**\- Tu vois Reyes, c'est justement pour ce genre de moment que j'ai choisis allemand en seconde langue !**

**_\- Dios mío, _****tuez-moi ! Sors de là avant que j'entre ! Sors tout de suite !**

Et elle reprend en espagnol à une telle vitesse que les TGV doivent pâlir de jalousie devant elle. J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant plusieurs gros mots, le langage de Raven est tellement fleurit que j'en suis choquée. Je pensais que seule Anya parvenait à la faire sortir de ses gonds de la sorte mais je crois que là, c'est un stade au-dessus. Le simple fait qu'elle ne place pas un mot d'anglais prouve à quel point elle est hors d'elle. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place du pauvre bougre qui l'a mit dans un tel état.

**\- Outch, **souffle Clarke, **querelle d'amoureux.**

**\- J'opterai plutôt pour une mise à mort, **je réponds pas rassurer alors que le débit de parole de Raven semble encore accéléré.

Je fais un pas vers la sortie mais Clarke lâche un petit cris avant d'attraper mon poignet et de m'interroger :

**\- Tu ne compte tout de même pas sortir ?!**

**\- Je ne compte pas rester ici.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Ce sont des cris, pas des coups de feux.**

**\- Je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant.**

Tout devrait bien se passer, en général Raven aboie fort mais elle ne mord pas… enfin, s'il ne s'agit pas d'Anya qui une fois s'est retrouvée avec le nez cassé après une mauvaise blague de trop. Mais encore une fois, ma sœur a une certaine tendance à horripiler Rae a un point inimaginable. Dès qu'elles sont dans la même pièce, c'est-à-dire chaque jour de ma vie depuis quatre longues années c'est comme de marcher sur un pont d'un mètre de long recouvert de braise sans se brûler : un véritable enfer. Elles ne sont d'accord sur rien, jamais, sauf le fait qu'elles m'aiment toutes les deux et c'est épuisant. J'ai déjà vu Raven jeter ses couverts à la poubelle parce qu'Anya les avait touchés, c'est ridicule ! Pourtant, je dois bien avouer que leur duo me manque, c'est presque trop calme sans elles.

Je tente une nouvelle avancée mais Clarke me retient toujours. Je suis sur le point d'abandonner tout en trouvant dommage de ne pas pouvoir provoquer notre rencontre avec Raven un peu plus tôt. J'aurais bien besoin de notre amitié. J'ai bien conscience que ce ne serait pas pareil, pourtant je sais que le naturel de Rae serait me faire sentir comme à la maison. Puis, j'entends un prénom qui me fait voir rouge et j'oublie toutes mes bonnes volontés, juste comme ça, en un battement de cils.

Je tire sur mon bras alors que les doigts de Clarke s'accrochent un peu plus à mon poignet. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser passer cette occasion. J'ai fais une promesse et je me contrefiche que mon voyage involontaire dans le temps ait pu l'effacer, je tiens toujours paroles ! Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la première fois qu'elle nous a parlé de lui mais je n'oublierai jamais celle où elle a sonné chez nous en pleurs, et quelque peu éméchée, en plein milieu de la nuit. Et si ma mémoire est aussi incroyablement fonctionnelle, c'est aussi parce que c'est la toute dernière fois qu'elle nous a parlé de Finn Collins et qu'à la normal, elle ne touche pas à l'alcool.

Ils ont tous les deux grandi ensemble. Leurs parents étaient amis depuis leurs enfance, ils ont fait leurs scolarité ensemble et ne se sont jamais quittés, leurs maisons étaient voisines. Et pourtant, Raven et Finn n'ont jamais pu s'encadrer, de ce que nous a dit Rae, ils ont toujours fait semblant devant leurs parents mais dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion c'était une véritable guerre ouverte du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent au lycée et qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Et de ce que nous a dit Raven, ils formaient un super couple mais il a fini par lui brisé le cœur de la plus horrible des façons qui soit.

Début février 2011, Raven a eut un accident de moto, elle est restée alitée un peu plus de trois mois, sa jambe gauche a été méchamment amochée. Mais Raven Reyes étant Raven Reyes quand les médecins lui ont dit qu'il était possible qu'elle ne remarche plus, elle s'est empressée de leurs prouver le contraire en s'acharnant comme personne pendant les séances de rééducation et confectionnant elle-même une prothèse et avant même que qui que ce soit ait le temps de dire ouf, elle était dehors. Le seule problème c'est que ce ouf a durée neuf mois, elle est donc restée à l'hôpital toute une année et quand elle est sortie, elle a découvert que cet abrutis de Finn l'avait trompé tout du long. Il est parvenu à lui faire croire que ses infidélités, comme l'accident d'ailleurs, étaient entièrement de sa faute à elle. Il avait cette faculté de s'insinuer dans sa tête et de toujours taper là où ça fait mal, il a ruiné une grande partie de la confiance que pouvait avoir Raven en elle-même mais aussi envers les autres. C'est le plus grand manipulateur qui soit.

Je tire un peu plus sur mon bras alors que je me souviens parfaitement de son intrusion à la soirée du nouvel an. Il l'a sommé de sortir du bar et elle lui a obéit gentiment certainement pour ne pas faire un scandale devant tout le monde. C'est en ne la voyant pas revenir que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, je les ai cherché quelque temps avant de les trouver sur le parking. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

Je me suis approchée mais avant que je ne puisse les atteindre, j'ai vu Finn l'embrasser sans son consentement. J'ai accourut mais avant que je ne puisse les atteindre, Raven l'a giflé avec une telle force qu'il s'est retrouvé à embrasser le bitume. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que quoi qu'il arrive nous serions amies, son tempérament de feu m'a conquis. C'est la première fois mais loin d'être la dernière que je l'ai entendu s'indigner en espagnol. Malheureusement, lui voler un baiser est loin d'être le pire qu'il lui ait fait subir pour la « reconquérir », comme Raven nous l'a si bien dit ce soir là, il est plus facile de se relever d'une blessure physique, les autres laisse des cicatrices certes invisibles mais bien plus profondes.

J'ai très bien compris ce qui à cet instant même a pu mettre Raven à ce point en rogne. Ce… cet… ce connard a encore dû l'embrasser sans son consentement devant leurs parents. Elle a dû faire bonne figure jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éclipsent avant de vouloir remettre les points sur les _i_ avec cet abruti mais il s'est certainement enfui et nous en sommes là. Raven qui hurle en espagnol pour qu'il daigne ouvrir la porte et pour qu'ils règlent ça comme des adultes une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais ils ne vont pas trouver de solution, du moins pas avant ce soir-là celui où elle a débarqué en pleure chez nous. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas vraiment trouvé un moyen de s'arranger, mais Finn en a trouvé un pour placer une bombe amorcée sur la table qu'ils partageaient tous les dimanche avec leur famille. Il l'a demandé en mariage et alors que tout le monde s'extasiait devant cette proposition et s'imaginait déjà la cérémonie, Raven a craquée, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à faire semblant, pas même pour éviter de faire du mal à ses parents. Elle a balancé l'écrin en plein dans la figure de Finn et à littéralement explosée, exposant à tous ses méfaits, concluant par son désir de ne plus jamais le revoir et demandant qu'on ne lui impose plus sa présence.

Et quand à savoir pourquoi, elle était quelque peu alcoolisée, et bien parce que les parents de Finn ont trouvé le moyen de lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas faire d'efforts. Après tout leurs fils était un « ange » et Raven et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble. Ces propos ont déclenché la première dispute entres les deux couples amis depuis l'enfance, chacun défendant leur enfant. Raven s'en est beaucoup voulue, d'autant que ses parents ont refusés toute réconciliation avec ceux de Finn pendant des mois mais les choses ont fini par s'arranger entre eux. Il y a deux ans, enfin en 2017 Raven a même été invité à Thanksgiving chez les Collins mais en apprenant que Finn serait présent, elle s'est excusée et est restée avec Anya et moi.

J'arrête de tirer sur mon bras au moment même où les hurlement de Raven s'arrêtent net. Clarke lâche un soupire de soulagement en soulignant qu'elle est heureuse que se soit fini. Je n'arrive pas à savoir combien de temps tout ceci a duré. C'était une poignée de minutes ou des heures ?

Je sors finalement des toilettes avec Clarke sur les talons. Je suis déçue en ne découvrant pas Raven. J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour elle. Seulement, je manque de perdre ma mâchoire en voyant la porte des toilettes des hommes s'ouvrir me laissant découvrir Finn tout sourire avec un air triomphant sur le visage.

**\- Je vais l'avoir à l'usure, **souffle-t-il fière de lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux, **je suis content, **il se tourne vers nous, **vous avez vu ça ? Je suis encore dans la course ! Elle ne s'énervait pas autant si elle ne m'aimait plus, **il a le toupet de rire en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

**\- Moi à ta place, **intervient Clarke ce qui me surprend, **je laisserai tomber.**

**\- Jamais. Je vais me marier avec elle, c'est la femme de ma vie.**

**\- Il fallait peut-être y penser avant de la tromper, **je m'énerve en serrant les poings.

Je sens que les deux me dévisagent après mon intervention mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai promis à Raven que si j'avais l'occasion de tomber sur lui par hasard je lui mettrai la tête au carré et avec des angles particulièrement bien droit et lisse. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être violente devant Clarke « sans raison », même si ça me tue, je dois le laisser partir sans rien lui faire.

**\- En général quand une fille dit : _non_, ça ne veut en aucun cas dire :_ je t'aimerai pour toujours._**

**\- C'est parce que vous ne nous connaissez pas, Reyes et moi c'est écrit.**

Non mais je rêve, il me provoque ce petit con !

Je cherche la main de Clarke et glisse mes doigts entre les siens pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Je sais que je le regretterai si je devais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Encore une fois, à cet instant, je n'ai « aucune raison logique » de le faire, aucune. Je sens que Clarke panique alors que je serre un peu plus ma main sur la sienne. Je ne devrais pas lui faire subir une telle épreuve, nous sommes en terrain miné, Abby pourrait être n'importe où, nous voir et comprendre que nous sommes bien plus que de simples amies. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de la main de Clarke dans la mienne comme d'un point d'ancrage qui me permet de garder ma raison et de ne pas écouter stupidement mon cœur qui me crie de toute ses forces de casser les dents de cet abruti de Finn.

Je secoue la tête en fusillant Finn du regard. Je prends une forte et longue inspiration avant de lâcher la main de Clarke. Je passe devant lui et mon épaule percute plus ou moins volontairement la sienne. Il m'insulte mais je ne fait pas attention. Je vais venger Raven, je ne sais pas encore comment ni quand mais je vais le faire, juste pas aujourd'hui. Non, pas aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt et surtout pas le bon moment.

Je suis dans le passé depuis 40 jours et je me dis que la situation à tendance à devenir de plus en plus définitive.

J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser de peur d'échouer mais est-ce que j'ai une chance, même infime de changer les choses ? Je pourrai influencer ma vie et celle de mes proches. J'ai commencé à faire une sorte de liste.

Tout en haut, en grosses lettres, écrit en rouge et en majuscule il y a : _sauver Clarke de son accident !_

Mais ensuite, je vais ajouter sans la moindre hésitation parce qu'il n'y a personne au monde qu'il le mérite plus : _donner un Happy End à Raven_.

* * *

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Donc... Lexa est dans le passé depuis plus d'un mois et elle reficelle sa relation avec Clarke. La situation est-elle définitive ou non ? Est-ce que Lexa va se réveiller de se rêve pour se replonger dans le cauchemar qu'est devenu sa vie en 2019 ? La liste des choses qu'elle veut arranger dans le passé ne fait que commencer et après Clarke et maintenant Raven qui va retenir son attention ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	4. Perturbation bordélique aléatoire et

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez pour la suite de cette histoire. Je vous remercie vraiment pour l'accueil sur cette nouvelle histoire, vos mise en favorie et vos reviews, un grand merci aussi aux guests pour qui il m'est impossible de répondre. Votre intérêt me touche et j'espère que la suite de cette fanfiction sera garder votre attention.**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews cette semaine mais je vous remercie sincèrement et je vais faire en sorte d'y répondre sans faute pour ce troisième chapitre.**

**Résumer :**** Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**And it's safe to say we surrendered a day **_Et c'est rassurant de dire que nous avons donné un jour_

**To pay back all the love you borrowed **_Pour rendre tout l'amour que tu avais emprunté_

**And hope that I had survived yesterday **_Et espérer que j'ai survécu au passé_

**And today is jealous of tomorrow **_Et qu'aujourd'hui est jaloux de demain_

**Chapitre 3 : Perturbation bordélique aléatoire et autres tracas**

Une main se fraye un chemin sur mon épaule pour me bousculer légèrement. Je grogne en m'éloignant quelque peu et tente de rester endormie. Je suis absolument certaine que mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné. Je claque ma langue contre mon palais alors que le geste se fait insistant.

**\- Lexa.**

**\- Laisse-moi dormir Clarke...**

**\- Lexa !**

**\- Quoi, **je grogne en me redressant et en ouvrant les yeux.

**\- Ton portable, **dit-elle tout ensommeillée, **il n'arrête pas de sonner. Réponds avant que ça ne me rend folle !**

**\- Je ne comprends pas... il est quelle heure ?**

**\- 2h37, va répondre, maintenant !**

**\- Quel jour on est, **j'ai toujours cette appréhension en me réveillant.

**\- Mardi.**

**\- La date exact.**

**\- Lexa... j'ai cours dans cinq heures, un peu de pitié...**

**\- S'il te plaît.**

**\- Le 17, non 18 septembre 2012 depuis deux petite heures... et voilà qu'il recommence à sonner, **soupire-t-elle excédée, **va répondre tout de suite ou je vais dormir chez ma mère !**

**\- J'y vais.**

Je sors du lit assez rapidement pour décrocher avant qu'il n'arrête de sonner. Je ne colle pas tout de suite mon téléphone à mon oreille, me réfugiant dans la salle de bain ou j'allume la lumière avant de me laisser glisser contre la paroi de la douche. J'espère que c'est important !

Je ne me souviens pas avoir reçu un appel en pleine nuit comme celui-là. Je suis inquiète. Depuis que j'ai entendu Raven dans ce restaurant, j'essaye de provoquer certain changement en croisant les doigts pour ne pas regretter mes choix par la suite. Très franchement, le revers de la médaille m'effraie un peu mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien et j'ai des objectifs : sauver Clarke et aider Raven à trouver le bonheur.

Et, ce n'est que le début. J'ai aussi des projet pour Anya et Bellamy mais tant qu'ils ne croisent pas mon chemin je ne projette rien de peur que les changements que j'essaye de provoquer ne puissent influencer nos rencontres. C'est un peu comme tirer une flèche les yeux bandés en priant pour qu'elle se plante bien dans la pomme et non dans un inconnu. Je joue avec le temps, peut-être même le destin. C'est dangereux, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que j'essaye, que je tente le tout pour le tout.

**\- Allo, **je fini par prononcer angoissée en portant mon portable à mon oreille, **Lexa Woods, j'écoute.**

**\- Lexa, enfin ! Je croyais ne jamais t'avoir !**

**\- Niko ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il y a un problème au centre ? Tu réalises qu'il est bientôt 3h du matin ?**

**\- Je suis désolé mais c'est une urgence. Tu as bien remplie le dossier pour accueillir des enfants de façon provisoire pour les urgences.**

**\- Oui mais mon dossier n'a pas été retenu. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Il y a un procureur et un juge avec moi, il faudrait que tu viennes à l'hôpital Sainte-Marie, au plus vite.**

**\- Niko, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- Un incident horrible. Il y a plusieurs enfants sans toit pour la nuit, donc si tu veux toujours de cet accueil ponctuel, c'est le moment.**

**\- J'arrive tout de suite !**

J'enfile le survêtement que je mets pour courir le dimanche et retourne dans la chambre. Mes mains tremblent, je suis obligée de les serrer en un poing bien solide pour me reprendre. J'inspire profondément, ce n'est pas un changement que j'ai provoqué mais une bouleversement titanesque. Je suis certaine que si je m'étais prise la lune en pleine tête, il y aurait eu moins de répercussion.

**\- Tu viens te recoucher, **murmure Clarke quelque peu endormie.

**\- Non, **je réponds en embrassant ses cheveux, **je dois y aller.**

**\- Y-aller, **elle bondit,** en pleine nuit ? Où ? Je dois être jalouse ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas bête, **je souris avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. **Tu te souviens du dossier que j'ai remplis à la rentrée pour accueillir des jeunes en difficultés ou en danger de façon urgente et ponctuel ?**

**\- Je me souviens de ta déception quand ils ont refusé de t'inclure dans le système, **répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Apparemment, il est arrivé quelque chose et... je suis attendue à l'hôpital.**

**\- Je viens avec toi !**

**\- Non, Clarke, tu as cours demain.**

**\- Et toi, tu travailles. Je viens ! Rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis, écarte toi. Où sont mes habits ?**

**\- C'est l'hôpital où travaille ta mère, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était de garde cette nuit ?**

**\- Oh...**

**\- Reste, **je l'embrasse à nouveau, **je peux gérer, je t'assure.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Il faut que tu sois en forme, l'université va bientôt vous dispatcher pour votre internat. Il faudrait éviter qu'ils te prennent en grippe et t'envoie à l'autre bout du pays.**

**\- Je détesterai ça... mais...**

**\- Mais quoi ?**

**\- Tu viendrais avec moi si c'était le cas ? Tu viendrais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Je te suivrais au bout du monde ma belle, je t'aime.**

J'embrasse le haut de ses cheveux avant de partir non sans un dernier signe de la main. Je souris en l'entendant me hurler d'être prudente. Je me glisse dans ma voiture et conduit le plus lentement possible étant donné la situation. Je me gare à deux rues de l'hôpital pour être certaine d'avoir une place et je cours pour rejoindre l'établissement, je me précipite sur les derniers mètres et me stoppe net une fois les portes battantes franchis.

Je suis complètement essoufflée mais scanne tout de même la pièce rapidement à la recherche de Niko. Je ne le vois nulle part. Je me dirige alors vers l'accueil en donnant mon nom et la raison de ma présence, ni une, ni deux l'infirmière décroche son téléphone et informe son interlocuteur de mon arrivée.

Il me faut attendre à peine deux minutes avant de voir Niko accompagné de deux femmes et de trois hommes sortir de l'ascenseur. Le visage de Niko est grave, bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu lui connaître et pourtant c'est lui qui m'a annoncé que mes parents ne reviendraient pas, que je devais quitter une famille d'accueil ou encore que j'allais être séparée d'Anya.

Je déglutis difficilement et appréhende la suite des événements. Lors des explications, je suis comme hors de mon corps. C'est comme si j'étais une simple spectatrices de ce qui est en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je peine à croire ce que j'entends. Mes yeux cherchent un point d'ancrage rassurant dans les yeux de Niko seulement, je n'y trouve pas l'habituelle lumière.

**\- Lexa.**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu as compris de quoi il s'agit ?**

**\- Une petite fille vient de voir ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux, **je répète tel un automate.

**\- Il n'y a pas de structure pour la prendre cette nuit, **m'explique Niko, **nous avons appelé partout, les familles accueillantes sont aussi au complet.**

**\- Je... je vais la prendre chez moi.**

**\- Lexa, ce n'est pas seulement pour la nuit.**

**\- J'ai compris.**

**\- Nous ne la séparons pas de son frère mais puisqu'il...**

**\- J'ai compris, **j'assure une nouvelle fois. **Je peux m'occuper d'elle, je sais que je le peux.**

Après une longue discussion, des rappels de la loi et un incalculable nombre de signatures, je suis plantée devant la chambre où attend la petite. Je ne parviens plus à bouger. Je sens la main de Niko presser mon épaule. Je mordille ma lèvre avant de tendre la main vers la poignée mais il arrête mon geste en m'annonçant :

**\- Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle est là.**

**\- C'est normal, elle est effrayée.**

**\- Tu ne parlais pas non plus après l'accident de ta première famille d'accueil.**

**\- J'étais beaucoup plus jeune et c'était un accident pas un... meurtre.**

**\- Rentre chez toi avec elle, ne la force à rien faire, appelle moi au moindre soucis, ne viens pas travailler cette semaine, je préviendrais Nia, ramène là ici pour qu'elle puisse voir son frère et surtout parle lui, c'est important, même si elle ne répond pas, continue de lui parler.**

**\- Merci.**

En un geste du poignet, j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la chambre. La petite brune porte un tee-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'AC/DC bien trop grand pour elle, un pantalon de jogging noir et elle est pieds nue. Mon entrée dans la pièce n'a pas attiré son regard, il reste rivé sur un sachets en plastique contenant des vêtements. Je m'avance encore et choisi de m'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle ce qui la fait légèrement sursauter. Son visage se tourne vers moi et j'ai un moment de flottement. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était elle, je ne me souvenais plus de son prénom. C'est la dernière enfant que j'ai conduit à l'école le jours de la rentrée scolaire avant de signer avec ma maison de disque. Elle avait seize ans et était arrivée à l'institut au début de l'été à cause de vols à l'étage. Je me souviens qu'elle ne disait pas un mot, pas un seul, personne n'avait entendue le son de sa voix en trois mois.

**\- Bonjour Madi, je m'appelle Lexa Woods. Je... je vais m'occuper de toi pendant un temps. Nous attendons l'assistante social et je t'emmènerai chez moi. Tu as compris ?**

La petite croise mon regard, je suis subjuguée par la force qui se cache derrière ses yeux. Elle ne fait pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot, elle se contente de plonger ses iris dans les miens et c'est suffisant. Je sens mon estomac se nouer. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure avant de prendre une forte inspiration. Je détourne les yeux alors qu'un médecin et une infirmière se précipite dans le couloir avoisinant la chambre avec un chariot de réanimation. J'inspire profondément et mes yeux retrouvent le visage triste, fatigué et quelque peu résigné de Madi.

Lorsque je remarque que son regard est de nouveau happée par le sachet en plastique dans ses mains, je me lève du lit pour m'accroupir devant elle. Rien ne semble pouvoir attirer son attention, les larmes sont au bord de ses yeux. Je dépose doucement et délicatement mes mains sur les siennes, elle sursaute à nouveau mais ne retire pas ses mains. Je saisis doucement le pochon et le pose sur la petite table à ma gauche, j'essaye de ne pas faire attention au sang qui se trouve sur les vêtements qui sont à l'intérieur. Elle est terrifiée mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle ne le montre pas. Je pense qu'à sa place, je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps en hurlant. Madi a choisi de se protéger en se repliant dans le silence.

Je serre un peu plus mes doigts sur ses mains. Je veux qu'elle puisse sentir qu'au moins une personne est présente pour elle. J'ai conscience que c'est stupide, d'autant plus que je sais que d'ici trois ans, elle n'aura toujours pas la force ou même la volonté d'utiliser sa voix mais qui peut lui en vouloir après ce qu'elle vient de vivre ?

**\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, **je reprends doucement, **je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais.**

Madi fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle initie, le premier mouvement de recule. Je laisse ses mains échapper aux miennes. Je lui souris en espérant réussir à la rassurer.

**\- Je n'ai que 19 ans, j'ai remplie un dossier juste avant de partir en vacances cet été, pour aider des personnes comme toi mais j'ai échoué. Pourtant, aujourd'hui on m'a appelé, pour que je m'occupe de toi. Je... si tu te demandes pourquoi je fais ça... c'est... 52, **je souffle, **c'est le nombre de maisons, de lits dans lequel j'ai vécu et dormis. J'ai perdu mes parents, **Madi écarquille les yeux, **ils m'ont abandonné quand j'étais bien plus jeune que toi, notre histoire n'est en rien comparable mais peut-être que je vais pouvoir t'aider, **je souris timidement,** il faut que tu saches que j'habite juste à côté de l'hôpital, tu reviendras aussi souvent que tu le voudras, d'accord ? Je... je n'attends rien de toi, je veux seulement t'apporter mon aide. Tu veux bien me laisser essayer ?**

Toujours pas un mot mais un infime mouvement de tête qui me prouve qu'elle a écoute et qu'elle accepte mon aide. J'acquiesce à mon tour sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire. Je me relève au même moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Je m'attendais à découvrir l'assistante social qui nous laisserait rentrer mais à la place Abby apparaît, dire qu'elle est surprise de me voir est un doux euphémisme, elle me dévisage sans aucune discrétion avant de secouer la tête rapidement, de sortir son stéthoscope et d'annoncer :

**\- Je vais écouter ton cœur et prendre ta tension une dernière fois.**

**\- Je vais attendre dehors, **j'annonce en croisant le regard d'Abby.

Seulement avant même que je ne puisse faire un pas, Madi me retient en saisissant mon bras gauche de ses deux mains. Son regard est suppliant, je me tourne vers Abby qui semble surprise par le comportement de la petite avant de m'annoncer :

**\- Tu peux rester Lexa.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Me demande-t-elle en plaçant les embouts de son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles et le pavillon sur le torse de Madi, **je pensais que tu passais la soirée avec Clarke et qu'elle dormait chez toi.**

**\- C'est le cas.**

**\- Vous passez de plus en plus de temps ensemble depuis cet été.**

Je force un sourire quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mensonges et je suis obligée d'en concocter tellement depuis juin que je commence à avoir du mal à m'y retrouver. Le plus difficile c'est lorsque je suis obligée de détourner la vérité à propos de Clarke. J'ai la sensation d'avoir perdu beaucoup trop de temps avec elle et j'ai tellement peur de la perdre à nouveau que je voudrais vivre chaque jour jusqu'au 6 janvier 2015 en lui montrant combien je l'aime. Seulement, je suis obligée de me brider, particulièrement devant Abby parce que Clarke n'est vraiment pas prête à parler de notre relation à qui que ce soit.

Clarke ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de son coming out, c'est un sujet qu'elle n'a abordé avec moi pour ainsi dire jamais. Je ne sais même pas si elle a déjà été éprise par une autre femme avant moi. Je l'ai vu sortir avec plusieurs mecs avant que nous nous mettions ensemble dont Wells avec qui elle sortait depuis la fin du collège et approximativement jusqu'au vacances de Noël, l'année ou je l'ai rencontrée. Le reste de l'année scolaire, je l'ai vu enchaîné les relations quelque peu compliquée et sans lendemain. Je suis presque sûre qu'il y eu un coup d'un soir avec Bellamy avant que nous nous retrouvions à la remise des diplômes. Après ça, je l'ai vu tomber amoureuse d'un serveur de Starbucks dont j'ai volontairement oublié le nom, c'est une période qui m'a particulièrement fait souffrir. J'étais déjà raide dingue d'elle seulement, elle ne me voyait pas. Je n'ai jamais cherché à m'imposer comme une personne qui pourrait partager sa vie, jusqu'à mi-avril 2012, le moment où ses regards sur moi ont commencé à changer. Ils étaient plus appuyés, par moment elle semblait même surprise ou gênée de m'observer de la sorte.

Je sais qu'après Noël 2012, la date ou notre relation à éclatée au grand jour, Clarke a eut une longue discussion avec Abby. Elle est revenue chez moi au milieu de la nuit, s'est blottie contre moi et à pleurer silencieusement. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a été dit. J'aimerais savoir mais je respecte bien trop Clarke pour aborder un tel sujet sans qu'elle ne soit prête à le faire.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas Abby, j'ai fais réviser Clarke comme promis elle va épater tout le monde au teste d'immunologie !**

**\- Tu n'as rien compris à ce qu'elle t'as récitée, **s'amuse Abby, **n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Absolument rien !**

**\- Je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons qui t'ont poussées à refuser les 7 bourses que tu avais obtenues pour l'université.**

**\- J'avais promis que je finirai le lycée, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour faire ce que j'aime.**

**\- La première fois que Clarke a évoqué ton prénom, c'était pour me dire que tu avais terminé une évaluation de maths en 45 minutes alors que plus de la moitié de la classe n'ont pas réussi à la finir en 1 heure et demi.**

Je suis surprise par cette anecdote, je ne crois pas la connaître. J'ignorai même que Clarke avait parlée de moi à Abby avant que nous nous croisions à la remise de diplôme. Un sourire m'échappe alors que je réalise qu'elle m'avait remarquée bien plus tôt que je l'avais imaginé. Je me souviens de ce test de math. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que j'échoue à cause de mon bagage. Ils m'avaient tellement énervé que j'ai oublier de ne pas me faire remarquer. Non seulement, j'ai terminé en un temps record mais en plus, j'ai fait un sans faute. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part mais j'étais tellement en colère que j'avais complètement oublié de réfléchir aux conséquences. Durant toute une année, je n'ai pas pu faire semblant une seule seconde, tout les professeurs avait compris que j'avais échoué volontairement au teste d'entrée au lycée mais finalement ce moment à attirer peut-être pour la première fois le regard de Clarke vers moi alors, ce n'est pas si mal.

**\- Tout va bien jeune fille, **reprend Abby. **Je sais que je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Je ne connais personne de plus gentille que Lexa.**

**\- Attend Abby, **je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne sorte, **tu ne sais pas où je pourrai lui trouver des chaussures ? Je ne vais pas la laisser sortir comme ça... en plus, je suis garée à deux rues d'ici.**

**\- Nous n'avons rien trouver à sa taille, **répond-elle pensive. **J'ai une idée, **s'exclame-t-elle avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre.

**\- Outch, **je souffle, **il n'y a pas beaucoup de règle avec moi, **je m'adresse à Madi, **mais l'une des plus importante est celle-ci : ne jamais laissé croire à une des filles Griffin que leurs brillante idée sont bonnes... je te pari 5$ qu'elle va revenir toute fière d'elle avec quelque chose d'absolument improbable !**

Je me réinstalle sur le lit près de la jolie petite brune. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes en me demandant comment je vais pouvoir gérer ce changement. C'est finalement la main de Madi qui me force à ouvrir les paupières, la petite a faufilé ses doigts entre les miens. Je tourne la tête pour l'observer, je remarque immédiatement que son attention est de nouveau happée par le sachet en plastique. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment elle doit se sentir à cet instant pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ma vie après avoir perdu la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. J'inspire profondément, pour éviter de me perdre une nouvelle fois dans les mauvais souvenirs. Je me demande tout de même si une personne comme Madi, en profonde souffrance, est capable de savoir qu'une autre personne à traverser ce genre d'épreuves.

**\- Tu aimes la musique ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est stupide comme question. Qui se soucis de la musique dans un moment pareil ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis parvenue à surmonter la mort de Clarke grâce à la musique que c'est la solution pour toute perte. Je me sens stupide.

Pourtant les yeux de Madi se détachent encore une fois du sac en plastique pour me fixe. Je suis de nouveau surprise par l'intensité de son regard, très sincèrement c'est tout aussi claire que si elle prenait la parole. Je souris un peu malgré moi avant de me lever du lit en reprenant :

**\- Très bien, tu aimes la musique, viens,** je lui tends ma seconde main, **j'ai repéré un piano dans la salle de jeux. Ne t'en fais pas pour le bruit, personne ne dort paisiblement dans un hôpital.**

C'est avec un geste hésitant qu'elle se saisit de ma deuxième main. Je lui souris avant de me pencher pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle lâche un léger hoquet de surprise et je nous sors de la chambre d'hôpital, oubliant volontairement le sac en plastique qui lui rappelle sans le moindre doute le terrible souvenir de ces dernières heures.

**\- Je veux bien croire qu'un sol d'hôpital soit propre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour marcher pieds nus.**

Je la dépose sur le banc devant l'instrument avant de passer mes doigts sur le clavier. Un soupire m'échappe, ce qui n'échappe pas à Madi qui me couve d'un regard curieux. Je m'explique sans la moindre hésitation :

**\- Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour le piano, contrairement à Clarke. Je préfère la guitare, c'est beaucoup plus facile. Mais, **je commence à jouer quelques notes faciles et lentes, **je devrais m'en sortir pour cette fois.**

Je laisse mes doigts courir sur les touches sous le regard émerveillé de Madi. Je souris, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il y a encore de la vie dans ses yeux et c'est tout ce que je cherchais à faire naître. Je commence à placer ma voix sur les notes, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où me viennent les quelque mots qui finissent par franchir mes lèvres mais ils sont là percutant l'air et se reflétant dans l'espace qui nous entour comme un hymne.

**_You'll never know how hard _**_Tu ne sauras jamais comme durement_

**_I hit the ground that day _**_J'ai heurté le sol ce jour-là_

**_The changing of the chord _**_Le changement d'accord_

**_The bitter taste again _**_L'amertume se fait à nouveau sentir_

**_Winds are starting to blow out there _**_Les vents commencent à souffler par ici_

**_Sun will be yours if you run for it _**_Le soleil sera à toi si tu cours vers lui_

**_Oh ohoh_**

Madi appuie doucement sa tête contre mon épaule alors que j'arrête de jouer. Je suis surprise. J'observe le piano avec défi en fronçant les sourcils, depuis quand je suis capable de composer aussi facilement. Je me suis toujours appuyée sur les textes de Clarke pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont fabuleux mais si je suis capable d'écrire... je vais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, sans reprendre _Hello_ parce que si cette chanson est magnifique, elle parle surtout de la façon de se reconstruire après sa mort.

Je vais peut-être bien pouvoir lui composer la fameuse chanson d'amour qu'elle attend depuis le début.

Et cette fois, je ne compte pas être en retard !

Je sursaute au moment où Abby débarque dans la salle avec un fauteuil roulant pour enfant rose. Je la toise de haut en bas et me force à ne pas réagir immédiatement. Je le savais ! J'aurais dû parier plus que 5$, c'était évident qu'elle allait débarquer avec quelque chose d'aussi foireux et visible que cette chose. Je vais hurler. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je dois me contrôler. La seule autre personne à pouvoir avoir une idée aussi foireuse, c'est Raven Reyes !

Je claque ma langue sur mon palais en me levant. Le sourire resplendissant d'Abby me met hors de moi. Comment elle a pu croire une seule seconde que cette chose allait nous convenir. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur le clavier en m'avançant vers elle, je vais gentiment lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Je m'arrête subitement en oubliant toute mon indignation alors que le discret et mélodieux rire de Madi vient me chatouiller les oreilles. Abby écarquille les yeux au possible alors que je me retourne vers la petite qui arrête immédiatement de rire seulement un sourire timide reste figé au bord de ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillent de vie alors qu'elle descend du banc pour se précipiter et sauter sur le fauteuil roulant. Elle s'installe tel un chat sur un cousin avant de diriger son regard vers moi. Je secoue la tête, très bien, ce rose semble lui plaire dans ce cas, Abby n'a pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ce que je pensais.

**\- Merci Abby, **je souffle. **Tu sais si nous pouvons bientôt rentrer ?**

**\- J'ai encore un dernier papier à vous faire signer, **la voix de l'assistante sociale me surprend. **Monsieur Anderson avait raison, vous êtes douée avec les enfants et vous avez une très jolie voix, **elle s'impose entre Madi et moi, je n'aime pas ne plus avoir de contact visuelle avec elle, **je te laisse avec le docteur Griffin quelques minutes, le temps de régler certaine obligation d'adulte.**

L'assistante social se tourne vers moi et me fait un signe de la tête pour m'inviter à la suivre. J'observe Madi qui semble résignée et triste. Je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon jogging, pour y trouver trois billets chiffonnier au possible et de lui confier celui de 5 en lui annonçant :

**\- J'ai perdu mon pari, quand j'avais ton âge et que je perdais, je devais une gaufre à ma sœur. Abby va t'en prendre une à la cafétéria. Je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, promis.**

**\- Je ne crois pas avoir lu que vous aviez une sœur dans votre dossier, **reprend l'assistante social quand Abby sort de la pièce avec Madi.

**\- Je n'en ai pas de façon officiel mais je suis restée 8 ans dans la même famille, Anya est devenue ma sœur.**

**\- Je vois.**

Il se trouve qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un dernier papier à remplir. En sortant de la salle, je regarde mon poignet avec défi. Je le fais tourner en avançant assez rapidement vers la cafétéria. Mon estomac se serre sur une angoisse incontrôlable alors que je découvre Madi seule assise dans son tout nouveau fauteuil roulant rose à une table. Elle joue à faire tourner sa cuillère dans son assiette, je m'installe précipitamment en face d'elle et demande rapidement quelque peu paniquée :

**\- Où est Abby ?**

**\- Elle avait une urgence, **me surprend la voix de Niko dans mon dos. **Je suis restée avec elle, la petite avait un sacré appétit.**

**\- Je suis soulagée...**

Madi s'éloigne de la table et se précipite vers moi, elle bondit sur mes genoux avant de m'offrir un cookie. Je retiens une grimace, je dois bien avouer que l'idée même d'avaler quoi que ce soit à cette heure ne m'enchante pas. Pourtant, je le prends sans oublier de la remercier et le coupe en deux en lui proposant de le partager. Je grignote le mien alors qu'elle dévore son morceau.

Je me lève ensuite pour la reposer dans le fauteuil. Elle s'installe plus confortablement. Je me mets à sa hauteur et croise son regard pour lui demander :

**\- Tu es prête à sortir de l'hôpital ?**

Elle acquise doucement. Je me tourne vers Niko qui mime avec ses lèvres un simple : _tu es faite pour ça_, avant que je ne me lève et passe derrière le fauteuil pour le diriger vers la sortie. Je la pousse dans un silence quelque peu pesant avant d'apercevoir ma voiture. Je la déverrouille et grimace en la voyant se lever pour s'installer à l'avant. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y a pas de bouts de verre sur le trottoir ou autre objets dangereux. Je mets les clefs sur le contacte et la musique nous entoure alors que je plie le fauteuil roulant pour le caler dans mon coffre.

Heureusement pour Abby, il ne faut pas avoir fait 7 ans d'études après le lycée pour plier cette chose sans quoi qu'il plaise à Madi ou non, je l'aurais trucidée. Je fais encore des cauchemars à cause de cette foutue poucettes que Bellamy et moi avons mit 44 minutes à plier. Je jure que l'idée de l'accrocher sur le toit de la voiture nous à effleurer l'esprit. J'ai un moment de flottement avant de refermer le coffre, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas pensé qu'avec mes changements, je pouvais influencer des vies. Et si Bellamy n'avait jamais sa fille... non, je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose arriver, jamais. Il n'y a rien au monde qui le rende aussi heureux. Je secoue la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent, referme le coffre et m'installe devant le volant.

Le trajet s'effectue rapidement, je murmure parfois certaines paroles connues pour que le silence ne nous englobe pas totalement. C'est lorsque je me gare devant mon immeuble que je remarque que Madi s'est endormie durant le trajet. Je me faufile jusqu'au côté passager et me contorsionne pour la détacher avant de la prendre le plus délicatement possible dans mes bras. Je réussie à entrer dans le hall et à me faufiler dans l'ascenseur sans mal mais lorsque j'arrive devant ma porte d'entrée, je suis devant un obstacle qui me semble infranchissable.

Clarke va me tuer... et elle va surement hurler ce qui va réveiller Madi. Pourtant, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je sonne une première fois. Je n'obtiens aucune réaction alors je recommence et cette fois, je manque d'éclater de rire en percevant des insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres. Je m'éloigne de la porte par prudence quelque chose comme une microseconde avant que Clarke ne l'ouvre avec rage. Son regard se pose à peine sur moi que toute sa colère s'envole. Je lui souris en m'excusant :

**\- Je suis désolée, j'étais quelque peu... enfin tu vois, encombrée.**

**\- J'étais inquiète, je n'ai pas réussie à me rendormir. Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Je vais bien Clarke, **je lui assure en embrassant sa joue en passant devant elle.

Je me dirige ensuite rapidement vers la chambre d'amis que j'ai transformé pour accueillir un enfant. J'installe Madi dans le lit avant de foncer vers la cuisine pour écrire un mot que je place sur la table de nuit avec une bouteille d'eau. Je referme la porte de la chambre délicatement et souris en découvrant Clarke dans mon dos. Je l'observe un instant avant de rapidement la prendre dans mes bras, je la serre peut-être un peu trop contre moi mais j'ai besoin d'elle. J'inspire profondément et son odeur parvient à m'apaiser, sa main qui caresse doucement mon dos un peu plus encore.

Clarke m'oblige à quitter cette étreinte que pourtant je ne voulais pas arrêter. Elle se saisit de ma main, appuie sur tout les interrupteur pour plonger l'appartement dans le noir et me guide jusqu'à notre lit. Sans un mot, elle m'oblige à m'asseoir avant de me retirer mon haut.

**\- Clarke, **je souffle.

**\- Je veux juste me blottir contre toi et je déteste ce survêtement.**

**\- Tu le détestes ? Il est très bien.**

**\- Absolument pas, **elle se penche pour retirer mon jogging, **la plupart des vêtements de sport sont immondes mais celui-là te rend encore plus sexy et je déteste que tu sortes avec !**

**\- Ah... je vois, jalouse.**

**\- Absolument, **murmure-t-elle en caressant mes lèvres avec son indexe.

Elle fait le tour du lit pour s'installer de son côté. Je m'allonge et elle se place aussitôt au plus près de moi. Ses cheveux chatouillent ma peau et ses doigts glissent sur mon ventre créant des étincelles sur leurs passage. J'arrête ses gestes en plaçant ma main sur la sienne, embrasse ses cheveux en lui suggérant :

**\- Essaye de dormir un peu.**

**\- Je ne peux pas.**

**\- Clarke...**

**\- Comment elle s'appelle ?**

**\- Madi.**

**\- Combien de temps elle va rester ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore.**

**\- Il va falloir que je rentre chez ma mère le temps qu'elle est là ?**

**\- Absolument pas !**

**\- Lexa... cette petite a besoin de stabilité et de... normalité.**

**\- Normalité, **je tique en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de mensonge dans sa vie et...**

**\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui dire que nous sommes ensemble, je pense qu'elle comprendra seule. Et si elle a des questions, elle nous les posera. Il n'y a pas de mensonge, juste de l'amour.**

**\- Je... tu crois ?**

**\- Hum... et elle aime la musique. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber qu'avec nous.**

**\- C'est vrai, **conçoit-elle en se redressant pour embrasser doucement mes lèvres. **Je vais devoir arrêter de te déshabiller au milieu de la cuisine, **murmure-t-elle encore contre mes lèvres, **et au milieu du salon, et dans le hall, et...**

**\- J'ai compris l'idée, **j'assure. **Arrête tout de suite de me titiller veux-tu et essaye de dormir.**

**\- Je n'en ai pas envie, **s'amuse-t-elle avant d'embrasser mon cou à plusieurs endroits sensibles, **j'ai détesté être loin de toi, **sa main se détache de la mienne pour remonter vers mes seins.

**\- Clarke, **je grogne.

**\- Laisse-toi faire, **susurre-t-elle avant de m'embrasser et de se placer a califourchon sur moi.

**\- Et si Madi se réveille ? **j'essaye le tout pour le tout alors qu'un incendie me consume de l'intérieur.

**\- J'ai fermé la porte à clef.**

**\- Tu as fais quoi ?**

**\- Lexa, **soupire-t-elle alors qu'elle parsème mon torse de baiser papillon, **il reste un peu moins d'une heure avant que mon réveil ne sonne, je compte bien profiter de ces quelques minutes.**

**\- Très bien, **j'abandonne, **je suis à toi.**

**\- Parfait, **sourit-elle en retirant mon soutien-gorge.

Les baisers se font plus pressant, les mains plus baladeuse et l'incendie que j'essayais de contrôler ravage tout sur son passage. Les soupires nous entourent, les draps se chiffonnent et nos peaux cherchent à fusionner l'une avec l'autre. Les doigts s'agrippent à tout ce qu'ils trouvent, le dernier vêtement tombent et tout s'accélère avant que je ne succombe entièrement à ce moment d'amour.

Je suis encore dans mes pensées alors que j'agite sans grande conviction les œufs de Clarke lorsqu'elle sort de la chambre, habillée et les cheveux encore mouillés. Je secoue doucement la tête, cette fille me rend complètement folle. Je tombe un peu plus amoureuse d'elle à chaque moment que je passe avec elle. C'est fou quand on y pense. Elle s'approche en embrassant ma joue avant de s'arrêter devant le frigo sans l'ouvrir.

Je l'entends faire bouger un aimant avant de revenir vers moi avec une feuille dans les mains. Elle dépose la partition à côté de moi et me fixe. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, me tourne pour lui prendre une assiette et lui serre son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller lui chercher son jus d'orange et de lui tendre sa chaise.

**\- Lexa, **tique-t-elle, **qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**\- Des paroles qui me sont venues comme ça, **j'élude. **Mange, tu vas finir par être en retard et si tu es en retard, Abby ne te laissera plus jamais rester chez moi.**

**\- Laisse-moi gérer ma mère, **s'amuse-t-elle, **c'est très jolie. Tu vas essayer de transformer ces mots en chanson ?**

**\- Je vais avoir besoin de ma parolière pour ça, **je souris.

Elle lit les paroles que j'ai chanté à Madi un peu plus tôt à voix haute en faisait claquer doucement sa cuillère contre le rebord de son verre. Sa tête s'agite alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, je ne perds pas une miette de ce spectacle, elle vit la musique comme personne d'autre. C'est à se demander si elle n'a pas des partitions qui composent son ADN plutôt que des hélices. Elle est née pour devenir une artiste pourtant malgré sa passion et son talent incroyable, elle a tout de même choisit de devenir médecin comme sa mère. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne va pas perdre cette étincelle qui fait d'elle une femme si merveilleuse en reléguant sa passion au second plan.

Elle continue d'agiter la tête comme si elle avait un casque crachant de la musique sur les oreilles en coupant un premier morceaux de son omelette et en l'avalant. Clarke est merveilleuse. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et prend sur moi pour ne pas encore une fois lui crier mon amour pour elle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui dirais chaque jour que fait ma vie combien je l'aime, seulement, je dois me brider encore un peu. Les trois mots m'échappent de temps en temps particulièrement dans des moments aussi anodins et pourtant marqués par leurs spontanéités comme celui auquel j'assiste en ce moment.

Les cliquetis de son crayon m'offrent une échappatoire, je me concentre dessus et tente d'oublier à quel point elle est belle lorsqu'elle compose et encore plus l'intensité de mon amour pour elle dans ce genre de moment. Détacher mon regard... je dois parvenir à éloigner mes yeux de la perfection qu'elle incarne. Je dois arrêter de la contempler avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que ce que j'essaye de faire c'est d'imprimer son image dans mon esprit de façon définitive.

Je n'ai jamais connu de sentiments aussi effrayants que les jours où je me rendais compte que certain aspects physique m'échappaient. C'était des détails qui pourrait paraître insignifiants et pourtant c'était lourd de sens, je commençais à l'oublier et c'est tout bonnement inacceptable. Son sourire s'étire à son maximum, il m'électrise me ramenant instantanément au moment présent. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi avec surprise et que ses joues rosies, je comprends que je ne suis pas parvenue à mes fins. Je la dévore toujours du regard.

**\- Lexa, **balbutie-t-elle.

**\- Tu es magnifique, **je ne peux m'empêcher de lui avouer.

**\- C'est, **elle se racle la gorge, **okay, **détourne les yeux, **passons, **inspire profondément, **non mais sérieusement comment tu fais pour me regarder comme ça ? C'est mauvais pour mon équilibre mentale ! J'essayais de te dire quelque chose. Et c'est, **elle relève les yeux, **non mais je rêve, c'est que tu continue en plus ! Qu'est-ce que, **elle se lève brusquement de sa chaise alors que je m'approche, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un mur. Un sourire victorieux anime mes lèvres alors que je la vois chercher une échappatoire. Elle domine peut-être nos moment de perdition charnelle mais j'ai un sacré avantage. Je parviens à fissurer cette bulle dans laquelle elle se protège, j'arrive doucement à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas dangereux d'aimer et qu'elle peut se laisser aller à ses sentiments. C'est assez électrisant pour moi, j'adore devoir la reconquérir d'autant plus que j'ose bien plus la bousculer que la première fois. Je n'ai pas peur du retour de bâton, je devrais peut-être seulement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'attends patiemment qu'elle soit prête à me dire qu'elle aussi elle m'aime seulement, j'essaye de la titiller pour que les mots lui échappent plus vite. J'ai besoin de l'entendre, de revivre cette perte de contrôle lorsqu'elle prononce ces fameux trois mots. Je crois même que je pourrais en pleurer, quatre ans sans eux, c'est beaucoup trop long.

Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres, saisi lentement son menton avant de délicatement l'embrasser. Je vais réussir à garder le « je t'aime » pour moi, le baiser parle à ma place. J'ai encore les paupières closes en m'éloignant de ses lèvres tentatrice. Je laisse mes doigts qui s'accrochaient à son menton glisser sur sa peau.

**_But I'm drowning in time _**_Je me noies dans le temps_

**_To a desperate beat _**_D'un battement désespéré_

**_And I thank you _**_Et je te remercie_

**_For bringing me here _**_De m'avoir amené ici_

**_For showing me home _**_De m'avoir montré ma maison_

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, **souffle Clarke en accrochant ses bras à mon cou.

**\- Je t'ai promis une chanson,** je souris, **alors j'essaye.**

**\- Je ne suis pas convaincue...**

**\- Tu as de la chance, je suis du genre persévérante.**

C'est la deuxième fois en très peu de temps que je me laisse porter par l'instant pour laisser la musique m'envahir. Je crois que je suis vraiment capable d'écrire cette chanson à Clarke. Je le crois vraiment. Je souris plus de raison et lui vole un autre baiser avant que la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvre.

Madi semble fatiguée, elle se frotte les yeux et à les cheveux en bataille. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Clarke se faufile derrière mon dos pour ouvrir le frigo et en sortir deux briques de jus de fruit. Elle se met à la hauteur de la petite qui a un infime mouvement de recule avant que ma belle blonde ne se présente avant de lui demander de ce qu'elle préfère entre le jus d'orange et le jus de pomme.

Madi cherche désespérément mon regard et certainement mon soutien. Je lui souris avant de lui faire un signe de la tête pour l'encourager à faire un choix. C'est sans grande conviction qu'elle pointe du doigt le jus de pomme, Clarke se relève pour lui servir un verre avant de lui tendre. Ma jolie blonde se tourne ensuite vers moi avec un magnifique sourire. Madi fini par tremper ses lèvres dans le verre et Clarke mime une victoire fracassante avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de me rappeler de venir la chercher à la fin des cours.

Elle sort de l'appartement alors je prends Madi doucement dans mes bras et l'installe à table. Je sors presque tout ce que j'ai dans le frigo et dans les placards avant de lui confectionner son petit-déjeuner. Je la regarde manger et me rend compte que je pourrai très vite m'habituer à ce genre de moment.

Je suis en train de vivre ce que Clarke et moi envisageons pour l'avenir. Je pense que je n'ai pas perdu au change en provoquant ce léger cataclysme.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Donc... Lexa est toujours dans le passé et à provoquer pas mal de changements dans sa vie. Madi a une avance de 4 ans et cette fois Lexa aura le temps d'apprendre à la connaitre. Clarke va-t-elle trouver le courage d'avouer ses sentiments plus tôt que prévu ? Et cette fameuse chanson d'amour verra-t-elle le jour ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que je publie tous les dimanche.**

**P.s. : Pour ceux qui ce questionne sur NMRP, je commence doucement a reconstruire l'histoire mais je ne me suis pas encore remit à l'écriture. Je préférai être définitivement bien installer et poser pour me remettre dans cette fiction et j'ai déballé mon dernier carton cette semaine. Je vais me remettre dedans gentiment d'ici peu, mais avant je vais bosser sur les OS et/fiction de Noël.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	5. Et si les réalités s'entrechoquaient

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Résumer :**** Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**_You will always be the heart in me _**_Tu seras toujours le cœur en moi_

**_You will always be _**_Tu seras toujours_

**_The past, the love, the memories _**_Le passé, l'amour, les souvenirs_

**Chapitre n°4 : Et si les réalités s'entrechoquaient comme les pluies d'étoiles ?**

J'observe ce qui m'entoure comme si j'étais une simple spectatrice. Le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital accueille un va et vient incroyable. Je tapote mon gobelet vide contre la table alors que j'essaye de me souvenir si des événements marquants se sont produit à Halloween en 2012. Il me semble qu'Obama doit prendre la parole après la tempête Sandy qui a causé la mort de plus de 60 personnes. Mais rien d'autre.

J'aurais dû écouter la radio ce matin, comme tout les jours depuis 4 mois mais Clarke et Madi m'en ont empêchées. La première en me listant toutes les raisons pour laquelle elle devait refuser d'être interne dans le même hôpital que sa mère, la seconde en regardant Star Wars : The Clone Wars avec le volume beaucoup trop fort en mangeant son bol de céréales.

Je suis toujours obnubilée par ce spectacle de va et vient. C'est assez étrange, hormis quand je suis avec Clarke et Madi j'ai par moment cette sensation d'évoluer à l'extérieur de la réalité. C'est comme lorsque que nous sommes au cinéma ou devant une série et que nous rêvons de traverser l'écran, de briser le quatrième murs pour vivre comme les personnages. Par moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je ne suis pas entrain de vivre une fiction. Je suis peut-être piégée dans un coma ou quelqu'un a implanté une puce dans mon cou et je vis un scénario flippant à la _Black Mirror_.

Je sursaute quand une chaise grince près de moi et me tourne en comprenant qu'une personne s'installe en face de moi. Je toise Clarke alors qu'elle marmonne sans raison. Je la fixe sans dire un mot. Je retiens un sourire alors que j'imagine qu'Abby a trouvé un moyen de la mettre mal à l'aise pour son premier jour.

**\- On se regarde le quatrième épisode de _Arrow_ ce soir ? **Demande-t-elle. **Je suis super intriguée par l'histoire de l'île et j'ai hâte de voir comment va réagir Dig vis-à-vis de son identité secrète.**

**\- Hum-hum…**

**\- Comment ça « hum-hum » ? Je ne comprends pas que tu n'accroches pas à cette série, l'intrigue est super !  
\- J'en connais déjà tout le déroulement, **je soupire.  
**\- C'est impossible ! Il y a pleins de chose que tu ne peux pas voir venir. Et c'est quoi ton excuse pour _Game of Thrones_ ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette série est aussi prévisible ? _Beauty & the Beast _? _Real Human _? _Sherlock_ ?**

Déjà-vu, déjà-vu, déjà-vu, tout est déjà-vu ! Et, j'ai dû mal à trouver le même intérêt et engouement qu'au premier visionnage.

**\- J'ai hâte que Supergirl arrive, **je soupire.  
**\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y aura Supergirl dans la série ? Naaan, elle lui ferait de l'ombre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ta mère a encore fait, **je demande pour tente d'échapper à cette conversation.  
**\- J'aimerai éviter d'en parler, **soupir-t-elle, **tu me payes un café ?  
\- Je peux faire ça, **je souris.  
**\- Madi est encore avec son frère ? **S'informe-t-elle en m'accompagnant pour choisir sa boisson.  
**\- Toujours.  
\- Tu crois que nous allons réussir à la convaincre d'aller à l'école ? Ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester qu'avec nous deux et son frère.  
\- J'en ai bien conscience mais dès que j'évoque le sujet, elle se braque.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'elle parle encore moins que d'habitude ?  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle Clarke, **je souligne sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. **Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment la faire sortir de chez nous sans que cet endroit soit l'hôpital.  
\- Tu devrais essayer l'institut, elle se retrouverait avec des enfants de son âge.  
\- J'y ai pensé.  
-Tu y as pensé pour y renoncer trois secondes après une fois que tu as réalisé que si tu voulais l'emmener avec toi, il fallait que tu demandes la permission à Nia.  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, **je force un sourire qui la fait éclater de rire.

Encore une fois, je me surprends à la fixer avec beaucoup plus d'attention que je ne devrais, que ce genre d'intérêt m'échappe lorsque nous sommes seule, passe encore mais que je puisse agit de la sorte sur son lieu de travail est inacceptable. Je dois me reprendre, le plus vite sera le mieux ! Je suis sauver par la serveuse qui clame le prénom de Clarke, je récupère son gobelet, avant de l'agrémenter d'une cuillère à café de sucre roux et de trois cuillères de vanille. Je refermer l'opercule avant de le tendre à ma jolie blonde.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je te trouvais parfaite ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, non.  
\- Ne me provoque pas Lexa Woods, c'est déjà assez difficile de ne pas t'embrasser.  
\- Je n'oserais jamais faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi déloyal Clarke Griffin.  
\- Oh non…**

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Clarke se décomposer sous mes yeux. Son sourire a presque entièrement disparu, le seul étirement qui reste est largement forcé. Je crois même la voir pâlir. Je m'éloigne de quelque pas afin que notre rapprochement ne semble pas suspecte avant de demander à voix basse :

**\- Quoi ? Ta mère arrive dans mon dos ?  
\- Pire…  
\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être, pire que ta mère en cette matinée ?  
\- Salut Griffin, **s'impose une rousse en se faufilant entre nous deux, **je vais vous prendre un café bien noir !  
-Et moi une camomille, **intervient une jeune homme brun, **tu aurais pu nous attendre Griffin, nous n'avons pas tous la chance de connaître cet hôpital.  
\- Vous êtes aussi interne, **m'interroge la rousse.  
**\- Lexa préférerait mourir que de devoir faire médecine, **répond à ma place Clarke. **Je te présente les deux internes avec qui je vais passer les trois prochaines années : Harper McIntyre et Kyle Wick.**

Je retiens difficilement un rire devant l'air blasée de Clarke. Malheureusement, je me fais prendre et elle manque de me donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac mais se ravise pour agir plus discrètement en usant d'une menace tout aussi flippant, un regard emplit de noirceur et de reproche. Je m'éloigne encore d'un pas en mimant des excuses du bout des lèvres. Je fais un signe de tête à Clarke pour l'inviter rejoindre notre table. Elle se décide malgré une moue boudeuse et siroter sa boisson dans un silence à couper l'air au couteau.

**\- Je t'interdis de dire qu'ils paraissent sympathiques.  
\- Je n'allais pas insinué une telle chose.  
\- À d'autre, je te connais Lexa Woods… ta gentillesse envers de parfaits inconnus peut parfois légèrement m'agacer.  
\- Heureusement que c'est la seule chose qui t'agace, **je la taquine gentiment.  
**\- Je te déteste, **souligne-t-elle lentement, non sans un sourire.  
**\- De quoi vous parlez, **s'informe Kyle en s'installant à notre table sans y avoir été invité, **je peux me joindre à vous ?  
\- Non, **répond du tac-au-tac Clarke.  
**\- Parfait, je suis venu dans cet hôpital alors qu'il est à trois heures d'avion de chez moi pour travailler avec les meilleurs dont le Docteur Griffin, tu as des conseils pour éviter d'être dans sa liste noir.  
\- Non, **s'agace de nouveau ma jolie blonde.  
**\- Oui, **je réponds en même temps qu'elle, ce qui attire l'attention du trio au grand complet, **évite de mettre sa fille en porte-à-faux, il n'y a rien au monde qui agace plus Abby que de savoir sa fille importuné.  
\- C'est pas faux, **conçoit Clarke.

Harper s'installe à son tour à notre table et la conversation tourne assez rapidement autour de la médecine pur et dure. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que je décroche rapidement, il faut dire que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je conçois parfaitement que des personnes peuvent vouloir consacrer leur vie à sauver de parfaits inconnus, seulement ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas d'affronter la douleur, la peur et la tristesse de toutes ces personnes. Je suis trop empathique pour faire un tel choix de vie.

Je commence à envoyer des regards envieux à mon sac. Je donnerai tout à cet instant pour avoir les écouteurs à porté de mains. Je voudrais seulement me replier dans ma bulle de musique. Clarke doit remarquer mon malaise car de façon discrète, elle glisse sa main droite sur ma cuisse. Elle continue sa discussion comme si de rien n'était sauf qu'elle est bien présente pour moi. Je n'ai jamais su comment elle devinait mon malaise face à certaine situation pourtant, elle me perce toujours à jour et m'aide à affronter ces moments qui peuvent m'angoisser.

Il me semble que Clarke a une théorie sur mes réactions parfois inadaptées. J'ai du mal à interagir en société. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je suis devenu pire avec la célébrité. La notoriété m'a apportée un manque d'intimité qui pouvait véritablement m'étouffer par moment. Mon agent n'avait que faire de mon état d'esprit, je n'étais rien de plus que son gagne pain. J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'assassiner le jour où je lui ai annoncé qu'après le quatrième albums, j'arrêtais tout. Heureusement, j'avais du soutiens et tous mes proches ont prit ma défense. Je ne m'étais pas sentie autant en sécurité depuis la mort de Clarke que le jour où ces trois là ont tenu tête à mon agent.

**\- Je crois que je vais aller voir si Madi est prête à rentrer.**

Les doigts de Clarke se referment presque violemment sur ma jambe. Je dois retenir une manifestation de ma douleur de m'échapper. Je me tourne tout de même vers elle en lui lançant un regard quelque peu noir mais je m'adoucis bien vite en voyant la supplication implicite dans son regard. Elle ne veut pas être seule avec les deux autres.

Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs pour essayer de me rappeler si elle m'avait déjà parler de ces deux-là. Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne et elle desserre son emprise. Je ne me suis jamais impliquée dans sa vie professionnelle, pas par manque d'intérêt mais parce qu'elle n'en parlait pas. Elle préférait parler de musique que de médecine et je n'ai jamais cherché à creuser. J'ignore tout de sa vie à l'hôpital, c'est même la première fois que je la vois en blouse blanche. Je lui souris avant de plier :

**\- D'accord, je reste jusqu'à la fin de votre pause.  
\- Génial, **s'extasie-t-elle.  
**\- Depuis quand vous êtes amies toutes les deux ? **Nous interroge Kyle.  
**\- Le lycée, **répond succinctement Clarke.  
**\- Faux !  
\- Bien sûr que si, **me contre-t-elle.  
**\- Nous nous sommes rencontrées au lycée mais nous n'étions pas amies. Nous nous sommes même jamais adressées la parole. La vraie réponse c'est la remise des diplômes.  
\- Qui a décidé ça ? C'est ridicule !  
\- C'est la vérité.  
\- Vous vous parlez toujours de cette manière, **s'amuse Harper, **on croirait parler à un couple marié.**

Je vois Clarke se mordre la lèvres avant de répondre. Elle façonne le mensonge sur la vérité, c'est pour cette raison que tout semble aussi crédible. Je la regarde assurer que nous sommes seulement amies avec une aisance déconcertante. Je devrais l'aider. D'habitude, je me prête au jeu mais cette fois, je n'y arrive pas. C'est parce que Harper a insinué que nous étions mariées. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vivre ce jour… je n'ai même jamais posé les yeux sur la robe de Clarke alors que je la garde précieusement dans sa protection depuis sa mort. Elle m'a suivit à chaque déménagement, sans exception. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu le courage ou la curiosité de faire glisser la fermeture pour découvrir ce vêtement si spécial.

Un sourire se fige sur mes lèvre alors que mes yeux ne parviennent plus à quitter le visage de Clarke. Elle est si belle, je pourrai la contempler éternellement pourtant, je détourne le regard me souvenant que nous ne sommes pas seule. Je croise malencontreusement le regard de Kyle qui aborde un sourire en coin qui ne me dis rien qui vaille.

Je commence à chercher un moyen de me dépatouiller de ce merdier. Mon cerveau s'active à plein régime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit avoir compris mais je dois lui faire oublier ses conclusions, pour Clarke. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'elle n'est pas prête à parler de nous à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à un sombre inconnu, qu'elle ne semble pas même apprécier.

Je m'apprête donc à la soutenir pour former un front uni quand l'inattendu se produit sous mes yeux. J'en reste complètement bouche bée et chaque muscle de mon corps se fige. Je suis brutalement ramenée à la réalité au moment même où ce qui vient de profondément me perturber disparaît de mon champs de vision. Je me redresse rapidement, faisant presque tomber ma chaise à la renverse et me précipite espérant pouvoir rattraper ce mirage. Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit une illusion qui va très certainement briser mon cœur en une pluie de poussière, n'est-ce pas ?

**\- Je reviens, **je glisse tout de même rapidement à l'attention de Clarke.  
**\- Mais où tu vas ?  
\- Je… je reviens, **je répète en lui tournant le dos.  
**\- Lexa !**

Je perçois parfaitement l'inquiétude dans sa voix mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je ne peux pas rester sur cette incertitude. Je cours dans les couloirs alors que je sais parfaitement que cette pratique est interdite, dès que je croise un membre du personnel médicale, je fais mine de ralentir puis dès que je les dépasse, j'accélère. J'aperçois de nouveau la chimère et je pile sec, me retrouvant complètement hébétée.

Réel… ou non, je dois savoir. Je me prends en main après une bonne gifle mentale et je parviens miraculeusement à faire un premier pas. Un nœud d'angoisse se forme dans mon estomac. Je suis encore plus stressée et mal à l'aise qu'avant de monter sur scène. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir continuer. Je vois presque les flash des appareils photos des paparazzi m'acculer de toute part, m'empêchant de respirer. J'entends aussi sûrement que si j'y était les hurlements et les applaudissements des spectateurs. Mon nom de scène est scandé à tue-tête, je ne m'entends plus penser. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de ce sentiment angoissant mais il n'y a rien a faire. Je suis complètement bloquée. Je sens même les cordes de ma guitare appuyer plus que de raison contre la pulpe de mes doigts. Je… je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Le bruit est assourdissant. Il prend toute la place, devient presque physique et m'empêche même de faire la chose la plus naturel du monde : respirer. Je ne devrais pas être là. Je ferme les yeux aussi fortement que possible m'imaginant de nouveau près de Clarke. Mon cœur gangrené par la terreur bat bien trop fort effaçant presque la clameur du public.

Ce n'est pas réel… non, ce n'est pas réel ! Ma seule réalité c'est celle où Clarke est encore en vie. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je préférerai mourir que de devoir continuer à évoluer un seul autre jour sans elle. Je… je préférerais mourir.

Un pas. C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire. Un seul pas.

**\- Lexa ?**

Mon prénom raisonne aussi sûrement que si une personne tirait avec une arme à feu juste à côté de mon oreille. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'une sorte d'acouphène efface enfin la clameur de ce public fantomatique. L'illusion tombe, révélant que ce que je prenais pour un leurre est bel et bien authentique. Je suis complètement ébahie, à court de mots, submergée par l'émotion alors la seule chose qui me reste à faire c'est me précipite et la prendre dans mes bras.

Je confirme… c'est incontestablement réel.

**\- Anya, **je finis par réussir à souffle la voix gorgée de larmes.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la revoir me ferai autant de bien. Je savais que sa simple présence me rassurait seulement c'est un sentiment bien plus transcendant que lorsqu'elle est venue frapper à ma porte quelques jours après l'enterrement de Clarke. Je ne sais pas comment elle a su que j'avais besoin d'elle mais elle était là sur le pas de ma porte avec un sourire timide et son uniforme militaire. Ce jour là non plus, je n'ai pas trouvé les mots et je me suis contentée de fondre en larmes avant de m'écrouler dans ses bras.

Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je ne me suis jamais remise du fait qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance de connaître l'amour de ma vie. Je la surprends parfois à fixer une photographie de Clarke et par moment, elle pose même une question sur elle à Raven et durant ce court instant de nostalgie, il existe une sorte d'armistice entre elles. C'était agréable, même si je n'ai jamais compris pour quelle raison Anya ne s'adressait pas à moi.

**\- Je, **je dessers mes bras et fais quelque pas en arrière, **je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis si heureuse !  
\- J'ai des foutus examens à passer, **soupire-t-elle, **et toi, tu n'es pas malade au moins ?  
\- Non, je ne suis pas malade.**

Je souris aux souvenirs des quelques fois ou j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de me sentir un peu plus faible qu'à mon habitude. Si elle l'avait pu Anya se serait transformer en antivirus pour achever ce microbe de ses propres mains. Elle ne supporte pas que les gens qu'elle aime puisse souffrir, pas même un court instant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déstabilisée et impuissante que les fois où je m'effondrais après la mort de Clarke. Anya ne pouvait rien faire ou dire qui puisse me rendre le sourire et elle avait cette situation en horreur. Pourtant, elle est restée. Elle ne m'aurait abandonner pour rien au monde.

**\- C'est ton genoux, **reprend-elle avec inquiétude.  
**\- Non.  
\- Alors pour quelle foutue raison es-tu dans un hôpital ? À part pour m'inquiéter bien entendu.  
\- J'ai montré un dossier pour accueillir des enfants et adolescents en difficultés de façon temporaire. Madi vit chez moi depuis quelque temps, son frère aîné est dans le coma. Nous venons le voir tous les jours.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, **elle se moque gentiment de moi, je le vois dans ses yeux, **alors, tu fais toujours _ça _?!  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Tu le fais toujours, **rit-elle, **c'est incroyable !  
\- Major, **l'interpelle une voix qui m'est familière.

Dès qu'Anya entend son grade, elle se redresse, place ses mains dans son dos et se tient tellement droite que s'en est presque marrant. Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Ce comportement est tellement insolite et à l'opposé de tout ce que je peux connaître de ma sœur de cœur. Je secoue la tête et me reprend juste à temps avant de voir apparaître Abby.

**\- Docteur Griffin, **la salue poliment Anya.  
**\- Salut Abby, **je lui souris avec un petit signe de la main.  
**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'adresser à un médecin aussi renommé avec une telle familiarité, **aboie Anya avant de me frapper la tête.  
**\- Aïe, **je chouine en passant vivement ma main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de faire passer la douleur. **Tu n'as pas changé, **je grogne. **J'avais presque oublié que tu faisais tout le temps ça…  
\- J'en déduis que vous vous connaissez, **sourit Abby.  
**\- Anya est ma sœur, **je ronchonne en continuant de frotter mon cuir chevelu.

Abby arrête subitement de prendre des notes, pose son crayon sur son bloc-notes avant de me fixer avec de grands yeux. J'arrête tout mouvement pensant avoir contrariée la mère de Clarke d'une façon ou d'une autre et cherchant déjà à me justifier auprès de ma belle blonde si celle qui la mit au monde décide de m'assassiner.

**\- Je croyais, **reprend-elle lentement,** que tu avais inventé cette histoire de sœur pour convaincre Madi de m'accompagner.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais menti, encore moins devant l'assistante social.  
\- Mais tu es, **Abby se stoppe net avant de faire un mouvement circulaire du poignet qui devrait me mettre sur la piste mais je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, **tu sais.  
\- Orpheline, **répond Anya, **ce n'est pas une insulte. Nous sommes toutes les deux orphelines, **elle agrippe ma nuque sous son bras et m'ébouriffe les cheveux alors que je me débat pour lui faire lâcher prise, **nos chemin se sont croisés deux fois, une fois en centre et celle-là était beaucoup trop gentille. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, elle se serait fait manger toute cru ! Et puis quelques années plus tard, le destin nous a réunie dans la même famille pendant huit super années. J'ai tout de même été vexée durant au moins trois mois, cette ingrate m'avait complètement oublié.**

**\- Lâche-moi, **je m'exclame en parvenant à lui faire lâcher prise. **Et puis comment tu voulais que je me souviens de toi ? La première fois, je n'avais que trois ans !  
\- Moi je me souvenais, **balaye-t-elle avec un air hautain.  
**\- Ouais et bien nous n'avions pas le même âge, **je m'agace.  
\- **Tu es tellement adorable, **sourit-elle en tapotant le haut de ma tête.  
**\- Ne fait pas ça, **je soupire.  
**\- Pourquoi ? Moi, j'adore ça !  
\- Et bien, **un sourire amusée étire les lèvres d'Abby, **je suis heureuse que Clarke soit fille unique. Je n'aurais jamais supporté ce genre de comportement quotidiennement. Vous venez avec moi Major ?  
\- Je vous suis, **répond Anya avec un sérieux exemplaire. **Lexa, je t'appelle plus tard, je suis en ville pour quelques jours.  
\- N'oublie pas !  
\- Jamais !  
\- Parce que j'attends ton appel depuis un certain temps déjà…  
\- Quelle emmerdeuse, j'étais occupée, **soupire-t-elle, **n'empêche, je suis désolée. Je t'appelle, promis.**

J'observe Anya s'éloigner accompagnée d'Abby et reste planter au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Je me reprends et retourne sur mes pas, la tête embrumée de pensées. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai croisé Anya. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait passer du temps en Amérique, dans la même ville que moi en 2012. C'est incroyable !

Je traîne quelque peu des pieds sur les derniers mètres. Est-ce que j'ai une réelle chance de renouer avec elle avant l'heure ? J'ai bien conscience qu'elle a passé des moments difficile dans le passé. Correction, dans le présent… et si elle m'en a jamais ouvertement parlé je me suis bien rendue compte que quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur.

**\- Lexa, **Clarke apparaît de nulle part, **je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé m'abandonner de cette façon ! J'espère pour toi que tu as une très bonne excuse !  
\- Je…  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Je retiens cette trahison, je compte bien me venger et te faire mordre la poussière !  
\- Tu n'exagère pas, **je soupire, **juste un peu.  
\- Absolument pas ! Je ne supporte pas les deux là-bas ! Surtout Wick ! Il idolâtre tellement ma mère que s'en est ridicule, **s'insurge-t-elle.  
**\- Abby est un des meilleurs médecins du continent et elle est très renommée, **je précise en me souvenant de la réaction d'Anya quand j'ai oser être familière, **tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ?  
\- Pas à supporter un fanboy, **assure-t-elle avec dépit. **Bon, je dois retourner dans la fosse aux lions, **elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête, **souhaite moi bonne chance, **continue-t-elle en embrassant ma joue à la commissure de mes lèvres un peu trop longtemps.  
**\- Bonne chance, **je murmure le souffle coupé.  
**\- Tu viens me chercher ce soir ?  
\- D'accord, **je souris avec un air béat.** Je vais aller chercher Madi, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps dans cette chambre d'hôpital.  
\- Nous pourrions essayer de l'emmener voir le dernier chapitre de Twilight le mois prochain.**

Clarke ne me laisse pas répondre avant de tourner le dos et de rejoindre les deux autres futurs médecins. Je tique tout de même sur le fait qu'elle imagine la présence de Madi sur un plus long terme qu'au début. Je me sens infiniment bien à cette conclusion. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si notre nouvelle dynamique lui convenait. J'avais un peu peur de la perdre. Depuis l'arrivée de Madi, avec Clarke, je nage dans une eau trouble remplie de piranha et j'espère juste qu'ils ne me dévorent pas. Jouer avec le temps n'est pas de tout repos !

Le reste de la journée se déroule à une vitesse folle, je passe la moitié de l'après-midi à préparer des cupcake à la citrouille pour ce soir pendant que Madi remplit plusieurs saladiers de sucreries en tout genre, en subtilisant quelques un au passage. Très vite, il est l'heure que je rejoignes Clarke à l'hôpital pour la raccompagner. La petite brune décide de rester à l'appartement et rien de ce que je peux lui dire ne parviens à la faire changer d'avis.

Une fois de retour, Clarke s'effondre sur le canapé se plaignant de sa longue et interminable journée. Son récit arrache quelques sourires à Madi, ils sont rares mais se produisent toujours quand nous sommes réunies toutes les trois à la maison.

La maison… ma réalité…

Il est un peu plus de 18 heures lorsque les premiers enfants viennent sonner à notre porte et hurler : « Farces ou friandise ?! », dès que nous leurs ouvrons. C'est Madi qui remplit leurs sac avec des poignées un peu trop généreuses. Je secoue la tête dès que je la vois faire mais je ne dis rien. Ce petit geste semble lui faire plaisir et s'il le faut je retournerais rapidement à la supérette ouverte 24/24 à deux rues d'ici.

C'est au moment où nous nous installons toutes les trois sur le canapé pour regarder _Arrow_ qu'une nouvelle personne frappe à notre porte. Clarke soupire et laisse une longue plainte lui échapper ce qui me fait doucement rire. Madi se précipite pour ouvrir. Je comprends qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon lorsque la fameuse phrase n'est pas scandé à tue-tête et je suis absolument certaine qu'il y a un problème en voyant la petite brune reculer en blêmissant légèrement. Aussitôt, je me lève pour la rejoindre. Je saisis ses épaules et glisse des mots rassurant à son oreille ce qui la détend légèrement avant de lever les yeux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'agisse de l'assistante sociale, Madi a cette femme en horreur mais j'ai la surprise de découvrir Anya.

**\- Salut Lexa, **elle prononce ses mots lentement comme si elle essayait de contrôler sa voix, **je… est-ce que, **elle secoue la tête, **nous pouvons parler ?  
\- C'est qui ? **Hurle Clarke.  
**\- Oh… tu n'es pas seule, **réalise Anya. **Je… je ne vais pas te déranger.**

Et avant même que je ne puisse lui assurer que sa présence ne m'accommode pas, bien au contraire, elle me tourne le dos. Je réagis alors au quart de tour, j'ébouriffe les cheveux de Madi avant de me précipiter hors de l'appartement en appelant Anya. Je me glisse dans l'ascenseur juste avant qu'il se referme. Je suis à bout de souffle. Il me faut quelques étages pour me remettre et quand je ne me sens plus en hypoxie, je me retourne vivement vers Anya :

**\- Non mais ça ne va pas d'apparaître et de disparaître en un claquement de doigts !  
\- Lexa, je…  
\- Non !  
\- Je n'ai rien dit, **souffle-t-elle avec un sourire timide.  
**\- Justement !  
\- Tu n'a vraiment pas changé, **murmure-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre. **Tu m'as manqué petite sœur, **sourit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

J'écarquille les yeux au possible en la sentant serrer ses bras au maximum dans mon dos. Je reste embêté en commençant à l'entendre sangloter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce comportement est inhabituel. Je frissonne en sentant les larmes d'Anya se faufiler sur ma nuque. C'est alors que comme au ralenti, je referme mes bras autour d'elle et la berce lentement. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Ma sœur a toujours été un rock alors la voir et la sentir pleurer est pour moi un chamboulement aussi destructeur que la fameuse tempête meurtrière qui a eu lieu il y a peu.

**\- J'ai besoin de te parler, **parvient-elle prononcer entre ses sanglots.  
**\- Je suis là pour toi, **je lui assure en l'éloignant de notre étreinte tout en glissant mes doigts sous son menton pour me plonger dans son regard, **toujours.  
\- Trop gentille, **tique-t-elle avec un sourire timide, **j'ai raté toute ton éducation.  
\- Et j'en suis fière, **j'assure en riant doucement.  
**\- Le monde va te dévorer toute cru, **soupire-t-elle, **il ne va faire qu'une bouchée de toi.  
\- Le monde m'a déjà bien trop prit, **je réponds songeuse, **il peut me mâchouiller tant qu'il le voudra, je n'abandonnerai pas.  
\- J'ai essayé de te prévenir que tout ce qui nous entourait était cruelle.  
\- Pas tout, **je murmure en glissant mes doigts sur ses joues pour effacer ses lames, **pas tout le monde, pas tout le temps et pas toujours. Parfois il y a une accalmie et c'est comme si c'était la fin de la fin du monde.  
\- C'est fou, **souffle-t-elle en me fixant avec une intensité telle que je peine à garder mes yeux ancrer dans les siens, **complètement fou, **répète-t-elle songeuse.  
**\- Je préviens Clarke et je suis tout à toi, **je change de sujet pour échapper à cette étrange atmosphère qui nous entoure.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et écrit un rapide sms à ma belle blonde. Anya et moi rejoignons ensuite le bar au coins de la rue. Je l'oblige à rester assise pendant que je vais chercher les boissons. Je reviens avec le sourire aux lèvres qui s'étire un peu plus quand ma sœur découvre que je me souviens de sa boisson préférée.

**\- Clarke, **reprend-elle après plusieurs gorgées, **comme la fille du Docteur Griffin ?  
\- En effet, mais je ne penses pas que c'est de la fille d'Abby dont tu souhaites parler.  
\- Tssss… cette familiarité, **grogne Anya.  
**\- Tu as conscience que je la connais personnellement, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison, **s'agace-t-elle.  
**\- Anya, **je reprends plus sérieusement, **de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?**

En moins d'une seconde, je l'a vois se renfermer sur elle-même. C'est impressionnant et très inhabituel. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu Anya dans un tel état, c'est comme si elle s'isolait complètement de tout ce qui l'entoure pour se protéger, éjectant tous le monde, moi y compris. Je suis prête à intervenir, faire n'importe quoi et concrètement certainement quelque chose d'irréfléchi pour tenter de la rassurer quand elle reprend :

**\- Le Docteur Griffin m'a conseillé de parler de ma situation à quelqu'un mais… je n'ai personne. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je te croise ce matin.  
\- Quelque chose de grave, **je m'inquiète aussitôt.  
**\- J'ai un choix à faire.  
\- Quel genre de choix ?  
\- L'un m'apporterait la carrière dont j'ai toujours rêvé mais en contrepartie, je… je serai certainement rongée toute ma vie par le regret. En même temps, je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à qui je suis et je suis militaire donc c'est stupide de culpabiliser à cause de quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'être là où j'ai toujours voulu être et pourtant, j'hésite… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me monte la tête toute seule et je suis effrayée… effrayée à l'idée de faire le mauvais choix. Je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à prendre la bonne décision seule. Je le sens jusque dans ne bout de mes doigts. J'ai fais un tableau « pour » et « contre », le pire dans l'histoire c'est que j'arrive à 50/50, c'est un vrai casse-tête, même Einstein ne serait arrivé à rien avec ce problème !  
\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Non, **explose-t-elle, **enfin, **elle rougit, **si mais je vais avoir besoin de bien plus qu'un café, peut-être trois ou sept ou douze.**

Je fronce doucement les sourcils. La situation est de plus en plus anormale et je ne sais pas du tout ce qui la met dans cet état. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de regret ou de choix mais peut-être que c'est en partie la raison de la morosité que je devinais chez elle depuis qu'elle est réapparu dans ma vie. J'espère que je vais pouvoir l'aider, je l'espère vraiment. J'aimerais tellement lui rendre la pareille, à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin, elle a été forte pour moi.

Ne sachant pas encore quoi dire, je glisse ma main sur la table. J'hésite une fraction de seconde avant de me saisir de la sienne. Mon geste attire son regard qu'elle s'obstinait à maintenir éloigné de ma personne. J'esquisse un minuscule sourire avant d'assurer :

**\- Même si je devais attendre 15, 21 ou 37 cafés, je serai là à l'instant même où tu serais prête à m'en parler.  
\- Trop gentille, **tique-t-elle à nouveau.  
**\- Je vais finir par croire que c'est un compliment, **je souris.  
**\- N'importe quoi ! Jamais ! Je me demande seulement comment tu peux être aussi chanceuse… sérieusement, qui survit à ce monde en étant, **elle s'arrête brusquement pour me dévisager avant de faire un mouvement ample du poignet, **_ça_**.  
**\- Merci, **j'éclate de rire, **je ne me sens pas du tout offensée.  
\- C'est une vraie énigme !  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, **je reprends, **je ne peux pas croire que le monde soit aussi pourri que tu le dis et pourtant, il m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer… je crois au seconde chance, je crois en l'amour et en l'amitié, aussi au lien fraternel, **je resserre mes doigts sur les siens, **qui existe et qui vie entre nous.  
\- Où crois-tu que nous serons dans sept ans ?**

Je tique à cette question spontanée. Je lâche sa main avant d'avoir un léger mouvement de recule. Je ferme les paupières un instant en secouant la tête avant de reprendre en bégayant :

**\- Je… tu… je… pour… pourquoi… sept… sept ans… pourquoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu panique ?  
\- Dans… dans… sept ans, sept précisément, **je continue à m'enliser, **pourquoi sept ? Pourquoi 2019 ?  
\- J'en sais rien, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Pourquoi tu es aussi perturbée ?**

Il faut que je me reprennes. De nouveau, j'abaisse mes cils mais cette fois je frotte mes paupières avant de prendre une forte inspiration. Au moment où j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, Anya me fixe avec mille et une question cacher dans son regard. Avant même que je ne puisse chercher une explication à mon comportement étrange, les choses s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle et ma sœur fait un constat à voix haute qui me fige sur place :

**\- Tu me caches quelque chose.  
\- Je suis désolée, **mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, **c'est à cause d'un cauchemar récurrent, **je déteste mentir seulement qui croirait la vérité, **je suis bloquée le 6 janvier 2019, je fais un constat de ma vie et, **j'ose enfin croiser le regard d'Anya, **malgré le boucan qui m'empêche de réfléchir, je… j'arrive à une seule et même conclusion : je suis détruite, juste ici, **j'entoure métaphoriquement mon cœur d'un geste lâche, **il n'y a rien ni personne pour le réparer parce que la poussière ne peut pas se recoller. Tout le monde essaye, même moi je me force mais c'est trop tard, j'ai perdu la seule personne qui parvenait à me faire oublier les fissures et les cratères déjà présent dans mon cœur avant son arrivée, la perdre… c'était trop et j'en ai assez de faire croire à tout le monde que je suis capable de vivre sans elle. Ce n'est… c'est impossible ! Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus !  
\- Euh… Lexa, **souffle Anya, **tu es certaine qu'il s'agit seulement d'un cauchemar.  
\- Je l'espère, **je détourne de nouveau le regard et fini ma boisson, **je ne peux pas la perdre.  
\- Et où je me trouve moi dans tout ça ?  
\- Tu m'empêches de me noyer, comme toutes les autres personnes qui ont encore de l'importance pour moi mais ce n'est pas… plus suffisant. Je... nous devions parler de toi, **j'essaye d'échapper aux souvenirs qui s'éveille en moi alors que je remarque que j'ai griffonné quelques mots sur ma serviette en papier, **tes problèmes sont… réels.  
\- À ton avis, dans ce monde que tu décris, quel choix j'ai fais ?  
\- Comment je le saurais ?  
\- Je te le redemande : comment tu m'imagines dans sept ans ?  
\- En perpétuelles disputes avec Rae faisant de ma vie un véritable enfer, **je réponds en un soupire sans y réfléchir.  
**\- Avec qui ? **S'amuse Anya.  
**\- C'est pas le plus important… ce qui l'est c'est que tu vis ici avec moi, que tu fais partie de ma vie. Tu… tu m'as terriblement manquée.  
\- Je suppose que ce genre de vie est envisageable.**

Un sourire m'échappe alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est plus que envisageable. C'est la réalité,_ ma_ réalité, un des aspects que je chéris le plus. Anya qui réapparaît dans ma vie est un des seuls avantages qui résulte de la mort de Clarke.

**\- Et dans ce genre de vie, tu penses que quelqu'un comme moi pourrait avoir une famille.  
\- Tu as déjà une famille, **je tranche immédiatement.  
**\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Lexa, **après une longue pause, elle reprend en évitant de nouveau mon regard, **je suis enceinte et je ne pense pas le garder.**

Après cette révélation qui se trouve être une véritable bombe, je sens ma mâchoire tomber et mes yeux s'écarquiller au possible. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. En même temps, je n'ai clairement pas assez d'imagination pour créer de toute pièce cette annonce. Anya, devenir maman… je ne peux pas le croire. C'est… incroyable !

Je m'entend rire avant même de réaliser que je me laisse transporter par le bonheur qui m'anime. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je me redresse, fonce vers Anya l'obligeant à en faire de même pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je sens un léger mouvement de recule. Je remarque tout de suite qu'elle ne me rend pas mon étreinte, pourtant je la garde au plus près de moi alors que je lui assure :

**\- Je sais que tu seras la meilleure des mères.  
\- Je ne veux pas le garder, **me rappelle-t-elle en essayant d'échapper à mes bras.  
**\- Qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre, **je demande en m'écartant de son espace personnel, **_toi_ ou moi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas le garder, ma carrière est en jeu et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je mourrai avant de faire subir à un enfant le même parcours que moi.**

Alors, j'imagine que dans ma réalité, elle a renoncé à cet enfant. C'est donc ce choix qui la ronge de l'intérieur et qui la rend si mélancolique. Je me recule, d'un pas puis deux avant de lui demander :

**\- Tu as encore combien de temps avant de prendre ta décision ?  
\- Deux semaines.  
\- Je vais te convaincre de le garder, **j'annonce avec défi. **Parce que je sais que tu regretteras de choisir ta carrière.  
\- Je te souhaite bien du courage !  
\- J'accepte le défi !**

Je rentre chez-moi, quelques minutes plus tard. Je découvre Clarke et Madi fin prêtes pour la soirée devant la télévision. Je dépose la serviette en papier sur laquelle j'ai griffonné sur le frigo et détaille les mots un peu plus longuement qu'au café. En même temps, je réfléchis aux moyens que je vais mettre en place pour convaincre Anya de garder son futur enfant.

Je me suis lancé un nouveau défi !

Je compte bien remporter cette course folle contre le temps lui-même. Qu'importe le nombre de virages que je devrai prendre, à la fin je ressortirais victorieuse. Clarke sera en vie. Raven et Bellamy seront mes amis, ils auront le droit au bonheur qui leur a été si violemment arraché. Anya y gagnera la famille à laquelle elle pense pouvoir renoncer. Madi retrouvera l'envie de parler, quelque soit le temps qu'il lui faudra.

Et moi… j'aurais simplement tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité !

Les bras de Clarke se referme sur mon ventre alors que sa tête se dépose sur mon épaule et avant même qu'elle ne puisse lire les quelque mot que j'ai écrit un peu plus tôt, je lui récite :

**I'll never forget you **_Je ne t'oublierai jamais  
_**You'll always be by my side **_Tu seras toujours à mes côtés  
_**From the day that I met you **_Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré  
_**I knew that I would love you till the day I die **_J'ai su que je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort_

**\- Je crois que je vais finalement l'avoir _ma_ chanson, **sourit-elle avant de doucement m'embrasser.

**\- Peut-être…  
\- Ne joue pas avec moi Lexa, **grogne-t-elle, **allons regarder Arrow !  
\- Je te paris 3 billets qu'Oliver va finir avec Felicity !  
\- Non ! Dans les comics il est avec Laurel.  
\- Nous verrons, **je souris.

Je m'installe entre Clarke et Madi. L'épisode défile et je n'en regarde pas une seule minute. Je suis bien trop absorbée par le visage et les mimiques de ma magnifique blonde.

Oui… je vais gagner contre le temps, je vais arracher Clarke à la mort elle-même !

Je sais que je vais arriver à mes fins puisque qu'échouer est inenvisageable !

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Donc... Nous sommes fin octobre, le "je t'aime" de Clarke ne devrait plus tarder, du moins en théorie. L'internat de Clarke se déroulera bien à New-York (dans le même hôpital qu'Abby). Madi c'est forgée un univers et une routine autour de Lexa, Clarke et l'hôpital, va-t-elle réussir à se forger une nouvelle vie "normal" ? Après Raven et Madi voilà qu'Anya débarque avec une grande nouvelle dans la vie de Lexa. Sa liste de souhaits s'agrandit ! Lexa arrivera-t-elle a convaincre sa sœur de cœur de garder ce bébé ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que je publie tous les dimanches.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	6. L'épouvantable et insaisissable fatalité

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Résumer : Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**So I'll wait for you, I'll pray **_Donc je t'attendrai, je prierai  
_**I will keep on waiting for your love **_Je continuerai d'attendre ton amour  
_**For you, I'll wait **_Pour toi, j'attendrai  
_**I will keep on waiting for your... **_Je continuerai d'attendre ton...  
_**I hope that you're happy with me in your life **_J'espère que tu es heureuse avec moi dans ta vie  
_**I hope that you won't slip away in the night **_J'espère que tu ne t'éclipseras pas dans la nuit_

**Chapitre 5 : L'épouvantable et insaisissable fatalité qui me ramène toujours.**

Les enceintes crachent de la musique qui grésille au milieu de tous les bavardages qui nous entourent. Nous sommes obligés de hurler pour avoir une simple discussion. Ma gorge commence à protester silencieusement mais si elle pouvait s'exprimer, elle m'intimerait d'arrêter immédiatement d'essayer de placer ma voix au-dessus de ce brouhaha.

Je me fais bousculer et reçois un peu d'alcool sur mes vêtements. Je plisse le nez agacée mais je continue de sourire en parlant beaucoup trop fort. Les rires sont de la partie, particulièrement celui de Clarke, ce magnifique et simple son a l'incroyable capacité de me rendre heureuse. Je suis obligée de reculer de quelques pas, emportée par un mouvement de foule mais sans prévenir la main de Clarke rattrape la mienne, elle me rapproche, me cale dans ses bras alors que son rire surplombe la vague musicale assourdissante.

**\- Tu es tellement maladroite, **hurle-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je suis surprise par son audace. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait déjà embrassée en public, encore moins dans une salle à ce point bondé. Ses doigts s'amusent à jouer sur ma nuque avant de glisser sur ma colonne vertébrale, faisait crépiter mille et une étincelles sous leurs passage avant que ses mains ne s'arrêtent sur mes fesses. Je la fais reculer, elle rit encore plus. Je secoue la tête à la fois amusée mais aussi quelque peu déçu. Elle cherche encore à s'emparer de mes lèvres, je l'arrête en plaçant mon indexe sur les siennes. Je m'approche de son oreille pour qu'elle m'entende bien :

**\- Je crois que vous avez un peu trop bu Mademoiselle Griffin.  
\- Absolument pas ! Laisse-moi t'embrasser, _maintenant _!  
\- Tu as définitivement les idées quelque peu embrumées par les vapeur d'alcool, **je souris malgré moi.  
**\- Oui, **elle lève son indexe pour tapoter le rebord de mon verre, **mais j'ai remarqué que toi, tu te trimballes avec ce même verre depuis le début de la soirée.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Tout à fait, **affirme-t-elle en me le subtilisant pour le boire cul-sec avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois de m'embrasser.  
**\- Clarke, **je la rouspète doucement, **reprends-toi _ma belle,_** j'embrasse avec amour le haut de son front avant de prendre doucement sa main, **je crois que je vais nous excuser auprès de nos convives et te reconduire à la maison.  
\- Mais non, **soupire-t-elle en me retenant par la main, **_reste_.  
\- Dans ce cas, **je souris plus que de raison avant d'embrasser sa joue, **viens avec moi.**

Je tends doucement ma main à Clarke qui la saisit à une vitesse folle. Je secoue la tête quelque peu amusée par son comportement. Je ne me souvenais pas de son sourire démesuré alors même qu'elle semblait légèrement contrariée lorsque son esprit était grisé par l'alcool. Il y a de légères petites fossettes au coin de ses yeux qui me font complètement craquer. Ce sont des détails que je vais garder en moi et chérir indéfiniment.

Nous manquons d'être séparées à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois je ressers mes doigts pour ne pas la perdre. Par moment elle semble m'échapper alors mon cœur perd tout son sens de l'endurance, sa cadence explose dans ma poitrine car pendant un instant j'ai la terrible sensation de la perdre, de la perdre _vraiment_. J'aurais peut-être dû compter le nombre de fois où je me suis retourner pour m'assurer de sa présence. Je suis absolument certaine que le nombre aurait été ridiculement grand.

Je croyais que rien ne m'arrêterai dans mon avancée. Je pensais qu'entre le vacarme qui nous entoure qui me rappelle de façon angoissante celui qui me terrifiait en 2019, la sensation de pouvoir perdre Clarke à tout moment à cause de la foule et cette torpeur qui grandit en moi un peu plus à cause de ces deux grands points m'empêcherais de perdre de vu mon objectif. Pourtant, je me suis arrêtée net. La cadence de mon organe vitale à redoubler alors qu'un silence s'impose autour de nous. Une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille s'impose au milieu de cette accalmie. D'un geste lent, je tourne mon regard vers la scène. J'en ai le souffle coupé et le rythme de mon cœur m'empêche d'entendre le moindre son, chaque battement absorbe tout le reste.

Il est là, Bellamy est juste sous mes yeux. Il est sur scène, ses doigts parcourt sa guitare de façon méthodique, la bague noir qu'il porte à son auriculaire gauche tapote parfois le bois du manche de son instrument. Ses yeux sont fermés alors que ses cheveux sont emportés par de léger mouvements de tête habités par la musique et ses lèvres bougent pour créer des sons et une mélodie qui doit être merveilleuse. Mais que je suis incapable de percevoir quoi que se soit encore assourdi par le rythme fou de mon cœur qui absorbe tout autre sons, comme l'ombre le fait pour la lumière.

**\- On peut dire ce qu'on veut, **hurle subitement Clarke, **mais ce p'tit con à une sacrée voix, dommage que tout chez lui soit aussi horripilant !**

Je secoue la tête pour m'empêcher de répondre machinalement qu'elle ne devrait pas parler ainsi d'une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas. Ce qui m'aide à garder ces mots en moi et qui aurait certainement blessé ma belle blonde c'est la voix de Bellamy. Je l'entends enfin. C'est aussi beau que ce que j'avais imaginé, encore plus peut-être, l'entendre chanter m'a énormément manqué. J'écoute les paroles avec attention et réalise assez rapidement que c'est l'une de ses compositions, une chanson qu'il a écrit pour _elle_.

**Oh God, I miss you too **_Oh mon Dieu, tu me manques aussi  
_**It's all I ever do **_C'est tout ce que je fais  
_**I'm coming back to you **_Je reviens vers toi  
_**And I won't let go **_Et je n'abandonnerai pas  
_**Oh God, I miss you too **_Oh mon Dieu, tu me manques tellement  
_**We got making up to do **_Nous devons nous réconcilier pour le faire  
_**I'm coming back to you **_Je reviens vers toi  
_**And I won't let go again **_Je ne céderai pas à nouveau  
_**Oh, I won't let go again **_Oh je n'abandonnerai plus  
_**Will you be my best friend ? **_Seras-tu ma meilleure amie ?  
_**Will you be my last ? **_Seras-tu ma dernière ?  
_**I need somebody who can love me like that **_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer ainsi  
_**You be my best friend ? **_Tu es ma meilleure amie ?  
_**Will you be my last ? **_Seras-tu ma dernière ?  
_**I need somebody who can love me like that **_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer ainsi_

Bellamy a le cœur brisé. Il a laissé la seule personne capable de véritablement le voir lui échapper. Il est seul. Je peux presque ressentir son mal-être d'où je me trouve. Il y a un monde qui nous sépare, il se trouve sur une scène et moi au milieu d'une foule et je suis censé le détester par principe pour soutenir Clarke. Pourtant avant même que les dernières paroles ne soient prononcées, j'ai pris ma décision. Il ne sera plus seul. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point il a besoin de soutiens et il l'obtiendra. Je ne suis peut-être pas _elle_ mais j'espère que je serais assez pour soulager tout ce poids qui pèse sur ses épaules pour un temps. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il souffre de la sorte pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Je ressers un peu plus mes doigts entre ceux de Clarke. J'inspire profondément et si après réflexion me remplir les poumons de sueur et de vapeur d'alcool n'était pas l'idée du siècle, lorsque j'expire sur la longueur, ma décision est prise. Je vais m'imposer dans la vie de Bellamy avant l'heure. Si jusqu'ici j'arrivais à me raisonner c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore été confronté à son mal-être. Seulement cette simple chanson est aussi violente qu'une collision d'un bus rempli à raz-bord contre un mur. Avec quelque parole, Bellamy vient d'assassiner promptement ma volonté. Il m'a fait plier mais c'est loin d'être la première fois.

Cette nuit là, je ne parviens pas à dormir. Clarke qui s'agite n'aide pas mes nerfs à retomber et entre chacun de ses soupires, j'imagine une façon d'inclure Bellamy dans ma vie sans faire souffrir celle que j'aime. Je sais qu'elle ne comprendra pas que je puisse vouloir me rapprocher de lui, mais il le faut ! J'ai la certitude qu'avec le temps et en apprenant à véritablement se connaître, ils parviendront à s'entendre.

Malgré le fait que je me sois couchée à un peu plus de trois heure du matin, je sors du lit à huit heure et me glisse dans mes habits de sport. J'avale rapidement un petit déjeuner avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de Madi pour m'assurer qu'elle dort paisiblement. Je reste appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte avec un léger sourire quelque instant et j'aurai certainement pu m'éterniser si la voix d'Anya ne m'avait pas surprise :

**\- Tu es complètement gaga de cette gamine.  
\- Je plaide coupable, **je réponds en fermant doucement la porte. **Tout s'est bien passé hier soir ?  
\- Ouais, c'est une chouette gamine mais elle n'est vraiment pas bavarde.  
\- Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle ne parlait plus, **je reprend en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, **tu veux du thé ?  
\- Du café plutôt et bien noir, s'il te plaît.  
\- Anya, **je gronde gentiment.  
**\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu es enceinte, **je lui rappelle, **tu devrais éviter la caféine.  
\- Tais-toi et serre-moi avant que je ne deviennes aussi terrifiante que ces zombies assoiffés de sang, c'est un ordre, _gamine _!  
\- Je vois, **un rire nerveux m'échappe, **range tes crocs… café tu veux, café tu auras.**

Nous mangeons notre petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance anormalement calme entre nous. Je mène une vraie campagne pour qu'Anya garde son enfant depuis déjà dix jours. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais parvenir à mes fins et je dois bien avouer que c'est quelque peu effrayant. Je fixe le profil de ma sœur avant de récupérer l'élastique à mon poignet et d'attacher mes cheveux en un chignon lâche en annonçant :

**\- Je vais courir.  
\- Est-ce que tu es tombée sur la tête ?  
\- Non, **jesouris bien malgré moi, **pourquoi ?  
\- Tu sors d'une soirée qui a dû être bien plus que arrosée, tu devrais… je ne sais pas moi, comater dans le canapé et prier pour ne pas vomir, tout sauf : aller courir.  
\- J'ai un organisme super résistant, **j'assure avec un clin d'œil.

Anya fronce les sourcils mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre. J'attrape une pomme, croque dedans et sors de l'appartement en courant dans les escaliers avant de rejoindre le parc où je fais mon footing tous les week-end. Un pas, une inspiration, un pas, une expiration. J'accélère en me demandant comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour rencontrer Bellamy sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Je peux oublier la fac, ses cours du soir, les lieux où il fait ses petits boulots. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Je pourrais m'inscrire aux cours de cuisine qu'il suit tous les jeudis mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait commencé aussi tôt. J'accélère, contrariée de ne pas trouver de solution. Je sais dans quels bars et restaurants il a l'habitude de traîner mais ils sont trop loin de mon quartier. Il ne reste plus qu'un endroit… un seul.

Je me stoppe net à bout de souffle. Je me plie presque en deux pour parvenir à prendre des inspirations salvatrices. Je jure entre mes dents. Je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais y retourner. Jamais. Je me redresse en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux alors qu'un cris de frustration m'échappe, une personne me contourne avec un air ahurie. Je m'excuse prestement avant de m'affaler sur un banc en soupirant. Je dois me vider la tête et surtout ne pas penser à ce que je vais ressentir en retournant là-bas.

Je récupère mon portable qui se trouve dans une pochette accrochée à mon bras gauche. J'hésite encore avant d'ouvrir l'application de Google. Je fixe le logo du moteur de recherche un long, très long moment. Je crois que de toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais sentie à ce point mit en défaut par un simple objet. Je le défi du regard mais rien n'y fait, mes doigts restent immobile.

**\- Allez Woods, **je grogne, **un peu de courage !**

Je soupire une nouvelle fois alors que je suis toujours incapable de taper le moindre mot. Je ferme les yeux et sans regarder mon écran, j'écris rapidement le nom du groupe de soutiens qui m'a aider à relever la tête après la mort de Clarke. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre, mon cœur bat si vite que je n'entends rien d'autre. Je secoue la tête alors que je suis maintenant incapable de valider ma demande.

**\- Bordel, **je souffle, **c'est pas vrai ! Que disais la grande Joni Mitchell déjà ?**

Il me faut quelques secondes pour me souvenir avec précision des paroles. La mélodie vient s'imprégner dans mon esprit avec une facilité déconcertante. Je commence par meumeumer l'air avant que les premier mot me reviennent. Les premières paroles s'échappent à peine de mes lèvres et lorsque le passage qui m'intéresse arrive, je chante comme si j'avais un groupe derrière moi, comme si la mélodie m'accompagnait, comme si je n'étais pas seule et apeurée sur un banc au milieu d'un parc.

**And the seasons they go round and round **_Et les saisons elles font la ronde  
_**And the painted ponies go up and down **_Et les chevaux de bois vont de haut en bas  
_**We're captive on the carousel of time **_Nous sommes prisonniers du manège du temps  
_**We can't return we can only look **_Nous ne pouvons pas retourner, nous pouvons seulement regarder  
_**Behind from where we came **_Derrière d'où nous venons  
_**And go round and round and round **_Et tourner tourner, tourner  
_**In the circle game **_Dans ce jeu de manège_

Mon indexe s'écrase sur la touche que j'évitais jusqu'alors. Je me fige de nouveau. Il y a une réunion programmée aujourd'hui, dans moins d'une heure. Je cligne des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois avant de tenter de me convaincre qu'après la soirée d'hier soir, Bellamy ne doit pas être présent avant de me souvenir qu'il ne manque aucune des rencontre quelque soit son état ou sa fatigue. Il s'y rend toujours parce que c'est la seule chose qui l'empêche de sombrer, du moins… c'était encore le cas en 2015 quand j'y suis allée pour la première fois.

**\- Fais chier…**

Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de meilleur idée. Je me relève avant de traîner des pieds sur plusieurs mètres. Je passe nerveusement ma main sur ma nuque puis m'attarde pour la masser. J'arrache presque les écouteurs filaires qui se trouve dans la poche de mon jogging et les visse dans mes oreilles. Je lance la playlist sur le jazz, je commence par marcher, puis j'accélère et lorsque je sens que mes muscles sont près, je me mets à courir.

Je ne reculerai pas. Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit ! Parce que mon jeu de manège n'est pas comme celui de Mitchell, j'ai eu le droit à un retour en arrière et je ne dois pas gâcher cette chance.

Qu'importe que certain moment me fasse souffrir, je peux accepter d'être peinée si à la fin toutes les personnes que j'aime sont réunies et heureuse. J'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les aider. Et, à mon sens personne n'est plus méritant que Bellamy Blake alors je vais me secouer un peu ! Qu'importe si je dois affronter un putain de tsunami meurtrier. Je serai là ! Je me tiendrais debout et je ne laisserai pas mon ami se faire avaler par une vague dévastatrice seul, je lui tiendrais la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez de force pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau. J'imagine que si je me prend quelque débris durant la tempête, je vais y survivre. Il le faut.

Je dois être forte, pour toutes les fois où il l'a été pour moi. C'est comme une promesse, une promesse silencieuse et gravé au fer rouge sur ma peau. Une promesse qui m'anime et me fait courir à toute vitesse vers un des lieu que j'avais décidé de fuir, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Une promesse…

Je retire mes écouteurs, mes pas de courses rythme la mélodie que j'ai en tête. Mon souffle peine à se stabiliser pourtant alors que j'accélère à un coin de rue, j'éclate de rire. J'ai conscience que si quelqu'un m'observait depuis que je suis sortie de chez moi, il me prendrait certainement pour une folle échappée de l'asile mais je m'en contrefous. Je continue de courir à un rythme affolant. La musique semble couler dans mes veines aussi vite que mon sang qui pulse bien plus rapidement que lorsque je suis au repos. Je ralentis avant de m'arrêter totalement devant l'escalier qui mène à la porte bleue qui cache une salle incroyablement accueillant pour un groupe d'anonymes qui se retrouvent pour parler de deuils.

Mes cils se referment sur mes iris. Je prends encore une seconde pour moi. Je vérifie rapidement que je suis dans les temps et souris en réalisant que je suis pile à l'heure. Je monte la première marche puis la seconde et chantonne tout bas jusqu'à arriver à la porte :

**I just want them to know **_Je veux juste qu'ils sachent que  
_**That I gave my all, did my best **_J'ai tout donné, fait de mon mieux  
_**Brought someone to happiness **_Amené quelqu'un au bonheur  
_**Left this world a little better just because... **_Quitté ce monde un tout petit peu meilleure parce que…  
_**I was here **_J'étais ici_

Je clos mes lèvres et actionne doucement la poignée. Je franchis le seuil et me sens tout aussi intimidé que la première fois. Six chaises sont installées au milieu de la pièce, cinq personne dont Bellamy discutent autour d'un café qui si je me souviens bien à un goût immonde. Plusieurs regards me dévisagent mais le plus surpris est sans nul doute mon ami qui fronce les sourcils.

Je débranche mes écouteurs de mon portable avant de me glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce en évitant de croiser à nouveau le regard de Bellamy. Je m'arrête à l'opposé de la pièce devant un magnifique dessin en noir et blanc agrémenté de photographie en couleur montrant une famille souriante. Je ressens un léger pincement en cœur. Je connais bien cette photographie. Une fois, Bellamy m'a avoué que c'était son dernier souvenir où il s'était sentit heureux, une des toutes dernière fois où les Blake avaient été réuni au grand complet. Mon ami et sa petite sœur étaient alors tellement jeune.

**\- Bonjour, **la voix d'un jeune homme que je ne reconnais pas se glisse dans mon dos, **je suis Nathan.  
\- Lexa, **je réponds timidement en acceptant de lui serrer la main.  
**\- J'ai perdu ma mère au début de l'année 2010, **m'explique-t-il, **une maladie, **précise-t-il tristement. **Et toi ?  
\- Mes deux parents dans un accident lorsque j'étais très jeune.**

Et Clarke… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'ai ressentie en apprenant sa mort en 2015. Je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Je ne peux pas parler d'elle, surtout pas devant Bellamy. J'ai accepté ma situation d'orpheline il y a bien longtemps et j'ai très peu de souvenirs de mes parents, tout juste des flashs alors ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux. La seule mort qui me hante au point de me rendre folle et triste à un tel point que je ne trouve plus de raison de vivre n'est pas encore arrivé.

Dieu merci, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête alors que des larmes m'échappent. C'est pas vrai…

Je sursaute violemment au moment même ou des doigts se referment sur mon épaule. Je me recule vivement pour échapper à ce geste de soutien et mon dos entre en légère collusion avec Nathan. J'écarquille les yeux au possible en découvrant qu'il s'agit de Bellamy avec un sourire en coin qui paraît être empli de compassion et indéniablement vrai.

**\- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, **souffle-t-il. **J'ignorais que tu devais vivre avec le deuil. Tu es, **il me dévisage en fronçant légèrement les sourcils semblent chercher ses mots, **toujours souriante.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? **S'étonne Nathan.  
**\- Je ne dirais pas que nous nous connaissons, **sourit Bellamy,** nous étions dans la même classe en terminal. Je crois que nous nous sommes même jamais adressé la parole.  
\- Bellamy, **le reproche lui tombe dessus sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. **Qu'est-ce que nous avions dit à propos de ton mécanisme de défense ?  
\- Qu'il craignait, **s'amuse-t-il.

Je ne peux pas en croire mes yeux. Il sourit et rit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde. J'avais oublié à quel point il était heureux quand il évoluait au milieu de ce groupe. Il est très différent de l'image qu'il renvoie au monde extérieur. J'ai presque du mal à associer celui que j'ai sous les yeux avec celui qui chantait sur scène hier.

**\- Exactement, **renchérit la femme aux traits asiatique qui semble être à la fin de la quarantaine,** je suis Hannah et nous sommes tous heureux de t'accueillir.**

J'acquiesce en restant silencieuse. En vérité, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir ma place dans ce groupe de parole. Les sujets qu'ils abordent sont très personnel, profondément enfouis en eux et terriblement destructeurs. Je n'ai encore rien perdu qui puisse me mettre dans un tel état de désolation et j'espère sincèrement que ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

**\- Tu es bien silencieuse Woods, **se moque Bellamy.  
**\- Petit idiot, **le rouspète Hannah en lui assénant une tape derrière la tête qui fait grimacer mon ami, **tu pourrais me rappeler le principe de l'anonymat ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, **soupire-t-il, **désolé Lexa.**

J'ose lentement relève les yeux pour encrer mon regard dans le sien. Mes lèvres sont toujours résolument scellées mais comme le fait bien souvent Madi, j'essaye de transmettre mes plus profonde pensées à travers mes yeux. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais menti à Bellamy et à choisir, j'aimerais autant ne pas commencer. Mon ami semble quelque peu intimidé par l'intensité de notre échange puisque je le vois reculer d'un pas, avant que ses sourcils ne se fronce à nouveau et qu'il reprenne :

**\- Tu n'es pas là pour une des stupide vengeance de Griffin, j'espère. Elle peut m'en faire baver autant qu'elle veut, quand elle veut mais pas ici.  
\- Bien sûre que non, **je me renfrogne. **Mais il est vrai que je ne pense pas avoir ma place avec vous.  
\- Je croyais que tes parents étaient mort tous les deux, **tique Nathan.  
**\- Ils le sont, **j'assure. **Mais… je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. C'est quelque chose avec lequel je vis depuis toujours et je l'ai très bien accepter.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- Madi, **la réponse me vient naturellement et il est vrais que ce groupe pourrait l'aider, **je l'accueille chez moi depuis peu, elle a perdu ses parents de façon violente et son frère aîné lutte à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Je pense… Madi a besoin de votre aide.  
\- Tout le monde est le bienvenue ici, **assure Nathan avec un sourire en coin.  
**\- C'est un endroit où nous sommes en sécurité, **continue Hannah.  
**\- Un lieu de partage, **poursuit Bellamy.  
**\- Et si Madi ne partage pas, qu'elle se contente d'écouter ?  
\- C'est important de s'exprimer, que ce soit par la parole, la musique, le sport, l'art, n'importe quoi, **poursuit Hannah, **tous le monde partage.  
\- Je vois.**

Je détourne les yeux en soupirant. Mon regard s'arrête de nouveau sur le dessin en noir et blanc de Bellamy. Je me perds dans mes souvenirs entre passé et futur. Je me laisse emporter par cette vague de bien-être et sans que je ne le contrôle, je dis doucement :

**\- Je me souviens de l'odeur sucrée dans la cuisine lorsque mon père faisait ses confitures à la rose, **un rire presque moqueur m'échappe, **c'est tellement stupide. Je vais parler de cet endroit avec Madi. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil.**

Je fais volte-face avant qu'une nouvelle vague de souvenirs m'emporte et qu'une information sur le futur de Clarke m'échappe. Je secoue la tête une fois en bas des escaliers. C'était éprouvant, pas pour les raisons que je pensais. Je n'aurai pas dû venir. C'était trop tôt. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être amie avec Bellamy et lui, encore moins de l'être avec moi. Je traîne des pieds sur quelques mètres jusqu'à atteindre le parc. Il est temps de rentrer.

**\- Woods !**

Je me fige alors que la voix de Bellamy scande mon nom. Je me retourne comme au ralenti et me retrouve complètement hébété en le voyant courir vers moi. Il s'arrête une fois à ma hauteur et me demande de but en blanc :

**\- J'espère que je ne suis pas la raison qui t'as fait partir. Je sais que je suis un p'tit con, Hannah me le répète bien assez pour que l'information entre bien dans ma tête. Je… si je t'ai fais fuir, j'en suis désolé. Nathan a raison, tous le monde est le bienvenue. Et le souvenir de l'odeur sucrée n'a rien de stupide, **il sourit tellement que ses dents apparaissent, **c'est pour ce genre de moment que nous sommes là les uns pour les autre, **assure-t-il, **pour s'entre-aider à nous rappeler des bons souvenirs. Je ne sais pas ce que va décider Madi mais,** il s'approche et saisit doucement mon épaule en croisant mon regard, **tu devrais revenir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te souviens pas ou peu de ceux que tu as perdu que la douleur est moins grande. Elle est juste… je ne sais pas, différente.  
\- Je ne suis pas…  
\- La prochaine réunion est dans trois jours,** me coupe-t-il, **j'espère t'y voir, **conclut-il avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

Je réfléchis si vite qu'au moins un million de pensées ont le temps de me passer par la tête avant que je ne sois de nouveau contraint de faire quelque chose de stupide à cause de cette impulsivité qui m'habite depuis que je vis dans cette nouvelle réalité, _ma _réalité. Dans un monde où Clarke est toujours en vie. Un monde qui me permet d'apporter un peu de bonheur à tout ceux qui ont apporté ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle dans l'obscurité qui nappe ma vie depuis que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. Je me dois de tout faire pour les aider, n'est-ce pas ?

**\- Blake, **je hurle.

Je suis surprise en le voyant s'arrêter net devant le passage piéton avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi avec un air surpris. Je trottine vers lui en me répétant encore et encore de ne rien faire de stupide. Je dois me contrôler. Je ne le connais pas, pas _encore_. Une fois à sa hauteur, je le détaille un long moment, peut-être trop longtemps parce que je vois qu'il commence à s'agiter et que son regard est incapable de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit plus d'une poignée de seconde et sur mon visage encore moins. J'inspire profondément avant de lui tendre la main et de proposer :

**\- Nous reprenons tous depuis le début, je m'appelle Lexa Woods et toi ?  
\- Tu as perdu la tête ?  
\- Absolument pas.  
\- Tu es genre la meilleure amie de Griffin, oublie moi si tu tiens à ta peau !  
\- Je ne suis pas amie avec Clarke, **je souligne malgré moi incapable de lui mentir.  
**\- Je t'en pris, **s'énerve-t-il en trouvant finalement le courage d'ancrer son regard dans le mien, **je ne suis pas stupide. Vous êtes toujours collées ensemble. Tu viens la chercher tous les jours à la fac et maintenant que son stage a commencé, je suis certain que tu en fais de même là-bas. Parfois, je vous vois ensemble le week-end ou le soir, dans des bars, au cinéma ou que sais-je encore. Je ne suis pas stupide, **répète-t-il. **Donc si tu tiens à elle, ce dont je ne doute pas, oublie-moi.  
\- Je n'abandonne pas facilement, **j'assure en gardant ma main tendu vers lui. **Et si tu veux tout savoir, ma détermination est un trait de caractère qui agace particulièrement Clarke.  
\- Donc c'est de nouveau ton amie, **s'agace-t-il en fusillant ma main du regard.  
**\- Non.  
\- Putain ! Tu te fous vraiment de moi ! Je n'ai pas de temps à…  
\- Je suis amoureuse d'elle, **je le coupe. **Et je crois… oui, je crois qu'il en est de même pour Clarke. Nous vivons ensemble même si personne ne le sait et à mes yeux elle est absolument parfaite même si j'ai tout de même conscience qu'elle à plus d'un défaut, sa mauvaise humeur et son foutu caractère en première ligne.** **Sans parler de sa façon bien à elle d'être à ce point, **je réfléchis un instant avant de trouver le bon mot, **butée.  
\- Butée, **un rire sans joie fait vibrer les cordes vocales de Bellamy, **Clarke Griffin : butée. Je  
crois que tu es en dessous de la vérité.  
\- Je l'aime, **je m'amuse en haussant les épaules. **Parfois, elle peut me rendre folle mais je l'aime.  
\- Raison de plus, **soupire-t-il avant de traverser juste avant que le feu ne passe au rouge.  
**\- Tu te fous de moi Black, **je hurle pour qu'il m'entende de l'autre côté de la route alors que plusieurs voiture défilent entre nous.  
**\- Je te rends service Woods !**

Le petit con ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! D'où il me rend service, hein ? Je vais me le faire. Du coins de l'œil, je vois les véhicules ralentir alors je me précipite pour le rattraper alors qu'il m'a encore une fois tourné le dos. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir de cette façon. Je le rattrape sans mal deux rues plus tard. Il marche tranquillement les mains dans les poches, les épaules affaissées et je vois d'ici qu'il broie du noir.

**\- Je voulais savoir une chose, **je reprends quelque peu essoufflée une fois à sa hauteur.  
**\- Non mais tu le fais exprès ? Laisse-moi tranquille !  
\- Tu es celui qui m'a rattrapé le premier, **je lui rappelle gentiment.  
**\- Et bien c'était une très mauvaise idée ! Dégage !  
\- Tu écris tes propres chansons ?**

Bellamy se stoppe net à la fin de ma question. Je suis encore entraînée sur quelque pas avant de m'arrêter à mon tour. Je me retourne pour le fixer. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il semble se monter la tête. Je vois une palette d'émotions énorme et d'une intensité déconcertante s'animer dans son regard avant que la colère ne s'y fige définitivement et qu'il fasse un pas vers moi et que noyer dans cette rancœur il saisit violemment mon poignet.

**\- Je refuse de parler de _ça _avec toi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as du talent.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de t'aider ? Laisse-moi tranquille avant que Griffin n'apprenne qu'on s'est parlé et qu'elle ne décide de nous tuer tous les deux.  
\- Arrête de jouer au petit con cinq minutes et écoute moi. Tu as du talent, **je répète, **une très belle voix et si tu écris tes propres chansons comme celle que j'ai entendu hier alors nous pourrions peut-être nous entre-aider.  
\- Je n'écris pas mes propre chanson, **me ment-il effrontément en me dépassant pour s'éloigner à nouveau.

**Now tell me: how did all my dreams turn to nightmares? **_Maintenant, dis-moi : Comment tous mes rêves ont-ils pu se transformer en cauchemars?  
_**How did I lose it when I was right there? **_Comment ai-je pu tout perdre, alors que je n'ai pas bougé?  
_**Now I'm so far that it feels like it's all gone to pieces **_Désormais, je suis tellement loin, qu'on dirait que tout s'est écroulé  
_**Tell me why the world never fights fair **_Dis-moi pourquoi le monde ne semble jamais juste  
_**I'm trying to find **_J'essaye de trouver..._

Les paroles franchissent mes lèvres sans que je ne le contrôle. Je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai choisie la bonne méthode jusqu'à ce que je découvre que Bellamy se fige complètement. Je m'approche doucement en laissant ma voix porter encore un peu ses mots.

**Home**_ À la maison  
_**A place where I can go **_Un endroit où je peux aller  
_**To take this off my shoulders **_Pour enlever ce poids sur mes épaules  
_**Someone take me home **_Que quelqu'un m'emmène à la maison.  
_**Home **_À la maison._

**\- Tu as raison, **je reprends, **il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un sache que derrière tout ce sarcasme et cette posture de petit con, il y a un cœur, ce serait dommage.  
\- Où as-tu entendue ça, **demande-t-il en serrant les poings. **Je n'ai même pas fini de… de l'écrire.  
\- Je le sais.**

C'était un risque. C'était quitte ou double. Mais en l'entendant chanter hier, j'ai compris qu'il venait de _la _perdre. Et je sais qu'il a commencé à écrire cette chanson à cette période.

**\- Je pourrais t'aider avec cette chanson. En échange, tu m'aides avec la miennes.  
\- Où l'as-tu entendue, **répète-t-il avec colère en se retournant brusquement.  
**\- Je traîne pas mal à Eligius.**

C'est faux mais je sais que c'est la seule explication qui tiendra la route. Concrètement, je ne peux pas lui annoncer de but en blanc que c'est une chanson que nous avons travaillé ensemble durant plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de _la _retrouver, de _lui_ interpréter et de _lui_ déclarer tout son amour. Bellamy ne prend pas de risque avec ses sentiments, tout est toujours calculé. Je crois que la seule fois où je l'ai vu foncer tête baissée sans connaître l'issue de ses actes, c'est le jour où il s'est enfin décidé à _lui_ courir après.

Plus d'une fois, il m'a assuré que s'il avait osé faire quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi, c'était grâce à moi. Je ne l'ai jamais cru. Jamais. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je me dis : pourquoi pas. Et s'il a une chance même infime de _la_ retrouver plus tôt que prévu alors je sais que sa vie sera bien meilleure.

**\- Nous pourrions peut-être aller boire un café ensemble, tu me montreras tes partitions et moi les miennes.  
\- Non, **refuse-t-il catégoriquement.  
**\- Je vois, **je souris malgré moi, **Clarke n'est pas la seule à être butée à ce que je vois.  
\- Ne me compare pas à cette emmerdeuse de première !  
\- Comme tu veux… dans ce cas, **je pointe une bar sur notre droite de mon pouce, **je t'offre un café ?  
\- Je viens juste de refuser, **grogne-t-il.  
**\- Oh… je suis désolée. Je pensais que j'avais toutes mes chances comme tu n'es pas comparable à Clarke.  
\- Je ne le suis pas, **s'agace-t-il, **mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour passer du temps avec toi.  
\- C'est blessant, **je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner.  
**\- Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite Woods ! Soit tu es dans la team Griffin, soit dans la team Blake. Tu as clairement choisi ton camp alors fiche moi la paix !**

Son regard croise de nouveau le mien et cette fois, je suis un peu près certaine d'avoir perdu cette manche. Je m'apprête à le laisser partir, à déclarer forfait pour cette fois. Bien évidemment, j'en suis attristée. Bellamy mérite bien plus que mon amitié, je lui dois beaucoup. Je ne me serai jamais relever sans lui et même si j'avançais dans une pénombre rempli de monstres qui ne cherchaient qu'à me faire sombrer encore et encore, il a toujours été là pour me tendre la main. Toujours.

Je fais un pas en arrière comme pour lui faire comprendre que je le laisse partir et que cette fois, je n'essaierai pas de le retenir. Je détaille sans mal le soulagement prendre vie dans son regard. Il est effrayé à la simple idée qu'une seule personne puisse le voir tel qu'il est vraiment. Il n'est pas prêt à se lier à qui que se soit, pas même à moi. C'est trop tôt. J'en suis attristée mais je ne veux sous aucun prétexte gâcher notre futur relation. Alors je vais attendre, qu'importe que cette décision me brise le cœur.

Alors que je fais un nouveau pas en arrière. Le bruit incessant et étouffant des acclamations m'entoure de nouveau. Je me fige alors le regard absorber par le vide où plutôt embrumée par des souvenirs de demain. Un flash m'éblouit et je perds le contrôle des battements de mon cœur. Je n'aime pas le goût amer de l'échec. Je suis tout aussi démunie que lorsque j'ai sentie les mains me pousser sur la scène. J'ai un mal fou à reprendre un simple inspiration alors que je peine à garder mes yeux ouvert, aveuglé par les projecteurs. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ou même à formuler une simple pensée alors que les quelques accords de _Hello_ résonnent dans mon dos, que les applaudissements s'accélèrent et que tous ceux qui m'entourent scandent les premières paroles.

Et au milieu de cette environnements hostile, je suis complètement seule et je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir. Je veux fuir ma propre vie.

**\- Beeeeellaaaaamy !**

Le cri me ramène brusquement presque violemment à la réalité. Je manque même de tomber en arrière. Je m'appuie contre la baie vitrée à ma droite, me fichant complètement de la trace que ma paume va laisser derrière elle. Je prends une forte inspiration comme après une trop longue immersion sous l'eau et ma respiration s'accélère attirant le regard de Bellamy. J'aurais bien pu courir un marathon que je n'aurai pas été essoufflée à ce point.

J'y étais de nouveau. Je vivais le cauchemar qu'était devenu ma vie. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je n'arrive plus à savoir ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. Je ne supporterais pas de partir d'une manière aussi inexplicable que je suis apparue. Je dois rester ici. J'en ai besoin. Je veux rester près de Clarke.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me sens comme aspirée de nouveau vers le futur. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler. Je ne veux pas y retourner, plutôt mourir. Je suis prête à bien des sacrifices mais je n'abandonnerai pas Clarke. Je ne le peux pas. Je l'aime trop. Elle est comme un prolongement de moi-même, ma vie, mon cœur et mon âme.

Je ne suis… je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir une telle déchéance. J'étais brisée en des millions de morceaux encore plus nombreux que toutes les particules de poussière qui se baladent dans notre galaxie.

**\- Woods !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à cette pauvre fille ?  
\- Mais rien, je t'assure O ! Rien du tout ! Woods, tu m'entends ?!  
\- En attendant, elle ne semble pas aller bien.  
\- C'est une crise d'angoisse, **assure l'aîné des Blake, **je peux gérer ça. Je vais l'aider.  
\- Et comment tu vas faire ça, hein ?  
\- Je sais ce que c'est, **assure-t-il en un souffle.

Et alors même que j'ai un mal fou à me trouver entre la fratrie Blake et ce brouhaha qui m'avale toute entière et qui semble me pousser à retourner en 2019, un casque est glissé sur mes oreilles. Avant même que je ne saisisse ce qui est en train de se passer, la musique jaillit me ramenant enfin à ma réalité. Je me perds dans le regard inquiet de Bellamy. Je remarque qu'il respire lentement mais avec des mouvement exagéré. Je suis le mouvement sans réfléchir et le mimétisme fait le reste. Il me faut peu de temps pour retrouver mon calme.

J'appuie mes mains sur le casque comme pour fusionner avec les paroles de la grande Ella Fitzgerald qui passe en boucle.

**I want to be happy **_Je veux être heureuse  
_**But I won't be happy **_Mais je ne pourrai être heureuse  
_**Till I make you happy, too **_Que lorsque je te rendrai heureux également  
_**Life's really worth living **_La vie vaut tellement le coup d'être vécue  
_**When we are mirth-giving **_Quand on s'en donne la peine  
_**Why can't I give some to you ? **_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te donner ma joie ?_

Bellamy se redresse, je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir.

**I want to be happy**

_Je veux être heureuse_

**But I won't be happy**

_Mais je ne pourrai être heureuse_

**Till I make you happy, too**

_Que lorsque je te rendrai heureux également_

J'ai de nouveau la sensation de me perdre, d'être absorbée dans un tourbillon infernal qui me ramène en 2019.

**Life's really worth living** _La vie vaut tellement le coup d'être vécue_

**When we are mirth-giving** _Quand on s'en donne la peine_

**Why can't I give some to you ?** _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te donner ma joie ?_

Puis mon regard se retrouve complètement piégé dans un bleu océan envoûtant.

**When skies are gray **_Quand les ciels sont gris_

**And you say you are blue **_Et tu dis que tu es triste_

Je devine son sourire et même s'il semble inquiet, rien d'autre ne laisse transparaitre ce sentiment.

**I'll send the sun smiling through **_Je t'enverrai le soleil souriant à travers les nuages_

Lentement ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes dans un baiser si doux qui fait imploser cette bulle d'insécurité qui m'étouffait jusque là.

**I want to be happy **_Je veux être heureuse  
_**But I won't be happy **_Mais je ne pourrai être heureuse_

Ses mains parcourent mon visage si lentement que j'aila sensation qu'elle est effrayée à l'idée de me briser et juste après, elle me serre si fort dans ses bras que cette théorie s'effondre.

**Till I make you happy, too **_Que lorsque je te rendrai heureux également_

**\- Reviens, **sa voix se fraie un chemin au milieu de la musique, **reviens-moi Lexa. Je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas.**

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Donc... Lexa continue d'évoluer dans le passé, elle y reconstruit sa vie et elle a pu atteindre toutes les personnes qu'elle aime. Va-t-elle réussir à atteindre tout ses objectifs ? En tout cas, Clarke a enfin avouer ses sentiments, c'est un bon début. Le brouhaha va-t-il finir par aspirer Lexa loin de sa nouvelle réalité ? A vos suggestions !**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que je publie tous les dimanches.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	7. Pour tout ce qui est inconditionnel

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Et, désolée pour le retard... j'ai complètement zappé de poster hier...**

**Résumer :**** Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

_oOoOo_

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**My hands are searching for you **_Mes mains te cherchent_

**My arms are outstretched towards you **_Mes bras sont près de toi_

**I feel you on my fingertips **_Je te sens au bout de mes doigts_

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you **_Ma langue danse derrière mes lèvres pour toi_

**This fire rising through my being **_Ce feu s'élève dans tout mon être_

**Burning I'm not used to seeing you **_En brûlant je ne suis pas habituée de te voir_

**I'm alive, I'm alive **_Je suis vivante je suis vivante_

**Chapitre 6 : Pour tout ce qui est inconditionnel, mon amour pour toi**

Je t'aime…

J'ai encore le goût des lèvres de Clarke sur les miennes et cette sensation merveilleuse qui a fait imploser mon cœur après qu'elle ait prononcé ces mots. Le reste des événements est demeuré assez flou et pour être honnête, je ne suis toujours pas certaine que ce que j'ai ressentie et vécu ait été réel. Pourtant… je l'entends encore aussi distinctement que si elle le prononçait à nouveau devant moi.

Je t'aime…

J'observe Clarke à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle discute avec sa mère, un sourire magnifique étire ses lèvres. Je la dévore du regard imprégnant chaque seconde qui m'est donné de vivre avec elle dans ma mémoire. Par moment, elle se tourne vers moi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant qu'une moue moqueuse se devine sur son visage alors qu'elle mime des enchaînements de mouvements qui me rappellent subitement que je suis censée cuisiner et non l'épier.

Je t'aime…

Je baisse les yeux pour découper en toute sécurité les fruits qui sont devant moi. Les petits émincés de mangue, de fraise et de litchi sont ensuite disposés sur un plateau par Madi avant qu'elle ne les porte au congélateur. Je dois bien avouer que je suis loin d'être très efficace. J'ai un mal fou à me concentrer depuis « l'incident ». J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini et que j'étais de retour à la case départ, en 2019, sans Clarke. Il s'est écoulé un peu plus d'un mois et je retrouve sans mal cette sensation de désespoir, d'effondrement et de perdition qui m'a envahi avant que le bleu des yeux de Clarke et ses mots me ramènent définitivement.

Je t'aime…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement ma « crise » a duré, mais Bellamy a rapidement compris que son intervention ne suffirait pas. Il a demandé à sa sœur d'utiliser mon téléphone pour contacter Clarke. J'ai du mal à imaginer comment ma belle blonde a pris la nouvelle, je suppose que si j'apprenais qu'elle était quelque part hors de ma porté au plus mal, je deviendrai complètement folle. Étrangement, depuis une relation plus apaisée s'est instaurée entre Bellamy et Clarke. Ils sont très loin d'être amis mais ils tolèrent la présence de l'autre et parviennent à ne plus s'insulter à tout bout de champ quand ils sont dans la même pièce.

Je t'aime…

La petite main de Madi me secoue doucement alors que mes paupières s'étaient fermées. Lorsque mes cils se relèvent je devine sans mal ce qu'elle essaye de me dire sans croiser son regard. Je dépose le couteau que j'ai en main sur la planche à découper et attend la nouvelle saute d'humeur de ma sœur la tête haute. Anya traverse le salon d'un pas déterminé en évitant soigneusement de croiser une personne qui pourrait lui confier une mission quelle qu'elle soit.

**\- J'ai l'air d'une baleine qui aurait avalée un cachalot, **commence-t-elle de but en blanc, **et c'est entièrement de _ta_ faute, **m'accuse-t-elle en me pointant de son indexe, **je ne t'écouterai plus jamais !**

**\- Bonjour à toi aussi Anya, **je souris, **je suis heureuse de voir que tu as changé d'avis et que finalement tu passes le réveillon de Noël avec nous.**

**\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, **bougonne-t-elle, **je n'avais rien d'autre à faire à part te blâmer pour ma situation : je ne rentre plus dans aucun de mes foutus pantalons !**

Madi éclate de rire. Ce son arrache littéralement mon attention qui était ciblé sur Anya pour se déposer sur elle. Mon cœur manque un battement ou deux alors que ce magnifique son ne s'arrête pas alors que mon regard se dépose sur la petite brune. D'habitude, Madi s'arrête de rire dès qu'elle réalise que quelqu'un le remarque. Un doux sentiment de bien-être m'envahit et me submerge au moment ou sa main se referme sur mon bras alors qu'un sourire gigantesque illumine son visage et qu'elle essuie doucement une larme au coin de ses yeux. Sans que je m'y attends, son regard trouve le mien sans que cet éblouissant sourire ne se fane. C'est un moment de complicité tel que je n'en ai jamais connue jusque-là. Je suis presque étourdie par toute la palette d'émotions qui s'emparent alors de moi.

Madi commence à se souvenir d'être heureuse. J'ai remarqué quelques changements ces derniers temps mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi flagrant. Le rire finit par s'arrêter doucement mais le sourire demeure. Son regard n'a pas quitté le mien et il pétille de malice et peut-être aussi un peu à cause des larmes mais c'est très surfait. Son regard semble m'implorer de lui apporter plus de moment comme celui-là. Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et prend la petite brune dans mes bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être subjuguée par sa force de caractère. Lentement elle trouve un moyen pour se sentir bien à nouveau. J'embrasse doucement le haut de ses cheveux et contre toute attente, ses petits bras se placent dans mon dos et me serrent à leurs tour.

Je la relâche doucement non sans embrasser une dernière fois son front. Elle sourit toujours quand je m'éloigne, son regard est malicieux et joueur avant qu'elle ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer furtivement ses lèvres sur ma joue. J'interprète son geste comme un remerciement silencieux. J'aurais pu rester dans une bulle de béatitude un très long moment si Anya ne l'avait pas éclater sans discernement avec une remarque dont je me serai bien passée :

**\- Je rêve où cette gamine vient ouvertement de se moquer de moi ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, **j'élude en recommençant à émincer les fruits échangeant un regard complice avec Madi.

**\- Ouais…**

**\- Bonjour Anya, **Clarke arrive dans le dos de ma sœur, **je vois que tu as changé d'avis et que tu es venue.**

**\- Absolument pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.**

**\- Pourtant tu es là, **constate ma jolie blonde en se glissant de mon côté du comptoir.

**\- Ne la lance pas sur ce sujet épineux, **je m'amuse en échangeant un nouveau regard complice avec Madi.

**\- Épineux, **répète Clarke, **à ce point ?**

Je m'apprête à répondre mais Madi tapote sur le plan de travail pour attirer notre attention. Elle saisit le calepin qu'elle emmène partout avec elle depuis peu et griffonne rapidement dessus avant de le retourner pour que nous puissions découvrir sa pensée. J'ai à peine le temps de finir de lire qu'Anya s'offusque :

**\- Je ne suis pas grognon !**

**\- Naaan, **j'ironise, **tu ne l'es pas du tout.**

**\- Je ne suis pas grognon, **insiste-t-elle, **je suis grosse à cause de toi !**

**\- Oh, **s'étonne Clarke, **Lexa, **reprend-elle très sérieusement, **tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais celle qui avait mise Anya enceinte.**

**\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, **je m'étonne pour entrer dans son jeu, **j'en suis désolée.**

**\- Arrêter ça tout de suite toutes les deux sinon je révèle que vous êtes ensembles au Docteur Griffin ! Ma situation, **elle fait un geste lâche pour entourer son ventre, **tout est de ta faute Lexa !**

**\- Moi ce que je retiens, **s'amuse toujours autant Clarke, **c'est que tu m'as trompé, **elle soupire, **comment as-tu osé Lexa ?**

**\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce moment…**

**\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, **elle se détourne et fait semblant de bouder. **Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.**

**\- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter, **s'agace Anya.

Madi attire une nouvelle fois notre attention. Sa note est déjà prête. Je suis obligée de me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais Clarke n'a clairement pas le même objectif que moi. Anya fait de gros yeux avant de subtiliser le calepin des mains de la petite brune, d'arracher la dernière feuille où Madi a inscrit : «Les hormones…», avant de la chiffonner et de la balancer derrière son épaule en soufflant entre ses dents :

**\- Tous des ingrats !**

Anya tourne les talons et s'apprête certainement à décamper aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée mais Madi la rattrape et l'empêcher d'avancer en faisant barrière avec son petit corps. Son regard dépeint toutes les excuses qu'elle ne peut pas prononcer. Elle penche la tête sur le côté avec un regard implorant si expressif que même le pire des monstre craquerait devant cette bouille. Anya serre les poings avant de faire un pas en arrière. Je vois même sa mâchoire se crisper à vue d'œil avant qu'elle ne marmonne des propos qui restent inintelligibles.

Elle se tourne vivement vers moi avec un regard furieux. Je me protège en me reculant mais dépose tout de même une nouvelle fois le couteau. Le nez d'Anya se plisse sous la contrariété avant qu'elle n'explose :

**\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment cette gamine peut te ressembler à ce point ? C'est frustrant et contraignant ! Sérieusement, c'est ta copie conforme ! Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes… quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**\- Tu en fais trop, **je soupire.

**\- J'en fais trop, **répète-t-elle comme si c'était une insulte, **moi j'en fais trop ?!**

**\- Juste un peu, **je souris en créant un petit interstice entre mon pouce et mon index. **Rends toi utile plutôt que de brasser du vent.**

**\- Je me sens insultée !**

**\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que vous avez eu la même éducation toutes les deux, vous êtes diamétralement opposées, **s'amuse Clarke. **Je retourne aider ma mère pour le plan de table avant qu'elle nous fasse un anévrisme, **elle conclut en embrassant ma joue à la commissure des lèvres légèrement trop longtemps.

**\- A tout à l'heure, **je réponds avec un air béat.

**\- Toute cette guimauve me rend malade ! Sérieusement comment vous arrivez à cacher _ça _à tout le monde ? C'est inexplicable ! _Ça_ se voit comme le foutu nez au milieu de la figure !**

**\- De quoi parlons nous ? **S'immisce Marcus en se postant à côté d'Anya.

**\- C'est pas vrai, **grogne ma sœur, **vous n'avez donc aucun savoir vivre ?**

**\- Je suis dans ma maison. Alors quel est ce _ça _dont nous parlons ?**

**\- C'est pas dieu possible, **soupire ma sœur consciente que si elle ébruite mon secret je lui tords le cou, **nous sommes entre filles, nous parlons donc de trucs de filles, rien d'intéressant pour vous. Je vous l'assure.**

**\- Bon… peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance avec Madi, **tente-il en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux.

Madi s'écarte en riant doucement. Elle replace ses cheveux avant d'accourir vers moi et de se cacher légèrement derrière moi. Elle est encore intimidée par Marcus et Abby qu'elle associe à l'hôpital. Ses doigts se resserrent doucement sur le tissus noir de ma robe. J'étire mon bras pour presser doucement son épaule et essayer de l'apaiser. Je suis rassurée en la voyant sourire timidement puis secouer la tête comme pour dire à Marcus qu'elle ne divaguera rien de notre conversation.

**\- J'aurai essayé, **s'amuse Marcus en hochant les épaules. **Lexa, tu accepterais d'aller chercher Jack à l'aéroport ? Abby refuse catégoriquement d'y aller, je voudrais éviter un malaise quelconque en m'y rendant et il s'agit d'une surprise pour Clarke donc…**

**\- Jack est de retour ? **Je prononce avec un certain recule.

Je me sens mal à l'aise à cette simple annonce. Je ne crois pas avoir été en bon terme avec le père de Clarke une seule fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré. C'est en partie parce qu'il a la mauvaise habitude de faire souffrir la femme que j'aime. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale alors que son intervention aux obsèques de Clarke me revient en mémoire. Je ne suis pas certaine que je sois la bonne personne pour emmener Jack d'un point A à un point B en toute sécurité.

**\- Oui, **Marcus passe une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, **je crois que la nouvelle situation d'Abby ne lui plaît énormément. D'autant plus que Clarke m'apprécie.**

**\- Donc, il se souvient brusquement qu'il est un père, à croire que c'est aussi furtif qu'une envie de pisser.**

**\- Et bah merde alors, **s'étonne Anya, **vous avez réussi à rendre Lexa vulgaire et devant Madi en plus ! Je veux tout savoir sur ce mystérieux Jack ?**

**\- C'est le père de Clarke, **explique Marcus à Anya.

**\- Géniteur serait plus exacte, **je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner, **il va fêter le réveillon avec nous ?**

**\- Abby et Jack dans la même pièce durant toute une soirée, **Marcus frissonne rien que d'imaginer la situation, **je ne le permettrai pas et si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, je trouverai un moyen pour qu'Abby n'ait pas à subir la présence de son ex-mari.**

Et moi, je fais comment pour protégé Clarke, hein ? Je ne peux pas aller le chercher et en même temps l'éloigner de sa fille. Je ne suis jamais parvenue à faire comprendre à Jack qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans nos vies. J'ai toujours détesté le voir arriver parce que Clarke ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il va rester mais à chaque fois, il l'a déçoit, encore et encore.

Je ne me souvenais pas que Jack ferai une apparition coup de vent durant ce réveillon en particulier. En même temps, si Clarke est revenue en pleure après la discussion que je croyais qu'elle avait eu avec Abby une fois la révélation faite sur notre couple, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement à cause de l'intensité émotionnelle de ce moment.  
Je n'ai peut-être jamais su que son père était encore une fois apparu tel un ouragan, qu'il a foutu un bazar monstre dans la tête de ma belle avant de disparaître pour une durée indéterminée.

Je fixe Marcus en m'imaginant Clarke seule face à son père. Cette image ne me plaît pas. Je serre la mâchoire. Je ne vais pas laisser ce trouble-fête lui gâcher Noël. Je me dis que si je suis celle qui va à sa rencontre, je pourrai lui mettre les points sur les i. Qu'il puisse voir Clarke, pourquoi pas, si vraiment nous n'avons pas le choix mais pas sans moi, jamais plus sans moi.

Mon regard dévie vers Clarke qui sourit en discutant avec sa mère. J'ai une décision à prendre. Je déteste cette situation que m'impose Marcus. Les changements que j'ai provoqué ont trop de conséquences en ce moment. Je suis face à des situations que j'ai provoquée mais que je ne les contrôle absolument pas. Certains moments clés de ma vie sont en train de m'échapper.

Par exemple, si j'oublie l'hypothétique « je t'aime » de la dernière fois, je ne sais toujours pas si ces mots étaient réels. Clarke ne s'est pas déclarée en septembre, elle n'a jamais prononcé ces mots que je rêve d'entendre. Je ne suis même pas certaine que si Abby la titille un peu trop sur sa situation amoureuse elle lui avoue que nous sommes ensemble ce soir.

Je suis attristée à l'idée que j'ai pu faire un choix qui affecte notre relation et je suis anxieuse bien plus que je ne le devrais en m'imaginant que je vais peut-être la perdre et pas de la façon que je pensais. Je scrute chacune de ses réactions, craintive de découvrir que l'amour que j'ai connue n'existe plus, qu'il soit différent et même plus éphémère. Je suis angoissée depuis peu par autre chose que sa mort, par la seule autre option qui me briserais tout autant : qu'elle puisse rompre avec moi, que Clarke me quitte.

Lentement, le sourire de Clarke disparaît et comme si elle avait pu deviner mes pensées, elle se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je secoue la tête rapidement en me forçant à détacher mon regard de sa personne. Je dois arrêter d'être à ce point consumée par mes peurs. Il est temps que j'arrête de vivre dans le futur et que je commence à le faire au jour le jour même si c'est difficile. Peut-être que Jack est une première étape qui me permettrai d'oublier définitivement 2019. Une chose est certaine, je n'aurai jamais accepté de me retrouver seule avec lui en 2012.

**\- Très bien, **je soupire à l'intention de Marcus, **je vais y aller.**

J'ai à peine prononcé ces mots que Madi saisit mon bras et le tire légèrement. Je baisse les yeux vers elle et je comprends sans mal qu'elle sera du voyage. Je lui souris la remerciant silencieusement de ne pas me laisser seule avec lui. J'ai oublié l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres mais je suis à peu près certaine que cette situation ne me plaira pas.

**\- C'est merveilleux, **s'exclame Marcus, **si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard, tu devrais partir maintenant.**

**\- Maintenant ? **Je hurle presque.

**\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile si tu n'avais pas le temps d'y penser sur la longueur.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Clarke ?**

**\- Abby a "oublié" d'acheter la glace pour les sorbets.**

**\- Les mêmes sorbets pour lesquels je suis en train de couper des fruits depuis une éternité ?**

Anya éclate de rire et je la fusille du regard mais son hilarité ne se calme pas, bien au contraire.

**\- Tu t'es faite avoir, **parvient-elle difficilement prononcer.

**\- J'avais remarqué merci.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Intervient Clarke en se glissant près de moi. **Tu sembles contrariée.**

**\- Contrariée, **s'amuse de nouveau ma sœur entre deux respirations.

**\- Ça suffit, **je m'agace.

**\- Bon, **reprend Marcus en se raclant la gorge, **moi, je vais y aller !**

Non mais je rêve ! C'est qu'il est lâche en plus ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Marcus puisse agir de la sorte à mes dépens. J'ai toujours cru, à tort de toute évidence, que nous étions dans le même camp. Le rire d'Anya redouble, elle commence sérieusement à m'agacer !

Je saisis le couteau et l'écraser devant elle ce qui a le chic de la faire sursauter et de la faire taire. Son regard passe de ma main qui empoigne une arme blanche a mon visage qui ne doit faire transparaître aucune émotion.

**\- Tu comptes me tuer Woods parce que si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te rappeler que je ne suis plus seule.**

**\- Bien sûre que non, **je réponds héritée, **continue de couper les fruits pendant mon absence.**

**\- Quoi ?! Tu vas faire travailler une pauvre femme enceinte comme moi ? Comment oses-tu ?**

**\- Anya, **je soupire, **s'il te plaît.**

**\- Bon… si je n'ai pas le choix.**

**\- Tu ne l'as pas je te le confirme.**

**\- Wow ! Tu es vraiment furax. Clarke, j'exige que tu fasses quelque chose pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre et sur le champs !**

**\- Tu t'en vas, **murmure Clarke en se rapprochant, **pourquoi ? Je… je peux passer plus de temps avec toi si c'est…**

**\- Non, **je l'arrête, **tout va bien. Je, **un soupire m'échappe alors que je pince l'arrête de mon nez, **Abby a oublié la glace. Je vais aller en chercher avant que tout ne soit fermé. Ce qui, **je jette un œil à ma montre, **sera bientôt le cas.**

**\- Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? **S'inquiète-t-elle.

**\- Non, **je souris, **reste avec ta mère.**

Clarke fronce les sourcils en me détaillant avec un peu plus d'intensité. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'attire loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, dans le garage. Elle referme doucement la porte avant que ses doigts s'éloignent des miens et qu'elle se place en face de moi. Je n'ose pas prononcer un seul mot, intimidée par son intervention. Ce genre d'impulsivité ne lui ressemble pas.

**\- Tu… je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée que tu y ailles seule.**

**\- Tu n'as pas à…**

**\- Je n'ai pas fini, **me coupe-t-elle alors que son regard s'assombrit me faisant oublier instantanément ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. **Tu vas m'écouter Lexa Woods et jusqu'au bout ! Je suis inquiète pour toi.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je voudrais intervenir, la rassurer mais je sens que ce n'est pas le bon moment. De plus, je suis intimidée par cette distance qu'elle semble vouloir nous imposer. À cet instant, elle est si proche et si loin en même temps que nous pourrions bien être de nouveau séparées par les sept années qui sont censées exister entre nous comme une crevasse terriblement profonde. J'ai l'horrible sensation d'être incapable de l'atteindre et ce constat me brise le cœur.

**\- Je commence à me rendre compte qu'il y a beaucoup de chose de toi qui m'échappe.**

Cette introduction n'annonce rien de bon. Une boule gigantesque se forme dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de prendre une inspiration digne de ce nom. Je ne sais pas comment mais je dois échapper à cette conversation qui selon moi, commence très mal. Je fais un pas en arrière et au moment où je m'y attend le moins, Clarke saisit mon poignet. J'écarquille les yeux au possible alors qu'elle s'approche. Ses doigts libres viennent frôler ma joue avant de glisser sur ma nuque. Son nez frôle le miens et ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes que j'oublie de vouloir fuir.

**\- Par exemple, **souffle-t-elle tout contre mes lèvres, **j'ai remarqué que tu faisais toujours _ça._ Tu évite les confrontations, **ses lèvres s'amusent à frôler les miennes. **Tu ne me laisses pas t'atteindre, te voir telle que tu es avec tes insécurités et tes blessures. Je suis inquiète Lexa parce que tu me connais par cœur, je n'ai aucun secret pour toi. C'est facile pour moi de te dire quand je vais bien ou mal même si j'ai bien conscience que par moment, j'en fais trop. Mais toi… tu me laisses derrière un mur que j'arrive à peine à effriter par endroit. Je ne connais pas tes peurs, celles qui te consument et t'emmènent loin de moi. Alors… je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée que tu y ailles seule Lexa. Parce que je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe quand tu es seule. Le monde doit être bien effrayant à travers tes yeux pour qu'il soit capable de te mettre dans un tel état. Je… la dernière fois… je… je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je refuse de te perdre. Je réduirais ce monde en poussière jusqu'à je trouve ce qu'il peut faire pour te rendre aussi mal ou alors tu peux simplement m'en parler pour que _nous_ affrontions ça _ensemble_.**

Je sens ma mâchoire tomber légèrement. Alors que je croyais qu'elle était désespérément en train de m'échapper, c'était tout le contraire. Comment j'ai pu me fourvoyer à ce point ? Avoir si peu confiance en elle ? Je m'en veux terriblement. Ensemble…

Je me perds dans le bleu de ses yeux. J'y trouve tous les espoirs et les attentes qui naissent quand je la regarde. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Ses iris sont parsemés d'inquiétudes mais elles sont surtout inondés d'amour.

Clarke mordille sa lèvre inférieure avant d'instaurer une nouvelle distance entre nous. Elle n'est pas si imposante que tout à l'heure, elle me touche toujours. Doucement, elle baisse les yeux alors qu'elle suit l'avancée de sa main qui me retenait. Ses doigts remontent le long de mon bras me faisant frissonner, son contact provoquant comme des étincelles qui électrise tout mon corps. Sa paume s'arrête sur ma joue, je cherche son regard mais ses paupières sont closent.

**\- S'il te plaît, **murmure-t-elle en relevant ses cils, **laisse-moi franchir ce mur. Je ne veux pas rester derrière. Je t'aime Lexa.**

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle a enfin osé prononcer les mots que j'attendais depuis le mois de septembre qu'elle se redresse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je ne crois pas me souvenir avoir partagé un tel baiser avec Clarke. Il est habité par une certaine fragilité.

Je ressens une profonde béatitude alors que mon souffle est aspiré par le sien, que mon cœur assourdi tout autour de moi avec son rythme foudroyant, que mon corps s'embrase alors que le sien semble vouloir fusionner avec le mien, que ses doigts dans mes cheveux me rendent complètement folle et que mes muscles semblent fondre comme neige au soleil quand finalement le premier baiser est remplacé par un autre, puis encore un autre et que finalement ses doigts soulèvent doucement la jupe de ma robe caressant mes hanche, faisant naître un brasier au sein de mon intimité. Je commence à mon tour à m'attaquer au bouton de sa chemise bleu, son vêtement est ouvert jusqu'à son nombril lorsque ma main gauche se faufile sous son soutien-gorge. Clarke quitte alors mes lèvres pour venir titiller mon cou, cherchant de nouveaux points sensibles. Elle me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos trouve plus ou moins violemment la porte du garage. Un râle s'échappe, une de ses mains s'écrasent sur ma bouche alors qu'elle s'éloigne pour me faire de gros yeux et me sermonner silencieusement.

Un doux rire lui échappe quand elle retire sa main pour m'embrasser de nouveau sur les lèvres. Les gestes sont plus lent mais toujours aussi déterminés. J'entends plus que je ne sens la fermeture descendre le long de ma taille. Ses doigts viennent ensuite titiller mes côtes avant de trouver mes seins. Je sursaute violemment quand la porte tente de s'ouvrir dans mon dos, rapidement j'éloigne Clarke remet ma robe en place alors qu'elle en fait de même avec sa chemise.

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Je me suis complètement laissée emporter, oubliant que nous étions toujours dans le garage d'Abby. C'était tout sauf réfléchi et complètement imprudent !

**\- Ah les filles, vous êtes là !**

Et en plus, c'était Abby ! Nous avons vraiment frôler la catastrophe !

**\- Clarke, j'ai besoin de toi et Lexa, **Abby arrive à s'introduire dans le garage, **je croyais que tu allais chercher de la glace.**

**\- La "glace" devrait peut-être réfléchir à prendre un taxi, **je soupire ayant complètement oublié Jack.

**\- Je vais t'accompagner, **propose Clarke.

**\- Non, **refuse un peu trop vite Abby, **j'ai besoin de toi, **se justifie-t-elle plus calmement.

**\- Je peux bien m'absenter cinq minutes…**

**\- Ça sera bien plus long que cinq minutes, **insiste Abby.

**\- Pour de la glace, **s'étonne Clarke, **la supérette est au coin de la rue.**

**\- Oui mais… il faut aussi qu'elle prennent du piment et de la muscade. Je veux essayer une nouvelle recette !**

**\- Lexa ne va pas aller l'autre bout de la ville pour une de tes nouvelles lubies !**

**\- Mais… mais… elle a accepté, n'est-ce pas Lexa ?**

Je me racle doucement la gorge, je force un sourire en glissant de nouveau mes doigts dans mes long cheveux. Je fais un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner de Clarke et ne plus ressentir cette frustration qui m'habite depuis l'intervention d'Abby.

**\- En effet, j'ai accepté.**

**\- Mais, **s'interpose Clarke.

**\- Je vais y aller avec Madi, **je l'informe pour la rassurer, **tout ira bien. Donc, **je m'arrête devant Abby, **de la glace, de la muscade, du piment, autre chose, **je demande avec un regard noir.

**\- Non, ça sera tout. Merci Lexa.**

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et me rends à la voiture, Madi sur les talons. J'essaye souvent de la faire parler en évoquant la musique. Je lui dresse donc une liste des CD que j'ai dans ma voiture. J'ouvre la portière quand je vois ses yeux briller alors que j'annonce la grande Pink. Je souris en lui indiquant d'ouvrir la boîte à gants quand la porte d'entrée claque. Je jure que si c'est Abby qui allonge la liste de courses, je la tue sur place ! Je me retourne en m'apprêtant à refuser toute requête seulement je reste finalement muette en découvrant Clarke.

\- **Madi a oublié son écharpe !**

Je souris en tendant ma main pour récupérer le vêtement. Je suis surprise et sentant Clarke tirer vers elle. Je glisse légèrement sur le sol humide et me rattrape de justesse aux épaules de la blonde.

**\- Clarke, **je la sermonne.

**\- Toi aussi, tu as oublié quelque chose, **sourit-elle.

**\- Pourtant, j'ai mes clefs, **j'assure en vérifiant dans ma main.

**\- Non _idiote_, **Clarke sourit à pleine dents, **c'est _ça _que tu as oublié, **et elle m'embrasse en plein milieu de la cours d'Abby.

**\- Non pas que je me plaigne, **je souffle encore contre ses lèvres, **mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. J'en avais envie, c'est tout.**

**\- Et ta mère ?**

**\- Elle fera avec, **assure-t-elle en hochant les épaules. **Et pour le moment, je n'entends pas d'exclamation ou de cris d'horreur donc…**

**\- Donc, **je souris en lui volant un nouveau baiser.

**\- Tu sais, **prononce-t-elle en s'éloignant, **je le pensai toute à l'heure : je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi _inconditionnellement_ et tu ne me perdras pas, _jamais_. Sauf si ta mère me trouve encore ici, **je grimace.

**\- Tu as raison. Elle pourrait vouloir te tuer, fonce !**

Je me glisse dans la voiture et souris en entendant déjà la voix de Pink. Les musiques défilent, les kilomètres passent et j'arrive à l'aéroport. Je me stationne en double fil et demande à Madi de ne laisser personne en uniforme s'approcher de la voiture. Je me fraye un chemin parmi la foule et les valises avant de m'arrêter net devant les portes des arrivés. Je me mets sur la pointes des pieds pour essayer de repérer le géniteur de Clarke. Un soupire m'échappe alors que je finis par le voir s'agiter près des bancs. Le temps que je l'atteigne, il jette au moins dix regards furieux à sa montre.

Et bien, ce n'est pas gagner…

**\- Bonjour Jack.**

**\- Vous êtes en retard, **s'agace-t-il.

Surtout, ne pas s'en prendre à lui physiquement, à la place, prendre une grande inspiration, sourire et coller un masque d'indifférence sur mon visage.

**\- Bonjour Lexa, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacer une veille de Noël pour m'éviter le calvaire de trouver un taxi. Oh mais de rien Jack, c'était avec plaisir.**

Je crois que l'ironie est tout aussi bien. Le père de Clarke me toise de haut en bas avant d'adopter une posture qui me fait bien comprendre qu'il m'est supérieur. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, il m'est toujours aussi antipathique !

**\- Bien allons-y avant que ma réservation me passe sous le nez.**

Il passe devant moi, me bousculant légèrement. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me sommant de garder mon calme. Seulement, je manque d'imploser en remarquant qu'il a laissé sa valise derrière lui. Non mais il croit quoi exactement que je suis un groom ? Non mais je rêve !

Respire. Lexa, respire. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves. Il ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès.

**\- Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour prendre ma valise ?**

Je vais le tuer… non, la mort serait trop douce pour cet être abjecte. Je force un nouveau sourire en me rappelant difficilement que si j'assassinais son père, Clarke m'en voudrait forcément.  
Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux avant de saisir avec fureur la poignée de la valise pour la rouler derrière moi.

**\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas garé trop loin, je déteste marcher.**

**\- Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas incommodé par le fait de voyager sur la banquette arrière.**

**\- Pour quelle raison est-ce que je subirais un tel désagrément ?**

"Parce que je ne vous aime pas" est la réponse qui me vient instantanément à l'esprit. Cette repartie s'imprègne tellement en moi que je dois lutter comme jamais pour ne pas la laisser transparaître.

**\- Je ne suis pas seule, voilà pourquoi.**

**\- Et bien cette personne n'aura qu'à se déplacer.**

**\- Hors de question.**

**\- Il s'agit de Clarke ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors, elle se déplacera.**

Je me stoppe net dans mon avancée, ce qui après réflexion entre la valise et mes talons n'était pas l'idée du siècle pour la stabilité. J'observe Jack avec fureur. Il est vraiment abject. Il ne fait même pas semblant d'avoir une âme sauf avec Clarke qu'il manipule comme une foutue marionnette. Plus d'une fois j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas briser les illusions de ma belle blonde à son sujet.

Je peux accepter et supporter qu'il me méprise. Je peux même concevoir qu'il me traite comme une moins que rien. Mais je ne le laisserai pas jouer à son jeu malsain avec Madi. Plutôt mourir !

**\- Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour avancer, **s'agace-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, de peur d'être bien trop désagréable. Je ne fait pas non plus un geste, de peur de perdre son attention.

**\- J'attends, **souligne-t-il.

**\- Vous ne rentrez pas dans _ma_ voiture avec cette attitude. Je refuse d'imposer un tel comportement à Madi.**

**\- Je vois, votre nouvelle conquête est trop sensible pour affronter ce monde tel qu'il est, c'est bien dommage pour elle. Allons-y, _maintenant _!**

**\- Je vous l'ai dit M. Griffin, vous n'entrerez pas dans _ma_ voiture avec cette attitude. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment Clarke peut ne pas vous voir tel que vous êtes vraiment mais croyez moi quand je vous dit que si vous vous en prenez à Madi qui est une enfant de 12 ans et non une conquête, tout ce qu'il vous reste comme _relation _avec elle se brisera en un claquement de doigts. Alors, ce sera la banquette arrière, une attitude polie, reconnaissant et vous allez prendre vous-même votre valise parce que je ne suis pas une de vos secrétaires sous-payées à qui vous faites vivre un enfer.**

**\- Vous êtes…**

**\- Je n'ai pas fini, **je le coupe en m'avançant un peu trop dans l'espace personne de Jack, **ce que je suis c'est l'amie de Clarke et vous me devez au moins le même respect que vous avez pour elle, comme vous le devez à n'importe quelle autre personne qu'elle aime, à commencer par sa mère. Comment croyez-vous qu'elle ressent les choses quand vous traitez Abby comme une moins que rien alors qu'elle idolâtre sa mère ? En continuant d'agir comme vous le faites avec les personnes qu'elle aime, vous allez précipiter Clarke loin de vous.**

**\- Je ne vous aimes pas.**

**\- Très bien, moi non plus. Alors ce sera la banquette arrière ou un taxi, Monsieur Griffin ?**

**\- Je pourrai tout aussi bien vous discréditer auprès de ma fille et lui parler de votre attitude qui est inacceptable.**

**\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour parvenir à vos fins.**

Un duel de regard s'amorce entre nous deux. Je comprends assez vite qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Je lâche donc prise en secouant la tête. Un soupire m'échappe avant que je ne reprenne :

**\- Et bien, je suppose que vous allez vivre un sacré enfer pour trouver un taxi à cette heure. Bonne fin de journée Monsieur Griffin.**

**\- Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas me laisser ici ?!**

**\- Le fait est que si, j'oserai. Je ne vous dois rien. Une dernière chose, Clarke ne loge plus chez Abby mais chez moi. Je vous conseille de changer d'attitude avant demain sans quoi tout comme dans ma voiture, vous ne serez pas le bienvenu dans mon appartement.**

**\- Mais enfin, c'est scandaleux !**

**\- Ce qui est vraiment scandaleux Monsieur Griffin, c'est que vous continuez à traiter les gens comme des sous-merde sans penser aux conséquences. La prochaine fois réfléchissez avant de prendre une personne de haut.**

Je lui tourne rapidement le dos pour m'éloigner. Je fais un pas puis un autre et encore un autre avant de me retrouver devant le volant, assourdie par les battements de mon cœur. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai osé lui dire ses quatre vérités ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis devenue complètement folle !

**\- Changement de plan Madi, **je prononce en agrippant mon volant si fortement que mes jointures deviennent blanche, **Jack reste sur place. Allons faire les courses et rejoignons Clarke.**

Je démarre sans regarder derrière moi. Je ne vérifie pas si Jack a retrouvé un peu d'humanité et changé d'avis. Je me laisse bercer par la musique et retrouve doucement mon calme avant que Madi ne change de chanson. Je fronce les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle tient la pochette en main et son indexe continue d'appuyer sur la touche de changement. J'imagine qu'elle cherche un titre en particulier. Quand elle laisse enfin une chanson défile, j'éclate de rire en reconnaissant sans mal _You Make Me Sick_. Madi rit à son tour mais plus discrètement.

Je tends la main vers elle pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en la remerciant. Je suis obligée de reconnaître que cette petite est plus d'ingénieuse quand elle poursuit avec _So What_ puis _Bad Influence_. Madi ne parle peut-être pas mais elle sait sans nul doute s'exprimer.

**\- C'est laquelle ta préférée ? **Je demande une fois sa dernière chanson finit.

Cette fois, elle arrête le CD sur _Try_, je peux reconnaître que cette petite à bon goût. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque j'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio en septembre dernier. Je me suis jetée sur l'album mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chantonner les titres qui ne sortiront qu'en 2017 que j'adore plus que tout. Et, j'ai du mal à concevoir que j'ai été arraché à 2019 sans connaître son nouvel album qui a été annoncé.

La dernière chanson s'arrête juste au moment ou je me gare devant chez Abby. Madi ne fait pas mine de se détacher et me fixe avec insistance. Elle me tend la pochette du CD pour m'encourager à partager avec elle mon titre préféré de la grande chanteuse et interprète. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et commence à interpréter _What About Us_.

**What about us ? **_Qu'en est-il de nous ?_

**What about all the times you said you had the answers ? **_Qu'en est-il de toutes les fois où vous disiez avoir des réponses ?_

**What about us ? **_Qu'en est-il de nous ?_

**What about all the broken happy ever afters ? **_Qu'en est-il des happy-end brisés ?_

**What about us ? **_Qu'en est-il de nous ?_

**What about all the plans that ended in disasters ? **_Qu'en est-il de tous les projets qui ont finit en désastre ?_

**What about love ? **_Qu'en est-il de l'amour ?_

**What about trust ? **_Qu'en est-il de la confiance ?_

**What about us ? **_Qu'en est-il de nous ?_

Madi rit doucement avant de me donner un petit coup dans l'épaule. Je fronce légèrement un sourcil alors qu'elle me tend de nouveau le CD que je finis par saisir. Mes yeux parcourt les titres et je manque de me fracasser le crâne contre mon volant en comprenant que je viens de faire une erreur, un terrible erreur ! J'ai d'interpréter une chanson qui n'existe pas encore !

Pour éviter tout autre lamentable erreur, je détaille bien chaque titre et fait avancer le CD jusqu'à _Fuckin'Perfect_. J'observe Madi apprécier mon choix. Je l'ai échappé bel. J'espère qu'elle aura oublié ce petit accro d'ici 2017…

Nous sortons de la voiture. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer en voyant Madi courir sur ce sol qui pourrait être confondue avec une patinoire. Avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre sur Clarke qui nous sourit. La petite brune s'arrête pour lui faire un câlin avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Ma jolie blonde me rejoint en me demandant :

**\- Besoin d'aide ?**

**\- Je devrais réussir à gérer un petit sac, **j'assure en refermant le coffre, **mais merci.**

**\- Tout s'est bien passé ?**

**\- Bien entendu, **je souris en embrassant sa joue, **je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu mal tourner, **je poursuit en avançant, **ce n'est que de la glace et des épices.**

**\- Et la dernière fois, ce n'était qu'un footing, **chuchote-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre.

Je dépose le sac sur le plan de travail ce qui fait criser Anya qui me lance une flopée d'insultes. Je fixe ma sœur et lentement, très lentement devant son regard pleins de reproches je range les condiments à leurs place avant de mettre la glace au congélateur. Anya continue de pester ce qui me faire rire aussitôt elle me menace de mille morts mais je préfère l'ignorer.

Je reviens vers Clarke qui s'est stationnée près du piano. J'observe les alentours, ne constatant pas la présence d'Abby, je glisse lentement ma main dans la sienne. J'encre mon regard dans le sien. Je me sens tellement apaisée et chanceuse de pouvoir vivre ce genre de moment.

**\- C'est ça, **je reprends avec douceur, **cet apaisement qui nous entoure quand nos regards se croisent. C'est ça qui me ramènera toujours. Le monde n'est plus aussi effarant depuis que je peux me noyer corps et âme dans ces iris d'un bleu parfait qui sont les tiennes. Je te promets que je ne me laisserai pas succomber par mes peurs. J'ai une bonne raison de les surmonter. J'ai le droit de t'aimer et c'est le plus beau cadeau que m'ait fait cette vie,** je conclu avec un sourire.

**\- J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser, **souffle-t-elle.

**\- Dommage que chaque pièce de cette maison soit un terrain miné, **je lui réponds amusée.

**\- Qui vivra verra, **susurre-t-elle avant de placer ses mains derrière ma nuque et de sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**\- Wow, **s'exclame Anya, **mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez toutes les deux ?! On se sépare, **nous ordonne-t-elle en nous menaçant avec une carotte. **Vous avez perdu la tête ? Le Docteur Griffin est juste à côté ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite dû deux points, ouvrez les guillemets, ma mère ne doit rien savoir, ça la tuerait, point, fermez les guillemets, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous en faite, **hurle-t-elle en fracassant son arme sur ma pauvre tête. **J'aime bien le Docteur Griffin moi !**

**\- J'ai cru voir du gui, **se dédouaner Clarke en haussant les épaules.

**\- Du gui, **s'égosille Anya, **tu te fous de moi ? Du gui ?! Personne au monde n'embrasse quelqu'un comme tu viens de le faire avec ma sœur sous le gui !**

**\- Anya, tu devrais peut-être…**

**\- Même pas en rêve _petite _!**

**\- Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures, elle voulait nous dénoncer, **grimace Clarke.

Je retiens un rire en plaçant ma main devant ma bouche alors que je vois Madi dans le dos d'Anya brandir sa note de toute à l'heure. Les mots : Les hormones, semblent voler au-dessus de la tête de ma sœur alors que la petite brune bondit en souriant. Clarke fini par remarquer à son tour son manège et se mordille la lèvre pour ne pas la griller. À coup sûr, la colère d'Anya retomberait sur cette pauvre petite.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule sans accroc, comme à chaque réveillon chez les Griffin, j'ai beaucoup trop mangé. J'ai dû écouter les histoires de famille d'Abby qui sont censées être inédites, mais qui pour moi sentent le réchauffé. J'ai eu la chance d'assister à un grand moment de complicité entre Clarke et Madi. Depuis quelque temps ma jolie blonde essaye de l'intéresser au piano, son instrument de prédilection et ce soir la petite brune a accepté de jouer des mélodies de Noël avec elle presque une heure entière.

À la fin de la soirée Abby a décrété qu'il serait trop dangereux que nous reprenions le volant. Je suis donc allongée sur le canapé lit de la bibliothèque depuis une dizaine de minutes quand la porte s'ouvre. Au début, je pense découvrir Madi. Elle n'aime pas dormir seule quand elle ne se trouve pas à la maison mais quand j'entends un corps s'effondrer près de moi, je comprends que je fais fausse route.

**\- Clarke, **je la sermonne gentiment, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- J'essaye de dormir, **elle grommelle en venant entourer mon corps de ses bras, **je suis exténuée.**

**\- Clarke…**

**\- J'ai laissé ma chambre à Anya. J'ai du me battre avec ma mère, elle a pompé tout ce qu'il me restait d'énergie.**

**\- Et Abby ne t'as pas obligé à prendre la buanderie ?**

**\- Si, **elle soupire, **elle m'a fait tout un discours pour me dissuader de dormir ici avec toi mais j'ai gagné, **elle cale son visage sur mon épaule. **Je vais lui dire, **m'annonce-t-elle en baillant, **je vais lui dire que nous sommes ensemble, demain.**

**\- Tu en es sûre, Clarke je ne veux pas que…**

**\- Shhh, **je sens qu'elle s'endort déjà, **je n'ai aucune raison de douter de nous.**

**\- Très bien, **j'embrasse doucement le sommet de sa tête, **bonne nuit Clarke.**

**\- Bonne nuit, _mon amour_.**

Je me sens sourire. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Sa respiration ralentit et je comprends qu'elle s'est endormie. Je lutte encore contre le sommeil. Je reste éveillée jusqu'à ce que j'entende de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir. Madi glisse son matelas au bord du mien et sans un mot, s'allonge près de moi.

Je tends ma main vers elle qu'elle saisit immédiatement. Je souris plus que de raison et cette fois je n'ai plus aucune raison de lutter, je succombe à cette fatigue qui m'étreint depuis déjà quelques heures. Les personnes que j'aime sont en sécurité et près de moi.

Tout va pour le mieux. Je peux dormir en paix.

_oOoOo_

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Le chapitre dernier a fait naître plusieurs théories, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Alors est-ce qu'il vous a confronté dans votre idée ou non ? Les choses continuent d'avancer entre Clarke et Lexa. Anya est fidèle à elle-même, enfin... je crois. L'apparition de Jack était quelque peu éprouvante pour Lexa mais elle a su lui tenir tête. Et, Lexa fait une petite erreur avec Madi bien malgré elle.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que je publie tous les dimanches.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	8. Comme un goût acidulé dans le cœur

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire.**

**Résumé : Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

_oOoOo_

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**Tear me to pieces, skin to bone** _Déchire-moi en morceaux, de la peau jusqu'au aux os_

**Hello, welcome home** _Bonjour, bienvenue à la maison_

**Walking out of time** _Je marche en dehors du temps_

**Chapitre 7 : Comme un goût acidulé dans le cœur**

Madi est accrochée à ma jambe, refusant que j'exécute la moindre action pour qu'elle entre chez Abby sans moi. Je me tourne vers Clarke qui est adossée contre la portière de la voiture. Elle m'adresse un sourire d'encouragement. Je passe mes doigts dans les cheveux de la petite brune pour essayer de la rassurer. Je détache ses bras de ma cuisse. Je ressens aussi bien sa peur que si elle était mienne. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

J'échange un long regard avec elle avant de lui sourire. Je déteste la laisser seule. Pourtant, je sais que je dois le faire. Je dois l'habituer à s'éloigner de Clarke et moi, l'éloigner de sa zone de confort. D'autant plus qu'elle a enfin accepté de retourner à l'école.

**\- Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, **je lui rappelle doucement. **Nous revenons te chercher à la fin de la soirée, promis.**

J'agrémente ma promesse en tendant mon auriculaire vers elle et en lui souriant timidement. Madi fixe mon doigt un long très long moment. Je ne bouge pas attendant qu'elle fasse un geste vers moi. Je penche la tête sur le côté, cherchant son regard pour comprendre ce qui la bloque.

**\- Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'envoyer un message à n'importe quel moment et nous serons là en moins de vingt minutes.**

Madi baisse les yeux, fixant ses pieds évitant à tout prix de croiser mon regard. Je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire alors je reste aussi immobile que possible. Puis, sans prévenir, elle agrippe mon cou et me serre aussi fort que ses petits bras lui permettent. Je reste complètement figée devant son geste. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait initié ce genre de manifestation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Incertaine, je croise le regard de Clarke qui s'est redressée, elle sourit et lève les deux pouces en l'air.

J'acquiesce doucement, prends une longue inspiration avant de refermer mes bras dans son dos. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette étreinte dure mais Madi ne desserre pas sa prise. J'ai bien conscience qu'elle essaye de me retenir. Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'effraie à ce point. Je lui donne le temps dont elle a besoin.

Lentement, elle fini par se détache, ses yeux embrumés de larmes. Je caresse doucement sa joue avant d'embrasser son front. J'échange un regard avec elle en lui demandant sans la brusquer :

**\- Tu es prête ?**

Malheureusement, elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour me répondre de façon négative. Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je cherche activement le moyen infaillible de la rassurer seulement, je dois bien avouer que je suis à court d'idée. J'échange un nouveau regard avec Clarke. Cette dernière hausse les épaules avec une grimace me faisant comprendre qu'elle aussi a fait le tour de la question sans trouver de solution.

**\- Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour te rassurer, **je lui révèle avec honnêteté.

Madi se tortille pour récupérer le bloc note dans la pochette avant de son sac à dos. Elle écrit à une vitesse folle. Je hausse un sourcil surprise quand elle le retourne et le colle presque à mon visage. Je le saisis, non sans un sourire avant de l'éloigner à une distance plus raisonnable pour parvenir à lire un seul et unique mot : Reste.

Je me mords la langue afin de bien réfléchir à mes prochains mots. Mes yeux restent scotchés sur ce mot. Il a été inscrit sur le papier si précipitamment que l'écriture est maladroite, presque tremblante. J'ai un étrange pressentiment, quelque chose, un petit rien enserre mon cœur de façon désagréable. Je relève les yeux pour fixer Madi. Je découvre que ses iris si semblables aux miens sont emplis d'un espoir ravageur.

Je n'aime pas savoir que je m'apprête à briser son petit cœur. Je déteste devoir lui faire du mal. Alors je baisse le regard. Je suis les lignes de son écriture, formant encore et encore le même mot. J'inspire profondément. Je cherche assez de courage pour lui donner une réponse qui ne lui plaira pas. Je secoue la tête. Je me sens attrister de devoir la pousser à faire quelque chose qui l'effraie à ce point. Je sais bien que cette épreuve fait partie de sa reconstruction. J'ai conscience que c'est important de la pousser à se surpasser pour qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est capable de vivre malgré la tragédie qui est arriver à sa famille.

**\- Madi, **je commence la gorge nouée, **j'adorerai rester, **je relève les yeux, **tu sais à quel point le temps que je passe avec toi m'est précieux. Mais cette soirée, c'est… comme un test. Bientôt, tu devras entrer dans la fosse aux lions tous les jours. Retourner à l'école est la meilleure décision que tu ais prise et je sais que tu vas vivre la plus grande aventure qui soit, même si en même temps se sera terriblement effrayant. Ici, chez Abby c'est un endroit où tu peux te sentir autant en sécurité qu'à la maison. C'est, **j'avance ma main pour la déposer délicatement au niveau de son cœur, **la famille.**

Un long échange de regards se joue à la fin de ma prise de parole. J'ai un mal fou à déglutir. Je fini par plier mes doigts pour les éloigner. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle comprend ma décision même si elle lui fait mal. C'est Madi qui fini par baisser les yeux la première, c'est inhabituel pourtant d'une certaine manière sa décision me soulage. Elle se retourne entièrement et appuie d'elle-même sur la sonnette.

Je me relève impressionnée par sa détermination, sa force et son courage. Je suis tellement fière d'elle. Abby ouvre aussitôt. Je suppose qu'elle était derrière la porte à attendre depuis un certain temps. La mère de Clarke lui fait un grand signe de la main avant de m'accorder un sourire qui me révèle à quel point elle est fière de moi avant qu'elle ne consacre toute son attention à Madi en lui demandant avec une gentillesse infinie si elle est prête à entrer.

La petite brune reste prostrée. Elle ne fait pas un pas vers Abby ou vers moi. Son visage est grave et ses yeux ancrés sur ses chaussures. J'imagine sans mal que son cœur résonne si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il assourdit tout dans sa tête. Je m'apprête à faire un pas vers elle mais d'un signe de tête, Abby me le déconseille. Je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir agir comme bon me semble, seulement je sais que les prochaines actions doivent entièrement dépendre de Madi. Elle est face à une décision qui lui paraît insurmontable. Mais aussi dure soit-il se sera le premier pas vers la guérison.

Silencieusement, avec les épaules voûtées, Madi s'avance vers Abby qui lui sourit en lui tendant la main. La petite s'arrête net. Elle se tourne vers Clarke avec un regard implorant. Je souris en entendant ma belle blonde lui prodiguer des encouragements. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle s'était finalement rapprochée. Je sens sa peau effleurer la mienne. Je suis tellement rassurée par sa présence. C'est comme prendre une inspiration vitale après une trop longue inspiration sous l'eau. Le regard de Madi passe rapidement entre nous, elle est tellement paniquée qu'une partie de moi se brise. J'aimerai l'aider. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne se sente pas à ce point apeurer.

C'est sans prévenir qu'elle se précipite vers Clarke pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ma jolie blonde est obligée de reculer de quelque pas pour ne pas tomber. Le geste est désespéré et rapide. L'étreinte semble s'achever aussi rapidement que ce qu'il a été initié. Et avant même que je ne puisse tourner mon regard vers Clarke pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien après ce geste, Madi en fait de même avec moi. Je jure que j'arrête totalement de respirer aussi longtemps que ses bras restent serrer dans mon dos et sans prévenir un nouveau souffle franchit mes lèvres au moment où elle s'éloigne, se retourne et franchis la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Abby en évitant tout contact avec cette dernière.

Je suis soufflée. Je peine à croire que j'ai vécu ce moment. J'ai du mal à réaliser que tout ceci ait été réel. Je me sens sourire. Je suis tellement fière d'elle, du travail monstre qu'elle accomplit pour se reconstruire. Je sens la main de Clarke se glisser dans la mienne. Je suppose qu'elle est tout aussi impressionner par la force de Madi. J'essaye de l'apercevoir dans l'entrée mais Abby m'en empêche. Je grimace.

**\- Est-ce que je dois vous chasser de chez moi toute les deux ?**

**\- Maman, **grogne Clarke.

**\- Allez oust ! Il me semble que vous avez une fête ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, **elle agite sa main comme si elle cherchait à chasser un insecte, **donnez-moi ce sac et disparaissez.**

Abby tire sur la hanse que je maintenais encore fortement. Mes doigts se délient lentement. J'échange un regard avec la mère de Clarke qui soupire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se place dans sa maison avant d'assurer :

**\- Evidement que je vous appelle au moindre problème, mais tout ira bien. Alors, du vent !**

Abby claque la porte. Je reste complètement abasourdi devant son geste que je trouve complètement excessif alors que Clarke baragouine des reproches tous plus imagés les uns que les autres. Je crois qu'elle s'en remet plus vite que moi mais il faut dire qu'elle a plus l'habitude de gérer les sautes d'humeur de sa mère que moi. D'autant plus que ces derniers jours Abby n'arrêtent pas de me faire mille et un reproches. Pour commencer, je courtise sa fille sans lui avoir demander la permission. Ensuite nous avons dormis dans le même lit de façon effronté la veille de noël. Sans oublier qu'elle a du mal à digérer le fait que j'ai planté Jack même si en même temps, elle semble terriblement fière que quelqu'un ait enfin osé lui tenir tête. Et il y en a tellement d'autre que je n'ai pas la force de les énumérer.

Clarke soupire bruyamment avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne. Elle se met en face de moi. Le bleu de ses yeux calme tout sur leurs passages. Elle me sourit et par mimétisme, j'en fais de même.

**\- Tu sais ce qui est fou, **elle place sa main libre derrière ma nuque, **je n'ai même pas envie d'aller à cette fête.**

**\- Moi non plus, **j'avoue.

**\- Mais nous allons le faire, **assure-t-elle, **nous allons y aller, nous amuser et profiter à fond de notre liberté. Sinon, **elle baisse les yeux, **sinon Madi se sera montrée forte pour rien du tout. Cette petit m'impressionne, **elle sourit plus que de raison, **elle est tellement…**

**\- … incroyable, **je fini à sa place.

**\- C'est le bon mot.**

Nous rentrons au milieu d'un sourire étrange qui ne nous ressemble pas. Je pense que d'une certaine manière, nous essayons de nous habituer à l'absence de Madi. Mine de rien, nous nous sommes plus que habituées à sa présence. Elle fait partie de ce que nous essayons de construire, avec elle, c'est comme si nous avions une famille. J'aime tellement cette idée.

Je me gare devant notre appartement. Je baisse le son de la musique mais je n'éteins pas le moteur. Après un certain temps, j'arrête de fixer l'immeuble pour accrocher mon regard sur Clarke. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle est magnifique.

Par moment, je me rappelle qu'il y a encore quelque mois, j'aurai tout fait pour n'être qu'avec elle, seulement elle, toujours elle. Et aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer, pas même une seule seconde sans Madi.

**\- Tu sais, **reprend-elle toujours pensive, **quand j'ai compris que la situation de Madi ne serait pas temporaire, j'ai pris peur. Je me suis dit que sa présence allait détruire ce qui était en train de se construire entre nous. Je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait en être autrement. Nous étions ensemble depuis si peu de temps, **elle soupire, **qu'une petite fille s'immisce entre nous, dans notre quotidien, notre intimité, que nous ne puissions pas sortir comme bon nous sembles et surtout qu'elle m'empêche de te déshabiller quand bon me semble, **elle se met à rire, **je croyais vraiment que ça allait nous briser. Mais aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, c'est le contraire qui est arriver.**

**\- Comme tu l'as dit, **je souris, **cette petite est incroyable.**

**\- Elle l'est, **confirme Clarke, **je t'aime encore plus grâce à elle, **souffle-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi pour ancrer son regard dans le miens, **je ne croyais pas que ce serait possible et pourtant c'est le cas. Cette manière que tu as d'être avec elle, c'est… wow !**

**\- Comment je suis avec elle ?**

**\- Lexa, **soupire Clarke.

**\- C'est une vraie question.**

Clarke me dévisage avec un air étonné. Elle secoue doucement la tête avec un sourire en coin terriblement craquant. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et l'embrasser. Elle se détache, s'installe en tailleur le dos face à la fenêtre et encadre mon visage de ses mains.

**\- C'est fou, **murmure-t-elle, **tu dois être la seule personne à ne pas le remarquer…**

**\- Je ne comprends pas.**

**\- Quand tu es avec Madi c'est… c'est comme si je pouvais voir ton cœur et il est magnifique Lexa. Tu es la personne avec le plus grand cœur que je connaisse. Je… j'ai énormément de chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi.**

**\- Remercie tes yeux, **je m'amuse, **c'est d'eux dont je suis tombée amoureuse.**

**\- La ferme Lexa, **rit-elle, **j'essaye de te faire une déclaration d'amour digne de ce nom ! Je t'interdis de tout gâcher !**

J'acquiesce doucement en souriant plus que de raison. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, certainement agacée. Et, c'est sans prévenir qu'elle s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Je m'approche autant que possible dans cet espace restreint me cognant mainte et mainte fois ici et là. Je grogne agacée par ces diverses agressions quand le mouvement de ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes ralentis. Elle s'éloigne en mordillant doucement ma lèvre. Elle dépose lentement son front contre le mien en murmurant :

**\- Je t'aime tellement.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi…**

**\- … je te préviens si tu dis « infiniment », je te frappe.**

**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je déteste quand tu surenchéris !**

**\- Je ne fais jamais ça…**

Je me prends un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. J'écarquille grand les yeux alors que ma mâchoire tombe légèrement. Je me mets à rire ce qui fait soupirer Clarke qui précise entre ses dents que je suis terriblement agaçante. Je frotte mon épaule alors que mon rire s'estompe, je souris toujours quand je dis :

**\- Même pas mal !**

**\- Attends un peu, **me menace-t-elle, **je trouverai un moyen de te faire souffrir.**

**\- Tu l'as déjà fait, **j'assure sans la quitter des yeux.

**\- Et comment j'aurai réussi cet exploit sans me faire du mal à moi-même ? Tu es toute ma vie Lexa.**

**\- Idem. Avant toi, j'étais comme morte.**

**\- Tu surenchéris encore, **remarque-t-elle. **Tu es tellement, **elle soupire, **je t'aime.**

C'est après un autre baiser que nous nous extirpons non sans mal de la voiture. La cage d'escaliers est gorgée de nos rires et discussions. Clarke ouvre quelque peu théâtralement la porte avant de foncer comme une gamine vers la salle de bain pour se préparer la première. Je la regarde faire, amusée, sans même essayer de lui prendre sa place. Je passe par la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau puis je rejoins notre chambre afin de choisir ma tenue pour la soirée.

Je suis en pleine divergence entre une robe rouge et une autre noire quand Clarke sort de la salle de bain en petite tenue, une serviette dans les cheveux. Je brandis les deux vêtements et manque d'éclater de rire quand je la vois plisser son joli petit nez. Je ne dirais pas que Clarke est jalouse, elle a simplement du mal à accepter qu'une autre personne qu'elle puisse attarder son regard un peu trop longtemps sur moi. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet, faisant semblant d'être agacée par son comportement alors qu'en réalité je trouve que c'est adorable. Je m'avance lentement, assez pour qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre notre placard et moi.

**\- Je ne vais pas porter un sweat à capuche pour le nouvel an.**

**\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**\- Clarke, **je soupire, **laquelle je mets ?**

**\- Surtout pas la rouge, j'aurai envie de te l'enlever toute la soirée.**

**\- Va pour la noire, **je la taquine avant de l'embrasser.

Quand je quitte ses lèvres, je souris en découvrant qu'elle garde les yeux fermés.  
Je me réhabitue vraiment à vivre tous ces moments de simplicité. J'aime vivre avec elle, c'est incroyable. À chaque fois que je me surprends à la regarder un peu trop longtemps, je n'essaye plus de me convaincre que c'est pour imprégner tous ses traits dans ma mémoire. Je me perds dans sa contemplation, simplement parce qu'elle est magnifique.

Je recule de quelque pas avant que des pensées bien moins chastes ne viennent m'embrouiller l'esprit. Je ne peux pas me permettre de louper cette soirée. Je l'attends depuis bien trop longtemps. J'adorais me perdre dans une perdition charnelle avec ma magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus mais je suis tout aussi impatiente d'enfin croiser le chemin de Raven. Je dois bien avouer que mon amie me manque énormément. J'ai tellement hâte que sa douce folie fasse de nouveau partie de ma vie.

Je me retourne donc et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me rends rapidement jusqu'au lavabo ou je fais couler l'eau à gros jet. Je mets mes mains en coupe pour en récolter le plus possible avant de m'asperger le visage. Je soupire, soulagée d'avoir résisté à la tentation. Je secoue la tête, attrape mon mascara et j'ai à peine le temps de l'approcher de mon œil que la voix de Clarke me fait sursauter :

**\- Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis et préférer la rouge ?**

**\- Je suppose que les négociations sont encore ouvertes !**

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous sortons de l'appartement. Je suis apprêtée de la fameuse robe rouge, choix que Clarke semble finalement regretter puisse qu'elle grommelle sans raison dans son coin. Je la regarde fermer à clef l'entrée, habillée d'une magnifique robe bleue à dos nu qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux d'une façon incroyable. Nous rejoignons ensuite le taxi qui nous conduit jusqu'au _Grounder_.

Je trouve cela étrange de me retrouver dans ce bar, surtout un soir où il est noir de monde. J'ai tout fait pour éviter d'y remettre les pieds depuis ma mésaventure qui s'est trouvée être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé de toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes arrivées et encore moins depuis quand je fixe la petite scène avec méfiance. J'agrippe mon verre comme une sangsue alors que je ne compte même pas le boire mais il me faut quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.

Le mauvais présentiment qui m'a envahie tout à l'heure avec Madi s'empare de nouveau de moi. C'est explicable. J'ai la sensation que tout en moi essaye de me prévenir que quelque chose ne va pas mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. C'est comme lorsque nous sommes persuadés d'oublier quelque chose et que nous vérifions une bonne centaine de fois nos poches ou nos sacs. Oui, c'est exactement ce genre de ressentie.

**_\- Estoy aqui, la fiesta puede comenzar !_**

Je souris bien malgré moi. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix, cette façon de s'exprimer et de parler un peu trop fort, entre mille. J'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux pour la trouver qu'elle entraine déjà deux de ses amis sur la piste de danse. Je ris amuser en la voyant se trémousser sans se préoccuper des regards des autres, elle s'amuse sans le moindre complexe comme toujours.

Clarke se cale dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Elle rit avant de m'embrasser la joue. Je me laisse entraîner jusqu'aux tables de jeux de société. Ma jolie blonde m'installe de force en face de quatre inconnus et entre deux autres individus qui me sont aussi peu familier. Je soupire en voyant le _Trivial Pursuit_ installé sur la table. J'essaye de me lever pour échapper à cette torture mais ma jolie blonde empêche tout mouvement en faisant pressions sur mes épaules.

**\- Tu restes, **susurre-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je sais très bien faire la différence entre ses différentes intonations et là, elle me donne clairement un ordre. Je n'aime pas cette situation, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que Clarke à dans la tête mais quelque chose me dit que sa nouvelle idée de génie ne va pas me plaire.

**\- Tout le monde, je vous présente Lexa. C'est aujourd'hui que votre règne de terreur s'achève, elle va vous laminer ! Je prends ça au passage, **elle me subtilise mon verre de bière, **tu te concentre et tu bats ces nazes des cours de science.**

**\- La médecine est aussi une science, **la rambarde une jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclée.

**\- L'emmerdeuse, là c'est Maya elle est en science appliquée. Le rachitique avec des lunettes de ski sur la tête, c'est Jasper, c'est un super intello de maths. L'asiatique c'est Monty, il ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit mais c'est un genre de génie de l'ingénierie. Les autres c'est de la figuration, c'est des nouveaux.**

**\- Hey, **proteste un sombre inconnu à ma gauche.

**\- On peut savoir quel est la spécialité de Lexa, **s'informe gentiment celui que je devine être Monty.

**\- La musique, **répond Clarke avec je l'imagine un sourire resplendissant.

**\- Tu crois pouvoir nous battre avec une musicienne ? **S'étonne Maya.

**\- Je suis tellement sûre qu'il y a anguille sous roche, **s'amuse Jasper.

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté Clarke qu'à cet instant. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de jouer à ce jeu stupide. La première question est posée. Je soupire, trouvant immédiatement et trop facilement la réponse mais je ne pipe pas mot. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sente les ongles de ma belle s'enfoncer un peu trop dangereusement dans ma peau. Je finis donc par donner ma réponse. Des regards étonnés me fixent alors qu'ils découvrent que je suis dans le vrai.

**\- Je vous l'avais dit, **s'extasie Clarke, **votre règne de terreur s'achève ce soir !**

Ce petit manège dure une éternité. Je donne toutes les bonnes réponses, arrachant des soupire de frustration et d'incompréhension à mes camarades de jeux involontaires. Je commence à m'ennuyer sévère. J'ai même le temps d'imaginer comment me venger de Clarke quand subitement une furie hispanique se glisse entre Maya et Jasper.

**\- Vous avez l'air de vous amusés ici, je prends le prochain tour !**

Je souris. Je suppose que les prochains coups vont être beaucoup plus amusants. Le jeu se transforme en ping-pong entre Raven et moi. Il y a plusieurs domaines où elle a bien plus de connaissance, mais c'est ce qui rend cette partie finalement si intéressante. Puis, nous arrivons à égalité, sans jamais réussir à nous départager.

**\- Vous avez qu'à corser le jeu avec la boisson, **propose Jasper enthousiasme.

**\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, **réponds Raven, **jamais ! C'est _la muerte_, pour tout ce qu'il y a là-haut. Il n'y a que les _idiotas_ qui ruinent leurs matières grises avec ce genre de _mierda_.**

**\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, **je souris.

**\- Je t'aime bien, **décide-t-elle. **Aux faites, je suis Raven, **elle me tend la main, **Raven Reyes.**

**\- Lexa Woods, **je lui serre la main.

**\- _Encantada !_ Je suis dans la mécanique et toi ?**

**\- J'ai arrêté mes études, je suis éducatrice dans un centre de jeunes en difficultés.**

**\- _Puta mierda !_ Tu as arrêté ? Tu es complètement folle ?**

**\- J'ai simplement une vocation, **je hoche les épaules, **et à dire vrai, je n'ai jamais aimé l'école.**

**\- Personne n'aime poser son petit cul sur une chaise pendant huit heures d'affilé pour écouter des personnes ennuyant vous répéter la même chose depuis que vous avez six ans mais d'une manière différente. A partir du moment où j'ai appris à lire, j'ai été plus vite que tout le monde.**

**\- Et bien le centre pourrait avoir besoin de personnes moins ennuyeuse, si tu as envie de donner un peu de ton temps.**

**\- Devenir un bourreau, **elle réfléchit, **couper des têtes et torturer de pauvres gosses, ça pourrait me plaire !**

**\- Mais comment on en est arrivé là ? **Me demande Clarke à mon oreille.

Raven se redresse avec un grand sourire. Son sourire en coin me rappelle tous les sales coups qu'elle a pu faire à Anya. Elle a exactement le même regard que lorsqu'elle planquait des cotons tige entre le drap housse et le matelas de ma sœur. Je dois avouer que c'est assez effrayant. Son air taquin me fait aussi revivre le nombre de fois incalculable où par "accident", les affaires d'Anya passaient par la fenêtre.

**\- Dans ce cas, c'est une égalité pour ce soir, **elle me tend de nouveau la main.

**\- Une égalité, **je confirme en la lui serrant.

**\- La prochaine fois, je te propose les échecs.**

**\- Pourquoi pas le _Monopoly_ ?**

Je manque d'exploser de rire en la voyant se décomposer sous les yeux. Il n'y a presque rien au monde que Raven déteste plus que le _Monopoly_, sauf peut-être la cuisine indienne, Finn, devoir regarder le football, le roman à l'eau de rose, les sacs à mains, les chaussures blanches et bien entendu Anya.

**\- Je plaisante, **je la rassure tout de suite, **je n'aime pas particulièrement ce jeu.**

**\- J'ai eu peur… bon, je te paye un verre à toi et ta jolie blonde ?**

Sans nous attendre, Raven fait volte-face pour rejoindre le bar. C'est certain que se soit aujourd'hui où en 2019, Raven Reyes est et restera toujours la même. Je me lève et cette fois Clarke n'essaye pas de me retenir. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne pour rejoindre ma future meilleure amie. Clarke m'arrête à quelques mètres du bar en me demandant :

**\- Comment elle a deviné que nous étions ensemble ?**

**\- Je suppose que tu l'as fusillé du regard pendant tout notre conversation.**

**\- Absolument pas ! Jamais !**

**\- Hum-hum…**

**\- Je te dis que je n'ai pas fait ça.**

**\- Comme tu veux, **je souris. **Je ne trouve pas que ce soit dérangeant que tu marques ton territoire, **j'assure en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, **tant que tu n'oublies pas d'avoir confiance en moi et que tu sais qu'à mes yeux, tu es la seule.**

**\- Des yeux, il y en a énormément et beaucoup trop rivés sur toi.**

**\- Les seuls qui m'intéressent sont juste en face de moi. Tu te rappelles, c'est d'eux dont je suis tombée amoureuse.**

**\- Non mais comment ça se fait ?**

**\- Quoi donc ?**

**\- Que tu sois incapable de m'écrire une foutue chanson alors que tu me sors ce genre de déclaration tous les jours ? C'est incompréhensible !**

**\- Je ne sais pas… je suis peut-être un peu intimidée.**

**\- N'importe quoi !**

Nous rejoignons finalement Raven qui durant notre conversation a eu le temps de nous commander trois thé glacé maison. Elle nous demande aussitôt depuis combien de temps nous étions ensemble. La discussion tourne essentiellement autour de notre couple. Je n'ai pas oublié la curiosité débordante de mon amie, mais elle essaye surtout d'oublier ses propres problèmes. Je souris plus que de raison. J'avais presque laissé ce sentiment de bien-être m'échapper. Raven apaise tout sur son passage.

Je reste silencieuse, observant Clarke alimenter l'échange à ma place. Elles s'entendent déjà à merveille. Je me souviens qu'au début, c'est avec ma jolie blonde que Rae avait plus sympathisé. Mon amitié avec Raven a été plus discrète jusqu'à ce que nous perdions toutes les deux Clarke. J'ai bien conscience que la jeune hispanique a été bien plus forte que moi, elle m'a porté à bout de bras, m'a trouvé un objectif, une raison de me lever tous les matins. Elle m'a interdit de me laisser sombrer, me rappelant à qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous perdre toutes les deux. D'une façon que je n'arrive parfois pas à m'expliquer, nous sommes devenues la nouvelle famille de Raven. Elle voit toujours ses parents mais leur relation est devenue compliquée avec le temps et je dois bien avouer qu'il est très facile de s'attacher à Abby et Marcus. Et je sais que contrairement à moi, elle n'a jamais perdu le contacte avec la mère de Clarke.

Les heures défilent sans que nous ne les voyions passées, minuit est proche. Je commence à scruter l'entrée, attendant d'un pied ferme cet abrutit de Finn. Je sais qu'il est sur le point de débarquer et cette réalité me rend nerveuse. Ma jambe s'agite alors que mon regard ne se dérobe plus de cette foutue porte. Je pourrai bondir sur lui comme une furie dès son entrée si je n'avais pas peur de la réaction de Raven. Les doigts de Clarke glissent lentement sur ma cuisse, m'empêchant de faire tressauter ma jambe. Elle m'oblige à quitter l'objet de mon attention du regard, elle me forçant à visser mes yeux sur elle quand elle demande :

**\- Tu es inquiète pour Madi ?**

**\- Non, **je souris, **s'il y avait le moindre problème ta boîte vocale serait déjà pleine.**

**\- C'est pas faux, **s'amuse Clarke. **Ma mère est légèrement… comment dire… excessive !**

**\- Comme sa fille.**

**\- Hey ! N'importe quoi !**

**\- Qui est cette mystérieuse Madi ? Vous ne m'avez pas encore parlé de cette personne. Dites-moi que je vais aussi m'entendre à merveille avec elle !**

**\- Tout dépend, **sourit Clarke, **tu t'entends bien avec les enfants de 13 ans ?**

**\- Attendez, **Raven fronce les sourcils, **vous vous occupez d'une gamine de 13 ans ?**

**\- Oui, **confirme Clarke les yeux brillant de fierté, **et cette petite est incroyable. Nous l'avons accueilli début septembre.**

**\- Vous vivez avec une gosse depuis trois mois alors que vous êtes ensemble seulement depuis six. C'est pas banal comme histoire.**

**\- Ouais, Lexa aime nous éprouver.**

**\- J'aime nous éprouver, **je m'étonne en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Mais c'est rien, c'est en grande partie pour ce genre de chamboulement que je t'aime. Sérieusement, je sais parfaitement qu'avec Lexa dans ma vie, je ne m'encroûterais jamais. Elle trouvera toujours un moyen de me chambouler.**

**\- Une vie exalte vous attend, **sourit Raven.

Je suis attendrie par son sourire, il est très fin, à peine visible mais il est vrai. Il se reflète même dans ses yeux. Ce genre de manifestation sont devenu trop rare dans le futur. Bien entendu, elle sourit et rit toujours surtout avant de faire un mauvais coup à Anya mais se n'est pas la même chose. Je ne sais pas, ils sont moins… sincères.

Je bondis de mon tabouret en voyant Finn débarquer de nulle part pour agripper le bras de Raven comme si elle était sa propriété. Le jeune homme semble passablement énerver. Son visage est fermé et ses doigts se resserrent encore sur mon amie. Je vois rouge.

**\- Je t'ai cherché partout, **s'agace-t-il.

**\- Et bien comme tu le vois, je suis là.**

**\- Viens, **il la force à se lever.

Je ne contrôle pas vraiment mon geste mais je parviens à attraper la main de Rae avant qu'il ne l'éloigne trop. Je croise le regard de Finn passablement énervé. Je perçois la présence de Clarke dans mon dos. Mes yeux dévient jusqu'à Raven, je prends le temps d'évaluer la situation de son côté. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle est capable de le gérer. Je me souviens parfaitement de la violente baffe qu'elle a en réserve pour lui mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'intervenir. J'ai fait une promesse.

**\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le suivre.**

**\- Je me souviens de toi, **remarque Clarke en s'adressant à Finn.

**\- Tout va bien les filles, **sourit Raven de manière fausse, **je vous rejoins juste après.**

**\- Si tu as besoin, nous sommes là.**

Raven cligne des paupières une dizaine de fois. Elle semble avoir du mal à réaliser que je puisse autant m'inquiéter pour elle alors que je la connais depuis si peu de temps. Son regard fini par se fixer sur moi avant qu'elle esquisse à nouveau un de ses vrais sourire.

**\- Je comprends un peu mieux ce que veut dire Clarke à ton sujet.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Tout va bien, je t'assure, **elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de m'obliger à la lâcher.

Elle se retourne et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un pas vers elle mais Clarke me retient. Je ne suis pas rassurée. Je déteste qu'elle puisse être bloquée avec lui. Je serre mes doigts forment un poing. J'exerce une telle pression que tout mon bras tremble. Je grince des dents, ma mâchoire se bloque presque.

**\- Calme toi Lexa, **murmure Clarke à mon oreille, **elle vient de te dire que tout allait bien.**

**\- Mais c'était un mensonge, **je souligne passablement énerver.

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Nous venons de passer toute la soirée avec elle, j'ai parfaitement remarqué son changement de comportement. Laissons leurs cinq minutes.**

**\- Je n'aime pas ça.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir pour me convaincre de les rejoindre plus vite.**

**\- J'en sais rien, je réfléchis encore.**

**\- Respire, **susurre-t-elle, **respire _ma belle_.**

**\- Quelqu'un peut se faire tuer en cinq minutes, **j'explose.

Clarke éclate de rire. Je me retourne vers elle furieuse qu'elle puisse se moquer de moi aussi ouvertement. Elle s'excuse en secouant doucement la tête avant d'accrocher ses deux mains derrière ma nuque. Elle accroche son regard au mien avant de reprendre :

**\- C'est exactement de _ça _dont j'essayais de te parler tout à l'heure. Tu as un grand cœur Lexa, peut-être trop grand pour ce monde violent et imparfait. Tu dois faire attention, certaines personnes pourraient en profiter ou pire, te blesser.**

**\- Tant que tu es là pour m'aider à l'affronter, tout devrait bien se passer.**

**\- Tu es tellement… toi, **soupire-t-elle.

**\- Je me souviens d'un monde où tu n'étais pas dans ma vie, c'était effrayant.**

**\- Je suis là, je suis là Lexa, toujours.**

Je me perds dans ses yeux. Alors que je me mets à espérer que ce qu'elle me promet puisse être vrai. Je laisse mes cils s'abaisser sur elle. Dans le noir et seule, voilà à quoi ressemble ma vie sans elle. C'est irrationnel, plus rien n'a de sens quand elle n'est plus là. Je suis vide.

Je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur les miennes mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Il joue à l'acrobate. Ses doigts se frayent un chemin dans mes cheveux. Je me rapproche encore plus d'elle si c'est possible. J'aspire une partie de sa vie en espérant pouvoir la lui rendre le moment venu.

**\- Je déteste cette robe, **sourit-elle encore tout contre mes lèvres.

**\- C'est toi qui la choisie.**

**\- Rectification, tu m'as forcé à choisir. Bon, **elle semble jeter un œil à sa montre, **nous leurs avons laisser un peu plus de cinq minutes, tu peux foncer _ma princesse guerrière_.**

**\- T'es sérieuse, plus de cinq minutes ?!**

**\- Disons que je sais comment te distraire, **s'amuse Clarke.

**\- Ce n'est pas drôle !**

**\- Un peu quand même, **sourit-elle. **Allez, va sauver le monde, **elle me fait un clin d'œil, **mon héros.**

**\- Tu veux bien arrêter maintenant ?**

**\- Jamais.**

Je soupire en me détournant d'elle. Je fais quelque pas avant de revenir vers elle. Je découvre son étonnement, je secoue la tête en venant embrasser doucement sa joue.

**\- Je t'aime.**

Cette fois, je m'éloigne sans me retourner et fonce vers le parking, espérant que cet abrutit de Finn n'a pas eu le temps de faire trop de dégâts. Je me faufile entre les voitures ne me rappelant plus où je les avais trouvés la première fois. J'entends des éclats de voix. Je me laisse porter par les reproches que je perçois de la part de la seule personne capable de détruire Raven.

Je m'arrête alors que je le vois interagir avec elle en la bloquant totalement, l'empêchant d'avancer ou de reculer, acculer entre lui et la voiture dans son dos. Raven ne pipe pas mot. Je vois qu'elle se retient d'hurler et de surréagir. Je connais toutes les mimiques qui révèlent qu'elle est en colère, à bout de nerfs ou encore sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Je m'avance un peu plus, lentement pour éviter d'engendrer une saute d'humeur de l'autre imbécile. C'est alors que je le vois saisir avec violence la mâchoire de mon amie et l'embrasser de force. J'écarquille les yeux au possible avant de foncer, de courir le plus vite possible pour l'aider.

Raven m'avait parlé de ses nombreux abus mais je n'avais jamais assisté à l'un d'entre eux. Je ne peux pas rester spectatrice, c'est inenvisageable. Je n'ai pas encore le temps de les atteindre que Finn s'éloigne fou de rage de Rae, il lui hurle dessus en essuyant sa lèvre qui semble en sang. Il saisit ses épaules et la secoue, le dos de mon amie percute à plusieurs reprises la carrosserie avant qu'elle ne lui assène une baffe monumentale qui le projet à terre. Je m'arrête net, complètement essouffler. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelque pas mais je ne me manifeste pas.

**\- Je ne suis pas _tu cosa_**, explose-t-elle, **je t'ai quitté, c'est fini ! _Dios moi _! Je te jure que si tu recommences, je te tue !**

**\- Je pourrai t'aider à cacher le corps, **je propose ce qui l'a fait sursauter.

**\- Lexa, **elle semble véritablement surprise par ma présence.

**\- J'étais inquiète en ne te voyant pas revenir.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Ouais, **je me pointe du doigts, **ma sœur a tendance à dire que je suis trop gentille.**

**\- Tu as une sœur ? **S'étonne-t-elle.

**\- Oui et je pressens que vous allez faire des étincelles toutes les deux. Tu veux revenir à l'intérieur avec nous ?**

**\- Je crois bien que oui, merci Lexa.**

**\- De rien.**

Elle s'éloigne de Finn toujours à terre sans un regard pour lui. Je n'ai pas la même indifférence pour lui. Je lui réserve un regard assassin qui je l'espère sera assez claire. Nous rentrons dans le bar alors que le décompte est crié à tue-tête dans le bar.

Dix…

Clarke se jette sur moi, elle sourit à Raven qui lui rend.

Neuf…

Elle s'assure que notre nouvelle amie va bien.

Huit…

Elle croise mon regard, s'y perd un temps.

Sept…

Elle se met très légèrement sur la pointe des pieds.

Six…

Elle approche son visage du mien.

Cinq…

Elle sourit ce qui fait étinceler ses yeux de mille feux.

Quatre…

Elle frotte son nez contre le miens.

Trois…

Elle rit alors qu'elle annonce à son tour le décompte.

Deux…

Elle effleure mes lèvres des siennes.

Un…

Elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche et la seconde d'après, je suis dans le noir.

Je suis envahie par un sentiment étrange. J'ai la sensation de tomber. Je n'entends rien. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis perdu et seule.

Clarke m'a échappée.

Le _toujours_ qu'elle m'a promis est réduit à néant.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Voilà... c'est le moment où je vous demande de ne pas me détester et de me faire confiance ! ^^**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que je publie tous les dimanches.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	9. Que le sablier s'arrête et te rende

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire.**

**Résumé : Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

_oOoOo_

* * *

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**Don't spin today away**_ Ne fous pas ta journée en l'air_

**'Cause today will soon be**_ Parce qu'aujourd'hui sera bientôt_

**Gone, like yesterday is gone,** _Passé, comme hier est passé,_

**Like history is gone,** _Tout comme l'histoire est passée,_

**Just try and prove me wrong**_ Essaie juste de me prouver le contraire,_

**Pretend like your immortal** _Fait comme si tu étais immortelle_

**Chapitre 8 : Que le sablier s'arrête et te rende immortelle**

Les larmes dévalent mes joues sans contrôle. Je hurle. Je ne tiens plus debout. Je tremble comme une feuille alors qu'une voix faible, à peine audible tente d'attirer mon attention. Je sens que ma respiration se bloque et je me surprends à espérer qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais se régulier. Je veux mourir.

Je ne veux pas croire. Je ne peux pas croire ce que l'on vient de m'annoncer. C'est complètement absurde. Je ne peux pas vivre si… non, c'est impossible ! À quoi bon servirait mon cœur si…

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. C'est comme si j'avais été foudroyée. C'est tellement douloureux. J'ai perdu une part de moi-même. C'est trop soudain, trop inattendue, trop pénible. Les maux qui s'imprègnent dans mon corps, rendant une simple inspiration insoutenable, sont différent de tout ce que j'ai connue. Je nage en plein cauchemar. Je veux me réveiller et laisser passer cette douleur insoutenable et lancinante.

J'ai mal, c'est affreux. Je souffre tellement. Je voudrais qu'on m'arrache le cœur à main nu. J'ai le malheur d'être affecter par une calamité qui n'a pas de symptôme, pas de traitement. Il n'y a que ce déchirement qui me torture et qui, par un malentendu, est devenu ma réalité.

Clarke est… morte. Un accident. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Tous nos souvenirs ensemble m'explosent à la figure, avec des flashs cruels, boum, notre rencontre, boum, son premier sourire, boum, sa première partition, boum, la première chanson que je chante pour elle, boum, notre premier baiser, boum, son emménagement, boum, son premier je t'aime, boum, la révélation à Abby, boum, sa demande en mariage, boum, boum, boum ! C'est comme une multitude d'éclair qui exploserait à l'intérieur et qui me déchireraient les entrailles.

**\- Lexa !**

Je me débats comme une folle alliée contre cette idée. Je me relève. Il faut que je la vois. Ils se trompent forcément. Ils ont fait une erreur. Je hurle son prénom dans l'espoir qu'elle me réponde. Mes cris percutent les murs et des dizaines et encore des dizaines d'inconnus sans qu'une réponse de Clarke ne me parvienne. Elle reste silencieuse. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle ne me répond pas. J'arrive à me détacher des bras qui jusqu'alors m'empêchaient d'avancer. Je cours dans des couloirs aseptisés, trop blancs et incroyablement effrayants. Une personne démesurément grande m'arrête violemment, juste devant la chambre que je cherchais à rejoindre. Mes cris redoublent, les larmes ravagent mon visage quand subitement la peur et la douleur me figent sur place.

Mon regard s'arrête sur les machines éteintes, sur le sang présent au sol, sur la couverture recouvrant un corps inerte mais surtout sur la main droite qui pend sans vie en dehors du lit. Je reconnais parfaitement la bague sur son annulaire, c'est celle que j'ai offert à Clarke quelques jours après sa demande en mariage. Je voudrais encore me voiler la face, encore croire que tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie pourtant les faits sont là. Elle… Clarke est morte. Elle est _vraiment _morte.

Et juste comme ça, je ne me sens plus mal. Je suis loin de me sentir bien. C'est juste que je ne suis rien.

**\- Lexa !**

Je l'imagine, seule au milieu du passage piéton, la faucheuse lui faisant des appels de phares. Ses derniers instants sont effrayants mais plus cruels encore, remplit de douleur. Je la vois seule, à appeler mon prénom mais je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas là…

Je suis incapable de bouger, peut-être comme elle à ce moment-là. Je suis figée alors que je dois vivre avec une nouvelle perte, une nouvelle injustice. Je dois…

Je ferme les yeux. Les larmes s'accumulent de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas vivre sans Clarke. Je refuse de la perdre. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de lui parler aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir alors que je ne me souviens pas de notre dernière conversation. Je ne sais même plus quand je lui ai dit "je t'aime" pour la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai arrêté de lui dire tous les jours, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu nous laisser être rattrapé par nos vies respectives. Le temps défilait trop vite nous laissant que des miettes. Je l'ai laisser faire, manquant des moments important, que je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir avec la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'est été de rencontrer.

Et aujourd'hui, juste comme ça à cause d'un accident, Clarke n'est plus là.

Un accident, tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Un couteau qui dérape en entaillant la peau, c'est un accident. Un pied qui trébuche sur des feuilles humides en octobre, c'est un accident. Une cheville qui se tord pendant un effort physique, c'est un accident. Une poignée de porte qui, sans explication, agrippe la manche de votre pull et vous retient contre votre gré alors que vous êtes pressé, c'est un accident.

Mais un chauffard qui prend le volant de sa voiture verte, décide de rouler bien trop vite sur une chaussée verglacée alors qu'il recommence à pleuvoir à plein temps, enivrer d'alcool, ignorant les panneaux d'affichage, ne ralentissant pas alors que le feu est orange pour changer la station de radio, qui choisit de ne pas relever les yeux pour attraper un paquet de chewing-gum, qui percute de plein fouet une personne qui travers la route, qui regarde un parapluie rouge retomber vers le corps qu'il a fauché sans état d'âme et choisit de prendre la fuite. Ces actions n'ont rien, _absolument _rien d'un accident.

**\- Lexa !**

Je suis secouée dans tous les sens. Je me fais trimballer comme jamais. Je suis ballottée sans raison. Je me sens tomber dans le vide, un vide sans fin. Je suis remuée comme une foutue poupée dans les bras d'un bambin. J'ai la nausée.

Puis, sans raison, tout s'arrête. Je prends une forte inspiration en me redressant. Je suis à bout de souffle, comme après un marathon. Mon cœur martèle violemment mon corps, faisant naître une migraine intenable. J'agrippe ma tête en grimaçant. Je crois que si j'en avais la force, je hurlerais. Quelque chose enserre mes épaules, me faisant tomber en avant, la bille se forme de nouveau et je jure que je suis sur le point de vomir quand subitement tout s'arrête.

Je sens du coton sous mon front, des cheveux chatouillent mon visage et je suis à peu près certaine que des mains caresse mon dos cherchant à me rassurer. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, pas encore. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais plus quand je suis, où je suis, encore moins ce qui est réel de ce qu'il ne l'est pas. Ma respiration s'est calmée, j'inspire donc profondément pour essayer de reconnaître une odeur qui pourrait m'être familière.

Une senteur fruitée m'entoure, peut-être celle de la goyave. Cette odeur me rassure sans que je n'en connaisse la raison. Rien de tout ceci n'est habituel. Ce n'est pas… Clarke.

Une profonde angoisse me broie entièrement, corps, âme et cœur. Où est Clarke ?

Je ne me souviens plus… qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je suis abattu par l'idée saugrenu qu'elle puisse être morte mais c'est insensé. Elle allait m'embrasser pour fêter la nouvelle année 2013, j'avais encore deux années pour la sauver. Où je suis ? Quand je suis ?

Je secoue la tête. J'essaye de me détacher de l'étreinte qui me retient bien qu'elle soit terriblement rassurante. Je dois retrouver Clarke. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Il faut que tout ceci ne soit rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Et si ce n'est pas le cas… si ce n'est pas le cas, rien que l'idée m'anéantit complètement. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vivre sans elle.

**\- Calme toi Lexa.**

Cette voix… c'est comme l'odeur qui stagne autour de moi, terriblement familière et rassurante sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre de qui il s'agit.

Subitement, je suis éloignée de l'étreinte. C'est comme tomber à nouveau, s'écrouler et dégringoler éternellement. Je glisse sans fin.

Puis deux mains se plaquent sur mes joues. J'entends mon prénom et même la supplication dans l'appeler. Cette voix…

**\- Lexa, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît.**

Je fais tout mon possible pour m'exécuter mais je n'arrive pas à stabiliser mon regard. Je suis comme bercée sans le moindre équilibre entre tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je cligne des yeux et je suis avec Clarke. La seconde d'après, je chante sur une scène devant des milliers de personnes, le cœur en miette. Ensuite, je subis l'intolérable douleur d'apprendre la mort de la femme que j'aime. Après, j'embrasse Clarke. Puis, je rencontre Raven. Je suis encore emportée et j'ouvre la porte pour découvrir Anya. Je fini par écouter mes deux amies et apprend à connaître Bellamy.

Non, non, non… il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tout ceci, c'est mon ancienne vie. Ce n'est pas réel. Plus depuis que je me suis retrouvée en juin 2012 pour une seconde fois. Ce que je vois n'est que le reflet de mes peurs les plus profonde, Clarke est près de moi tous les jours, elle m'aime. Nous vivons ensemble, nous sommes heureuses et très attachées à…

Un flash étrange martèle mon cerveau, créant un mal de tête carabinier et faisant naître une énième nausée. Il me manque quelque chose. Une partie importante de ma vie. Non, pas quelque chose, une personne. Quelqu'un d'essentiel, de spécial et de remarquable. Un individue que j'aime profondément et que je cherche à protéger. Un enfant… une fille… une…

**\- Lexa, allez ressaisis toi.**

Madi.

Je parviens enfin à la voir. Je distingue les moindres détails de son visage. Je suis soufflée par les changements visibles. Ses traits sont plus fins, plus adultes, moins tristes et moins résignés. Ses iris émeraudes ont toujours cette capacité incroyable de communiquer ses émotions avec une facilité déconcertante. Cette fois, c'est l'inquiétude qui transparaît mais aussi le soulagement.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, **un soupire lui échappe, **tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.**

**\- Tu parles, **je murmure étonnée et fière de l'entendre prononcer des mots.

**\- Evidement que je parle, **s'exclame-t-elle. **Tu t'attendais à quoi ? D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! C'est super flippant !**

Un moment de flottement s'impose entre nous durant lequel je la dévisage en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Madi est plus âgée. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Elle n'a plus rien de la petite fille de 13 ans que nous avons recueillie, elle ressemble à une adolescente.

**\- Tu vas bien Lexa ? **S'inquiète-t-elle.

**\- Oui, évidement que oui.**

Je refuse d'inquiéter Madi ! Ce serait le pire scénario de tous. Pourtant, il y a tout de même une question que je dois lui poser, aussi stupide qu'elle pourrait paraître pour la jeune fille ou plutôt adolescente.

**\- Mais… tu peux me dire quel jour nous sommes ?**

**\- Mardi, **sourit-elle.

**\- Non, je voulais dire la date. La date exacte.**

**\- Tu es bizarre, **rit-elle, **mais comme tu veux : mardi 06 janvier 2015.**

Je n'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer me décomposer sous les yeux de Madi. C'est une mauvaise blague ? Je quitte l'adolescente des yeux pour chercher Clarke. Je sens une nouvelle angoisse m'enserrer le cœur quand je ne reconnais rien de ce qui m'entoure, ni la pièce, ni les meuble, ni la peinture des murs et encore moins la photographie accrocher dans le dos de Madi. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Enfin, je suppose que je suis chez nous, sauf que je n'ai jamais vécu ici.

J'essaye de me redresser quelque peu maladroitement. Je m'emmêle les pieds dans la couverture pour m'étaler de tout mon long au bord du lit. Madi se précipite vers moi en riant mais à la décence de peindre un air désolé sur son visage quand j'abats mon regard furieux sur elle. Elle se mordille la lèvre et bien qu'elle soit toujours clairement amusée, elle me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever. C'est lorsque nous sommes toute les deux sur nos pieds que je réalise à quel point sa taille s'est accrue. Elle est quasiment aussi grande que moi.

**\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, **s'étonne-t-elle en relâchant mes mains.

**\- Pour rien.**

**\- Tu sais que Gaïa a cru que tu étais ma sœur, je te ressemble de plus en plus et je trouve ça génial !**

Je me sens légèrement stupide de ne pas savoir du tout qui est cette Gaïa. Je suppose que c'est l'une de ses amis. Je lui souris comme toute réponse avant de me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle je me suis aplatie comme une crêpe au sol.

**\- Où est Clarke ? **Je demande un peu trop précipitamment.

**\- A l'hôpital.**

**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- Wow ! Tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête en tombant, **s'amuse-t-elle. **Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Clarke m'avait déjà parlé de tes crises d'angoisse, mais je ne t'avais jamais vu en avoir. C'est déstabilisant à ce point ?**

**\- Madi, **je l'arrête, **pourquoi Clarke est à l'hôpital ?**

**\- Elle fait les services de nuit en ce moment, tu te souviens ?**

J'avais complètement oublié. Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe un peu malgré moi. Je détaille Madi qui m'observe avec inquiétude. Je force un sourire avant de jeter un œil au réveille. Il est à peine cinq heures. Je tente de refaire la chronologie de cette journée maudite.

J'étais au studio d'enregistrement quand j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital. Il devait être 22h. L'accident à eu lieu entre 19h et 20h. Je suis donc passé sans la moindre explication à deux années pour parvenir à sauver Clarke à seulement quelques heures. Je ferme les paupières alors que le compte à rebours du nouvel an raisonne dans ma tête. Je revois Clarke me sourire avant de m'embrasser comme si j'y étais de nouveau.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passée. C'était déjà assez étrange de me retrouver dans le passé la première fois mais ce nouveau bond dans le temps est encore plus inexplicable. J'aimerai comprendre comment tout ceci fonctionne. Et, très franchement, je suis en train de me demander si je ne suis pas sur le point de tourner complètement folle.

**\- Bon… maintenant que je nous ai réveillé, je te prépare un petit-dej ?**

**\- Je ne dis pas non. Tu m'emmènes au lycée, **me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire, **j'ai la sensation que nous n'avons pas fait ça depuis une éternité.**

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Cool !**

Madi sort de la chambre précipitamment. J'observe ce qui m'entoure en essayant de me souvenir de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Seulement, il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'ai pas vécu cette vie. J'avance vers la table de nuit où je reconnais un carnet de partition. Je l'ouvre pour le feuilleter rapidement, il n'y a pas seulement l'écriture de Clarke mais aussi la mienne. Je continue mon observation et finis même par tomber sur celle de Madi, les mots ne sont pas calligraphiés de la même manière mais c'est bien son écriture.

Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur les mots, je tourne les pages, trouvant des notes de musique, des phrases sans queue ni tête ou des dessins.

**-Lexa, **Madi me fait sursauter, **j'ai oublié de te dire, **elle se précipite pour embrasser ma joue, **je t'aime ! Ne travail pas ce matin, hein ? Tu m'as promis de m'emmener !**

Je suis complètement estomaquée par son comportement. Elle agit aux antipodes de ce que je connais d'elle. Elle me fait un signe de la main avant de sortir une nouvelle fois de la chambre. Je secoue la tête. Il faut que je me reprenne et vite. Je récupère mon portable sur la table de nuit avant de jurer entre mes dents, vivant une nouvelle fois le supplice de ne pas connaître le code pour déverrouiller mon écran.

Je manque de balancer ce foutue téléphone à travers la pièce avant de me souvenir qu'en 2015, la technologie qui permet de déverrouiller un portable avec son empreinte digitale existe déjà. Je tente ma chance en espérant ne pas être déçu. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe quand je découvre une magnifique photographie de Clarke, Madi et moi en fond d'écran. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je détaille ce bout de ma vie dont je n'ai aucun souvenir avec nostalgie.

J'envoie un rapide sms à Clarke pour qu'elle me rappelle à quelle heure elle finit et lui proposer de la raccompagner. Je ne compte pas la lâcher de la journée. Je me fiche que mon comportement puisse paraître insensé tout au cours de la journée mais je ne laisserai pas Clarke mourir, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas ! Donc nous allons passer la journée, toute la journée ensemble que ça lui plaise ou non.

Une fois le message envoyé, je vais vagabonder dans ma playlist qui est bien meilleure que celle de 2012 avant d'aller jeter un œil dans les photos. Je vais d'étonnement en étonnement en découvrant qu'apparemment nous sortons beaucoup en groupe, Raven, Anya, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke et moi. Je suis surprise de voir que la guerre entre Blake et Griffin est définitivement terminée. Je suis ensuite complètement subjugué en découvrant une photographie de ma sœur de cœur, avec un petit blondinet dans les bras avec sur le visage un sourire tel que je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir. Je suis rassurée en trouvant une vidéo de Rae et Anya se disputer. Au moins cette constante n'a pas changée. Je découvre aussi quelques visages inconnus. Je fronce les sourcils alors que mon doigt s'arrête sur un évènement auquel je ne m'attendais pas, le frère aîné de Madi, Zach s'est réveillé.

Je relève les yeux pour fixer la porte par laquelle Madi a disparue il y a quelques minutes. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle vit toujours avec nous, si son frère est réveillé et en vie. Je ne me plains pas de la situation, bien au contraire, seulement je ne la comprends pas.  
Je décide d'ignorer ce questionnement pour le moment, fil sous la douche pour rejoindre la cuisine. C'est une fois le frigo ouvert que je me rends compte que Madi ne mange certainement plus la même chose qu'il y a deux ans au petit-déjeuner.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?**

**\- Tu as le temps de faire des gaufres ?**

**\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tellement changé, **je prononce tout bas en vérifiant si je ne manque de rien, **okay pour les gaufres, **j'annonce un peu plus fort.

**\- Okay, si tu n'avais pas fait une crise d'angoisse super flippante ce matin, je dirai que c'est une des meilleures journées qui soit ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**\- De quoi, **je demande concentrer pour trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

**\- Clarke a rangé le saladier dans le placard en haut à gauche et je crois que le gaufrier est dans le placard de l'entrée.**

**\- Bien…**

**\- Il faut dire que tu ne passes plus beaucoup de temps ici depuis que tu as signé avec la maison de disque.**

Je me retourne vers elle croyant déceler un reproche dans sa phrase, mais le sourire qu'elle m'accorde ne semble pas contrarié. Je secoue la tête en cassant les œufs dans le plat que j'ai préalablement descendu.

**\- Donc, tu en penses quoi ?**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- De passer du temps à la maison comme avant, quoi d'autre ?**

**\- Je suis si absente que ça ?**

**\- Pas vraiment, **elle s'assied en face de moi, **je suppose, **précise-t-elle tristement. **Mais j'avoue que de passer du temps avec toi tous les jours me manque.**

**\- Madi, je…**

**\- Je sais, **me coupe-t-elle, **tu es obligée de t'absenter pour construire ta carrière mais tu reste la personne que je préfère alors quand tu es absente c'est comme si je n'étais plus vraiment en sécurité même si Clarke est là, ce n'est pas pareil.**

**\- Je suis désolée.**

**\- Ce n'était pas un reproche mais ces cinq jours étaient super long ! Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu m'as laissée seule chez Abby et Marcus.**

**\- Plutôt bien, oui. J'avais détesté te laisser, c'était une vraie épreuve autant pour toi que pour moi.**

**\- Je t'avais demandé de rester. J'avais tellement peur que tu disparaisses. J'avais, **elle agrippe son tee-shirt de star wars au niveau du cœur, **un horrible pressentiment. J'étais… je crois que j'étais persuadée de ne plus te revoir.**

Et je ne suis pas revenue… pas vraiment. Je baisse les yeux, sous le poids de la culpabilité. Si j'avais su, je serai restée avec elle. Enfin, non, je n'aurai pas pu renoncer à Raven mais j'aurai trouvé un moyen de la retrouver, je serai retournée chez Abby plus tôt.

**\- Je déteste ressentir ce genre de chose. Pourtant, je te jure que jusqu'à ce matin, ce sentiment est resté ancré en moi, c'était comme si tu n'étais plus là, _plus vraiment_. Je sais que c'est stupide et que ça n'a pas le moindre sens. Mais en tout cas, merci de passer du temps avec moi ce matin. Ce genre de moment me manque vraiment.**

Je fixe Madi un long moment. Je me demande si elle a vraiment pu sentir une différence entre la personne que j'étais en 2012, celle avec qui elle a évolué ces deux dernières années et celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Ce serait complètement insensé mais pas impossible. Mon regard doit certainement commencer à la gêner parce qu'elle lâche un :

**\- Quoi ? **Amusée bien que ses yeux soit triste.

**\- Je vais tout faire pour ne plus m'absenter.**

**\- Lexa, je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu…**

**\- J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire Madi. Et, je te promets de faire mon possible pour que tu ne ressentes plus jamais ce malaise.**

**\- Deal, **sourit-elle. **Je vais chercher le gaufrier.**

La matinée passe en vitesse éclaire. J'ai détesté prendre ma voiture en ce jour maudit. Je me suis sentie particulièrement angoissée au volant. Il pleuvait à plein temps quand je me suis stationnée devant le lycée de Madi, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant sortir avec le même parapluie rouge que celui qu'avait Clarke au moment de l'accident. Je la regarde franchir le portail avec un pincement au cœur.

Sur un coup de tête, j'ouvre précipitamment ma portière, cours aussi prudemment que possible en l'appelant pour qu'elle s'arrête. Elle se retourne étonnée vers moi. Je pile une fois sous son parapluie. Je me saisis de son poignet en lui annonçant :

**\- Pas d'école aujourd'hui !**

**\- Tu es sérieuse ?**

**\- Allons chercher Clarke !**

**\- Mais… je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**\- J'ai décidé que nous allons passer toute la journée toutes les trois, ensemble.**

**\- J'aime cette idée mais Clarke ne sera pas furieuse si je manque l'école ?**

**\- J'en fais mon affaire.**

**\- Tu te souviens qu'elle est toujours légèrement en rogne à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé le premier ?**

**\- Madi, entre dans cette voiture s'il te plaît.**

**\- D'accord.**

Je conduis le plus prudemment jusqu'à l'hôpital mais assez rapidement tout de même. J'ai un besoin quasi vital de m'assurer du bien-être de Clarke. J'ai encore en moi ce sentiment plus que désagréable d'entendre les médecins m'annoncer sa mort. Je serai capable de m'effondrer mais si j'ai une chance, rien qu'une de lui sauver la vie alors je vais dépenser toute mon énergie pour le faire. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais à la fin de cette journée, Clarke vivra.

Je me stationne, les essuies glace font un bruit d'enfer, je me penche en avant et regarde le bâtiment. Je me prends un coup de coude suivit d'excuse de Madi alors qu'elle se contorsionne pour rejoindre les sièges arrière. Je l'observe encore quelque seconde, me demandant tout de même ce que j'ai pu faire pour mettre en rogne Clarke. J'espère que c'est moins grave que ce que semble penser la petite brune. Je roule des yeux, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser qu'elle est petite !

J'ouvre brusquement la portière, mon bras reste moins d'une seconde sous la pluie et il faudrait déjà essorer mon vêtement pendant des heures pour parvenir à le sécher. J'évalue la situation et surtout, oui surtout je vérifie qu'il n'y a aucune voiture verte dans les parages. Puis je m'extirpe de la voiture, remonte le col de mon manteau, claque la porte et fonce vers les urgences. Je crois entendre Madi hurler que j'aurai dû prendre un parapluie. Seulement avec ce vent, je pense que j'aurai perdu un combat inutile contre mère nature.

Je m'éloigne des portes automatiques pour qu'elle se referme. Je retire mon manteau et le place sur mon bras puis j'attends Clarke. J'observe les alentours. Les choses ont légèrement changées en deux ans, quelques agencements et le jeune femmes à l'accueil ne me sont pas familières. Pourtant, je suppose que la blonde qui s'occupe des admissions doit me connaître puisqu'elle me fixe avec ce qui semble de la contrariété. Elle passe un coup de téléphone en me fixant avec un peu plus d'animosité. Parfait… je suppose que nous ne devons pas vraiment nous entendre.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, il reste encore dix minutes avant la fin du service de Clarke en supposant qu'aucune urgence vitale ne survient dans ce laps de temps. J'aurai certainement pu rester avec Madi dans la voiture mais encore une fois, je veux simplement m'assurer que tout va bien pour Clarke, simplement besoin de savoir qu'elle est en vie. Je sursaute alors qu'un « code bleu » raisonne dans les urgences, je recule pour me coller au mur alors que les infirmières font rouler un chariot de réanimation, je ferme les yeux en essayant d'ignorer ce noyau d'angoisse qui se noue dans mon estomac. Je dois respirer, respirer normalement.

Je suis envahie par des émotions contradictoires. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer, en même temps, je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir passé du temps avec Clarke et Madi. Je suis en colère contre la personne qu'apparemment je suis devenue, quelqu'un d'absent et qui blesse certainement involontairement les personnes qu'elle aime. J'espère que c'est inconscient sinon je n'arriverai jamais à me le pardonner même si ces dernières années, je n'ai pas vraiment été moi. Je suis perplexe devant ce phénomène anormal qui me propulse dans le temps, sans raison apparente. Je me pose tellement de questions que j'ai à peine le temps de les formuler dans mon esprit. Je suis angoissée mais aussi impatiente de revoir Clarke, j'ai bien compris qu'elle aurait des ressentiments à mon égard mais qu'importe, je trouverais un moyen de me faire pardonner quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment de ma faute.

**\- Lexa, **je sursaute de nouveau et me débarrasse aussitôt de la main qui s'est immiscée sur mon bras, **mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Clarke sait que tu l'attends ?**

Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant le fan numéro un d'Abby. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Je ne peux tout de même pas l'appeler : l'imbécile. Je force un sourire alors qu'un air inquiet passe sur son visage alors qu'il regard derrière lui. Je crois que cet idiot vérifie si Clarke est dans le coin pour s'assurer qu'elle ne me voit pas. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire à la fin ? J'aurai dû interroger Madi !

**\- Je croyais, **reprend-il, **que tu ne devais pas revenir avant la fin de la semaine.**

Kyle ! Il s'appelle Kyle cette énergumène ! Et non, je ne suis pas du tout en rogne contre lui simplement parce qu'il me détaille comme si j'étais le nouveau dictateur de l'histoire. J'inspire profondément en me convainquant de ne pas m'énerver contre lui, se serait contre-productif. Je force donc un sourire et lui répond :

**\- J'ai envoyer un sms à Clarke pour la prévenir.**

**\- Et tu débarque comme ça, après votre dispute sur un coup de tête ?**

Une dispute, de mieux en mieux ! D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne me suis jamais disputée avec Clarke. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutue l'autre moi ? C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Et puis pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Hein ?

**\- Quand bien même, **je réponds le plus calmement possible, **en quoi ça te concerne ?**

**\- Clarke est mon amie.**

Ah… ça, c'est nouveau ! Je force un sourire. Je plante mon regard dans le siens aussi violemment que si c'était un couteau dans son cœur avant d'avancer d'un pas. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, je déteste cette situation. J'ai besoin d'évacuer toute cette frustration, de me défouler seulement, je ne peux pas le faire sur cet abrutit, pas si durant les deux années dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, Clarke est devenu amie avec lui.

**\- Et moi, **je reprends sans le quitter des yeux, **qu'est-ce que je suis ?**

**\- La personne qui va finir par lui briser le cœur. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'état dans lequel tu l'as laissée. Je t'aime bien Lexa mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de déconner, tout n'est pas réparable.**

Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ?!

Je fais bonne figure en apparence seulement je suis véritablement perturbée par le fait que j'ai pu blesser Clarke d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aimerai, je ne sais pas, avoir un indice, n'importe quoi ?

**\- Lexa ?**

Subitement tout ma frustration, mon énervement et mes questionnements s'efface en un claquement de doigts. Je tourne lentement les yeux vers ma gauche et découvre Clarke. Je n'ose pas lui sourire, ni prendre la parole, je vois la colère dont Madi ou Kyle m'ont décrite dans ses yeux. Je secoue la tête. Je ne sais peut-être pas de quoi il s'agit mais j'ai vraiment déconné, c'est certain.

Je serre doucement mes poings alors que mes yeux se noient de larmes que je retiens plus ou moins bien. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis complètement figée sur place. Je suis éprise par ce sentiment de culpabilité qui m'étreignait dans les souvenirs de ce jour maudit. Je ne savais plus quand je lui avais parlé pour la dernière fois ni quand je lui avais dit un simple "je t'aime". Tous ses reproches, ce n'étaient pas les miens… je n'ai jamais dû faire un tel constat sur ma relation avec Clarke. Quoi qu'il arrivait, je la faisais passer avant tout, même la musique ce qui mettait mon agent hors de lui. Je suppose que la Lexa que je suis devenue, n'en a pas fait de même, loin de là.

**\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment venir, **continue Clarke clairement étonnée par ma présence.

**\- Madi est dans la voiture, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai vous emmener quelque part.**

**\- Madi manque l'école ?**

Un point pour la petite, Clarke est en rogne. Il faut que je la joue fine en sachant que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour la contrarier à ce point. Je glisse de nouveau ma main derrière ma tête, je secoue doucement mes cheveux. J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient plus court mais tant que je peux encore jouer avec tant que je suis nerveuse, ce n'est pas dérangeant. Je relève les yeux vers Clarke qui fronce les sourcils et semble étonnée. Je me mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure, mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire timide et incertain quand je prononce doucement :

**\- Je suis désolée.**

Cette fois, ce n'est plus de la surprise que je perçois sur son visage mais de l'ébahissement. À croire que je ne me suis jamais excusée auprès d'elle. C'est complètement insensé. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à ne pas reconnaître mes fautes, du moins je croyais que je l'étais. C'est à se demander ce que je suis devenue et comment j'ai pu changer à ce point.

**\- J'ai compris que j'avais fais une erreur, **je poursuis alors que Clarke est de plus en plus interdit, **est-ce que tu me laisserais une chance de ma rattraper, s'il te plaît ?**

**\- Tu es revenue plus tôt pour _ça _?**

**\- Ouais, **je réponds quelque peu incertaine avec un léger sourire en continuant de me divertir avec mes cheveux, **je suis _vraiment_ désolée.**

Et je le suis du plus profond de mon être, si j'en avais eu la chance, j'aurai vécu ces deux dernières années avec elle et je ne l'aurais pas fait souffrir. Jamais. Pas après tout ce que j'ai endurer en la perdant. Je préfèrerai mourir que de lui faire du mal.

Je fais glisser mes doigts loin de mes cheveux. Je ne cherche plus d'échappatoire. Je lui tends lentement la main en lui demandant :

**\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?**

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche, une part d'elle à envie de refuser et je ne sais pas comment la convaincre de venir avec moi. J'ai effrité sa confiance. Je baisse les yeux attristée. Je n'avais pas imaginé nos retrouvailles de la sorte. Je meurs d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne jamais, plus jamais, la lâcher pour pouvoir toujours la protéger. Je n'avais pas prévu de devenir une personne dont elle doit se protéger.

Clarke se retourne brusquement et je jure que mon cœur s'arrête net. Je ne peux pas la perdre aussi bêtement. Merde, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle me reproche ! Pourtant, je ne fais pas un geste pour la rattraper, résignée. Je maudis cette situation. Je condamne ce phénomène incontrôlable qui m'expulse de ma vie sans raison et qui me laisser gérer les pots cassés. J'ai en horreur tout ce qui peut m'éloigner de Clarke.

**\- Je, **un soupire lui échappe alors qu'elle s'arrête, **je vais me changer et je te rejoins.**

**\- Clarke, **réprouve Kyle.

Je suis tellement soulagée que je pourrai m'effondrer. Clarke s'engouffre dans les couloirs sans se retourner. J'expire sur la longueur en m'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas la convaincre. Cette journée me fait vivre vraiment trop d'émotion forte, toute cette pression va m'achever à la longue.

Je relève les yeux pour affronter le regard contrarié de Kyle. Je hausse un sourcil. Il secoue la tête avant de faire un pas vers moi. Son nez se plisse sous la contrariété. Il me détaille de haut en bas avant d'aboyer :

**\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde à ton petit numéro !**

**\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir demander ton avis.**

**\- Tu n'en as pas assez de lui faire du mal ? Tu devrais la laisser partir.**

J'inspire à fond. Je ne dois pas le frapper. Je suis civilisée. Je me contente de l'intimider à coup de regard noir. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Clarke revient vers nous. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se place entre Kyle et moi.

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu as prévu un programme précis mais j'ai besoin de dormir avant.**

**\- Bien sûr, **je lui tends de nouveau la main, **rentrons.**

**\- Je te suis, **répond-elle sans faire un geste vers moi.

**\- Clarke, **j'insiste en levant un peu plus la main, **s'il te plaît.**

Je remarque sans mal qu'elle s'apprête à refuser catégoriquement avant d'avoir comme un moment d'absence en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Encore une fois, elle paraît complètement déconcertée, c'est furtif pourtant à mes yeux, c'est évident. Quelque chose a changé en elle au moment même où ses iris d'un bleu parfait se sont perdus dans les miens.

Pourtant, elle campe sur sa décision en enfournant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et en répétant qu'elle me suit. Je suis déçue, évidemment mais je prends sur moi. J'acquiesce tristement avant de me retourner. J'avance lentement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner à plusieurs reprises pour m'assurer qu'elle me suit toujours.

A chaque fois que je me retourne, ses yeux sont noyés dans la confusion la plus profonde.

Sérieusement, est-ce qu'en plus d'oublier de lui dire que je l'aimais, j'ai aussi arrêté de la regarder ? C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

Nous retrouvons Madi dans la voiture qui s'extasie en voyant Clarke. Elle se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue ce qui fait sourire et rire ma jolie blonde. J'ai les mains sur le volant, les pieds en position pourtant je ne bouge pas, profitant de ce spectacle. Je souris à mon tour.

Clarke se tourne vers moi, son sourire disparaît aussitôt. Prends cette baffe en pleine figure Woods ! Ce n'est pas une situation enviable. Je ressers un peu plus mes doigts sur le volant. Elle est tellement en colère que je ressens les dégâts de ce mécontentement ravager mon cœur.

**\- Rentrons, **je murmure.

Je suis pensive durant tout le trajet. Il faut bien avouer que l'atmosphère hostile que nous impose Clarke n'aide pas à aborder un sujet, quel qu'il soit. J'ai déjà imaginé Clarke me quitter mais jamais de cette manière, pas pour les fautes d'une autre. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Je ne perdrais pas Clarke.

À la fin de cette journée, elle ne sera ni mort, ni un amour perdu.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'arrêter que Clarke est déjà dehors. Je tente de réagir pour qu'elle nous attende mais elle claque déjà la portière. Je soupire en cognant doucement mon front contre le volant.

**\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était toujours en rogne, **grimace Madi.

Je me tourne difficilement sur mon siège pour fixer l'adolescente. Les reproches que j'avais cru entendre dans ses propos tout à l'heure, sa joie de me retrouver et de pouvoir passer du temps avec moi. Il n'y a pas qu'avec Clarke que j'ai merdé.

**\- Je suis désolée, **je souffle.

Madi cligne des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle penche la tête sur le côté alors qu'à son tour, elle semble complètement ébahie par mes excuses. Puis, elle se rapproche. Elle saisit doucement mes joues avant de plonger ses yeux si expressifs dans les miens.

**\- Quelque chose a changé, **murmure-t-elle.

**\- Madi, je vais faire mieux.**

**\- Cette façon que tu as de me regarder…**

**\- Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ?**

**\- Tu n'as pas à faire mieux, **assure-t-elle en souriant, **tu n'as jamais cessé de bien faire, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Madi…**

**\- Ce pressentiment que j'ai eu ce soir là et ce que j'ai ressenti ce matin, c'était… tu es _toi_ à nouveau.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit que Madi s'éclipse à son tour de la voiture. Elle court jusqu'au hall. Je ne suis pas enchantée qu'elle puisse se mettre en danger de la sorte. Elle éclate de rire en me faisant signe de la rejoindre. Je m'exécuter en souriant.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Madi me prend la main et me force à suivre son rythme dans les escaliers. Elle ouvre sans aucune délicatesse la porte d'entrée de notre appartement. J'écarquille les yeux en la voyant foncer sur le vidéothèque pour sortir une dizaine de DVD. Elle me sourit plus que de raison quand elle me demande si nous pouvons en regarder ensemble. J'accepte sans la moindre hésitation.

J'avance lentement fixant la porte de la chambre que je partage certainement avec Clarke. Je l'imagine seule, prostrée dans son lit et triste. Je vais trouver une solution mais je dois d'abord la laisser se reposer. Je laisse le choix du film à Madi et nous prépare des boissons chaudes. Je range mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean pour saisir les deux tasses. Seulement, j'ai un léger moment de flottement en sentant un bout de papier se frictionner avec mon portable.

Je saisis donc ce que je crois être un prospectus qui aurait peut-être fait un séjour dans la machine à laver. Je suis surprise en découvrant un bout de papier en parfaite état. Je le déplie. Je suis surprise quand je découvre l'écriture enfantine de Madi.

« Puisque tu ne peux pas rester… je te dis à bientôt.

Merci pour tout.

Je t'aime Lexa.

Madi. »

Je relève lentement les yeux. Je fixe l'adolescente. Je souris alors que je reconnais le menu du DVD de Hunger Games. Je prends les tasses, m'installe sur le canapé. Madi se colle littéralement à moi ce qui me fait sourire. Elle lance le film et je tourne une dernière fois le regard vers la chambre ou s'est enfermée Clarke.

Je la laisse se reposer et je règle les choses entre nous après. Il le faut.

J'espère trouver les mots.

J'espère pouvoir arranger les choses.

Et surtout, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

_oOoOo_

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Voilà... je continue de vous demandez de ne pas me détester (pas de lapidation s'il vous plaît) et de me faire confiance ! ^^**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que je publie tous les dimanches.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	10. Ne brise pas ce qui est déjà en miettes

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire. Un grand merci pour les nombreuses reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas pu répondre parce que je suis blessée, rien de grave mais taper sur mon clavier est douloureux...**

**Résumer : Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

Take Me Back To The Start

**If tomorrow never comes** _Si demain n'arrivait pas_

**Will she know how much I loved her** _Saura-t-elle combien je l'ai aimé_

**Did I try in every way to show her every day** _Ai-je tenté par tous les moyens de lui montrer chaque jour_

**That she's my only one** _Qu'elle est la seule (femme) pour moi_

**And if my time on earth were through** _Et si le temps sur terre m'était compté_

**She must face the world without me** _Elle devra faire face au monde sans moi_

**Is the love I gave her in the past** _Est-ce que l'amour que je lui ai donné dans le passé_

**Gonna be enough to last** _Sera assez grand pour durer_

**Chapitre 9 : Ne brise pas ce qui est déjà en miettes**

Le deuxième générique de fin d'Hunger Games défile quand Madi bondit hors du canapé sans la moindre raison. Elle grimace avant de se jeter sur son téléphone portable. Je ne l'entends pas mais ses lèvres bougent rapidement. Je l'observe, amusée devant ce spectacle. Elle se reproche clairement quelque chose. Elle se tourne et fait un pas vers moi avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur son téléphone. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu aussi hésitant jusqu'à cet instant.

Je ris doucement en me levant du canapé. Je lui assure que si elle doit passer un coup de téléphone, elle peut le faire sans problème. Elle sourit plus que de raison avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'ai à peine le temps de commencer à débarrasser qu'elle sort la tête de la porte pour me remercier avant de la fermer à nouveau. Je secoue la tête réellement amusée par son comportement.

Je fais la vaisselle à la main pour m'occuper. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser. Je frotte les tasses bien trop longtemps laissant couler l'eau avant des les essuyer lentement. Je range la vaisselle puis rejoins le salon pour plier les plaids et éteindre la télévision. Je fais un tour sur moi-même essayant de trouver quelque chose qui puisse raviver ma mémoire. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison je n'ai aucun souvenir. En plus d'être particulièrement embêtant pour gérer cette situation, c'est surtout horriblement frustrant. D'autant plus en sachant que je pourrai perdre Clarke.

Je me mordille le pouce de l'ongle avant que mon regard ne s'arrête sur un très beau piano. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien joué que Clarke mais après sa mort, j'ai fait plus d'effort même si je préfère toujours la guitare. C'est quelque chose qui me rapprochait d'elle. J'entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de mon indexe de la main gauche tout en faisant glisser ma seconde main sur les touches. Je m'assoie, active mes doigts sans les appuyer avec un regard triste.

Il y a une partition écrite à la main sous mes yeux. Je place mes mains en conséquence et toujours sans provoquer une seule note, je joue silencieusement, pensive. Je ne me souviens pas de cette chanson. Je suis surprise de constater qu'elle n'est pas finie. Alors sans réfléchir je commence à jouer les premières notes en boucle. Je ferme les yeux pour assimiler les paroles qui me viennent naturellement. J'arrête de jouer, saisis la partition et griffonne dessus.

Je joue de nouveau de la main gauche, chantonne et écrit ce qui me passe par la tête. Ces accords sont magnifiques. Je suis surprise de ne pas avoir trouvé la trace de cette partition dans le futur.

**Promise me **_Promet-moi_

Je chante sur les deux accords en souriant, avant d'annoter ces deux mots tout en haut de la partition. Je m'éloigne ensuite du piano. Je prends mes notes avec moi. Je ferme les yeux en fredonnant la mélodie. J'ouvre la porte fenêtre pour rejoindre le balcon, il pleut toujours énormément et il fait un froid de canard mais je m'installe à l'abri sur une chaise. Je prends des notes rapides en essayant de placer ma voix, je rature et recommence.

**Promise me you'll wait for me** _Promets-moi que tu m'attendras_

Je baisse les yeux en soulignant plusieurs fois cette phrase. Une larme m'échappe et s'écrase sur le mot « wait ». J'ai le cœur gros quand j'essaye de la chasser mais que le mot s'efface sous mon pouce. Je jure entre mes dents en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

**How can you be so far away** _Comment peux-tu être si loin_

Ma voix déraille complètement sur ce vers. Mon poing s'abat sur le papier qui se chiffonne légèrement. Je rature rapidement ce passage. Mon crayon passe et repasse déchirant presque la feuille. Je le balance, à fleur de peau. Je suis tellement énervée. Je me redresse et commence à faire les cent pas. Je n'arrive plus retenir mes larmes, elles dévalent sans contrôle sur mes joues.

**\- Et merde, **je sanglote.

Je m'avance jusqu'à la rambarde. Je ne suis plus du tout protéger de la pluie. J'observe l'horizon avec colère en me demandant si ma vie ressemblera à cette mascarade pour toujours. Je ne contrôle rien. Je suis piégée dans un jeu malsain qui m'oblige à perdre Clarke encore et encore. D'abord elle meurt et maintenant elle va me quitter, c'est un véritable cauchemar !

Les quelques notes de piano de la partition raisonnent dans ma tête. Elles envahissent tous sur leurs passages, m'empêchant de pensée. Mon esprit est martelé par des sons, des accords et des paroles. J'ai envie de hurler pour m'en débarrasser.

Je repense à ce matin, la crise d'angoisse, ma perte de contrôle, la réalité.

**But I wish that it was still last night** _Mais je regrette que ce ne soit pas encore hier soir_

**You look like you're in another world** _Tu sembles être dans un autre monde_

**But I can read your mind** _Mais je peux lire dans ton esprit_

**How can you be so far away** _Comment peux-tu être si lointain_

**Lying by my side** _Alors que tu es allongé à mon côté_

Je me retourne, mes vêtements sont tellement humides qu'ils fusionnent presque avec mon corps. Mon dos est appuyé contre la rambarde alors que je fixe la chambre dans laquelle Clarke a disparu. Je chante à nouveau mais cette fois ma voix se brise.

**How can you be so far away** _Comment peux-tu être si lointain_

**Lying by my side** _Alors que tu es allongé à mon côté_

Je m'accroupie et silencieusement, toujours sous la pluie, je pleure. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je me laisse aller de la sorte. Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette situation. Je suis seulement fatiguée.

Je suis tellement fatiguée.

Après un certain temps, je décide que je me suis assez apitoyée sur mon sort. Il ne sert à rien de chercher une explication à ma situation. Je ne contrôle rien, il faut que je m'y fasse et que je l'accepte. J'essuie mes dernières larmes en me relevant. J'inspire profondément. Durant le dernier voyage, j'ai dû reconstruire toute ma relation avec Clarke, je nous ai mise en danger en immisçant Madi entre nous et j'ai fait en sorte que les personnes les plus importantes pour moi fassent partie de ma vie et qu'elles puissent atteindre le bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, je suppose que je dois la reconquérir, ce qui ne va pas être facile si elle refuse de m'adresser la parole. Je devrais même peut-être la laisser partir mais je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir la force. J'ai un temps d'arrêt. Je me demande si…

Non, se serait stupide ! Je refuse de croire que cela puisse être une possibilité. Je me réinstalle sur la chaise. J'écris vite. Je construis la chanson comme si j'étais possédée. Je rature, entoure, annote et fait des commentaires. Un rire sans joie m'échappe à un moment quand je réalise que la feuille ne ressemble pas moins à un assemblage de gribouillis enfantin. Je baisse les yeux avant de recommencer à fredonner, mon crayon suit les paroles dans l'ordre, montant, descendant, pour aller à droite, puis de nouveau en bas avant d'aller à gauche. C'est un vrai labyrinthe mais quand j'arriverai au bout, je le tiendrais enfin ce trésor que j'ai chercher ces six derniers mois.

Une chanson pour Clarke.

**\- Lexa ?**

Je relève les yeux vers Madi qui me dévisage son portable toujours à la main. Elle s'avance prudemment vers moi. Je la suis des yeux silencieusement. Elle s'accroupit devant moi. J'entends une voix l'appeler depuis le téléphone. Elle glisse sa main sur la mienne. Je sursaute légèrement, lâchant le crayon.

**\- Lexa, **prononce-t-elle inquiète, **tu vas bien ?**

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis incapable de lui dire que je vais bien donc je garde le silence. J'hésite mais je fini par croiser son regard aussitôt, je la vois froncer les sourcils mais je ne suis pas la cible de son attention. Elle avance doucement sa main pour récupérer ma partition, elle l'observe un long moment avant de recoller son portable à son oreille :

**-Je vais devoir raccrocher. Je te rappelle un peu plus tard. Mais non, **elle sourit, **ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien.**

Madi finalise la conversation en déposant son téléphone sur la petite table. Elle saisi ensuite mes mains, les siennes sont bouillantes. Elle souffle sur les miennes en secouant la tête :

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lexa ?**

**\- Je vais bien, **peut-être que si je le répète assez souvent, je finirai par y croire, **je vais bien.**

**\- On va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? Il faut que tu prennes une douche avant d'attraper la mort.**

**\- Je vais bien.**

**\- Lexa… tu es en train de refaire une crise d'angoisse ? **S'inquiète-t-elle.

**\- Bien sûr que non, j'arrive parfaitement à respirer.**

**\- D'accord, **répond-elle avec méfiance, **allez viens avec moi.**

Elle m'oblige à me relever. Elle me guide jusqu'à l'intérieur, dépose ma partition sur l'îlot central de la cuisine avant de me faire entrer dans sa chambre. Elle me laisse seule pendant un temps. J'observe alors ce qui m'entoure. Ses murs sont remplies de photographies de paysages et de personnes qui pour la plupart sont des visages inconnus. J'avance jusqu'à son bureau pour découvrir que tout ses cours sont parfaitement rangés et classés. Je saisis une paire de lunettes avant de les reposer près d'un cadre représentant Madi rayonnante qui éclate de rire, accompagner de trois autres personnes, deux jeunes hommes, un grand métisse au sourire magnifique avec une veste de sportif, un blondinet avec un bras sur l'épaule de la brune qui la regarde clairement avec admiration et une jeune fille grande et élancée avec des cheveux couleur noir corbeau, des iris tout aussi sombre, un sourire beaucoup plus timide que les autres, elle semble plus introvertie mais être heureuse de faire partie du groupe.

Je m'éloigne et remarque que ces visages reviennent particulièrement souvent dans les nombreuses photographies accrocher aux murs de Madi. Ceux-là et un autre, d'une autre jeune fille qui semble un peu plus âgée que la brune. Elle est afro-américaine, les cheveux courts et à un je ne sais quoi qui me rappelle le sérieux et l'intransigeance d'Indra qui me fait légèrement frissonner. Je continue mon observation et mon regard s'arrête sur un tableau peint à la main de l'océan en pleine tempête, je suis surprise de découvrir qu'il est signé de la main de Clarke. Je poursuis mon investigation et laisse mon indexe glisser sur un nombre impressionnant de vinyle. Je détaille les noms des albums et je dois bien reconnaître que cette petite à très bon goût. Je souris en sortant une de mes œuvres préférées. Je suis surprise en découvrant une photographie cornée tomber, je me penche pour la ramasser et cligne des yeux en me découvrant avec elle.

Je me souviens de ce jour-là. J'essayais de lui apprendre quelques accords à la guitare. J'étais dans son dos à essayer de bien placer ses doigts. Madi était particulièrement concentrée ce qui me faisait rire. Je rayonnais, bien plus que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer et Madi avait ce regard sur moi, c'était bien plus que de l'admiration. Elle m'aimait déjà. Je remets la photo à sa place et je remarque que les quelques autres fois où j'apparais dans sa chambre, je ne suis jamais aussi souriante, je semble même absente. Mon regard est complètement vide, sans vie.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis devenue, **je souffle.

**\- Okay, **surgit Madi, **mission commando réussi ! Je t'ai récupéré des vêtements secs sans réveiller Clarke. Je sais, **elle sourit quand je me retourne, **ne dis rien, je suis la meilleure !**

**\- Madi, je…**

**\- À la douche, **exige-t-elle. **Moins de blabla et plus d'action ! Je te rappelle que tu es dans un état lamentable !**

Je m'exécute sans discuter plus. Je prends le temps de me doucher et je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais frigorifiée avant que le jet d'eau martèle mon dos. Je me rhabille ensuite d'un slim noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc cassé avec écrit : « Je ne peux pas, je dois prouver à ce type qu'il n'est pas mon père » avec l'effigie de Dark Vador sous l'inscription. Je suppose donc que Madi est toujours aussi fan de Star Wars qu'avant.

**\- Tu n'avais rien d'autre ? **Je soupire en sortant de la salle de bain.

**\- Tu adores ce tee-shirt Lexa, je l'ai floqué moi-même avec tout mon amour. Répète après moi : « J'adore ce tee-shirt Madi, je ne m'en séparerais pour rien au monde ».**

**\- Et celui que tu portes, tu l'as floqué aussi ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non, celui-là, il est collector ! Il m'a coûté une vraie fortune ! Et je l'ai sentie passé puisque ni toi, ni Clarke n'avez accepté de me le payer. Vous n'êtes jamais d'accord et là, miracle, vous l'êtes !**

Je baisse tristement les yeux à la fin de cette anecdote. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse être coincée dans une vie où Clarke et moi ne sommes jamais d'accord. C'est complètement absurde ! Je me sens de nouveau terriblement nerveuse et automatiquement, ma main droite retrouver mes cheveux. Je passe mes doigts sur mon cuire chevelue avant de jouer avec une mèche et de relever les yeux. Je découvre aussitôt l'air surpris de Madi.

**\- Tu n'agissais plus du tout comme ça, **constate-t-elle, **le truc avec tes cheveux, je ne t'ai pas vu le faire depuis très longtemps ?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est normal puisque j'ai commencé à avoir cette manie après la mort de Clarke. La coquille vide qui m'a remplacé ne pouvait pas avoir cette habitude puisque cette idiote n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que l'on ressent quand on perd sa meilleure moitié.

**\- Tu veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es revenue plus tôt que prévu ? Et pourquoi tu sembles de nouveau toi après tout ce temps ?**

**\- Honnêtement, **je soupire, **je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il est en train de m'arriver.**

Et ce n'est pas un mensonge, pas même une demi-vérité, c'est réel. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive, rien du tout ! Que je puisse voyager dans le temps, ça passe encore. Je pourrai limite m'y habituer mais que je n'ai aucun souvenir, c'est absolument intolérable ! Sérieusement, comment je fais pour interagir avec des personnes avec qui j'ai partagé deux ans de vie mais dont je ne sais absolument rien.

Je ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu faire pour provoquer la colère de Clarke, ni pour créer ce gouffre qui existe avec Madi et qu'elle essaye de combler. Je ne sais pas non plus où sont Bellamy, Anya et Raven. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si eux aussi, j'ai pu les décevoir. Je me souviens des quelques moments que j'ai pu deviner être heureux et découvert sur mon portable mais et si tout ceci était faux. Après tout j'ai cru aussi découvrir Clarke et Madi heureuses alors qu'elles ne le sont clairement pas.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du planétarium pour le reste de la journée une fois que Clarke sera réveillée ?**

**\- T'es sérieuse, **s'extasie Madi, **j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller !**

**-Ouais, **un sourire m'échappe alors que je tire légèrement sur mon tee-shirt, **un petit rien m'a aidé à prendre cette décision.**

**\- Te faire ce tee-shirt est définitivement le meilleur cadeau que je t'ai fait ! Je rappelle Mk pour lui dire !**

Madi sort en trombe de sa chambre. J'ai la sensation qu'elle agit souvent sur le coup de l'impulsivité, c'est assez amusant à regarder. Je suis plus que amusée quand je la vois revenir avec un air défaitiste, le portable dans la main en soupirant.

**\- J'avais complètement oublié que la pause déjeuner était finie… d'ailleurs, je commande quelque chose pour manger ?**

**\- Non. Je vais cuisiner. Tu penses que Clarke acceptera de manger si je le fais.**

**\- Parce que tu sais cuisiner autre chose que les gaufres et les pancakes ?**

Je choisie de ne pas répondre à cette question en rejoignant sans un mot la cuisine. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Madi puisse croire que j'en suis incapable. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pendant ces deux ans ?

Je passe un temps fou à réunir tout le matériel dont j'ai besoin et à vérifier que j'ai bien tous les ingrédients. Cette cuisine est immense et personnellement, je ne l'aurais pas organisé de la sorte mais je suis là que depuis cinq minutes donc… je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire. Je commence à faire la pâte pour des cheese nem, puis j'épluche et émince les légumes que j'ai trouvé pour en faire un gratin. Madi s'installe de l'autre côté de l'îlot et m'observe en silence. Par moment, je croise son regard. Je n'ai aucun mal à voir qu'elle est heureuse de me voir accomplir ces actes simples.

**\- Tu veux m'aider ?**

**\- Si je t'ai proposé de nous faire livrer c'est que je ne sais même pas agiter une spatule correctement.**

**\- Viens ici, **je souris, **je vais te montrer.**

Je lui tends une carotte. Elle hésite avant de me rejoindre. Je l'observe aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour la faire craquer. Elle se lève avec un air dépité. Je pose le légume devant elle et glisse l'économe dans sa main. Elle me lance un regard blasé.

**\- Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne sais pas faire sans essayer. Il te suffit juste d'aller du haut vers le bas en appuyant un peu, **je lui explique en même temps que j'exécute le geste. **Vas-y, essaye.**

D'un geste maladroit, elle parvient à se débarrasser de la première pelure. Un sourire fier étire ses lèvres. Elle recommence avec un air concentré. De mon côté, j'arrête tout mouvement pour la regarder. Je suppose que c'est stupide d'être fière qu'une adolescente soit capable d'éplucher sa première carotte, pourtant je le suis.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, **m'interroge-t-elle quand elle remarque mon regard sur elle, **je fais quelque chose de mal ?**

**\- Non. C'est très bien. Continue, **je lui donne une nouvelle carotte, **bientôt nous pourrons faire des concours de vitesse.**

**\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, **s'amuse-t-elle.

**\- Tu verras, **je souris attendrit par son rire. **Je te laisse la charge des légumes, je vais préparer l'appareil pour le gratin. Vous mangez de la viande ou est-ce que c'est proscrit ?**

**\- Seulement les mardis et jeudis !**

**\- Je vois.**

Une fois, toute la préparation pour le gratin finalisée, je commence la préparation pour le dessert. Je décide de faire de simples cookies. Je jette de temps en temps des regards vers Madi pour m'assurer qu'elle tient bien l'économe et qu'elle ne risque pas de se blesser. Au milieu de la préparation pour le dessert, je m'arrête pour lui montrer comment couper les légumes avant de la laisser de nouveau en autonomie. J'enfourne les cheese nem une fois les plaques de cookie prêtes. Je viens ensuite aider Madi.

Je suis surprise par le silence de l'adolescente. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Elle est devenue très bavarde et je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle après les épreuves qu'elle a dû surmonter. Pendant de longues minutes j'ai la sensation que tout est revenu à la normal, que Madi est de nouveau cette petite fille de 13 ans et que je n'ai pas à réparer les erreurs d'une autre.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Clarke. Elle est déjà habillée pendant une seconde, je vois sur son visage qu'elle est prête à m'affronter et juste après, ses traits sont tirés par la surprise. Elle exécute de nouveau ce froncement de sourcils et son regard se noie dans l'incompréhension.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Oh ! Clarke ! Regard, je cuisine !**

**\- Oui, je vois Madi, **elle lui sourit avant que son regard se tourne vers moi et qu'il disparaisse, **à quoi tu joues Lexa ?**

**\- Je prépare le déjeuner.**

**\- Oui, je vois bien mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que j'ai eu pitié du pauvre petit livreur qui devrait venir jusqu'ici avec ce temps en priant pour que son scooter ne s'envole pas, **je tente avec un sourire.

**\- Et apparemment Lexa sait cuisiner, **s'amuse Madi.

**\- Je sais que Lexa… tu as vraiment prévu de passé la journée avec nous, **s'étonne-t-elle.

**\- Evidemment. J'ai proposé à Madi d'aller au planétarium.**

**\- Il faut que tu viennes Clarke, **intervient l'adolescente,** et obligation de mettre ton tee-shirt Star Wars ! C'est non négociable !**

**\- C'est non négociable, **je confirme en croisant le regard de Clarke, **j'ai essayé de porter autre chose mais j'y ai risqué ma vie. Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer.**

L'échange silencieux qui s'instaure entre nous me met particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je n'ose pas faire un mouvement de peur qu'elle puisse refuser de nous accompagner à cause de moi. Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'ai jamais dû affronter ce genre de regard venant d'elle, c'est très déstabilisant. Il y a une profonde rancœur dans ses iris, une colère tel qu'elle devient presque physique et me frappe en plein dans le bas ventre.

**\- Vous, **reprend Madi quelque peu mal à l'aise, **voulez que je vous laisse discuter ?**

**\- Non, tout va bien Madi. Je viendrai avec vous.**

**\- Génial ! Je le redis à part le démarrage, c'est la meilleure journée de toute ma vie !**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, **interroge Clarke avec un regard noir. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**\- Rien du tout, **j'assure en mettant de l'aluminium sur le plat du gratin.

**\- C'était pas rien, **s'offusque Madi, **tu m'as fait très, très peur ! En plus, je ne savais même pas que tu étais rentrée. Et puis, je ne t'avais jamais vu en faire.**

**\- Faire quoi, **s'impatiente Clarke.

**\- Une crise d'angoisse, **j'explose. **J'ai fait une stupide et minuscule crise d'angoisse. Nous pouvons passer à autre chose maintenant ?**

**\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé si petite que ça moi, **bougonne Madi, je lui lance un regard noir, **okay, je ne dis plus rien.**

**\- Je vais mettre la table, **je cherche la meilleure échappatoire qui soit pour m'extraire de cette conversation.

Alors que je m'éloigne, je sens le regard de Clarke me brûler le dos mais je ne me retourne pas. J'ai peur de devoir affronter de nouveaux reproches. J'observe avec un certain dépit les assiettes, les couverts et les verres qui sont parfaitement à leurs places. Je n'ai plus rien à faire et pourtant, je redoute de retourner dans la cuisine. Je fini par me décider et reviens sur mes pas le plus discrètement possible.

Clarke et Madi me tournent le dos et discute ensemble à voix basse. Je choisi de me signaler pour ne pas entendre quelque chose qui pourrait me blesser en faisant un peu plus de bruit. La plus jeune se retourne avec un grand sourire et Clarke toujours avec méfiance même si son regard semble aussi légèrement inquiet.

Nous déjeunons dans une ambiance qui aurait pu être glaciale si Madi n'avait pas autant pris la parole, passant d'un sujet à un autre afin de nous obliger à discuter toutes les trois. Je lui suis reconnaissante de faire autant d'effort pour que nous interagissions ensemble presque avec naturel. Par moment quand Clarke ne fait pas attention, je la dévore du regard en me mordillant la lèvre et juste après je jette une œillade rapide à l'horloge faisant le décompte du temps qu'il me reste pour la sauver.

**\- On se fait un medley ? **S'extasie Madi avec un cookie dans la bouche.

**\- Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir, **je remarque, **nous devrions prendre la voiture maintenant, tant que c'est moins dangereux.**

C'est une excuse pour ne pas devoir demander une explication sur les règles de ce medley qui paraît être un jeu habituel entre nous trois mais dont j'ignore tout. Je suppose que c'est basé autour de la musique mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

**\- Lexa a raison.**

J'ai raison ? Vraiment ?! Wow ! C'est une première depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mais quand elle le remarque, je reprends un air neutre et débarrasse rapidement. Encore une fois, je sens le regard de Clarke me brûler le dos. Je me cache quelque seconde derrière la porte du frigo avant de la refermer et de me tourner avec courage pour affronter certainement d'autre reproche.

Clarke reste silencieuse. Je cherche du soutien du côté de Madi mais elle semble s'être éclipsée. J'inspire profondément, avance d'un pas en demandant doucement :

**\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**\- Il ne suffit pas de faire semblant une journée pour que j'oublie.**

**\- Je peux être honnête avec toi ?**

**\- Tu vas me dire que tu as déconné et que tu es désolée. J'ai l'habitude.**

**\- Je ne me souviens de rien.**

**\- C'est trop facile Lexa, **s'agace Clarke.

**\- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait et je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne me souviens vraiment de rien, quand je me suis réveillée ce matin mon dernier souvenir c'était notre baiser du nouvel an, en 2013.**

**\- Lexa ça suffit !**

**\- C'est vrai ! Je ne connais même pas le code pour deverrouiller mon portable, je ne reconnais pas cette maison, je… Madi parle, elle parle ! Et je trouve ça fou que je sois la seule à devoir le souligner. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières années. Je te jure que c'est la vérité.**

**\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, **soupire-t-elle.

**\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te le prouver parce que _ça_, ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui, ta colère, ton mutisme, cette façon que tu as de me regarder, **j'éclate en sanglot, **ce n'est pas ma vie ! Et je te jure que si je dois subir toute cette rancœur plus longtemps, je dois au moins savoir pourquoi.**

La gifle monumentale que je reçois n'était pas vraiment prévue. Je glisse ma main sur ma joue endolorie en relevant les yeux vers Clarke. Ses yeux sont fous de rage mais elle est surtout choquée par son geste. Je fais bouger lentement ma mâchoire. Je détourne le regard. Je fixe l'horloge en pleurant silencieusement, une poignée d'heure. Je dois encore la garder près de moi quelques heures. Je déglutis difficilement alors que ma main retombe lourdement loin de ma joue et que j'ose enfin reposer mes yeux sur elle.

Je ne suis pas en colère. Je pourrai l'être seulement je vois à quel point je l'ai fait souffrir. Je suis simplement déçu. Je sais que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'aurai jamais dû lui dire la vérité. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison j'ai craqué. Je ne comprends pas que j'ai pu penser qu'elle puisse me croire. Je suis tellement stupide.

**\- Je t'avais dit que Supergirl arriverait dans l'arrowerse.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Quand nous avons commencé à regarder Arrow, je te disais que j'étais impatiente que Supergirl arrive. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que ça n'arriverait pas, qu'elle ferait de l'ombre à Oliver et bien… j'avais raison.**

**\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Rien, c'est stupide. Je suis désolée, **j'ancre mes iris dans ce bleu si addictif, **j'aurai dû faire comme la dernière fois et ne pas t'en parler. Je vais gérer. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je ne supporterai pas que tu me regardes comme tu le fais alors, **je me mords la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang en détournant les yeux, **je vais partir, te laisser tranquille. Je ne peux pas supporter de te rendre malheureuse. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : cette journée.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par comme la dernière fois ?**

**\- Rien du tout. Je vais chercher Madi pour aller au planétarium.**

**\- Alors c'est fini, **explose-t-elle, **tu me quittes, juste comme ça ?**

**\- Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas juste comme ça. Mais cette façon dont tu me regardes, **je secoue la tête, **je ne pourrai pas m'y faire, jamais. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus te perdre pourtant, je préfère te savoir loin de moi et heureuse que… que l'autre option.**

Je me retourne vivement en me répétant inlassablement de ne pas pleurer. Je me concentre sur ma respiration en avançant lentement. Je lève mon poing pour frapper doucement à la porte de Madi quand la voix de Clarke me fait sursauter :

**\- Lexa !**

**\- Quoi, **je prononce la gorge nouée.

**\- Tu me reproches mes regards alors que toi, tu ne me regardes plus du tout depuis une éternité, c'est à peine si nous nous parlons, c'est littéralement la plus longue conversation que nous ayons eue depuis… je ne sais même pas depuis quand ! Cette situation, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créée. Je t'aime mais je ne supporte plus que tu me fasses souffrir.**

**\- C'est bien pour cette raison que je te laisse partir.**

**\- Juste comme ça, **répète-t-elle.

**\- Juste comme ça, **je souris tristement, **je ne serai pas celle qui te rendras malheureuse. Je me souviens parfaitement comment c'était, **je me plonge de nouveau corps et âmes dans ses yeux, **sans toi. Je vais y survivre, encore une fois mais, **je prends doucement sa main dans la mienne, **promets-moi d'être heureuse. Comment disait les Beatles déjà ?**

**But if your heart breaks,** _Mais si ton cœur se brise_

**Don't wait,** _N'attends pas_

**Turn me away.** _Oublie moi_

**And if your heart's strong,** _Et si ton cœur est fort_

**Hold on,** _Accroche toi_

**I won't delay.** _Je ne tarderai pas_

Je lâche prise en sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre, je frappe un peu trop fort à la porte de Madi et ouvre presque aussitôt. Je la trouve allongée sur son lit la tête à l'envers dans le vide, les yeux fermés, un casque sur les oreilles qui crache de la musique bien trop fort. Je soupire en m'avançant. Je suppose qu'elle a l'habitude de nos disputes et qu'elle se protège avec un mur de musique.

Je m'assois près d'elle sur son matelas qui s'affaisse légèrement. Elle ouvre les yeux, sourit à Clarke toujours dans le couloir avant de lui faire un signe de la main. La magnifique blonde lui sourit en lui répondant par le même genre de mouvement de la main. Madi se redresse et me sourit à mon tour mais plus timidement.

**\- Tu es prête ?**

**\- On y va toujours ? **S'étonne-t-elle.

**\- Bien entendu, je te l'ai promis, **j'assure.

Madi fronce les sourcils, l'étonnement étire ses traits avant qu'elle écarquille tellement les yeux que s'en est presque drôle. Elle se retourne brusquement vers la blonde et explose avec tellement d'espoir dans la voix que s'en est magnifique :

**\- Clarke, tu viens aussi ?**

**\- Bien sûr, **elle sourit et cette fois il ne s'efface pas quand elle passe son regard sur moi, **une journée.**

**\- Une journée, **je confirme.

**\- Pour de vrai ?! La meilleure journée !**

Madi se lève et sort à vitesse grand v de la chambre. Elle ralentit juste devant Clarke pour embrasser sa joue, elle la serre dans ses bras en la remerciant avant d'ajouter :

**\- Va mettre ton tee-shirt !**

**\- Très bien M'dam.**

**\- Mk ne va pas le croire, **s'extasie-t-elle, **c'est super !**

Je me lève lentement en plaçant mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon. Je souffle à mon tour des remerciements. Je n'aurai pas supporter d'être éloignée d'elle aujourd'hui en connaissant la menace qui pèse sur elle aujourd'hui. Clarke fronce les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et de me tourner le dos.

**\- Plus que quelques heures Woods, **je soupire, **essaye de ne pas faire d'autre gaffe d'ici là.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ma chambre à marmonner, **hurle Madi.

**\- J'arrive !**

Je nous conduits au planétarium et durant tout le trajet Madi est tellement impatiente qu'elle ne nous laisse pas l'occasion d'en placer une. Je souris restant volontairement silencieuse. Par moment mon regard dévie vers Clarke. Je profite de nos derniers instants et comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire en 2012, je la détaille jusqu'à imprimer chaque mimique dans ma mémoire.

Durant la visite, je découvre que la petite brune en connait vraiment un rayon sur l'astronomie. Par moment, elle nous donne des explications que je pensais clairement hors de sa porter. Je me demande si elle pense à l'astrophysique comme une possibilité pour son avenir professionnel ou s'il s'agit simplement d'une passion. Je l'écoute discuter avec un des guides qui est clairement impressionné de pouvoir avoir une discussion aussi poussée avec une adolescente. Sans perdre une miette de cette conversation, je cherche Clarke des yeux. Elle est à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle observe une fresque murale impressionnante représentant notre système solaire dans une nuée d'étoiles magnifique.

Nous entrons ensuite toutes les trois dans la salle qui nous projette notre univers sur un dôme. Une voix masculine nous narre l'histoire de notre terre avant d'étendre ses connaissances sur la voie lactée et sur notre univers. J'essaye de rester concentré sur les écrans mais encore une fois mon regard dévie pour s'accrocher sur le profil de Clarke. J'essaye de ne pas trop pensée à ce qu'il va advenir à la fin de cette journée et je profite seulement du temps qu'il me reste. Je joue encore nerveusement avec mes cheveux alors que mon cœur se sert dans ma poitrine.

Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser partir, pas même un peu seulement… je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Clarke déteste tellement ce que je suis devenue que c'est douloureux de me voir à travers ses yeux.

Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle survive à cette journée et après je m'effacerais qu'importe que je souffre le martyre, ce qui importe c'est son bonheur, rien d'autre.

Mon regard doit se faire trop insistant puisque Clarke finit par détourner le regard des images cosmiques pour le déposer sur moi. Je ne cherche pas à me défiler, je continue de l'observer sans dire un mot. C'est encore la surprise qui finit par la dominer et qui transparaît sur ses traits. De manière inattendu, sa main droite se dirige vers moi, elle saisit doucement mon poignet et m'oblige à baisser mon bras, m'empêchant de continuer à me rassurer en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Nos regards se croisent et je pourrai jurer que le temps s'arrête.

Il n'y a plus simplement la douleur dans ses yeux mais aussi cet amour qu'elle a toujours pour moi. C'est comme une faible étincelle, trop faible pourtant encore présente. Je trouve cela dommage que je ne puisse rien faire pour la raviver. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que son iris s'embrase de nouveau quand ils se plongent dans les miens. Puis, subitement c'est une peur presque palpable qui se dessine dans ses yeux et sans que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, elle se lève brusquement et s'enfuit de la salle de projection.

Mon cœur manque un battement ou deux. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine. Mon corps refuse de bouger.

Je saisis rapidement mon portable, allume l'écran ce qui fait grogner Madi à côté de moi. Je jure que je frôle l'infarctus. Il est plus de 18h30 ! Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Je me précipite à mon tour en dehors du planétarium. La luminosité du muséum manque de me brûler la rétine, un vigile s'avance vers moi. Je l'ignore, cherchant Clarke. Je ne dois pas la perdre de vue.

Surtout pas maintenant !

Je me jette sur la rambarde des escaliers et découvre sa chevelure blonde deux étages plus bas. Je jure entre mes dents et dévales les étages aussi rapidement que possible. Clarke est si près et si loin à la fois. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je sens que mon corps commence à fatiguer, je suppose que je ne m'entraine plus autant qu'avant. Je force, j'accélère encore, une douleur aigüe se réveille dans mon genou, celui qui est blessé. Je grimace, ferme les yeux ralentis mais je me reprends vite.

Seulement lorsque mes paupières se relèvent, une des pires scènes qui soit se joue sous mes yeux. Clarke ouvre comme au ralentit le parapluie rouge pâle et sort sous la pluie. Je jure entre mes dents. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je force encore plus sur mon membre endolori. J'ai la désagréable sensation que de l'acide sulfurique se répand dans mes veines, mes tissus et mes muscles me font un mal de chien, sans parler de ce stupide genou pourtant je garde ce rythme de fou.

Il n'y a rien de plus important au monde que de rattraper Clarke.

Rien.

Je pousse enfin les battants de la porte. La pluie me tombe dessus comme un rideau. Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens pour repérer le parapluie rouge. À gauche ! Je fonce de nouveau, le redémarrage est un vrai supplice tout mon corps m'intime de m'arrêter là mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je vais arrêter Clarke même si pour ça, je dois définitivement bousiller mon genou. Je m'essuie le visage alors que les gouttes s'accumulent sur mes cils. Je la vois avec horreur s'arrêter devant le passage piéton. D'où je me trouve, j'entends le système audio pour prévenir les mal-voyant que le feu est vert s'activer. Clarke se redresse légèrement et commence à traverser.

Je tourne la tête vers sa droite et j'aperçois cette foutue voiture verte. J'accélère, un hurlement franchit mes lèvres alors que mon genou se bloque. Je secoue la tête refusant d'arriver trop tard alors je prends sur moi et continue d'avancer. Mon pied droit se noie presque dans une flaque d'eau, l'autre se pose sur la première bande blanche du passage piéton. Je me force à ne surtout pas regarder vers l'engin de mort qui se dirige droit sur nous. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens mes cheveux mouillés se coller dans mon dos. Je tends le bras.

J'entends que le moteur est tout près. Le pneu glisse sur la route humide. Mon cœur avale tous les autres bruits. Je sais que je cris le prénom de Clarke mais je ne perçois pas ma propre voix. J'ouvre les yeux, une seconde, la torpeur est tout ce que je lis sur son visage alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux devant les phares de la voiture qui se braque sur elle.

Deux secondes, un dernier appuie sur mon genou endolori qui me lance de façon lancinante et je parviens à la pousser loin du danger.

Trois secondes, ses doigts se délient alors qu'elle tombe en arrière.

Quatre secondes, son parapluie lui échappe, il s'envole créant une luminosité écarlate quasi irréaliste.

Cinq secondes, son hurlement déchirant réveille mes sens.

Six secondes, je suis violemment percuter par la carrosserie.

Sept secondes, la douleur est cruelle, presque amer, un insupportable rappel que je devais perdre Clarke à la fin de la journée.

Huit secondes, je sens la violence de la collision entre mon dos, mon crâne et le bitume.

Neuf secondes, j'ai le temps d'entendre la voiture repartir sur les chapeaux de roues.

Dix secondes, tout devient noir.

_oOoOo_

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Voilà... je continue de vous demandez de ne pas me détester (pas de lapidation s'il vous plaît, ni pierre, ni grenade !) et de me faire confiance ! Petit rappel, la fiction est entièrement fini de mon côté et elle compte 12 chapitres.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que je publie tous les dimanches.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	11. Pour tout ce que le temps a gâché

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire.**

**Résumé : Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

Take Me Back To The Start

**Searching for another way, **_À la recherche d'un autre moyen,_

**Another way, another way** _Autre moyen, autre moyen_

**To keep her safe another day, **_Pour la mettre en sécurité un autre jour_

**Another day, another day**_, Autre jour, autre jour_

**It's easier to run away, run away, run away** _C'est plus facile de fuir, fuir, fuir_

**Than to know what to say, say, say** _Que de savoir quoi dire, dire, dire_

**Than to know what to say** _Que de savoir quoi dire_

**I just lie awake **_Je suis juste allongé, éveillé_

**And play it out in my head** _Et le repasse dans ma tête_

**Like I know what to do** _Comme si je savais quoi faire_

**But the world has got a different plan**_ Mais le monde a un plan différent_

**For me and you** _Pour toi et moi_

**And it hurts when it's true** _Et ça fait mal quand c'est vrai_

**Chapitre 10 : Pour tout ce que le temps a gâché entre nous**

**« Bonjour à tous, c'est Charles Pike qui vous parle en direct ! Nous sommes le vendredi 06 janvier 2017, il est 8h30 et comme nous venons de le voir le temps sera plus que clément aujourd'hui. Nous allons revenir sur le nouveau coup de gueule de Trump qui après General Motor s'en prend à Toyota qui aurait le projet d'implanter de nouvelles usines au Mexique. Nous aurons ensuite un dossier sur le marché immobilier en cette nouvelle année 2017. Pour poursuivre, un peu de médecine, la mortalité due au cancer chute dans tout le pays pour la première fois en 25 ans, nos envoyés spéciaux ont interrogé de nombreux médecins et patients. Parlons maintenant cinéma, Star Wars vient avec "Rogue One" vient de dépasser au boxe office la franchise James Bond avec 7,5 millions de dollars, les deux phénomènes vont-ils encore se tirer dans les pattes où une franchise va définitivement déplacer l'autre, c'est notre question du jour, vous êtes plus James Bond ou Star Wars ? Nous attendons vos… »**

Je me décide enfin à éteindre le réveille mais je décide de rester allonger dans le noir encore quelque temps. Je referme les yeux en passant ma main droite dans mes cheveux. J'inspire profondément pendant quatre secondes. Je retiens ma respiration pendant le même laps de temps avant d'expirer et de recommencer l'exercice, jusqu'à ce que je ne me sente plus du tout angoissée. J'entends gratter à la porte de ma chambre. Je me frotte les paupières et me décide à me redresser.

Je reste assise encore quelque seconde. Il n'est pas rare que je sois étourdie au réveille. J'ai encore de belle migraine. Je me saisis de mes lunettes de vue, je les fais tourner entre mes doigts. J'ai encore du mal à les porter mais après l'accident ma vue à chuter de façon vertigineuse. Je les glisse sur mon nez et me lève. Je boitille jusqu'à ma porte dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Je tâtonne pour trouver la poignée. Je souris en entendant mon chien japper de l'autre côté.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir, qu'il se glisse dans la pièce, se met sur deux pattes, plaçant les deux autre sur mes épaules pour me faire un câlin. Je lui caresse joyeusement la tête. Il aboie de nouveau, je ris en glissant plus vigoureusement mes mains dans son poil. Il descend avant de faire des allers-retours entre le salon et ma chambre pour m'encourager à sortir. Je fini par le suivre, non sans me pencher en avant pour passer ma main sur mon genou toujours sensible.

En rejoignant la cuisine, je passe par le salon et m'arrête devant le piano que je me suis acheter en sortant de l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas écrit de nouvelle chanson depuis des mois. Mais j'aime la présence de cet instrument dans ma vie. Le labrador revient vers moi en aboyant, je m'extirpe de mes pensées et le suis avant de lui servir ses croquettes. Je prends une pomme que je déguste tranquillement alors que la queue d'Apple joue avec mon mollet.

Un soupire m'échappe. Je sens déjà que c'est un jour sans. La douleur est plus grande, plus joueuse et surtout moins supportable. J'aimerai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, rester dans le noir et ne pas sortir de la journée mais je me suis promis à moi-même de faire plus d'effort. Je pince l'arrête de mon nez. Je parviens lentement à éloigner cette migraine lancinante et je me lève. Je prends une douche rapide, m'habille et me maquille très légèrement pour cacher les petites cicatrices sur mon visage. J'appelle doucement mon chien, récupère sa laisse pour aller me promener avec lui.

Je suis à peine arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble que mes angoisses m'empêchent de faire un pas de plus. Apple a l'habitude. Il s'assoie tranquillement près de moi. Sa présence me rassure, il sait être patient et compréhensif. S'il n'était pas arrivé dans ma vie, j'aurai encore plus de mal à me lever le matin. C'est un soutien émotionnelle incroyable. Sans lui, je ne me serais jamais décidée à revenir en ville.

J'ai un plan précis, même si je dois avouer que depuis mon arrivée, il y a deux mois je n'ai pas réussi à l'exécuter.

J'ai un mal fou à croire que mon accident s'est produit il y a deux ans, jours pour jours.  
J'ai subi de nombreuses blessures, dont un violent traumatisme crânien qui s'est fini en hémorragie cérébrale. Mon corps s'est remis de la plupart des blessures en six mois mais je continue la rééducation en grande partie pour mon genou que j'ai bousillé toute seule. Dès que j'en ai eu la permission, j'ai demandé à être transférer dans un autre hôpital, aussi loin possible de Clarke. Je voulais tenir ma promesse. Mais sans son soutien, les autres blessures, celles qui ne se voient pas sont encore bien ancré en moi.

Je fais encore des cauchemars. J'ai peur de sortir de mon propre appartement. Je suis terrifiée chaque jour que fait ma vie.

Je suis revenue à New-York. J'ai recommencé à travailler à l'institut. J'aime toujours autant être en contacte avec les jeunes. J'ai complètement laissé tomber la musique. Je suis certaine que c'est ce qui a détruit mon histoire avec Clarke. J'ai eu un mal fou à garder mes distances avec elle, d'autant plus que j'avais besoin d'elle mais j'ai tout fait pour tenir la promesse que je lui avais faite.

Evidemment, j'ai gardé contact avec Madi et nous nous appelons tous les jours. Elle est venue me voir à chaque vacance dès que ma condition physique l'a permise. Elle est vraiment en train de devenir une jeune femme incroyable. C'est pour passer plus de temps avec elle que j'ai déménagé et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui dire que j'étais de retour.

J'ai dû supplier Anya quand la petite est venue fêter le nouvel an chez nos anciens parents d'accueil pour qu'elle ne vende pas la mèche. Ma sœur est restée très proche de Lydia et Benjamin et quand j'ai déconné avec elle aussi entre 2013 et 2015, elle s'est installée à trois maisons de chez eux, élevant son fils comme une guerrière. Aiden a maintenant quatre ans et j'en suis raide dingue comme sa mère. J'ai mis du temps à réparer mes erreurs avec Anya. J'ai fini par lui dire la vérité sur 2019 et ma seconde vie en 2012, il a été difficile de la convaincre mais j'ai trouvé des preuves dignes de ce nom.

Je suis donc de retour pour Madi mais j'espère aussi me faire pardonner auprès de toutes les personnes que j'ai déçu durant mes deux années de flottement, Bellamy, Raven et… Clarke. Je ne suis pas encore assez courageuse pour me lancer. J'ai encore du mal à sortir de chez moi alors parler avec les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, c'est encore quelque chose qui me semble insurmontable.

Si j'ai revu Raven quelque fois au cours des ces deux années, nos rapports sont loin d'être amicaux, nous sommes de simples connaissances. Elle m'a proposé son aide pour concevoir une attelle adaptée spécialement à mon genou. Elle sait ce que c'est que de vivre avec une partie de soit qui est réduit en miette. Je me suis éloignée d'elle volontairement quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait une aventure qui s'est rapidement transformée en relation avec Kyle Wick. Je ne voulais pas risquer de trop m'impliquer dans la vie de Clarke.

En ce qui concerne Bellamy, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était le seul que je n'avais pas blessé durant ma période _off_ pourtant, l'accident nous a éloigné. Il faut dire que la distance que je me suis imposée avec Clarke a été aussi réel entre nous qu'avec Blake. Nous continuons de nous parler de temps en temps mais la relation que j'avais avec lui en 2019 me manque vraiment. J'aimerai l'aider, d'autant plus que je sais qu'_elle_ va bientôt réapparaître dans sa vie. J'inspire profondément, c'est pour très bientôt même.

Et pour Clarke… pour Clarke je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Il est de plus en plus difficile pour moi de garder mes distances avec elle. J'ai véritablement un besoin d'une intensité intarissable d'être près d'elle. Je suis loin d'elle depuis deux longues années et pourtant, je suis toujours profondément amoureuse d'elle. Je sais que de son côté, elle a eu quelques histoires, Madi m'en a parlé du bout des lèvres. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Comment je le pourrai ? J'ai déjà essayé une première fois. Elle était morte et j'ai été incapable de passer à autre chose alors réussir ce que je croyais impossible alors qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde maintenant qu'elle est toujours là, c'est juste… absurde ! Je pourrai peut-être au moins redevenir amie avec elle… ce serait mieux que rien.

Je sursaute alors que la porte s'ouvre sur ma vieille voisine de palier. Je me précipite pour lui tenir la porte. Elle me remercie en se débattant avec ses deux sacs remplis à ras-bord. J'ordonne à Apple de rester assis. Je prends ensuite le temps d'aider Agathe. J'essaye de refuser qu'elle m'offre un paquet de Spéculoos pour ma gentillesse mais je ressors tout de même de son appartement avec les gâteaux dans la poche de mon manteau. Je rejoins mon labrador et sur un coup de tête sans même réfléchir, je sors. Je réajuste mon écharpe et nous dirige vers le parc.

Nous nous promenons un long moment avant que je ne commence à fatiguer. Je m'installe alors sur un banc et libère Apple pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes comme bon lui semble. Je passe ma main sur mon genou et le masse doucement avant de pencher ma tête en arrière pour délier les muscles dans cette autre partie de mon corps. Un klaxon me fait sursauter, je me crispe à nouveau. Je suis aux aguets, terrifiée jusqu'à ce que la langue baveuse d'Apple s'étale sur une bonne partie de mon visage. Je m'offusque en le repoussant mais je le garde tout de même dans mes bras pour que sa présence rassurante m'apaise.

Lorsque je me sens assez calme, je le laisse de nouveau gambader. Je dois avancer. J'en ai bien conscience mais je n'ai pas assez de courage. J'aurai besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. J'entends mon chien aboyer. Je relève les yeux pour le voir détaler à tout vitesse. Non mais c'est une mauvaise blague ? Je me lève difficilement, marche rapidement pour ne pas le perdre de vue, je l'appelle pour qu'il revienne vers moi mais cet idiot fait la sourde oreille. Je manque de vouloir le tuer quand je le vois foncer sur un groupe de jeune et sauter en plein milieu faisant tomber deux des membres.

Je me presse un peu plus, prête à m'excuser et à rouspéter Apple. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de lui passer par la tête. Il n'agit jamais de la sorte d'habitude. Je me fige quand je n'entends pas des reproches ou des insultes mais un rire. Un rire que je connais particulièrement bien, puisque c'est celui de Madi.

**\- Apple, **parvient-elle à dire entre deux coups de langue, **arrête ça tout de suite.**

Je me fige sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je reste complètement embêter devant ce manque de chance. J'ai réussi à éviter l'adolescente durant deux mois et mon chien vient de ruiner tous mes efforts. Madi éloigne assez le labrador pour s'accroupir et soudainement, elle semble réaliser que la situation n'est pas normale. Elle fronce les sourcils en lui caressant les oreilles :

**\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon grand ?**

Madi commence à me chercher des yeux. À ce stade-là, il ne sert plus à rien de se cacher. Alors j'avance lentement. Apple aboie en me voyant arriver, il court vers moi, une fois qu'il m'a atteint il se précipite vers Madi. Il continue son manège jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'adolescente.

**\- Lexa, **s'exclame-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras une fois la surprise passée, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? J'ai beau aimé ces quatre-là, **elle fait un signe de tête vers ses amis, **pour toi, je les aurais plantés !**

**\- Hey, **s'exclame le blondinet.

**\- Madi nous abandonne déjà la moitié de toutes les vacances donc un peu plus, un peu moins, **réponds la jeune afro-américaine en hochant les épaule.

**\- Danny, Gaïa soyez plus gentils, **sourit le grand métis. **Madi, je les éloigne mais tu m'en dois une.**

**\- Laisse-moi devinez Jordan, **elle soupire, **tu veux encore de l'aide pour ton devoir de maths.**

**\- Touchdown Griffin, **s'exclame-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Tu viens Mk ?**

La plus timide du groupe semble hésitante. Elle observe Madi un long moment. La brune finit par lui sourire et lui faire un signe de tête. La bille noire s'arrête alors sur moi un long, très long moment avant qu'elle esquisse un signe de tête polie et s'éloigne pour rejoindre les autres non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour s'assurer que tout va bien pour son amie.

**\- Et bien… tes amis sont…**

**\- Géniaux, je sais, **rit doucement Madi.

**\- J'allais dire atypiques, **je souris.

**\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus d'eux ?**

**\- Non, je suis désolée. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est ce que tu m'as dit d'eux.**

Le seul avantage avec la commotion cérébrale, c'est qu'un trou de mémoire de deux ans et bien plus réaliste et compréhensif. Je commence à me demander si toute cette situation merdique n'était pas voulue. Destin, fatalité… qu'importe le nom que ces événements portent, mais j'ai rapidement compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication à ce que j'avais vécu.

**\- Bon dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Tu te sens bien ? Je sais que New-York peut être… effrayant pour toi.**

**\- Je vais bien. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. Adulte, **je me pointe du doigts, **et gamine, **je l'entour d'un geste lâche du poignet, **tu t'en souviens ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas une gamine, **s'offusque-t-elle.

**\- Ah oui ? Je crois me souvenir qu'une jeune fille n'a que 17 ans, **je la taquine.

**\- Ouais, c'est un détail, plus que dix mois et on n'en parle plus jamais ! Bon… tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis super contente de te voir mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais passé la journée avec toi. Nous avons tellement peu de temps ensemble, **conclut-elle tristement. **En plus j'ai fini les cours à dix heures !**

**\- En fait…**

**\- Quoi ? Il s'est passer quelque chose de grave ?**

**\- Madi, **je soupire, **calme-toi. J'ai seulement décidé qu'il était temps que je revienne vivre dans le coin.**

**\- Tu es sérieuse ? C'est pas une blague ?**

**\- C'est très sérieux, oui.**

C'est un simple sourire qui me répond mais il est tellement sincère qu'il me touche en plein cœur. Spontanément, Madi s'élance pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me sert un peu trop fort mais je ne lui ferais remarquer pour rien au monde. Quand elle s'éloigne, je remarque que ses yeux sont quelque peu noyés par les larmes.

**\- Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.**

Elle secoue la tête comme réponse négative. Je souris attendit. J'avance ma main pour caresser sa joue en appuyant un peu plus mes pouces sous ses yeux. Je plonge ensuite mon regard dans le siens.

**\- Si Clarke est d'accord, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ce soir.**

**\- Je lui demande tout de suite, **s'exclame-t-elle.

**\- Je préfèrerai le faire moi-même, **je l'arrête gentiment, **si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Je t'envoie un sms pour confirmer ou non.**

**\- D'accord. Clarke est à la maison, elle est de repos aujourd'hui. Tu te rappelles l'adresse ?**

**\- Je m'en souviens, oui.**

**\- Bon… dans ce cas…**

**\- Va t'amuser avec tes amis !**

Madi acquiesce avec un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner. Ses amis l'accueillent en s'exclamant et en faisant de grand geste. Le jeune homme blond, Danny si je ne me trompe pas se lève et s'apprête à s'approcher mais Madi ne le voit pas puisqu'elle se dirige d'elle-même vers la fameuse Mk dont je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler. La jeune fille semble particulièrement attentive aux réactions de la brune. Et alors que Madi se dirige vers les autres, deux billes noires me fixent de nouveau avec cette intensité des plus déconcertante. Je suis assez impressionnée pas son visage fermé, je ne sais pas si son trait asiatique accentue mon ressentie mais c'est particulièrement troublant. Puis soudainement, sans aucune raison apparente un sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres et elle est tout de suite bien plus avenante.

Je me racle difficilement la gorge. Je tapote sur ma cuisse, Apple se relève et je le caresse entre les oreilles. Je souris avant de me retourner. Je commence à marcher tranquillement vers l'appartement que Clarke partage avec Madi.

**\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi mon beau… ne me lâche pas sur ce coup-là.**

Il aboie comme s'il avait compris ma demande. Il y a vraiment des moments où je pourrai croire avoir de vraies conversations avec cet animal. C'est assez déconcertant.

Nous marchons longuement, je commence à faiblir et à ralentir. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre un taxi mais si je l'avais fait j'aurai eu trop peur de changer d'avis en route. Je souris en voyant qu'Apple s'adapte sans mal à mon rythme, faisant plus de pause mais ce qui est le plus attendrissant, c'est qu'il se place légèrement en avant de mon genou droit, le protégeant de toute attaque involontaire. Je rouspète quand il se prend un sac, un coude ou encore une petite pierre qui a volé mais dès que ça arrive, il se tourne vers moi, l'air fière de lui. À chaque fois, je le remercie avec une caresse.

Je m'arrête enfin devant l'immeuble dans lequel je me souviens d'avoir vécu une seule journée. Je m'avance, un soupire m'échappe devant les trois marches qui desservent l'entrée. Je les monte non sans une grimace et me plante devant l'interphone sans oser bouger.

**\- Allez Woods, tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester ici.**

De nouveau Apple aboie. Je lui lance un regard blasé avant de claquer ma langue contre mon palet. J'appuie sur le nom de Clarke, je n'ai plus qu'à confirmer pour lancer l'appel.

**\- Tu veux finir le travail bonhomme, **pas d'aboiement, **espèce de lâche, **je grogne en écrasant mon indexe sur le bouton de validation.

Je me tortille les doigts durant toute l'attente. Mon chien s'assoie à côté de moi. Je commence à me dire que Clarke n'est peut-être pas chez elle. Je commence à imaginer ce que je vais faire si elle est absente. Est-ce que je l'attends ou est-ce que je rentre chez moi ?

**\- Oui, **sa voix grésille mais je la reconnais sans mal.

**\- Salut, c'est Lexa. Je peux rentrer ?**

**\- Lexa ?**

**\- Ouais, désolée de passer à l'improviste. Je… j'étais dans le coin.**

**\- Tu habites littéralement à l'autre bout du pays.**

**\- Plus maintenant. Je voulais te prévenir avant Madi, mais je l'ai croisé par hasard au parc.**

**\- Je… tu… oui, vas-y entre.**

**\- Attends ! Je peux monter avec Appel ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Merci.**

J'entends que la porte se déverrouille. Je la rejoins aussi vite que possible pour éviter de rappeler Clarke. Je me glisse ensuite dans l'ascenseur. Apple s'allonge à mes pieds, lorsque nous sommes seuls ou avec des personnes de confiance comme Madi tout à l'heure, il baisse la garde. Il n'a encore jamais été en contact avec Clarke. Je sais que la rencontre va bien se passer, il va sentir que je l'aime beaucoup.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et j'ai la surprise de découvrir Clarke qui m'attend juste devant. Sa mâchoire tombe légèrement et ses yeux sont quelque peu ébahi. Nous restons toute les deux inertes un peu trop longtemps puisque les portes se referme et la blonde est obligée de les retenir avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Tu devrais peut-être sortir.**

**\- Ouais… ce serait une bonne idée.**

Je me baisse légèrement pour détacher Apple avant de m'exécuter. Je me retrouve dans le couloir mais je n'avance pas plus loin. Je suis de nouveau happée par le regard azur de Clarke. Il n'y a plus aucune rancœur. Je souris un peu malgré moi et demande tout doucement :

**\- Tu m'invites à entrer ou tu préfères que nous restions ici ?**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, **souffle-t-elle. **Enfin pas là, là mais… à New-York.**

**\- Je suis venue un peu sur un coup de tête, **j'explique. **Niko m'a appelé il y a quelque temps, il m'a proposé de reprendre mon poste et j'ai accepté.**

**\- Alors tu as vraiment arrêté la musique ?**

**\- Ce n'est plus pareil, **je réponds honnêtement.

**\- Tu veux dire, depuis l'accident ?**

**\- Même avant, **je reprends tristement, **il y a toujours de la musique ici, **je tapote ma tête, **et ici, **je descends mes doigts vers mon cœur, **mais elle n'a plus la même résonance. Et toi, tu continues d'écrire ?**

**\- Pas vraiment.**

**\- Dommage, tu avais vraiment beaucoup de talent, **je souris.

**\- Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**\- Un jus de fruits si tu as.**

**\- Madi est complètement accro au jus de mangue en ce moment donc j'ai une réserve pour tout un régiment. Tu… ça ne te dérange pas d'entrée ?**

**\- Je suis venue jusqu'ici.**

**\- Je vois ça, **ses yeux pétillent, **et j'en suis heureuse, plus de 20 mois… Lexa c'était… tu m'as beaucoup manqué.**

Clarke prend doucement ma main dans la sienne en souriant. Elle me tire légèrement vers elle et nous avançons lentement vers l'appartement, Apple sur les talons. Elle m'assoie ensuite presque de force sur le canapé. J'observe ce qui m'entoure et remarque avec étonnement qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui a changé. Mon regard s'arrête sur le piano un moment, trop longtemps puisque je sursaute quand Clarke dépose un verre rempli de jus de mangue et une tasse fumante de café sur la table basse.

Je me tourne lentement vers elle. Je souris timidement avant d'attraper ma boisson et d'y boire quelques gorgées. Je sens le regard de Clarke sur moi. Il me brûle presque la peau. J'inspire profondément avant d'oser accrocher mes yeux aux siens.

**\- Je… j'espère que ma présence ne te dérange pas.**

**\- Bien sûre que non. Comment tu vas Lexa ? Je prends souvent de tes nouvelles en passant par Madi mais je crois qu'elle embellit un peu les choses.**

**\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui les embellit ?**

**\- J'en étais sûre, **un sourire triste étire ses lèvres. **Tu n'as pas besoin de la surprotéger, elle est très forte.**

**\- Je ne le sais que trop bien. D'ailleurs, j'étais venue te demander si elle pouvait dîner avec moi ce soir.**

**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour ça.**

**\- Je crois que si, tu es sa mère maintenant.**

**\- Tutrice légale qui agit le plus souvent comme une grande sœur cool et qui croise les doigts pour ne pas devoir taper du poing trop souvent.**

**\- Elle porte ton nom. Madi est ta famille.**

**\- Elle est aussi la tienne, elle l'a toujours été. Madi a toujours eu un plus grand faible pour toi que pour moi.**

**\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, cette gamine t'aime et tu lui offre la stabilité dont elle a besoin.**

**\- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle t'entende l'appeler « la gamine », **rit doucement Clarke, **elle t'assassinerait sur place.**

**\- Je commence à croire que j'ai plusieurs vies, **je souris en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, **donc tout va bien.**

Je ferme les yeux et pendant un instant, je pense à mes autres vies. Un sourire m'échappe pendant un instant, je m'imagine de nouveau en 2012. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'ajuste mes lunettes avant d'ouvrir lentement les paupières. Il faut que j'arrête de vivre dans le passé ou même le futur. Ma vie semble être définitivement ici.

Apple dépose doucement sa tête sur ma cuisse. Il sait toujours quand je me sens nostalgique. Je lui caresse les oreilles en souriant. La main de Clarke rejoint la mienne, je tourne les yeux vers elle et l'observe. Elle semble tout aussi pensive que moi.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses à nouveau Lexa.**

**\- Je n'avais pas disparu, j'étais…**

**\- A Clive, en Iowa à plus de 1800 km d'ici ! C'est au milieu de nulle part, Madi mettait plus d'une journée à venir te voir.**

**\- Tu sais que c'est en parti là-bas que j'ai grandi, **je m'amuse, **perdu au milieu de nulle part.**

**\- C'était pas une raison pour y retourner et ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant 20 mois ! J'étais inquiète pour toi.**

**\- Je t'avais promis de te laisser après cette journée.**

Clarke baisse les yeux et reste silencieuse. Elle boit la moitié de son café avant d'oser me porter de nouveau de l'attention. Sa mâchoire se crispe légèrement avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête. Un soupire lui échappe.

**\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de disparaître, encore moins après l'accident.**

**\- Une promesse est une promesse, **je hoche les épaules.

**\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as suivie ce jour-là ?**

**\- Parce que tu m'avais promis une journée, **je souris tristement, **et que tu es partie avant la fin. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.**

**\- C'était à cause de ta façon de me regarder.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Ta façon de me regarder, **elle s'humecte les lèvres, **cette façon que tu as de me regarder aujourd'hui, celle dont tu le faisais ce jour-là… tu n'avais pas fait ça depuis si longtemps. J'avais la sensation à nouveau d'exister à travers tes yeux et c'était très déstabilisant. Je… je voulais simplement me protéger.**

**\- Je te regarde normalement, **j'assure en hochant les épaules. **Bon, **je me relève, **je devrais y aller. J'ai bien assez abusé de ton temps. J'ai été heureuse de te revoir Clarke.**

**\- Tu ne me regardes pas normalement du tout, **me contre-t-elle en saisissant mon poignet, **je ne pensais pas qu'il serait possible que se soit encore là après tout ce temps mais, **elle se lève et se place en face de moi plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, **wow.**

Je tire légèrement sur mon bras. Je manque de conviction mais j'essaye tout de même de me libérer. Je ne m'explique pas pour quelle raison elle me retient. Je trouve cela complètement insensé.

**\- Clarke…**

**\- Comment est-il possible que tu me regardes toujours de cette façon ?**

**\- … s'il te plaît, arrête.**

**\- Explique-moi, **exige-t-elle, **parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ce regard à pu disparaître pendant deux longues années pour réapparaître comme par magie du jour au lendemain et ce qui est complètement insensé c'est que même en te réveillant à l'hôpital, il était là et aujourd'hui alors que nous ne nous sommes pas vu pendant 20 mois, il est toujours là. Je ne comprends pas que ce regard ait pu s'éclipser aussi facilement… je…**

J'hésite. Je baisse les yeux. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et l'oblige à me lâcher. Je tapote ma cuisse, Apple se relève aussitôt. Je m'approche, embrasse doucement la joue de Clarke, peut-être un peu trop longtemps. Je m'éloigne et je murmure :

**\- J'ai essayé de te donner une explication.**

**\- C'est faux !**

**\- Et juste après, **je plonge mon regard dans cet azur si addictif, **tu m'as giflé.**

Je force un sourire devant l'air choqué de Clarke. Je ne cherche pas à la blesser mais je suis fatiguée de mentir. Je ne peux plus cacher des choses, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je détaille Clarke avec tristesse quand je comprends qu'elle n'acceptera pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, elle continuera de croire que c'est simplement une histoire pour me faire pardonner pourtant, je refuse de ne pas être honnête.

Je commence à me retourner. Je desselle un vent de panique dans ses yeux. Je me force à être assez forte pour partir. Je recule d'un pas grimace en sentant la douleur dans mon genou. J'ai vraiment trop forcé aujourd'hui. Je continue de m'éloigner mais je n'ai pas encore le courage de lui tourner le dos. Je sens la porte dans mon dos. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. J'ai réussi à convaincre Anya que je venais du futur en lui spoilant la plupart des films et des séries qu'elle regarde. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas sympathique de ma part mais… aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

**\- Okay, **je relève la tête, **je vais essayer de te convaincre. J'ai réussi avec Anya donc… laisse-moi une seconde, **je me racle la gorge, **2017, **je ferme les yeux pour me plonger dans ma mémoire, **Beyoncé va annoncer qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux avec une superbe photo sur Instagram. Le mouvement #metoo va commencer et s'étendre dans le monde. _Wonder Woman _va être le meilleur film de DC qui soit même si soyons honnête, ils auraient pu enlever la moustache de David Thewlis pour la scène flashback, parce que le dieu de la guerre avec une moustache pendant l'Antiquité c'est… un peu ridicule, non ? Lady Gaga va chanter au Super Bowl et je te jure que c'est un show que tu ne voudras pas manquer, elle était incroyable. Ed Sheeran va jouer dans _Game of Thrones_ à moins que ce soit déjà arrivé ? C'est déjà arrivé ? Ne réponds pas, je me concentre ! Oh ! Je sais, Netflix va sortir un film de noël, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Euh… Christmas quelque chose… _A_ _Christmas Prince_ et qu'ils ont envoyé un tweet pour s'assurer que les personnes qui avait regardé ce film tous les jours depuis qu'il était en ligne se portait bien, j'avais adoré. Enfin, c'est dans longtemps donc, ça ne va pas m'aider à te convaincre. Sinon, je pourrai te dire que Kate Kane arrive enfin de l'arrowerse mais bon… ce n'est pas avant décembre 2018. La cérémonie des oscars ! Il va y avoir une énorme boulette ! Ils vont annoncer que _La la land_ est gagnant pour le meilleur film mais en vérité c'est _Moonlight_ qui va remporter l'oscar. Mais _La la land _n'est pas en reste, si je me souviens bien, ils vont gagner celui du réalisateur, la meilleur actrice… il y en avait cinq, je ne me souviens plus des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre… Meghan Markle et le Prince Harry vont se fiancés. Les _Indestructibles 2_ vont enfin sortir et c'était une tuerie ! Ouais… ça aussi c'est en 2018… je crois que je suis à cours pour 2017, c'était il y a une éternité pour moi.**

**\- Lexa mais qu'est-ce que…**

**\- J'essaye de te convaincre que j'ai vécu quelques événements inexplicables et si ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui se réalise alors peut-être que tu me croiras.**

**\- Mais c'est insensé !**

**\- Je sais, **un rire sans joie m'échappe, **crois-moi je le sais.**

**\- Lexa, je ne…**

**\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois jetée sous cette voiture autrement que pour te sauver ? Je n'ai aucune explication. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vivais en 2019, que tu étais morte et que sans raison j'ai été propulsée en juin 2012 puis j'ai été arraché à cette vie que je commençais à construire avec toi pour apparaître de la pire de manière, le jour même de ta mort : le 06 janvier 2015 et maintenant, je suis là, à essayer de donner un sens à un événement qui n'en a aucun.**

**\- Je ne peux pas te croire.**

**\- Et moi, je ne peux plus mentir. Si je dois te spoiler le huitième épisode de Star Wars pour te convaincre, je le ferai, même si je dois subir la vengeance de Madi. Je peux même te spoiler _Avengers : Infinity War_, _Game of Thrones_, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te convaincre.**

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es en train de tout gâcher !**

**\- C'est le temps qui a tout gâché entre nous, pas moi !**

Je me retourne vivement, ouvre la porte avec colère avant de la claquer derrière Apple et moi. Mon chien frotte sa tête contre ma cuisse. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes. Je me frotte le front. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver et peut-être que j'aurai dû continuer à entretenir ce mensonge après tout Clarke n'était plus en colère contre moi mais je ne pouvais pas.

J'inspire profondément en avançant lentement vers l'ascenseur. Maintenant avec Clarke, c'est tout ou rien. Je ne souhaite plus de demi-vérité entre nous. Jamais.

Le retour jusqu'à l'appartement n'est pas des plus agréable. Je me repasse la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Clarke. Je la rejoue encore et encore. Je ne regrette pas, ce serait stupide. J'avais pris la décision de lui dire la vérité quand je me suis décidée à revenir à New-York.

Je vais aussi devoir le dire à Madi mais pour elle j'ai un autre plan. Je vais attendre encore un peu. Je me souviens parfaitement de mon erreur en 2012 lorsque j'avais interprété _What About Us_. Je suis certaine qu'elle s'en souvient encore et j'espère qu'elle aura un déclic lorsqu'elle l'entendra à la radio. J'espère que d'ici là, Clarke me croira, qu'elle me soutiendra et m'aidera à la convaincre. J'espère sincèrement ne pas devoir en arriver à lui révéler des informations sur sa saga préférée parce qu'elle risque de me le faire payer au centuple !

Je m'effondre dans mon lit en jetant un coup d'œil au réveille. J'ai largement le temps de me reposer avant d'aller à l'institut. Je ne commence pas avant 16h aujourd'hui. Je prends le temps d'envoyer un sms à Madi pour la prévenir de me rejoindre sur mon lieu de travail à 20h. Elle répond presque immédiatement en me demandant si la discussion avec Clarke c'est bien passée.

Bien… ce n'est pas le mot que je choisirai. Mais je suis heureuse de lui avoir dit la vérité et d'avoir pu constater qu'elle ne ressent plus autant d'animosité envers moi. Du moins, c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que j'aborde le sujet qui fâche.

J'ai pourtant bonne espoir. Les choses vont s'arranger…

Clarke et moi, ce n'est pas fini. Pas encore. Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

Et je suis déterminée à gagner si ce n'est pas son cœur, au moins sa confiance et son amitié.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Donc pas de nouveau voyage pour Lexa, elle a survécu à l'accident non sans quelque séquelles et vit sa vie au jour le jour depuis. Va-t-elle parvenir à convaincre Clarke de la véracité de son histoire ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que je publie tous les dimanches.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	12. Pour tout ce qui n'est plus

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire.**

**Résumé : Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

Take Me Back To The Start

**And I know if I had the choice**_ Et je sais que si j'avais eu le choix_

**I would never let you go** _Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'en aller_

**Do you know, do you really want to know** _Sais-tu, veux-tu vraiment savoir_

**Well now the thoughts **_Eh bien maintenant les pensées_

**Of you just circle in my mind**_ De toi font le tour de mon esprit_

**Hard to find, **_Dur à trouver,_

**You were really hard to find** _Tu étais vraiment difficile à trouver_

**Oh and although, **_Oh et bien que_

**Though I swore**_, Pourtant j'ai juré que _

**I'd never feel like this again**_ Je ne ressentirais plus cela encore_

**I can't take it anymore** _Je n'en peux plus_

**Because I know if I had the choice**_ Car je sais que si j'avais eu le choix_

**I'd never let you go** _Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'en aller_

**Chapitre 11 : Pour tout ce qui n'est plus du domaine de l'impossible**

La sonnette retentit dans mon appartement à une heure que je sais absolument indécente. Il fait encore nuit ! Je grogne en me retournant dans mon lit, cherchant à me rendormir malgré ce boucan. Je soupire en réalisant que la personne qui s'acharne n'est pas décider à abandonner. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil, il est un peu plus de trois heures du matin.

Non mais c'est une mauvaise blague ?!

Je ne bougerai pas de mon lit, hors de question ! Il y a des heures bien plus convenables pour rendre une visite. Je sursaute quand j'entends Apple commencer à aboyer de façon menaçante et à gratter contre la porte d'entrée. Pendant une seconde, je crois qu'il est parvenu à faire fuir l'intru mais l'attaque reprend aussi sec. Je marmonne dans ma barbe et balançant ma couette à mes pieds. Je vais tuer cet individu !

Je me lève avec un peu trop d'entrain et retombe immédiatement sur mon lit alors qu'une douleur lancinante se propage dans mon genou. Je serre les dents en écrasant ma main sur l'interrupteur, la lumière jaillit, je remarque tout de suite que tout ce qui m'entoure est en mouvement, foutue étourdissement ! Je prends le temps de souffler avant de tenter de me mettre sur mes pieds pour la seconde fois. C'est assez étrange comme sensation, c'est semblable aux pas incertains sur un plage de sable.

**-C'est bon, j'arrive !**

Je hurle, de plus en plus énervée par la situation. Sérieusement, cette personne s'attend à quoi ? Je dormais et je devrais encore être aux pays des rêves, si elle n'était pas venue m'importuner. J'espère que c'est important, sans quoi je jure que je ne retiendrais aucune de mes envies meurtrières. Il y a des limites à ma patience.

J'enfile un grand tee-shirt blanc que m'a offert Madi par-dessus mes sous-vêtements. J'attrape ma paire de lunettes que je glisse aussitôt sur mon nez. Je suis de plus en plus grognon quand je sors de ma chambre. Le carrelage sous mes pieds est glacé, je frissonne en frictionnant mes bras. Les aboiements d'Apple s'intensifient quand il me sent m'approcher. Ses instincts sont sur le qui-vive, ce chien est d'or et déjà surprotecteur alors j'imagine que d'affronter une telle situation ne doit pas être bon pour son petit cœur.

Je glisse ma main dans son collier en lui parlant doucement pour qu'il se calme. Il arrête d'aboyer mais continue de grogner. Je ne l'ai que très rarement vu dans cet état. Si je ne fais pas attention, il pourrait devenir méchant et mordre l'intru. Je continue donc de l'apaiser en caressant sa tête tout en déverrouillant mes trois verrous. L'acharnement sur la sonnette cesse enfin, je soupire en faisant tourner la clef et en ouvrant la porte. J'ai à peine le temps de finir mon geste qu'une furie blonde s'introduit dans mon appartement en s'exclamant :

**\- C'est tout bonnement impossible !**

**\- Clarke, **je prononce incertaine, **Apple, **je hurle alors qu'il tire sur mon bras, **calme-toi mon grand, c'est Clarke.**

Il continue de grogner sur la jolie blonde qui arpente mon appartement d'un bout à l'autre avec nervosité. Je me racle doucement la gorge mais ne parvient pas à la faire réagir. Je ferme donc doucement la porte d'entrée en maintenant toujours Apple par son collier de peur qu'il s'en prenne à Clarke. Je me mets légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour ne plus ressentir ce froid qui provient du sol. Je fixe la femme que j'aime en me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire chez moi à cette heure. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ma révélation, c'était il y a plus d'un mois.

Je tente d'évaluer la situation, réalisant qu'elle n'est pas près de finir de marmonner dans son coin, je rejoins discrètement ma chambre en tirant Apple derrière moi. Je nous enferme avant d'enfiler un sweat, un pantalon de pyjamas et des chaussons. Je caresse doucement mon labrador et l'invite à s'installer sur mon lit. Il baisse les oreilles, n'étant pas habitué à ce privilège, je murmure à son attention :

**-Tu restes là, mon grand.**

Je me redresse et il en fait immédiatement de même. Je secoue la tête en claquant des doigts. Il se rallonge immédiatement avec des yeux tristes. Je souris, attendrie.

**\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal mon grand mais je veux que tu restes là.**

Il couine pour me faire culpabiliser avant d'étaler sa tête sur mon lit en accentuant encore son regard de chien battu. C'est un véritable comédien ! Je ris alors il se redresse en remuant énergiquement de la queue, je soupire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse m'avoir aussi facilement. En plus, je dois bien avouer que sa présence pourrait me rassurer. Je ne sais pas du tout pour quelle raison Clarke est venu et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le courage de pouvoir l'affronter seule.

**\- Bon d'accord, **il détale pour se coller à moi et gratte doucement sur la porte pour que je l'ouvre, **mais ne grogne pas sur Clarke.**

Nous retournons donc dans le salon où la jolie blonde n'a pas fini de déambuler entre les murs. Je décide qu'il est plus sûr de la laisser pour le moment. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, Apple sur les talons. Je récupère une dosette et prépare un café à Clarke, de mon côté je me sors un verre et me sers du jus d'orange que j'ai pressé hier soir. Normalement, c'était pour le petit-déjeuner mais bon… aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Je bois une première gorgée en observant silencieusement Clarke. Je me demande ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état. Elle est complètement déboussolée. Je ne l'ai que très rarement vu dans cet état. Je dois agir, je le sais. Je suis simplement à court d'idée pour le faire, en même temps, nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait chez moi à une heure pareille. J'ignorais même qu'elle savait où je vivais. Bien qu'il ne soit pas difficile de savoir comment elle a obtenu l'information, la situation reste déstabilisante. Je ne sais pas du tout comment l'affronter, comment réagir et encore moins quoi lui dire.

C'est toujours sous mon regard attentif que je la vois s'assoir devant le piano. Il est bien moins beau que celui qui trône dans le séjour de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Madi mais il a un très bon son. J'adore en jouer, sentir les touches sur mes doigts m'apaise, le son qu'il provoque me fait voyager et par moment, je pourrai croire que tout ce qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux ne s'est pas volatilisé sans la moindre explication, au gré du temps.

Je sursaute légèrement quand un La raisonne dans mon salon. Je ne le vois pas vraiment mais je devine le sourire de Clarke. Jouer a toujours eu un effet rassurant pour elle, la musique adoucit son cœur. Elle s'avance légèrement et récupère mon cahier de partition, l'ouvre et le feuillette d'abord avec lenteur, détaillant chaque note et chaque mot avant de faire défiler les pages à une vitesse incroyable. Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux en m'avançant lentement vers elle, sa tasse de café en main. J'arrive à sa hauteur, elle se retourne, le regard remplit d'interrogation. Je lui souris en lui tendant sa boisson.

Je reprends doucement le cahier de ses mains. Je m'installe à côté d'elle. J'observe un long moment la chanson, un soupire m'échappe et je referme l'ouvrage. Je sens le regard de Clarke me brûler la peau. Je m'installe un peu plus en face de l'instrument. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur les touches et lentement, je commence à jouer. Je n'ai pas besoin de la partition. J'ai tellement travaillé dessus que je connais chaque accord par cœur. Je me laisse guider par la musique, je ferme les yeux et je commence à chanter.

**I know you tried**_ Je sais que tu es fatiguée_

**To cut out the noise**_ De briser le silence_

**To get me to hear**_ Pour me faire entendre_

**The love in your voice**_ L'amour dans ta voix_

**But I was so deaf**_ Mais j'étais si sourd_

**To all but myself**_ A tout sauf à moi-même_

**So you just went silent**_ Alors tu t'ai juste tue_

**Still tryna help**_ Essayant encore d'aider_

**It took a while to realize**_ J'ai mis du temps à réaliser_

**That things are clearer overtime**_ Les choses sont plus claires au fur et à mesure du temps_

**And those mistakes we made were mine**_ Et ces erreurs que nous avions faites étaient les miennes_

Je n'ose pas la regarder, comment je pourrais ? Elle est la seule personne devant qui je suis si angoissée de chanter. Parce que dans ces moments-là, ma voix ne m'appartient plus, elle est à elle. Entièrement. En fait, sans elle la musique devient presque vide de sens. Je ne compose que pour elle. D'ailleurs, je suis incapable de le faire pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**But what if, what if we'd held on for longer**_ Mais et si, et si nous avions tenu plus longtemps ?_

**And what if, what if breaking made us stronger**_ Et si ? __Et si se séparer nous avait rendu plus fort ?_

**Either way I'm contemplating**_ De toute manière je regarde_

**If there's a way to get you back**_ S'il y a un moyen de te récupérer_

**Cause everyday I'm tired of thinking**_ Parce que je suis fatigué de penser tous les jours_

**What if, what if, what if, what if**_ Et si ? __Et si ? Et si ? Et si_

Mes doigts glissent sur les touches avec une aisance déconcertante, je n'avais pas réalisé avant cet instant qu'il était devenu si facile de jouer du piano pour moi. Je crois que j'ai passé chacun de mes instants de liberté à jouer, écrire et chanter depuis notre dernière entrevue. Je n'arrivais pas à avancer après mes révélations. La seule solution qui s'est imposée à moi c'est la musique.

**Well I know you tried**_ Oui je sais que tu as essayé_

**To get me to see**_ De me faire voir_

**Myself in the mirror**_ Dans le miroir_

**The way that you saw me**_ La façon dont te me voyais_

**But I was so blind**_ Mais j'étais si aveugle_

**And all I could do**_ Et tout ce que je pouvais faire_

**Was think that my darkness**_ C'était de penser que mon côté sombre_

**Was the shadow of you**_ Était ton ombre_

Alors, j'ai écrit, écrit, écrit, écrit à en avoir des crampes aux doigts, à vider des stylos entiers en un temps record, à en remplir non pas un mais plusieurs cahiers en seulement quelques jours. J'ai écrit comme une foutue junkie en manque. J'ai écrit à en perdre la raison, le sommeil ou même certain besoin primaire. J'ai écrit pour oublier… oublier que cette fois, j'avais certainement perdu l'amour de ma vie. Définitivement.

**But what if, what if we'd held on for longer**_ Mais et si, et si nous avions tenu plus longtemps ?_

**And what if, what if breaking made us stronger**_ Et si ? __Et si se séparer nous avait rendu plus fort ?_

**Either way I'm contemplating**_ De toute manière je regarde_

**If there's a way to get you back**_ S'il y a un moyen de te récupérer_

**Cause everyday I'm tired of thinking**_ Parce que je suis fatigué de penser tous les jours_

**What if, what if, what if**_ Et si ? __Et si ? Et si ? Et si_

J'ai écrit… pour tenir une promesse semée dans le vent. La promesse d'une chanson. Une chanson d'amour. Un amour qui s'est éteint. Je n'ai pas cherché à éloigner ces ténèbres qui voulait me faire plié. J'ai transformé cette peine immense en force et j'ai écrit. Pour elle. Pour Clarke. Pour mon grand amour, le seul qui aura de l'importance.

**Everyday I learn to love you a little more**_ Tous les jours j'apprends à t'aimer un peu plus_

**Everyday I swear to give you what I never gave before**_ Tous les jours je jure de te donner tout ce que je n'ai pas donné avant_

**Everyday I learn to love you a little more**_ Tous les jours j'apprends à t'aimer un peu plus_

**Everyday I swear to give you what I never gave before**_ Tous les jours je jure de te donner tout ce que je n'ai pas donné avant_

**What I never gave before**_ Ce que je n'ai pas donné avant_

L'amour perdu fait les plus belles chansons. C'est un fait. Les balades traversent les âges, se transmettent de générations en générations sans que le temps ne les abîmes. Les cœurs brisés ont une certaine tendance à embellir la musique, à la rendre plus authentique. Je me suis laissée bercer dans ma mélancolie et je l'ai laissé s'écouler à l'encre noir sur des partitions, comme jamais je n'avais pu le faire auparavant.

**So what if, what if, what if, what if, what if, what if**_ Alors Et si ? __Et si ? Et si ? Et si_

**What if, what if we'd held on for longer**_ Et si, et si nous avions tenu plus longtemps ?_

**And what if, what if breaking made us stronger**_ Et si ? __Et si se séparer nous avait rendu plus fort ?_

**Either way I'm contemplating**_ De toute manière je regarde_

**If there's a way to get you back**_ S'il y a un moyen de te récupérer_

**Cause everyday I'm tired of thinking**_ Parce que je suis fatigué de penser tous les jours_

**What if, what if, what if**_ Et si ? __Et si ? Et si ? Et si_

Je m'étais promis de ne plus laisser de place à la musique dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse de nouveau me détruire. Je ne réalisais pas à quel point j'en avais besoin. Quand je joue et chante, j'exorcise ma peine. Je la hurle au monde et durant ce laps de temps, elle disparaît. J'oublie d'être constamment malheureuse et avant les derniers accords, je me surprends à sourire. Une ou deux fois, j'ai même pleuré de joie. C'est de cette manière que j'ai compris qu'aussi sûrement que j'aimerai Clarke pour l'éternité, la musique coule dans mes veines. Elle fait partie de moi.

**Everyday I learn to love you a little more**_ Tous les jours j'apprends à t'aimer un peu plus_

**And everyday I swear to give you what I never gave before**_ Tous les jours je jure de te donner tout ce que je n'ai pas donné avant_

**Everyday I learn to love you a little more**_ Tous les jours j'apprends à t'aimer un peu plus_

J'ai compris autre chose durant ces derniers jours : les meilleures promesses sont celles que nous décidons de briser.

J'ai promis à Clarke que je la laisserai tranquille. Je lui ai assuré que je ne ferai plus partie de sa vie. Je me suis engagée à ne plus m'imposer dans sa vie. Et bien, je vais tout faire imploser. Qu'importe le temps que ça me prendra.

Je retire mes doigts des touches du piano comme si subitement, l'instrument me brûlait. Je réajuste nerveusement mes lunettes. Je fixe le mur blanc en face de moi. Il faudrait que je pense à le décorer. Je ne peux pas la regarder, elle. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée par ce qui va suivre. Pourtant, je trouve assez de courage pour prononcer ces quelques mots :

**\- Tu me crois.**

**\- Ça n'a aucun sens, **réplique-t-elle.

**\- Je sais, mais tu me crois.**

**\- Ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les films, c'est de la fantaisie.**

**\- Je sais, **je répète en m'accoudant sur le clapet du piano que je viens de refermer, **crois-moi, je sais, **je souligne de nouveau en appuyant ma tête sur ma paume et en tournant enfin mon regard vers elle, **j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens mais j'en reste au même point, je vivais en 2019, puis en 2012 et je suis arrivée en 2015, depuis tout est redevenu à la normal.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- C'est inexplicable, **je souris tristement, **je sais.**

**\- Tu peux arrêter de dire ça, **s'agace-t-elle en croisant mon regard.

**\- Quoi donc ?**

**\- Que tu « sais », tu as eu… du temps pour assimiler la situation. Ce n'est pas mon cas.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- C'est tout ?!**

**\- Que voudrais-tu que je dise ?**

**\- Je…**

Son regard est complètement perdu, noyé dans des questionnements infinis. J'aimerai l'aider à comprendre, seulement je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'explication. Je subis cette situation sans la comprendre. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire compréhensif. Je me détourne de Clarke pour attraper la tasse et lui tendre le café qu'elle accepte sans la moindre hésitation.

Le silence nous entoure, il nous surplombe, nous écrase presque. J'épie chacun de ses gestes, détaille tous ses traits, absolument toutes ses mimiques. J'attends. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point cette situation peut rendre fou. C'est tellement incompréhensible que nous en perdons la raison. Je suis patiente en restant attentive à ses besoins.

Clarke finit sa boisson chaude, elle inspire profondément en fermant les paupières. Elle secoue légèrement la tête tout en expirant. Ses cils se relèvent comme au ralentis et l'azur vient se plonger corps et âmes dans mes yeux. Je perds le contrôle de mes battements de cœur. Je suis soufflée par l'intensité de son regard. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus pour savoir qu'elle m'aime toujours. Il n'y a aucun doute. Ses iris d'un bleu profond et envoûtant ont parlé pour elle et je les crois.

**\- Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus de musique.**

**\- Je le croyais aussi.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la dernière fois ?**

**\- Je dirais, **je ris doucement, **en fait non, je n'en sais rien.**

**\- La musique te rend heureuse.**

**\- Pareil pour toi, **je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rappeler. **Ecrire était une seconde nature. Tu pouvais y passer des journées entières.**

**\- C'est vrai, **conçoit-elle, **mais comme tu le disais la dernière fois, la musique n'a plus la même résonnance. Tu en as écris combien d'autre ?**

**\- Beaucoup plus que ce dont je me croyais capable.**

**\- J'ai beaucoup aimé celle que tu viens d'interpréter.**

**\- C'est vrai ? **Je souris plus que de raison.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Génial, **mes lèvres s'étirent encore plus.

Je suis tellement fière, Clarke a toujours été plus que critique sur mes chansons. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle m'avoue en apprécier une. Elle saisit de nouveau mon cahier de partitions, l'ouvre et tourne les pages lentement, prenant le temps de lire chacun de mes mots.

**\- C'est incroyable, **souffle-t-elle, **elles sont toutes terminées. Tu n'as jamais terminé une seule chanson. Au mieux tu lançais deux ou trois vers et tu laisser les autres finir et, **elle se tait subitement en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me redresse légèrement pour apercevoir ce qui semble la perturber. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin quand je vois l'annotation en haut de la page : "À l'amour de ma vie, le 12 octobre 2018".

**\- Dans une autre vie, c'était la chanson que je t'avais écrite. Malheureusement, tu ne l'as jamais entendu.**

**\- Parce que je suis morte, **murmure-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ce jour-là, **insiste-t-elle en croisant de nouveau mon regard, **le 06 janvier 2015 ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter sous les roues de cette voiture ? Tu aurais pu mourir !**

**\- Je ne suis pas morte, **je hoche nonchalamment les épaules.

**\- Mais tu auras pu, **s'agace-t-elle, **et tout ça pour quoi, **s'égosille-t-elle, **hein pour quoi ?**

**\- Te sauver, **je réponds du tac-au-tac sans même y réfléchir.

Clarke écarquille les yeux au possible après ma déclaration. J'esquisse un sourire timide avant de me lever, légèrement gênée par l'intensité de son regard. Je récupère sa tasse pour la déposer dans l'évier quand je me retourne, je découvre qu'elle m'a suivi. Les poings sur les hanches, elle me toise avec fureur.

**\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Lexa Woods !**

**\- Et bien tu n'es morte qu'une seule fois donc…**

**\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas un jeu à la fin ! Il s'agit de ta vie !**

**\- Je pourrai dire la même chose. Je suis désolée pour un tas de choses mais certainement pas d'avoir évité que tu te fasses tuer par ce chauffard !**

**\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Alors quoi, ma vie compte plus que la tienne ?**

**\- Tu veux vraiment que nous nous disputions à ce propos, **je soupire en passant ma main sur mes tempes sentant la migraine pointer.

**\- Je suis terriblement en colère contre toi, **s'agace-t-elle.

**\- Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Et bien désolée mais je… tu ne sais pas ce que c'était que de vivre sans toi. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je me suis perdue dans l'alcool, j'avais perdu tout espoir, j'étais tout le temps en colère. Il m'a fallu un temps infini pour faire tenir ensemble des morceaux de mon cœur qui étaient en miette. C'était insupportable ! Je suis morte en même temps que toi, à l'intérieur mais pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement encore aujourd'hui, je devais continuer à vivre, manger, chanter et dormir. Tout ça, n'avait absolument aucun sens !**

**\- Dans ce cas, **hurle-t-elle, **pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?**

**\- Parce que _tu_ ne m'aimais plus, **j'explose.

**\- _Tu _me brisais !**

**\- Mais _je_ n'étais même pas là !**

**\- Et comment j'aurai pu le savoir ?**

**\- Il est impossible que _j_'arrête de te regarder !**

**\- Pourtant _tu _l'as fait ! _Je_ n'existais plus dans _tes _yeux !**

**\- Ce n'étais _pas moi_, **j'abats mon poing sur la porte de frigo, je suis tellement en colère, **ce n'étais pas moi, bordel !**

Clarke recule de quelque pas, alertée par la violence qui vient de m'échapper. Je suis à bout de souffle, le poing toujours serré contre le froid de la porte du frigo. Mais je ne la quitte pas des yeux, j'en suis incapable.

**\- Comment j'aurai pu arrêter de te regarder, **je reprends toujours les nerfs à vif, **je t'aime à en mourir, tu es mon monde. Je t'aime assez pour te laisser partir. Je préférai toujours te savoir en vie, en sécurité, que piégée dans une vie qui ne te rends pas heureuse. Et, **je déglutis très difficilement, **celle que j'étais devenue contre mon gré… _elle_ te détruisait alors… je t'ai laissé partir. À cause d'_elle_, je suis devenue tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté, ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais devenir. Je t'ai quitté par amour.**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces mots soient sortie de ma bouche. Je n'aurai jamais dû me laisser emporter par la colère. Je vais regretter cette révélation. J'inspire profondément pour tenter de m'apaiser mais rien n'y fait, je suis profondément irritée. Je boue de l'intérieur. Tous les ressentiments que j'ai accumulés ces dernières années sont restés bien enfermé et il faut bien qu'ils sortent.

Clarke a un léger mouvement de flottement, pendant une seconde, ses jambes ne semblent plus la porter. Elle tombe presque en arrière mais se rattrape de justesse au plan de travail. Alors que je suis incapable de la quitter des yeux, scrutant chacune de ses réactions, elle ne parvient plus à stabiliser son regard sur quoi que ce soit et encore moins sur moi.

J'imagine que mes mots agissent sur elle comme une véritable bombe. J'ai bien conscience qu'il y avait d'autre choix qui s'imposait à moi. J'aurai pu faire autrement que de la quitter. Si j'en avais la force, je serai restée et j'aurai pris le temps de tout reconstruire. Je me serai saisi de chaque lambeau de notre amour pour en faire des fragments, puis des parties bien distinctes et enfin des parcelles qui auraient pu ressembler à un cœur qui n'aurait jamais été brisé. Seulement je n'en avais pas la force parce qu'il n'y avait pas que son cœur qui était en miettes, son regard… c'est son regard qui m'a décidé à abandonner la partie. Quand ses yeux se posaient sur moi, l'azur que j'aimais tant ne me regardais plus, c'était de la poussière d'étoiles. Il y avait beaucoup trop de distance entre nous, rien que je ne pouvais réparer.

**\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, **sa voix tremble et je devine que sa gorge est nouée.

**\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, **je reprends un peu plus calmement, **tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai.**

**\- Alors tu m'aimais assez pour me quitter mais pas pour rester ?**

**\- _Tu_ voulais que je parte.**

**\- Certainement au début mais pas après l'accident, **elle recommence à hurler. **Comment crois-tu que je me suis sentie quand tu as disparu de l'hôpital du jour au lendemain sans la moindre explication ?**

**\- Je t'avais fait une promesse…**

**\- Arrête de dire ça, **tranche-t-elle avec véhémence, **si tu le dis encore, je… je jure que…**

**\- Que quoi exactement Clarke ?**

**\- Ne me provoque pas Lexa !**

**\- Moi, **je me pointe du doigt, **je te provoque ? C'est une blague ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne réalises pas à quel point ton absence m'a fait souffrir ?**

**\- Et pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que ton indifférence à fait exactement la même chose ?**

**\- Ça suffit, **sa voix atteint des octaves que j'ignorais qu'elle puisse franchir, **je ne jouerais pas plus longtemps à ce petit jeu avec toi !**

**-C'est toi qui a frappé à ma porte !**

**\- Belle erreur ! Je vais rentrer tout de suite et oublier cette cérémonie des oscars ! Oublier que tu savais des choses qui n'étaient pas arrivées. Oublier…**

**\- Bien sûr, **je m'agace, **parce que c'est facile d'oublier une situation que tu as découvert depuis cinq minutes et qui te dérange, mais moi je vis avec elle depuis plus de deux ans !**

**\- Je…**

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, nous sommes toutes les deux au point de rupture. Je ne me souviens pas m'être un jour sentie à ce point en colère. Nous n'avons encore moins déjà eu une telle dispute c'est déroutant. Je me sens nerveuse à chacune des ses piques, j'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à y répondre parce que si je ne le fais pas, elle va partir et je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Je me dis que tant qu'elle me hurle dessus, il y a une chance… une chance pour qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps.

**\- Tu es tellement…, **reprend-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

**\- Quoi donc, qu'est-ce que je suis ?**

**\- Agaçante, **tranche-t-elle violemment.

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **Je m'indigne.

**\- Tu es… _toi _!**

**\- Et bien, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose, **j'ironise. **Vraiment navrée d'être, **je fais un grand geste théâtral, **_moi _!**

**\- Ne me fait pas dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit, **s'agace-t-elle.

**\- Je te demande pardon ? Je n'ai fait que répéter tes propos.**

**\- Oui mais tu l'as fait avec dédains !**

**\- Dédains, **je m'offusque, **dédains, **je répète. **Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment m'y prendre pour être moins… _moi_.**

**\- Ça suffit Lexa, **elle me menace avec son indexe, **je ne joue plus !**

**\- Mais depuis quand est-ce que nous jouons ? Depuis quand ?!**

**\- Depuis que tu as décidé de me hurler dessus sans raison.**

**\- Oh, parce que tu ne hurlez pas peut-être ?!**

**\- C'est ridicule !**

**\- Je suis bien d'accord !**

**\- Tout est ridicule, ton foutu pseudo voyage dans le temps, ce putain d'amour que tu crois avoir pour moi, tout, **elle me pousse légèrement mais avec mon équilibre précaire je m'étale contre le frigo, **est ridicule ! Rien n'est réel. Tu es, **ses mains s'écrase au-dessus de mes épaules me faisant déglutir difficilement, **un mensonge Lexa Woods.**

Je dois bien avouer qu'elle me clou le bec. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je peux bien répondre à cette dernière attaque. Je _suis_ un mensonge… je ne suis même pas certaine de ce qu'elle veut dire par là.

Et puis la proximité m'empêche de réfléchir comme il se doit. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle ne s'écarte pas. Si Clarke est tellement en colère contre moi, elle devrait vouloir instaurer une distance avec moi et non se rapprocher… non ?

Je fais tout pour garder mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, pour éviter à tout prix qu'ils dévient vers ses lèvres. Mais elles émettent sur moi une attraction encore plus forte qu'entre deux aimants. Je manque une inspiration en échouant une première fois. Je pense que cette perdition ne dure pas plus d'une seconde. Je sens une douleur un peu plus aiguë dans mon genou, je baisse le regard mais encore une fois, mes iris émeraude sont captées par ses lèvres charmeuses. Je secoue la tête et relève les yeux, je ne dois plus être attiré vers le bas. Je vais me contenter de rester concentrer sur ses… iris.

Et merde ! Ma fascination devient encore plus dévastatrice. C'est le chaos. Je sens mon estomac se retourner. Clarke se rapproche et si elle n'était pas aussi près je crois que je pourrais m'effondrer. Je suis absolument certaine que mes jambes ne peuvent plus me porter. Je suis captivée par chacun de ses mouvements qui la rapproche de moi et mon émerveillement ne fait que s'accroître quand l'azur de ses yeux s'assombrit comme un jour d'orage.

**\- Clarke, **je tente de la stopper sans grande conviction avant que la situation nous échappe.

Mais elle me repousse, ses mains empoignent maintenant mes épaules. Ses gestes m'entrainent un peu plus contre le frigo. J'essaye de garder une distance convenable avec elle, mes tentatives échouent toutes les unes après les autres. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma cage thoracique absorbant tout autre bruit. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que mon regard dévie encore une fois vers ses lèvres puisque je les vois se mouvoir mais que je ne perçois aucun autre son que ce vacarme intérieur, intensifié par chacun des rapprochements de Clarke.

**\- Ça suffit, **j'essaye encore une fois de l'éloigner.

**\- Je ne te laisserai pas me chasser de ta vie encore une fois.**

**\- Eloigne toi, **je demande avec fragilité.

**\- Non. Je sais ce que je veux et je vais l'obtenir.**

**\- Tu devrais partir, **je m'acharne.

**\- Je vais t'embrasser et ne plus jamais te laisser m'échapper.**

Mes dernières barrières se brisent en mille morceaux. Je relève les yeux pour être happée dans un regard noir de désir. Je secoue la tête alors que des larmes s'accumulent à une vitesse folle. Je la sens se rapprocher, mes cils s'abattent créant une obscurité qui me rassure pendant un temps avant que je me souvienne que lorsque je fais ce genre de rêve, je me réveil toujours à ce moment. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de m'éveiller comme je ne suis pas absolument sûre de vouloir que ce soit réel.

Je déteste perdre le contrôle. C'est dans ces moments-là que je réalise que ma vie ne m'appartient pas. J'aimerai me recroqueviller sur moi-même, je sens un peu plus le frigo dans mon dos. C'est comme un électrochoc. Je suis vraiment en train de vivre ce moment. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et je réalise que Clarke n'est plus qu'à un mouvement pour que ses lèvres saisissent les miennes. Je referme presque violemment les paupières les larmes m'échappent et je tourne vivement la tête juste à temps. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur ma joue, les battements frénétiques de mon cœur se calme enfin, j'inspire profondément et me faufile loin de son emprise.

Je me réfugie de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Je lui tourne encore le dos. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à l'affronter. Pourtant lentement je me décide à lui faire face. Mes joues sont baignées de larmes. Je peux lire l'incompréhension sur son visage. Elle s'approche et je fais un pas en arrière en secouant la tête. J'essuie avec rage mes joues avant d'arrêter mon regard sur elle. Je boue à l'intérieur quand je lui demande le plus calmement possible :

**\- Ne refais plus jamais ça !**

**\- Faire quoi ? T'embrasser ?**

**\- Exactement, **je souligne hors de moi.

**\- J'ai vu tes regards Lexa. Tu en avais autant envie que moi.**

**\- Mais je n'aurai pas cédé. Je veux que tu rentres chez toi.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Rentre, **j'exige en serrant les poings.

**\- Je suis déjà chez moi. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens chez moi.**

**\- Arrête, **j'exige. **Ça suffit !**

**\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai plus m'échapper alors, je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas compris ta réaction.**

**\- La dernière fois que tu m'as embrassée, je me suis évaporée et j'ai atterris dans un monde où tu ne m'aimais plus, **je hurle désemparée, hors de moi et à bout de souffle. **Je ne prendrais pas le risque à nouveau. J'ai bien trop peur. Il y a encore tellement de temps qui peut nous être arraché entre aujourd'hui et le 06 janvier 2019, **je secoue la tête horrifiée par cette idée. **Je ne prendrais pas le risque.**

**\- Et si moi, je suis prête à le prendre ?**

**\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.**

**\- Je suis prête à le prendre, **affirme-t-elle.

**\- Arrête, Clarke, **j'inspire, **s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait vivre avec une amnésie énorme dans ta vie. Sérieusement, comment crois-tu que je le vis ? Ce n'est pas un simple trou de mémoire que je pourrai peut-être combler avec le temps mais un vide immense, un néant sans fin. Tu ne réalises pas ce que ça implique pour moi.**

**\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque et attendre que tu reviennes.**

**\- Tu ne m'écoute pas, **je m'agace.

**\- Bien sûr que si, mais j'essaye de te démontrer que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là.**

Je frissonne à cette idée. Depuis le début, j'ai été seule pour affronter cette situation et même si j'ai fini par le dire à Anya, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Clarke. Je comprends parfaitement qu'elle puisse affirmer être à la maison quand elle est avec moi parce que je ressens la même chose. Mais elle ne saisit pas que je ne veux plus perdre un seul instant de ma vie, même en sachant qu'elle m'attendrait.

Je ne veux simplement pas que le temps m'arrache plus de moments avec elle. Je pense que cette fois, cette fissure me détruirait définitivement.

Je ne veux plus rien manquer, jamais, que ce soit avec Clarke ou Madi. J'ai besoin de les retrouver définitivement sans avoir peur. Mais il est là le fond du problème, je suis angoissée à chaque instant de ma vie. Je suis terrifiée à la simple idée de sortir de chez moi, affolée en m'imaginant être une nouvelle fois happée dans une vie ou je me sentirais encore une fois étrangère.

Je me sens enfin moi-même dans cette vie-là. Je vis peut-être avec des douleurs qui, par moment, me semblent insurmontables mais ces maux qui paralysent mon corps sont le résultat de ma seule victoire sur le temps. Il ne m'a pas arraché Clarke. J'ai su la garder en vie mais je ne sais pas comment la garder dans ma vie.

Je préfère la savoir en vie, en sécurité et l'aimer de mon côté que la perdre encore une fois. Je ne le supporterais pas à nouveau. C'est trop difficile. Je tombe toujours amoureuse d'elle, c'est plus fort que moi. Mon amour pour elle résiste à tout même à ce jeu infernal qui m'impose le temps. Je n'ai simplement pas la force de la réapprendre à nouveau, encore une fois.

Je suis fatiguée, _tellement _fatiguée de cette situation inexplicable.

Je ferme les yeux et essayant de m'imaginer la perdre à nouveau. Je secoue vivement la tête. Je sens un poids énorme compresser ma cage-thoracique. Je pourrai suffoquer alors que mes larmes dévalent mes joues sans le moindre contrôle. Je me suis rarement mit dans un tel état, les angoisses que j'avais profondément enfouis sont entrain de remonter à la surface et elles me figent sur place une à une, ne me laissant aucun répit.

Je me sens frissonner avant même que Clarke ne me touche, la seconde d'après ses mains glisse sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. J'en suis incapable. Je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne pourrais pas la repousser une nouvelle fois. Et, je n'aurai certainement pas le courage de la regarder m'échapper encore une fois.

**\- Regarde-moi, **souffle-t-elle tout contre mes lèvres.

Ses pouces effacent patiemment mes larmes, elle comble un peu plus l'espace entre nous. En une seconde, mes frissons disparaissent et je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que s'il sortait de ma poitrine, je ne serai pas si étonnée. Un nœud se forme dans mon bas ventre, résultat de la peur mais aussi de l'attente. Je suis au bord de la folie.

**\- Lexa, **murmure-t-elle, **tu ne vas pas disparaître. Je vais te retenir.**

Je suis capable de visualiser chacun des ses mouvements comme si j'avais les yeux grands ouverts et que je la voyais se mouvoir. En ce moment même, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds. J'ai un infime mouvement de recule en pensant au 679 jours qui me sépare encore du 6 janvier 2019 presque aussitôt sa main gauche glisse sur ma nuque me retenant. Son nez frôle le mien et je sens la brûlure de son regard sur moi.

Je suis au bord de la folie, je boue de l'intérieur, je suis impatiente, angoissée, fébrile. Je ressens beaucoup trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps. Et je le sens à nouveau cette étrange attraction qui me fait tomber dans un vide infini jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse violemment dans un temps qui n'est plus vraiment le mien.

Ses lèvres caressent les miennes, joueuses. Ses doigts remontent, pour se nouer à mes cheveux. Son geste me rapproche. Son autre main est plaquée au milieu de mes reins. Elle fait ce qu'elle m'a promis : elle me retient.

Seulement, je sens qu'elle va échouer. J'ai cette douleur dans la tête qui me martèle. C'est comme si j'étais projetée hors de mon propre corps. J'exerce un peu plus de pression sur mes paupières. Je veux rester mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Un an, dix mois et onze jours…

**\- Clarke, **je tente de lui échapper.

Mais en moins d'une seconde, ses lèvres comblent le peu d'espace qui nous séparaient encore. Un véritable feu d'artifice explose dans tout mon corps. Je suis envahie par une onde de choc foudroyante, tout cet amour que je croyais avoir définitivement perdu s'infiltre en moi et se noue avec chacune de mes cellules. Je sens de nouvelles larmes m'échapper mais cette fois, ce n'est pas la peur qui les guident mais l'amour. J'avais presque oublié…

J'avais oublié comme il est bon d'être touché par Clarke, sous ses lèvres, je prends vie. J'existe tout simplement. J'ai toujours eu conscience de cet amour si grand, si fort, si imposant qui existe en moi depuis la première fois ou j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Je le sentais vivre en moi aussi sûrement que s'il coexistait avec mon cœur, battant au même rythme et me faisant vivre. Pourtant, j'avais oublié…

Clarke me manquait tellement mais je m'étais habituée à cette situation parce que je préférais la savoir en vie. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer d'elle. C'est impossible. Je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde où elle n'existe plus que ce soit à cause d'un chauffard ivre ou d'une distance que je nous impose pour une stupide promesse.

Je la veux à mes côtés tout le reste de ma vie et si possible sans une pause de plus de six cents jours. Pourtant je sens comme des vrombissements, je suis éjectée de mon propre corps. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Je coupe court à notre baiser. Je quitte à contre cœur ses douces lèvres qui m'ont réanimées. Le vacarme, les clameurs, les applaudissements me fige sur place. Je retourne au point de départ, là où tout a commencé : à ce concert, un foutu 6 janvier.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je me plonge corps et âme dans ce bleu si parfait. Je caresse sa joue d'un geste tremblant. Je fais tout mon possible pour rester plus longtemps. C'est douloureux pourtant je m'accroche. Clarke semble comprendre et un désespoir infini se devine dans ses yeux.

**\- La prochaine fois que l'on se voit, **je parviens à prononcer malgré ce mal qui gangrène tout mon corps, **je t'épouserai.**

**\- Lexa, **j'entends ses larmes avant même de les voir.

**\- Je t'aime infiniment, au-delà du temps.**

Et je disparais dans ces ténèbres que je commence à trop bien connaître. Je tombe sans fin. Je suis happée par ce bruit qui me ramène dans ma vraie vie. Je suis terrifiée. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi apeurée. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi va ressembler ma vie.

Mais une chose est certaine, où que soit Clarke, je vais la retrouver !

C'est la pression de mes doigts sur les cordes de ma guitare qui finit de me ramener. Un flash m'éblouit alors qu'un journaliste me pose une question. Un nouveau flash m'agresse alors qu'une meute de vautours armés d'appareil photos m'entoure. Les questions fusent alors que mon manageur essaye de les éloignés. Il y a de plus en plus de question, de plus en plus de photographies de prise, je sens qu'on me pousse vers la scène mon cœur est au bord de l'implosion. Je suis vraiment de retour.

La clameur autour de moi grandit. Je suis arrivée au milieu de la scène, devant le micro. Les musiciens chuchotent pour que je commence à chanter alors qu'ils répètent les premiers accords d'une chanson que je ne connais même pas. Le public commence à scander les premières paroles et je devrais les suivre mais mon regard est attiré par un mot graver sur le manche de ma guitare.

_Je t'attendrais éternellement_

Je souris. Je sais qu'il s'agit de Clarke. Je recule en secouant la tête, amusée. Je dois sortir d'ici et la retrouver. Je vois mon manager me hurler de me remettre en place mais je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au public, passe ma guitare sur mon épaule et comme la première fois, fuit de la scène.

Je cours, cours et cours à en perdre haleine vers elle.

Vers Clarke, toujours.

* * *

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Donc nous sommes revenu au point de départ... avec un baiser. Comment imaginez-vous le dernier chapitre ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le grand final de cette fiction ! Si vous êtes sage, je le posterai mercredi pour noël ! ;)**

**GeekGirlG.**


	13. Et ma course effrénée s'achève enfin

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce dernier chapitre ! Trooop d'émotions d'en être à la fin, j'en ai gros sur le cœur.**

**Notre personnelle :**** MERCI infiniment d'avoir été là au fil des chapitres de cette fanfiction, pour votre assiduité et vos reviews. Et je répondrais à toutes les reviews de ce derniers chapitre ! ;) ****Je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir eu le privilège de partager cette histoire avec vous. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir su fait vivre des émotions aussi complexe que l'amour, l'amitié, la tristesse, la colère, l'abandon, la douleur et tout le reste, d'avoir eu la chance de vous surprendre, de vous faire rire ou même pleurer et surtout d'avoir fait vivre une fois de plus Clarke et Lexa.**

**Résumé : Je me souviens de toi, je me souviens de nous... et sache qu'à mes yeux l'amour c'est attendre une personne éternellement. C'était toi depuis le début, je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'en ai la chance, cette fois, je compte bien te garder pour toujours.**

**Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant alors je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour te retrouver. Et voir de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser. -Clexa-**

**Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

**I'm gonna run to you** _Je vais courir à toi_

**Won't you come to me** _Viendras-tu à moi ?_

**I'm missing you** _Tu me manques_

**Are you missing me** _Est-ce que je te manque_

**Wanna run to you (wanna run to you)** _Je veux courir à toi (courir à toi)_

**Won't you come to me (come to me)** _Viendras-tu à moi ?_

**I'm missing you** _Tu me manques_

**Are you missing me tonight** _Est-ce que je te manque ce soir ?_

**Oh, are you missing me baby **_Oh, est-ce que je te manque_

**Somewhere in time** _Quelque part dans le temps_

**Two hearts will meet again** _Deux cœurs se réuniront à nouveau_

**Together you and I** _Ensemble toi et moi_

**Baby, baby can we find out the names** _Bébé, pouvons-nous trouver les noms_

**Before the curtain falls** _Avant que les rideaux tombent_

**And the shows about to end** _Et que les spectacles s'arrêtent_

**Will you be there for me** _Sera tu là pour moi_

**The way I've been there waiting for you** _Comme j'ai été ici à t'attendre_

**Chapitre 12 : Et ma course effrénée s'achève enfin**

Je passe les portes des urgences comme une furie. Je ne fais pas attention aux personnes qui m'entourent et encore moins aux murmures qui se forment sur mon passage. Je suis à bout de souffle, mes jambes tremblent et mon genou me lance de la pire des manières. Je m'arrête afin de reprendre une respiration normale et masser doucement mon membre douloureux avant de m'avancer rapidement vers l'accueil.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout si Clarke est à l'hôpital mais c'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit. En me voyant arriver, l'infirmière de garde écarquille les yeux. Elle se retourne en fronçant les sourcils comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne derrière elle.

Je m'accoude contre le comptoir. J'en profite pour réguler un peu plus ma respiration. Lorsque l'infirmière me fait face à nouveau, je reconnais les signes. Je ne suis plus une "inconnue". Je suis (re)devenu Heda et avec ce nom, j'ai atteint la notoriété. Je ne suis plus anonyme.

Je me racle doucement la gorge. Je prends le registre, y inscrit mon prénom et mon nom et demande avec un sourire de circonstance :

**\- Est-ce que le Docteur Griffin pourrait m'accorder un peu de son temps ?**

**\- Le Docteur Griffin, **répète lentement l'infirmière, **vous avez un souci de santé ?**

**\- Absolument pas, **je tente de la rassurer, **je voudrai simplement voir Clarke Griffin.**

**\- Euh… bien entendu, **elle regarde son écran et relève les yeux d'un air gêné, **le Docteur Griffin est en plein milieu d'une intervention.**

Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe. Je sens tout mes muscles se détendre et un vrai sourire étire mes lèvres. Clarke se trouve bien à l'hôpital, elle va bien et le plus important, elle est vivante.

**\- Je vais l'attendre, **je décide.

**\- Mais l'intervention pourrait encore durer des heures.**

**\- Je l'attends, **je répète avec plus de conviction.

Sans attendre de réponses, je me retourne et m'installe en plein milieu de la salle d'attente à côté d'une petite fille qui doit avoir entre huit et dix ans qui me détaille avec émerveillement. Je soupire en déposant ma guitare à mes pieds. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je sais que Clarke est en bonne santé. Elle l'est forcément si elle est au beau milieu d'une opération.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont bien plus long qu'en 2015. Je trouve mon portable dans l'étui de mon instrument. Je le déverrouille grâce à mon empreinte. Je parcours l'écran d'accueil jusqu'à ce que mes yeux trouvent la date.

Le 6 janvier 2019, je suis de retour.

Je fixe la date avec un peu plus d'attention en me demandant si cette fois, c'est bien fini. Est-ce que c'était la dernière fois que je serai arrachée à ma vie ? Ai-je enfin fini de me battre contre le temps ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre avec Clarke ? Quels sont les changements que je vais devoir affronter ? Clarke a-t-elle tenue sa promesse en m'attendant ?

Je l'espère. Je me remémore son baiser. Je dépose mon portable sur ma cuisse et vient caresser mes lèvres de mon pouce. Je les sens encore. Je frissonne. Pour moi, c'était il y a quelques minutes à peine, mais pour Clarke il s'est écoulé plus d'un an. J'ai bien conscience qu'elle m'a fait une promesse, il y en a même un rappel sur ma guitare mais plus de 600 jours… c'est terriblement long.

Je comprendrai qu'elle n'ait pas su m'attendre. Je pense que cette situation me détruirait mais je comprendrai.

**\- Excuse-moi, **un homme se tient devant moi avec un sourire charmeur qui ne me plait pas du tout, **tu es bien Heda, la chanteuse ? Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ?**

**\- Je ne préfèrerai pas, non. Merci.**

**\- Pourtant, je suis d'une agréable compagnie, **me révèle-t-il en s'installant tout de même à côté de moi. **J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais enfuie de ton propre concert. Tous le monde en parle, **il me montre son compte Twitter. **Tu fais scandale pour t'asseoir dans une salle d'attente des urgences d'un petit hôpital de New-York c'est très étrange, **rit-il. **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie de ce concert ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Allez, donne-moi quelque chose et j'arrête de t'embêter.**

**\- Ou alors vous arrêter de m'embêter parce que je vous le demande gentiment, **je propose en le fusillant du regard.

**\- Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir des réponses, **s'amuse-t-il en se retournant et en faisant un signe de la main.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et remarque immédiatement une nuée de paparazzi, agglutinés devant l'entrée des urgences. Ils sont retenus tant bien que mal par les vigils. Je grimace avant de jurer entre mes dents. Ce genre de contretemps n'était pas prévu dans mon plan qui consistait à retrouver Clarke en se fichant des conséquences. Je n'avais pas pris en considération que maintenant je suis une personnalité. Je n'aimais déjà pas cette renommée avant, c'est encore moins le cas aujourd'hui.

L'homme se rapproche et tente de m'étreindre. Je me relève brusquement, le faisant presque tomber en avant. Il me fusille du regard mais garde un sourire figé de circonstance. Il se redresse et essaye d'empoigner mon bras. J'arrive encore une fois à lui échapper. La situation lui déplait et l'agacement commence à se lire sur son visage.

**\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, tu pourrais être plus cool.**

**\- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas du genre cool.**

**\- Je peux démonter ton image en moins d'une seconde avec un seul Tweet.**

**\- Allez-y, **je souris, **faites ce que vous voulez. Je me contrefiche de mon image.**

**\- Je veux simplement une photo avec toi.**

**\- J'ai déjà refusé que vous vous asseyiez à côté de moi donc je crois que je vais aussi refuser de prendre cette photographie. Laissez-moi maintenant, s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Je voudrais…**

**\- Lexa, **je me fige sur place et je n'ose pas tout de suite me retourner en reconnaissant cette voix. **Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est qui lui ?**

**\- Un emmerdeur, **je soupire.

**\- C'est qui ? **Me demande l'inconnu. **Ton mec ?**

**\- Comment tu m'as trouvé Bellamy ?**

**\- Comme tout les autres, **m'assure-t-il en m'attirant un peu plus vers lui se plaçant entre moi et l'indésirable, **j'ai suivi la foule. Tu vas bien ? **Me demande-t-il de nouveau en se tournant vers moi.

Ses grands yeux noirs s'ancrent dans les miens et j'y devine sans mal son sourire protecteur. Je suis troublée par la joie et la malice que je lis dans son regard. Il semble tellement heureux, même avec _elle _dans sa vie et en devenant papa, il est resté brisé. Je me demande ce qui a pu changer pour lui ce qui peut bien le rendre à ce point joyeux.

Il continue de me fixer, attendant une réponse. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne peux pas être honnête, il me prendrait pour une folle. Et si je lui mens, il le saura tout de suite. Il a toujours eu cette capacité déconcertante de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

**\- Ok, **ses yeux s'assombrissent sous le poids de l'inquiétude, **je t'emmène loin de toute cette merde.**

**\- Je veux rester, **je m'éloigne pour échapper à sa main tendue.

**\- D'accord.**

Je suis surprise qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Je fronce doucement les sourcils en le dévisageant. Il recommence à sourire plus que de raison alors qu'il fouille dans la poche droite de son grand manteau noir. Il ressort sa main en un poing fermé, ses lèvres sont de plus en plus étirées alors qu'il détend lentement ses doigts. Je fixe sans comprendre les deux clefs et leurs porte-clefs Faucon Millénium.

**\- Je t'emmène l'attendre dans **_**son**_ **bureau.**

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'il parle de Clarke. J'accepte de le suivre en un signe de tête. Il m'indique la direction d'un tour de main, je me retourne et me sens un peu plus rassurée quand il dépose son bras autour de mes épaules d'un geste protecteur. En dehors de Clarke, c'est la personne avec qui je me sens le plus en sécurité.

J'inspire profondément profitant de ce moment de plénitude. Je crois que l'inconnu s'agace que je m'éloigne de la sorte, Bellamy lui répond mais je ne l'entends pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas conscience du nombre de pas que j'effectue, encore moins du chemin que j'ai empreinte et je ne sais absolument pas comment je me retrouve assise sur la chaise roulante d'un bureau incroyablement confortable. J'observe alors ce qui m'entoure, je découvre deux cadres sur le bureau un représentant Abby et Clarke le jours de sa remise de diplôme et une seconde avec Madi et moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment.

Je remarque que Bellamy s'agite. Il s'éloigne de la porte qu'il a certainement fermé à clef, retire son sac à dos et son manteau. Il me sourit en s'installant en face de moi en lâchant un long soupire. Il est satisfait mais je n'arrive pas à savoir par quoi. Il me regarde un très long moment avant de se pencher, d'ouvrir son sac pour en sortir un ordinateur portable.

**\- Je vais travailler un peu si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.**

Bellamy est inspecteur de police. Je ne le vois pas ramener de la paperasse pour s'occuper le soir. Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec sa vie de famille. Il secoue la tête amusé par une situation qui m'échappe totalement. Il allume son ordinateur et commence à taper silencieusement dessus, pendant de longues minutes avant de relever ses yeux sur moi, d'abaisser son écran et de me demander :

**\- Comment Clarke savait que tu allais péter un plomb aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Clarke m'a appelé ce matin. Elle savait que je serai au concert pour le boulot. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait dû être là aussi mais qu'elle avait une intervention très importante et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se libérer. Elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa ? Je dois m'inquiéter ?**

**\- Clarke t'a demandé de garder un œil sur moi, **je répète incertaine de comprendre toute l'ampleur de cette révélation.

**\- Ouais, je sais que vous avez été très proche à un moment et que vous êtes toujours amies mais… je suis **_**ton meilleur ami**_ **comment elle a su que tu n'allais pas bien alors que je n'ai rien vu ?**

**\- Je… je ne sais pas.**

Je déteste mentir ! Bellamy grimace légèrement avant de baisser les yeux. Un air triste s'abat sur lui. Il relève son écran et tapote sur une touche nerveusement avant de soupirer. Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux court avant de s'étirer et de refermer son ordinateur. Il s'approche un peu plus du bureau en faisant un bruit d'enfer avec sa chaise. Il s'accoude au bord du bureau et me fixe pendant un long, _très_ long moment avant de reprendre d'un air peu assuré :

**\- Tu es toujours amoureuse d'**_**elle**_**. Et par **_**elle**_**, je parle de Clarke. Tu es toujours amoureuse d'**_**elle**_**, même après tout ce temps.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'aimer, **je confirme.

**\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as quittée après ton accident ? Je n'ai jamais compris.**

**\- C'est… quelque chose que je regrette.**

**\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de recoller les morceaux quand tu es revenue vivre à New-York ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te contenter de son amitié ? Tu m'as poussé dans les bras d'Echo alors que je faisais tout pour la fuir, de peur de la briser plutôt que de la rendre heureuse. Est-ce que je dois faire pareil pour Clarke et toi ?**

**\- Echo, **je souris heureuse de savoir qu'ils se sont finalement trouvés, **et toi c'est différent de Clarke et moi.**

**\- En quoi exactement ? Nous nous aimions tous les deux sans oser nous le dire. Tu viens de m'avouer que tu as toujours été amoureuse de Clarke et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il en est de même pour elle.**

**\- Alors nous sommes restées amies tout ce temps, **je réalise doucement.

**\- Ouais… et si tu veux mon avis c'était une horrible perte de temps.**

**\- Elle a tenu sa promesse, **je souffle si bas que je peine à entendre ma propre voix.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Non, rien. Je suis simplement fatiguée.**

**\- Alors c'est la fatigue qui t'a fait fuir la scène ? J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu as fais ça… qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences ?**

**\- Je ne me produit jamais le 6 janvier, **je bougonne en me laissant tomber contre le dossier.

Je sens le regard de Bellamy sur moi mais je ne lui accorde pas mon attention. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de m'imaginer à quoi a bien pu ressembler la vie de Clarke ces derniers mois. J'ai du mal à concevoir à quel point il a dû être difficile pour elle d'être simplement mon amie. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle ait tenue sa promesse. Clarke m'a retenue, elle m'a gardé près d'elle.

Le portable de Bellamy raisonne dans la pièce. Il bougonne avant de décrocher. Il s'éloigner et commence une conversation qui semble professionnelle. Je croise mes bras sur le bureau et allonge ma tête dessus en fixant la photographie qui me représente avec Clarke et Madi. La jeune fille a encore énormément grandi. Je suis rassurée de voir qu'elle n'a pas perdu son sourire. J'aimerai aussi la voir et m'assurer qu'elle se porte bien. Elle a maintenant 18 ans, bientôt 19. C'est incroyable !

J'ai manqué tellement de choses…

**\- Comment je serai ce qui est passé par la tête d'Heda, **soupire Bellamy. **Je sais qu'elle est mon amie. Mais je ne joue pas les journalistes avec elle, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est encore mon amie.**

Journaliste ? Depuis quand ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Je fixe Bellamy qui me fait un sourire forcé et légèrement embêter. Il roule des yeux en mimant les paroles de son patron en actionnant sa main comme une marionnette. Il éloigne le portable de son oreille et mime des hauts le cœur qui manque de me faire éclater de rire. Il est différent de celui dont je me souviens mais je le préfère dans cette version où il ne fait jamais semblant d'être heureux.

**\- Bien entendu, si j'ai une exclusivité je la partagerai avec vous et tous les auditeurs de Radio New-York Live.**

**\- Tu as une exclusivité, **je chuchote assez bas pour que son patron ne m'entende pas.

**\- J'en ai une, **s'étonne-t-il en plaçant la main sur son haut-parleur.

**\- J'ai une nouvelle chanson.**

**\- Je ne t'ai pas vu écrire depuis presque un an, **souligne-t-il perplexe.

**\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit pour Clarke. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle l'entende.**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Si j'en parle à Pike, tu seras obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout. Sinon, je me fais virer.**

**\- Tu as une exclusivité, **je répète.

**\- Je t'adore Lexa ! Tu es la **_**meilleure **_**des amies. Patron, **s'exclame-t-il avec un sourire gargantuesque, **j'ai une exclusivité ! Comment ça, dans combien de temps je peux prendre l'antenne, **il me fixe d'un air désemparé.

**\- Nous pouvons le faire ici, **je propose en lui montrant son ordinateur.

**\- Tu es sûre que tu peux faire ça ici ?**

**\- Il y a toujours un piano au septième étage ? Si oui, alors je peux le faire ici.**

**\- Tu as vraiment péter un plomb, **souligne-t-il. **Ton manageur va être fou.**

**\- Qui s'en soucie ? Pas moi en tout cas.**

**\- Tu vas provoquer une émeute, tout le monde va s'entasser au septième étage !**

**\- Bellamy, je **_**dois**_ **le faire.**

J'ai préparé cette chanson pour ce moment-là. Je n'ai laissé aucune trace de sa composition. Je connais chaque accord, chaque parole comme si elle faisait partie de moi, d'une certaine manière c'est le cas. C'est _la _chanson, celle que j'ai toujours promis à Clarke et celle qui va la ramener vers moi, du moins… j'espère.

C'est donc sans vraiment y réfléchir et sans consulter Bellamy que je me lève pour me diriger vers la porte. J'essaye de l'ouvrir une première fois et soupire en me tournant vers mon ami. Il fronce les sourcils, je tends la main pour qu'il me lance ses clefs. Il aborde une moue boudeuse mais s'exécute. Il a à peine le temps de raccrocher avec son patron et de récupérer son ordinateur que je suis déjà dans le couloir.

J'inspire profondément, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et durant une seconde je revis tous les plus beaux moments que j'ai passé avec Clarke, de nos regards, à nos baiser, en passant par nos fou rire, par les chansons que nous avons écrites, jouées et chantées ensemble, sans oublier tous les moments de complicité et d'intimité. Je suis dans ma bulle.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai de nouveau la conviction que je peux contrôler ma vie. J'expire en souriant de plus en plus. C'est plutôt grisant comme sensation.

**\- Lexa !**

Bellamy m'attrape par le coude et m'oblige à le suivre à travers les couloirs à une cadence absolument déraisonnable. Je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe. J'adorais pouvoir me moquer de son comportement mais pour le moment, il semble remonter contre moi donc je vais m'abstenir. Il se retourne et blanchit a vu d'œil avant d'accélérer davantage. Je comprends enfin ce qui l'inquiète quand je perçois les premiers cris. Je grimace alors que j'entends de façon distincte :

**\- Ah ! Heda est là ! Elle est là !**

**\- Non mais c'est une blague, **je susurre en voyant une bande d'adolescentes accourir vers moi.

**\- C'est entièrement ta faute, **grogne Bellamy, **depuis quand tu sors en public de cette façon ? Tu vas provoquer une vraie émeute !**

**\- Désolée…**

Je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude de gérer ce genre de choses. C'est particulièrement déroutant. Un petit cri m'échappe quand Bellamy me tire un peu trop brusquement sur la droite. Il me balance presque dans un placard avant de faire claquer la porte. Je marmonne en me redressant. Je fusille mon ami du regard en chuchotant :

**\- Tu aurais pu me faire mal.**

**\- Arrête de te plaindre, **soupire-t-il en ouvrant son sac à dos, **tiens prends ça, **il me tend une casquette, **attache tes cheveux et change-toi, **cette fois il me balance un jean un tee-shirt blanc et une chemise à carreaux noir et blanc.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot que Bellamy se retourne en m'intimant de me dépêcher. Je soupire et commence à me déshabiller. J'observe les vêtements que je quitte avec ceux que je m'apprête à mettre. Les nouveaux me ressemble bien plus. Je récupère l'élastique à mon poignet pour faire une queue de cheval avant de faire tourner la casquette du SHIELD en plissant les yeux. Je la visse sur ma tête avant de m'informer :

**\- Madi aussi faisait partie de ce plan ?**

**\- Elle m'a fait rentrer chez toi et a préparé ses habits.**

**\- Je suis surprise de ne pas me retrouver avec un tee-shirt Star Wars, **je m'amuse.

**\- Oh mais il y en a un sweat, **m'assure-t-il.

**\- Je vois, **je souris, **passe-le-moi, **je demande en retirant ma chemise.

**\- T'es sérieuse ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de chose, **s'étonne-t-il en me donnant le sweat et en récupérant la chemise, **tu vas vraiment le porter.**

**\- Je vais le porter, **je confirme.

**\- Tu sais que je vais te filmer pendant que tu chanteras, n'est-ce pas.**

**\- Je sais, **je hoche les épaules. **Madi mérite bien ce petit sacrifice.**

**\- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.**

**\- Ou alors, je suis enfin normale.**

Une fois prête, nous sortons. Plusieurs personnes passent devant moi, j'abaisse un peu plus ma casquette et ils continuent leur route sans me remarquer. Je souris, satisfaite que ce subterfuge fonctionne. Je veux de nouveau me diriger vers le septième étage mais Bellamy me retient doucement par l'épaule.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?**

**\- Regarde, **il fait un signe de la tête pour m'indiquer la direction.

**\- Bellamy, j'aimerai vraiment aller, **je me stoppe net en découvrant Madi à l'autre bout du couloir.

**\- Tu as complètement perdu la tête, **me demande-t-elle en s'approchant.

**\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, **soupire Bellamy.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que nous avions décider que ta vie privée et ta vie publique devait être complètement dissocié. Tu ne voulais pas impliquer Clarke et là, je sors de la fac et j'entends à la radio que tu as déserter ton concert pour foncer aux urgences et demander à voir le Docteur Griffin.**

**\- De toute évidence, Lexa a changé d'avis, **rit doucement Bellamy.

**\- J'ai frôler la crise cardiaque ! Qui s'enfuit de son propre concert ?**

Moi, deux fois…

**\- Je ne me produit pas le 6 janvier, jamais.**

**\- Quoi, **s'amuse Bellamy, **depuis quand ?**

**\- C'est nouveau ? Attends, **Madi à un temps d'arrêt, **c'est, **elle fronce les sourcils, **à cause de l'accident ?**

**\- Entre autres chose, oui. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.**

**\- C'est la première idée sensée qui te sois venue aujourd'hui, **s'amuse Madi. **Sortons de cet hôpital !**

**\- Pas si vite Mad's.**

**\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Blake, **répond du tac-au-tac la brune en le fusillant du regard.

**\- Plus ça t'énerve et plus ça m'amuse.**

Madi force un sourire qui me ferait certainement éclater de rire si je n'avais pas cette envie viscérale de chanter. J'ai cette conviction qu'une fois que j'aurai enfin laisser ses paroles s'envoler, Clarke me reviendra enfin.

J'ai cet espoir fou que cette fois, je pourrai être heureuse sans que plus rien ne puisse me gâcher l'horizon et certainement pas le temps. Je vais enfin atteindre ce bonheur que j'ai imaginé il y a si longtemps. Du premier regard que nous avons échangé, à notre amitié, en passant par notre premier baiser, sans oublier chaque petit moment que nous avons passé ensemble et notre amour qui a grandi avec la promesse d'une union pour la vie.

Je suis tellement impatiente de vivre tout ceci à nouveau que mon estomac se noue. Je trépigne et plus le moment approche, plus je me sens heureuse. Je souris à en avoir mal à la mâchoire en reprenant au milieu de la dispute entre Bellamy et Madi :

**\- Allons-y.**

**\- Euh… la sortie, c'est par là, **essaye de m'arrêter Madi.

**\- Mais l'ascenseur est juste ici.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lexa ? Je croyais que nous partions.**

**\- Au septième étage, **je confirme.

**\- Bellamy, **elle se retourne vivement, **qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien Mad's. Elle a envie de chanter.**

**\- Et bien tu peux chanter chez toi. En plus, tu as laissé ta guitare dans le bureau de Clarke.**

**\- Elle veut utiliser le piano, **explique Bellamy.

**\- Le piano, **répète Madi incrédule, **celui du septième étage. Vraiment ?**

Un sourire timide étire ses lèvres alors qu'une vague de nostalgie passe dans ses yeux. Madi passe une main dans ses cheveux quand un petit rire lui échappe. Elle acquiesce doucement avant d'inspirer profondément.

**\- Très bien, je te suis.**

**\- Quoi, **explose Bellamy, **je croyais que tu allais trouver un moyen de l'en dissuader.**

**\- Je vais être honnête avec toi,** reprends doucement Madi avec un sourire malicieux, **je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais. Tu t'en souviens Lexa ? Comment c'était après, **sourit-elle plonger dans ses souvenir, **je n'ai que 19 ans, blablabla, beaucoup, beaucoup de mots et : Tu veux bien me laisser essayer ?**

**\- J'ai manqué quelque chose, **reprend Bellamy un peu confus.

**\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te souvenais aussi bien de ce jour, **je souligne.

**\- C'est le jour le plus important de ma vie, tout c'est effondré en un claquement de doigts mais un battement de cils plus tard, tu étais là.**

**\- Winds are starting to blow out there, **je commence à chanter en me souvenant des paroles que j'avais interprétées ce jour là, **Sun will be yours if you run for it Oh ohoh.** _Les vents commencent à souffler par ici. Le soleil sera à toi si tu cours vers lui._

**\- Je croyais que tu avais oublié…**

**\- Jamais, **je lui assure.

**\- Alors allons retrouver ce piano !**

**\- C'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que je suis le seul à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée ?**

**\- Oui, **nous répondons en cœur.

Après la défaite de mon ami, nous rejoignons rapidement le septième étage. La pièce est telle que je me souviens. J'ajuste à nouveau ma casquette puis avançant les mains dans la poche centrale de mon sweat vers le piano. Certains enfants présents dans la salle rejoignent avec joie Madi qui discute tranquillement avec eux. Elle complote quelque chose avec eux mais je ne m'y intéresse pas plus que ça. Je m'installe enfin devant l'instrument. Je relève le clapet. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur les touches en souriant. Je ferme les yeux et joue silencieusement pour m'entrainer.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy installe son ordinateur et un micro devant moi. Il se racle la gorge, j'ouvre doucement les paupières et remarque qu'il fait plus sombre que lorsque je suis arrivée. J'observe les alentours. Je remarque que toute les entrées ont été fermés, les rideaux sont tirée et qu'une grande partie des enfants se sont installée en tailleurs devant le piano avec Madi en pleins milieu.

**\- Je suis près, **me préviens Bellamy.

**\- Très bien.**

Je retire ma casquette que je dépose à côté de moi. Je détache mes cheveux, passe mes doigts dedans avant de faire un chignon lâche. Je fais un geste machinal pour réajuster mes lunettes mais réalise que je ne les porte pas. Je secoue la tête. J'inspire profondément.

**\- Je suis prête.**

**\- Très bien, tu es en directe dans dix, neuf, huit, sept, six…**

Il continue le compte à rebours silencieusement en repliant ses doigts. Le derniers décompte dont je me souviens, j'ai perdu Clarke mais aujourd'hui sera différent. Je devine plus le signe que Bellamy exécute pour m'indiquer que je suis à l'antenne que je ne le vois. Pourtant, je commence immédiatement à jouer. Je crois lire l'étonnement aussi bien chez mon ami, que chez Madi. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour jouer du piano mais cette mélodie…

Cette mélodie, je la connais sur les bouts des doigts. Je pourrai la jouer éternellement. C'est l'hymne de mon amour pour Clarke.

La musique prend forme, elle m'habite et je commence à chanter.

**Do you remember how we slept** _Te souviens-tu de la façon dont nous avons dormis_

**Your ruby reds so softly pressed** _Tes rouges rubis doucement pressés_

**Against my skin** _Contre ma peau_

**Oh oh oh**

**The cars would pass** _Les voitures passaient_

**The world would spin** _Le monde tournait_

**Time can make a stranger** _Le temps peut faire un étranger_

**But you'll never be a stranger** _Mais tu ne seras jamais une étrangère_

**To me** _Pour moi_

**Oh oh oh oh**

**I look for you in everyone I see** _Je te cherche dans tout ceux que je vois_

**Oh oh oh oh**

**But only have you in my dreams** _Mais tu n'apparais que dans mes rêves_

**I don't wanna think right now** _Je ne veux pas penser maintenant_

**I don't wanna sing right now** _Je ne veux pas chanter maintenant_

**I can't even speak right now** _Je ne peux même pas parler maintenant_

**I just wanna breathe the air you breathe** _Je veux juste respire_ _l'air que tu respires_

**But I can only see you in my mind** _Mais je peux seulement te voir dans mon esprit_

**I just wanna hold you in my** arms _Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras_

**One more breath** _Une respiration de plus_

**One last time** _Une dernière fois_

**A fading haze** _Une brume pâlissante_

**A clinging scent** _Un parfum accrocheur_

**Amarige mixed with your sweat** _Amarige mélanger à ta sueur_

**A subtle breeze and cigarettes** _Une brise subtile de cigarette_

**Oh I was hooked the day I met you** _Oh je suis devenue accro le jour où t'ai rencontré_

**Time will make us old soon** _Le temps nous fera bientôt vieillir_

**You'll wear a different perfume** _Tu porteras un parfum différent_

**We'll sleep in different bedrooms** _Nous dormirons dans différente chambres_

**But you'll always be the same you** _Mais tu seras toujours la même toi_

**To me** _Pour moi_

**Oh oh oh oh**

**I look for you in Everyone I see** _Je te cherche dans tout ceux que je vois_

**But only have you in my dreams** _Mais tu n'apparais que dans mes rêves_

**I don't wanna think right now** _Je ne veux pas penser maintenant_

**I don't wanna sing right now** _Je ne veux pas chanter maintenant_

**I can't even speak right now** _Je ne peux même pas parler maintenant_

**I just wanna breathe the air you breathe** _Je veux juste respire_ _l'air que tu respires_

**But I can only see you in my mind** _Mais je peux seulement te voir dans mon esprit_

**I just wanna hold you in my arms** _Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras_

**One more breath** _Une respiration de plus_

**One last time** _Une dernière fois_

**You know I do it all for you** _Tu sais que je fais tout pour toi_

**I do it all for you** _Je fais tout pour toi_

**I love you** _Je t'aime_

**I love you** _Je t'aime_

**I do** _Je le fais_

**You know I do it all for you** _Tu sais que je fais tout pour toi_

**I just wanna breathe the air you breathe** _Je veux juste respire_ _l'air que tu respire_

**But I can only see you in my mind** _Mais je peux seulement te voir dans mon esprit_

**I just wanna hold you in my arms** _Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras_

**One more breath** _Une respiration de plus_

**One last time** _Une dernière fois_

**I love you** _Je t'aime_

**I love you** _Je t'aime_

**I love you** _Je t'aime_

**I love you** _Je t'aime_

**And I just wanna breathe** _Et je veux juste respirer_

**Yea I just wanna breathe** _Oui, je veux juste respirer_

**One more breath** _Une respiration de plus_

**One last time** _Une dernière fois_

**One more breath** _Une respiration de plus_

**One last time** _Une dernière fois_

J'arrête de jouer. Je replie mes doigts. Je suis incapable de prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois enfin parvenu à sortir cette chanson. Je vois légèrement flou. Je ne distingue ni mes mains, ni les touches du piano. Je perçois les applaudissements d'abord comme les gouttes légère d'une pluie d'été sur un velux puis comme un véritable déluge.

Je cligne des paupières et reviens à la réalité. Bellamy se tient toujours devant moi mais il s'est assis et son ordinateur est maintenant fermé. Sa mâchoire tombe légèrement. Je crois que je viens de l'impressionner. Je cherche Madi qui sourit plus que jamais, elle essuie quelques larmes avant de bondir et de courir vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever que je me retrouver dans une étreinte. Le rire de Madi raisonne et je replis mes bras dans son dos.

**\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais écrit cette chanson il y a combien de temps ? **Bégaye Bellamy.

**\- C'était incroyable, **s'extasie Madi.

**\- Et je suis toujours là, **je souffle.

**\- Quoi ? **S'étonne-t-il en cœur.

**\- Non rien. Je… j'aimerai vraiment voir Clarke maintenant.**

**\- Tu as écrit cette chanson pour **_**elle**_**, **comprend Madi. **Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours amoureuse d'**_**elle**_**. La dernière fois que nous en avons parlé tu m'as dit que votre amitié était plus importante que tout.**

**\- Peut-être que je me mentais à moi-même, **je tente en m'éloignant du piano, **après tout, je n'ai plus été moi-même depuis très longtemps.**

**\- Quand as-tu écrit ça ? **Insiste Bellamy.

Je reste silencieuse. J'attrape ma casquette et la remet sur ma tête. Je frotte doucement mes yeux, les lentilles me font un mal de chien. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je porte mes lunettes tous les jours, c'est insupportable !

Je soupire et relève les yeux pour fixer Bellamy. Je ne sais pas comment lui répondre sans lui mentir alors je choisie de dire une partie de la vérité.

**\- Quand nous étions ensemble, Clarke m'a demandé de lui écrire une chanson.**

**\- Je me souviens de ça, **s'amuse Madi, **c'était une conversation qui revenait très souvent entre vous.**

**\- Alors, j'ai commencé à avoir cette mélodie dans la tête. Par moment, j'avais comme des flashs, des phrases qui prenaient vie alors je les inscrivais sur un cahier, un post-it, ma main, n'importe où jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'imprègne en moi.**

**\- Attends, **m'interrompt Madi **tu veux dire que tu as commencé à écrire cette chanson en 2012 ?**

**\- Exactement, **je souris.

**\- Mais c'était il y a plus de sept ans, **souligne Bellamy.

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Dans ce cas, **reprend-il, **pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mis dans ton album ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas une chanson pour un album, **je m'offusque presque, **mais pour Clarke. Je l'ai commencé en 2012 avec cette mélodie, j'ai trouvé le refrain en 2015, je l'ai écrite entièrement en 2017 et je l'ai enfin fini aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas une chanson pour un album, **j'insiste.

**\- 2012, 2015 et 2017, **souffle Madi en me dévisageant.

**\- C'est un travail de malade, **constate Bellamy.

**\- Quelle est ta chanson préférée de Pink ? **Demande la brune les larmes aux yeux.

Je fronce les sourcils étonnée par cette question. Bellamy se tourne vers elle avec un rire moqueur en commentant :

**\- Tu es hors sujet Mad's !**

**\- Quelle est ta chanson préférée de Pink ? **Insiste Madi.

**\- Clarke te l'a dit, **je murmure les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Alors c'est **_**ça**_ **qui cloche chez toi depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**\- Mais de quoi on parle exactement ?**

**\- Bellamy, s'il te plait, **je secoue la tête. **Quand Clarke te l'as dit exactement ?**

**\- À ton avis, **les larmes dévalent de plus en plus ses joues, **quelle est ta chanson préférée de Pink ?**

**-**_**What About Us.**_

**\- C'est toi, **souligne Madi avec un air ébahi en secouant la tête, **c'est **_**vraiment toi**_**.**

**\- Oui et je suis…**

Je sursaute alors qu'une des portes d'entrée de la salle s'ouvre avec fracas. Je vois un vigile s'avancer vers moi, complètement essoufflé. Il se positionne presque au garde à vous devant moi avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais si vous n'avez pas besoin de soin médicaux, nous allons vous demander de sortir de cet hôpital. La situation devient intenable.**

**\- Je comprends mais je ne compte pas partir sans avoir vu…**

**\- Je suis là !**

Je me mets légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour voir Clarke accourir depuis le couloir. Les larmes s'accumulent dans mes yeux. Je me pince les lèvres alors qu'un grand huit se forme dans mon estomac.

**\- Je suis là, **répète-t-elle en retirant sa coiffe libérant ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré. **Je suis désolée, **poursuit-elle, **j'aurai dû être présente mais…**

Je me faufile rapidement hors de la portée du vigile. Je cours, cours, cours, jusqu'à oublier ma raison. Je laisse mon cœur s'envoler pour la retrouver.

Je referme mes bras sur elle et la serre aussi forte qu'il m'est possible. Son rire résonne à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies qui soit. Mes doigts viennent jouer avec ses cheveux alors que les larmes dévalent mes joues. Je sens son cœur battre aussi sûrement que si c'était le mien.

J'y suis arrivée. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Je peux enfin arrêter de courir après le temps.

Lentement ses mains viennent se poser sur mes omoplates puis sa main droite monte et descends dans des gestes qui calme toutes les peurs qui se sont emparés de moi depuis cette course folle contre le temps. Je la tiens dans mes bras. Clarke est vivante. J'inspire profondément et son odeur vient un peu plus réveiller cet amour qui brûle en moi depuis toujours. Cet amour qui a survécu à sa mort, qui s'est renforcé quand j'ai dû la reconquérir comme au premier jour, qui s'est trouvé brisé quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne m'aimait plus et qui finalement m'a permis de surmonter tous ces voyages inexplicables dans le passé.

**\- Je t'avais promis que je serai là, **souffle-t-elle.

**\- Tu es là, **je lui réponds en la serrant un peu plus dans mes bras.

**\- Mais en retard… je suis désolée.**

**\- En ce qui me concerne, je t'attends depuis si longtemps que ces quelques heures c'est de la bagatelle.**

**\- Tu sais, **ses caresses dans mon dos continue de me rassurer sur la véracité de ce que je vis, **j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas, **elle m'éloigne, vient encadrer mes joues de ses mains, essuie mes larmes avec un sourire timide, **c'est bien **_**toi**_**, ce sont **_**tes**_ **yeux, il n'y a pas de doute possible,** **je suis vraiment désolée.**

**\- Je ne t'ai pas couru après pendant presque sept ans pour te laisser tomber au dernier moment. Tu sais, **je souris, **je me suis perdue au moins deux fois en venant dans ce foutu hôpital.**

**\- Ne me dis pas que tu as courus jusqu'ici ! Lexa, ton genou est…**

**\- Je me suis arrêtée devant un de ces distributeurs de jouets en pacotilles pour les enfants.**

**\- Lexa, je suis sérieuse. Est-ce que tu as mal au genou ?**

**\- J'ai eu comme un instinct qui me disait de mettre une pièce dans un de ces machines.**

**\- Lexa, **s'agace Clarke.

**\- Alors, je l'ai fait, **je souris de plus en plus. **J'ai mis une pièce, **je hoche les épaules en m'éloignant d'elle pour glisser ma main dans la poche avant de mon jean. **Et je ne sais pas si c'est un espèce de miracle de plus mais, **je sors l'objet en plastique et le montre à Clarke, **je crois que cette fois, je suis d'accord avec ce que me réserve cette machination étrange qui nous éloigne pour nous réunir encore et encore, **je fais tourner l'anneau entre mon pouce et mon indexe, **j'espère que c'est la dernière fois.**

**\- L… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Tu veux m'épouser Clarke ?**

**\- Tu me demande **_**ça **_**avec une bague en plastique, trouver par hasard en venant ici ?!**

**\- La première fois, je t'ai offert une bague en diamant, ce choix ne nous a pas vraiment porté chance alors, **je fixe le petit objet un instant, **je me dis que celle-ci n'est pas trop mal, **je souris en déposant de nouveau mes yeux sur Clarke, **donc oui, je te demande en mariage avec une bague en plastique qui m'a tout de même coûté 1$ si tu veux tout savoir, **je ris.

**\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

**\- Je t'ai dit que la prochaine fois que je te verrais, je t'épouserai mais je ne me vois pas trop t'enlever pour t'emmener à Las Vegas donc… oui, je te demande en mariage.**

**\- Tu es complètement folle !**

**\- La folie, c'est très surfait, **je souris, **et comme le dit une certaine Alice, les meilleurs gens le sont.**

**\- Tu ne m'as même pas encore embrassé…**

**\- Je suppose que je peux arranger cet insignifiant détail mais avant, tu veux ma bague en plastique et ma promesse de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

**\- Arrête de parler, **elle agrippe mon sweat et me rapproche, **tu parles beaucoup trop, **elle approche ses lèvres des miennes, **tu ne vas pas disparaitre cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Où j'irais ? Je suis revenu au début de l'histoire.**

**\- Je, **une larme lui échappe, **je t'aime, **et ses lèvres se scellent aux miennes.

**\- YES, **s'extasie Madi dans notre dos.

Clarke s'éloigne doucement, son nez frôle doucement le mien, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure en gardant les yeux fermés. Puis avec une lenteur infinie, ses cils se relèvent. Elle détaille pendant très longtemps mes yeux, inspire profondément en soufflant :

**\- Oui, c'est toujours **_**toi**_**. Dans ce cas, **ses yeux tombent sur ma main gauche, **je vais prendre cette chose et ta promesse, **elle glisse la bague à son doigt, **ne m'abandonne plus jamais Lexa Woods.**

**\- Deal. Idem pour toi.**

**\- Cette promesse, tu as intérêt de la tenir. Je veux que tu te battes becs et ongles pour rester ici, maintenant, avec moi. D'accord ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Lexa…**

**\- À partir d'aujourd'hui c'est pour toujours et à jamais. Promis. Je t'aime.**

Je viens l'embrasser à nouveau. J'accroche ma main gauche à ses cheveux et la droite se place sagement au milieu de son dos. Je la rapproche autant que possible, juste assez pour définitivement me rassurer. Je l'ai retrouvée.

J'ai vu de mes yeux l'impossible se réaliser, j'ai traversé le temps de façon inexplicable pour la sauver d'une mort qui gangrenait mon cœur et je suis arrivée à mes fins : elle est en vie. Ma course effrénée est finie. Je peux maintenant marcher tranquillement, main dans la main avec Clarke.

Jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Voilà pour le dernier chapitre de _Take Me Back To The Start_. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je ne sais même pas quoi dire de plus, comme à la fin de IHYV, j'ai verser ma petite larme en mettant le point final à cette histoire. Je suis très heureuse et fière d'avoir pu une nouvelle fois faire grandir l'amour et la beauté du Clexa. Alors une dernière fois, merci d'avoir fait vivre cette fanfiction ! Je vous aimes.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques sur l'ensemble de cette histoire, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**Mes projets et futurs projets :**

***_Ne Me Regarde Pas _que je vais continuer à rattraper mon énorme retard.**

***_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_, je vais continuer de publier mais plus de façon quotidienne.**

*******_(Ré)apprends-moi_ \- ThunderGrace**

***_Your lies, my lies, one truth_ \- Supercorp**


	14. Index : musiques

**_Take Me Back To The Start - _Les musiques de la fanfiction**

**Proposition de couvertures qui peuvent toutes se trouver sur Fb:**

**_Queen - '39_**

**_You + Me - Love Gone Wrong_**

**_Whitney Houston – Run To You_**

**_Lea Michele - Run To You_**

**Prologue : Jamais un 06 janvier**

**Cold Play – The Scientist**

**Do no speak as loud as my heart** _Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon cœur_  
**Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me** _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter_  
**Oh and I rush to the start** _Oh et je cours vers la case départ_

**_Adele – Hello_**

**_Sam Hunt - Take Your Time_**

**I don't know if you were looking at me or not **_Je ne sais pas si tu me regardais ou pas_  
**You probably smile like that all the time **_Tu souris probablement comme ça tout le temps_  
**And I don't mean to bother you but **_Et je ne veux pas te déranger mais_  
**I couldn't just walk by **_Je ne pouvais pas simplement passer_  
**And not say hi **_Et ne pas dire salut_

**And I know your name**_Et je connais ton nom_  
**Cuz everybody in here knows your name **_Parce que tout le monde ici connait ton nom_  
**And you're not looking for anything right now **_Et tu n'es à la recherche de rien pour le moment_  
**So I don't wanna come on strong **_Alors je ne voudrais pas venir en force_  
**But don't get me wrong **_Mais ne te méprends pas_  
**Your eyes are so intimidating **_Tes yeux sont si intimidants_  
**My heart is pounding but **_Mon cœur bat la chamade mais_  
**It's just a conversation **_C'est une simple conversation_  
**No girl I'm not gunna waste it **_Non ma belle je ne vais pas la gâcher_  
**You don't know me **_Tu ne me connais pas_  
**I don't know you but I want to **_Je ne te connais pas mais je le voudrais_

**I don't wanna steal your freedom **_Je ne veux pas voler ta liberté_  
**I don't wanna change your mind **_Je ne veux pas changer tes pensées_  
**I don't have to make you love me **_Je n'ai pas à faire en sorte que tu m'aimes_  
**I just want to take your time **_Je voudrais juste prendre de ton temps_

**I don't wanna wreck your Friday **_Je ne veux pas ruiner ton vendredi_  
**I ain't gunna waste my lies **_Je ne vais pas gaspiller mes mensonges_  
**I don't have to take your heart **_Je n'ai pas à prendre ton cœur_  
**I just wanna take your time **_Je voudrais juste prendre de ton temps_

**And I know it starts with hello **_Et je sais que ça commence avec un salut_  
**And the next thing you know your trying to be nice **_Et la suite tu le sais, tu essaies d'être agréable_  
**And some guys getting too close **_Et certains gars se rapprochent trop près_  
**Tryin to pick you up **_Essayant de t'enlacer_  
**Trying to get you drunk **_Essayant de te soûler_

**And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here **_Et je suis sûr qu'une de tes amies est prête à venir là_  
**Cuz she's supposed to save you from random guys **_Parce qu'elle est censée te sauver des gars qui défilent_  
**That talk to much and wanna stay too long **_Qui parlent trop et veulent rester trop longtemps_  
**It's the same old song **_C'est la même vieille rengaine_  
**And dance but I think you know it well **_Et danse mais je pense que tu le sais bien_

**You coulda rolled your eyes **_Tu pourrais lever les yeux_  
**Told me to go to hell **_Me dire d'aller me faire voir_  
**Coulda walked away **_Nous pourrions partir_  
**But your still here **_Mais tu es restée là_  
**And I'm still here **_Et je suis resté là_  
**Come on let's see where it goes **_Allez voyons où ça mène_

**I don't wanna steal your freedom **_Je ne veux pas voler ta liberté_  
**I don't wanna change your mind **_Je ne veux pas changer tes pensées_  
**I don't have to make you love me **_Je n'ai pas à faire en sorte que tu m'aimes_  
**I just want to take your time **_Je voudrais juste prendre de ton temps_

**I don't have to meet your mother **_Je n'ai pas à rencontrer ta mère_  
**We don't have to cross that line **_Nous n'avons pas à franchir cette ligne_  
**I don't wanna steal your covers **_Je ne veux pas voler tes couvertures_  
**I just wanna take your time **_Je voudrais juste prendre de ton temps_

**Oh oh oh..**

**Chapitre n°1 : Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé**

**_Gabrielle Aplin - Start Again_**

**When you don't know what you've come here for **_Quand vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes venus là  
_**Or the person you've become** _Ou la personne que vous devenez_

**And I can't wait to start again _Et je ne peux attendre de recommencer  
_No I can't wait to start again _Non je ne peux attendre de recommencer  
_When the darkness and unknown become my friend _Quand l'obscurité et l'inconnu deviennent mes amis_  
No I can't wait to start again. _Non je ne peux attendre de recommencer_**

**_Jagged Edge - Let's Get Married_**

**_Meet me at the alter in your white dress _**_Rendez-vous devant l'autel dans ta robe blanche**  
We ain't get no younger we might as well do it **Nous ne sommes pas trop jeune, nous pourrions aussi bien la faire**  
Been feelin' you all the while girl I must confess **Mais tu es toujours affolée je dois l'admettre**  
Girl let's just get married I just want to get married **Girl marrions-nous, je veux seulement t'épouser_

**_The Lumineers – Ho Hey_**

**_Ron Pope - Last First Kiss_**

**My heart, yes it's finally found_ Mon coeur, oui c'est enfin trouvé  
_Someone I can't live without_ Quelqu'un sans qui je ne peux vivre_**

**And I wonder what you're thinking **_Et je me demande ce que tu penses_  
**Whenever you're not around **_Chaque fois que tu n'es pas là_  
**Any secret I was keepin' **_Chaque secret que je gardais_  
**I wanna tell you right now **_Je veux te les dire maintenant_

**And when I dream about tomorrow **_Et quand je rêve de demain_  
**I've got you on my mind **_Je pense à toi_  
**I am hopelessly devoted**_Je suis entièrement dévoué_  
**Just want you in my life**_Je te veux juste dans ma vie_

**What I'm trying to say **_Ce que j'essaie de dire_  
**In my own simple way **_A ma façon simple_  
**Is I want you to be my last first kiss **_Est que je veux que tu sois mon dernier premier baiser_  
**I want you to be my last first kiss **_Je veux que tu sois mon dernier premier baiser_

**_Chapitre n°2 : Respire, c'est trop tôt !_**

**_Lady Gaga ft Bradley Cooper - Music To My Eyes_**

**_You're music to my eyes _**_Tu es de la musique à mes yeux_

**_I had to listen just to find you _**_J'ai du t'écouter pour te trouver_

**_I'd like for you to let me sing along _**_J'aimerais que tu me laisses chanter avec toi_

**_Give you a rhythm you feel _**_Te donner un rythme à ressentir_

**_I wanna learn your every line _**_Je veux connaitre chacune de tes paroles_

**_I wanna fill your empty spaces _**_Je veux remplir tes espaces vides_

**_I want to play the part to reach your arms _**_Je veux jouer le rôle pour atteindre tes bras_

**_Sing you a song that you feel, oh _**_Te chanter une chanson que tu ressens_

**_Love, let your music be mine _**_Mon amour, laisse ta musique être à moi_

**_Sing while I harmonize _**_Chante pendant que je chante en harmonie_

**_Let your melodies fly in my direction _**_Laisse tes mélodies voler vers moi_

**_Take me to your paradise _**_Emmène-moi vers ton paradis_

**_Chapitre n°3 : Perturbation bordélique et autres tracas_**

**_Emeli Sande - Breathing Underwater_**

**_And it's safe to say we surrendered a day _**_Et c'est rassurant de dire que nous avons donné un jour_

**_To pay back all the love you borrowed _**_Pour rendre tout l'amour que tu avais emprunté_

**_And hope that I had survived yesterday _**_Et espérer que j'ai survécu au passé_

**_And today is jealous of tomorrow _**_Et qu'aujourd'hui est jaloux de demain_

**_LP - You Want It All_**

**_You'll never know how hard Tu ne sauras jamais comme durement_**

**_I hit the ground that day J'ai heurté le sol ce jour-là_**

**_The changing of the chord Le changement d'accord_**

**_The bitter taste again L'amertume se fait à nouveau sentir_**

**_Winds are starting to blow out there Les vents commencent à souffler par ici_**

**_Sun will be yours if you run for it Le soleil sera à toi si tu cours vers lui_**

**_Oh ohoh_**

**Depeche Mode - Home**

**_But I'm drowning in time Je me noies dans le temps_**

**_To a desperate beat D'un battement désespéré_**

**_And I thank you Et je te remercie_**

**_For bringing me here De m'avoir amené ici_**

**_For showing me home _**_De m'avoir montré ma maison_

**_Chapitre n°4 : Et si les réalités s'entrechoquaient comme les pluies d'étoiles_**

**_A Skylit Drive - The Past, The love, The memory_**

**_You will always be the heart in me Tu seras toujours le cœur en moi_**

**_You will always be Tu seras toujours_**

**_Zara Larsson - Never Forget You_**

**I'll never forget you **_Je ne t'oublierai jamais_

**You'll always be by my side **_Tu seras toujours à mes côtés_

**From the day that I met you **_Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré_

**I knew that I would love you till the day I die **_J'ai su que je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort_

**_Chapitre n°5 : L'épouvantable et insaisissable fatalité qui me ramène toujours_**

**_King Princess - 1950_**

**_So I'll wait for you, I'll pray _**_Donc je t'attendrai, je prierai_

**_I will keep on waiting for your love _**_Je continuerai d'attendre ton amour_

**_For you, I'll wait _**_Pour toi, j'attendrai_

**_I will keep on waiting for your... _**_Je continuerai d'attendre ton ..._

**_I hope that you're happy with me in your life _**_J'espère que tu es heureuse avec moi dans ta vie_

**_I hope that you won't slip away in the night _**_J'espère que tu ne t'éclipseras pas dans la nuit_

**_Gabrielle Aplin - Miss You_**

**_Oh God, I miss you too _**_Oh mon Dieu, tu me manques aussi_

**_It's all I ever do _**_C'est tout ce que je fais_

**_I'm coming back to you _**_Je reviens vers toi_

**_And I won't let go _**_Et je n'abandonnerai pas_

**_Oh God, I miss you too _**_Oh mon Dieu, tu me manques tellement_

**_We got making up to do _**_Nous devons nous réconcilier pour le faire_

**_I'm coming back to you _**_Je reviens vers toi_

**_And I won't let go again _**_Je ne céderai pas à nouveau_

**_Oh, I won't let go again _**_Oh je n'abandonnerai plus_

**_Will you be my best friend ? _**_Seras-tu ma meilleure amie ?_

**_Will you be my last ? _**_Seras-tu ma dernière ?_

**_I need somebody who can love me like that _**_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer ainsi_

**_You be my best friend ? _**_Tu es ma meilleure amie ?_

**_Will you be my last ? _**_Seras-tu ma dernière ?_

**_I need somebody who can love me like that _**_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer ainsi_

**_Jodie Michelle - The Circle Game_**

**_And the seasons they go round and round _**_Et les saisons elles font la ronde_

**_And the painted ponies go up and down _**_Et les chevaux de bois vont de haut en bas_

**_We're captive on the carousel of time _**_Nous sommes prisonniers du manège du temps_

**_We can't return we can only look _**_Nous ne pouvons pas retourner, nous pouvons seulement regarder_

**_Behind from where we came _**_Derrière d'où nous venons_

**_And go round and round and round _**_Et tourner tourner, tourner_

**_In the circle game _**_Dans ce jeu de manège_

**Beyonce - I Was Here**

**_I just want them to know _**_Je veux juste qu'ils sachent que_

**_That I gave my all, did my best _**_J'ai tout donné, fait de mon mieux_

**_Brought someone to happiness _**_Amené quelqu'un au bonheur_

**_Left this world a little better just because... _**_Quitté ce monde un tout petit peu meilleure parce que..._

**_I was here_**_ J'étais ici_

**_Machine Gun Kelly - Home_**

**_Now tell me: how did all my dreams turn to nightmares? _**_Maintenant, dis-moi : Comment tous mes rêves ont-ils pu se transformer en cauchemars ?_

**_How did I lose it when I was right there? _**_Comment ai-je pu tout perdre, alors que je n'ai pas bougé?_

**_Now I'm so far that it feels like it's all gone to pieces _**_Désormais, je suis tellement loin, qu'on dirait que tout s'est écroulé_

**_Tell me why the world never fights fair _**_Dis-moi pourquoi le monde ne semble jamais juste_

**_I'm trying to find _**_J'essaye de trouver..._

**_Home _**_À la maison_

**_A place where I can go _**_Un endroit où je peux aller_

**_To take this off my shoulders _**_Pour enlever ce poids sur mes épaules_

**_Someone take me home _**_Que quelqu'un m'emmène à la maison._

**_Home _**_À la maison._

**_Ella Fitzgerald - I Want To Be Happy_**

**_I want to be happy _**_Je veux être heureuse_

**_But I won't be happy_**_ Mais je ne pourrai être heureuse_

**_Till I make you happy, too _**_Que lorsque je te rendrai heureux également_

**_Life's really worth living_**_ La vie vaut tellement le coup d'être vécue_

**_When we are mirth-giving _**_Quand on s'en donne la peine_

**_Why can't I give some to you? _**_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te donner ma joie ?_

**I want to be happy** _Je veux être heureuse_  
**But I won't be happy** _Mais je ne pourrai être heureuse_  
**Till I make you happy, too** _Que lorsque je te rendrai heureux également_

**Life's really worth living** _La vie vaut tellement le coup d'être vécue_  
**When we are mirth-giving** _Quand on s'en donne la peine_  
**Why can't I give some to you ?** _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te donner ma joie ?_

**_When skies are gray _**_Quand les ciels sont gris_

**_And you say you are blue _**_Et tu dis que tu es triste_

**_I'll send the sun smiling through _**_Je t'enverrai le soleil souriant à travers les nuages_

**_I want to be happy _**_Je veux être heureuse_

**_But I won't be happy _**_Mais je ne pourrai être heureuse_

**_Till I make you happy, too _**_Que lorsque je te rendrai heureux également_

**_Chapitre n°6 : Pour tout ce qui est inconditionnel, mon amour pour toi_**

**_Flyleaf - All Around Me_**

**_My hands are searching for you _**_Mes mains te cherchent_

**_My arms are outstretched towards you _**_Mes bras sont près de toi_

**_I feel you on my fingertips _**_Je te sens au bout de mes doigts_

**_My tongue dances behind my lips for you _**_Ma langue danse derrière mes lèvres pour toi_

**_This fire rising through my being _**_Ce feu s'élève dans tout mon être_

**_Burning I'm not used to seeing you _**_En brûlant je ne suis pas habituée de te voir_

**I'm alive, I'm alive **_Je suis vivante je suis vivante_

**_Pink - _****You Make Me Sick - So What - Bad Influence – Try - What About Us \- Fuckin'Perfect**

**_What about us?_**_ Qu'en est-il de nous ?_

**_What about all the times you said you had the answers? _**_Qu'en est-il de toutes les fois où vous disiez avoir des réponses ?_

**_What about us? _**_Qu'en est-il de nous ?_

**_What about all the broken happy ever afters? _**_Qu'en est-il des happy-end brisés ?_

**_What about us? _**_Qu'en est-il de nous ?_

**_What about all the plans that ended in disasters? _**_Qu'en est-il de tous les projets qui ont fini en désastre ?_

**_What about love? _**_Qu'en est-il de l'amour ?_

**_What about trust? _**_Qu'en est-il de la confiance ?_

**_What about us? _**_Qu'en est-il de nous ?_

**_The past, the love, the memories _**_Le passé, l'amour, les souvenirs_

**_Chapitre n°7: Comme un goût acidulé dans le cœur_**

**Billie Eilish ft Khalid – Lovely**

**Tear me to pieces, skin to bone** _Déchire-moi en morceaux, de la peau jusqu'au aux os_  
**Hello, welcome home** _Bonjour, bienvenue à la maison_  
**Walking out of time** _Je marche en dehors du temps_

**_Chapitre n°8: Que le sablier s'arrête et te rends immortelle_**

**Switchfoot - Gone**

**Don't spin today away**_ Ne fous pas ta journée en l'air_

**'Cause today will soon be**_ Parce qu'aujourd'hui sera bientôt_

**Gone, like yesterday is gone,** _Passé, comme hier est passé,_  
**Like history is gone,** _Tout comme l'histoire est passée,_  
**Just try and prove me wrong**_ Essaie juste de me prouver le contraire,_

**Pretend like your immortal** _Fait comme si tu étais immortelle_

**Chapitre n°9 : Ne brise pas ce qui est déjà en miettes**

**_Garth Brooks - If tomorrow never comes_**

**If tomorrow never comes** _Si demain n'arrivait pas_  
**Will she know how much I loved her** _Saura-t-elle combien je l'ai aimé_  
**Did I try in every way to show her every day** _Ai-je tenté par tous les moyens de lui montrer chaque jour_  
**That she's my only one** _Qu'elle est la seule (femme) pour moi_  
**And if my time on earth were through** _Et si le temps sur terre m'était compté_  
**She must face the world without me** _Elle devra faire face au monde sans moi_  
**Is the love I gave her in the past** _Est-ce que l'amour que je lui ai donné dans le passé_  
**Gonna be enough to last** _Sera assez grand pour durer_

**Beverley Craven - Promise Me**

**It's four o'clock in the morning** _Il est quatre heures du matin_  
**And it's starting to get light** _Et il commence à faire jour_  
**Now I'm right where I want to be** _Maintenant je suis exactement où je veux être_  
**Losing track of time** _Perdant la notion du temps_  
**But I wish that it was still last night** _Mais je regrette que ce ne soit pas encore hier soir_

**You look like you're in another world** _Tu sembles être dans un autre monde_  
**But I can read your mind** _Mais je peux lire dans ton esprit_  
**How can you be so far away** _Comment peux-tu être si lointain_  
**Lying by my side** _Alors que tu es allongé à mon côté_

**[Bridge]**  
**When I go away I'll miss you** _Quand je partirai tu me manqueras_  
**And I will be thinking of you** _Et je penserai à toi_  
**Every night and day just...** _Chaque jour et chaque nuit seulement... . ._

**[Chorus]**  
**Promise me you'll wait for me** _Promets-moi que tu m'attendras_  
**'cause I'll be saving all my love for you** _Car je vais garder tout mon amour pour toi_  
**And I will be home soon** _Et je serai bientôt de retour à la maison_  
**Promise me you'll wait for me** _Promets-moi que tu m'attendras_  
**I need to know you feel the same way too** _J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ressens la même chose toi aussi_  
**And I'll be home, I'll be home soon** _Et je serai à la maison, je serai de retour bientôt_

**[Bridge]**

**[Chorus] (2x)**

**The Beatles – Wait**

**But if your heart breaks,** _Mais si ton coeur se brise_  
**Don't wait,** _N'attends pas_  
**Turn me away.** _Oublie moi_  
**And if your heart's strong,** _Et si ton cœur est fort_  
**Hold on,** _Accroche toi_  
**I won't delay.** _Je ne tarderai pas_

**_Chapitre 10 : Pour tout ce que le temps à gâcher entre nous_**

**Ruel – Say**

**Searching for another way, **_À la recherche d'un autre moyen,_

**Another way, another way** _Autre moyen, autre moyen_  
**To keep her safe another day, **_Pour la mettre en sécurité un autre jour_

**Another day, another day**_, Autre jour, autre jour_  
**It's easier to run away, run away, run away** _C'est plus facile de fuir, fuir, fuir_  
**Than to know what to say, say, say** _Que de savoir quoi dire, dire, dire_  
**Than to know what to say** _Que de savoir quoi dire_  
**I just lie awake **_Je suis juste allongé, éveillé_

**And play it out in my head** _Et le repasse dans ma tête_  
**Like I know what to do** _Comme si je savais quoi faire_  
**But the world has got a different plan**_ Mais le monde a un plan différent_

**For me and you** _Pour toi et moi_  
**And it hurts when it's true** _Et ça fait mal quand c'est vrai_

**Chapitre 11 : Pour tout ce qui n'est plus du domaine de l'impossible**

**The Cranberries - Nothing Left At All**

**I would never let you go** _Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'en aller_  
**Do you know, do you really want to know** _Sais-tu, veux-tu vraiment savoir_

**Well now the thoughts **_Eh bien maintenant les pensées_

**Of you just circle in my mind**_De toi font le tour de mon esprit_  
**Hard to find, **_Dur à trouver,_

**You were really hard to find** _Tu étais vraiment difficile à trouver_

**Oh and although, **_Oh et bien que_

**Though I swore_, _**_Pourtant j'ai juré que_

**I'd never feel like this again**_ Je ne ressentirais plus cela encore_  
**I can't take it anymore** _Je n'en peux plus_

**Because I know if I had the choice**_ Car je sais que si j'avais eu le choix_

**I'd never let you go** _Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'en aller_

**Rhys Lewis – What if**

**I know you tried**_ Je sais que tu es fatiguée_  
**To cut out the noise**_ De briser le silence_  
**To get me to hear**_ Pour me faire entendre_  
**The love in your voice**_ L'amour dans ta voix_  
**But I was so deaf**_ Mais j'étais si sourd_  
**To all but myself**_ A tout sauf à moi-même_  
**So you just went silent**_ Alors tu t'ai juste tue_  
**Still tryna help**_ Essayant encore d'aider_  
**It took a while to realize**_ J'ai mis du temps à réaliser_  
**That things are clearer overtime**_ Les choses sont plus claires au fur et à mesure du temps_  
**And those mistakes we made were mine**_ Et ces erreurs que nous avions faites étaient les miennes_

**But what if, what if we'd held on for longer**_ Mais et si, et si nous avions tenu plus longtemps ?_  
**And what if, what if breaking made us stronger**_ Et si ? Et si se séparer nous avait rendu plus fort ?_  
**Either way I'm contemplating**_ De toute manière je regarde_  
**If there's a way to get you back**_ S'il y a un moyen de te récupérer_  
**Cause everyday I'm tired of thinking**_ Parce que je suis fatigué de penser tous les jours_  
**What if, what if, what if, what if**_ Et si ? Et si ? Et si ? Et si_

**Well I know you tried**_ Oui je sais que tu as essayé_  
**To get me to see**_ De me faire voir_  
**Myself in the mirror**_ Dans le miroir_  
**The way that you saw me**_ La façon dont te me voyais_  
**But I was so blind**_ Mais j'étais si aveugle_  
**And all I could do**_ Et tout ce que je pouvais faire_  
**Was think that my darkness**_ C'était de penser que mon côté sombre_  
**Was the shadow of you**_ Était ton ombre_

**But what if, what if we'd held on for longer**_ Mais et si, et si nous avions tenu plus longtemps ?_  
**And what if, what if breaking made us stronger**_ Et si ? __Et si se séparer nous avait rendu plus fort ?_  
**Either way I'm contemplating**_ De toute manière je regarde_  
**If there's a way to get you back**_ S'il y a un moyen de te récupérer_  
**Cause everyday I'm tired of thinking**_ Parce que je suis fatigué de penser tous les jours_  
**What if, what if, what if**_ Et si ? Et si ? Et si ? Et si_

**Everyday I learn to love you a little more**_ Tous les jours j'apprends à t'aimer un peu plus_  
**Everyday I swear to give you what I never gave before**_ Tous les jours je jure de te donner tout ce que je n'ai pas donné avant_  
**Everyday I learn to love you a little more**_ Tous les jours j'apprends à t'aimer un peu plus_  
**Everyday I swear to give you what I never gave before**_ Tous les jours je jure de te donner tout ce que je n'ai pas donné avant_  
**What I never gave before**_ Ce que je n'ai pas donné avant_

**So what if, what if, what if, what if, what if, what if**_ Alors Et si ? __Et si ? Et si ? Et si_  
**What if, what if we'd held on for longer**_ Et si, et si nous avions tenu plus longtemps ?_  
**And what if, what if breaking made us stronger**_ Et si ? __Et si se séparer nous avait rendu plus fort ?_  
**Either way I'm contemplating**_ De toute manière je regarde_  
**If there's a way to get you back**_ S'il y a un moyen de te récupérer_  
**Cause everyday I'm tired of thinking**_ Parce que je suis fatigué de penser tous les jours_  
**What if, what if, what if**_ Et si ? Et si ? Et si ? Et si_

**Everyday I learn to love you a little more**_ Tous les jours j'apprends à t'aimer un peu plus_  
**And everyday I swear to give you what I never gave before**_ Tous les jours je jure de te donner tout ce que je n'ai pas donné avant_  
**Everyday I learn to love you a little more**_ Tous les jours j'apprends à t'aimer un peu plus_

**_Chapitre 12 : Et ma course effrénée s'achève enfin_**

**Quiet Riot – Run To You**

**I'm gonna run to you**_ Je vais courir à toi_

**Won't you come to me**_ Viendras-tu à moi ?_

**I'm missing you**_ Tu me manques_

**Are you missing me**_ Est-ce que je te manque_

**Wanna run to you (wanna run to you)**_ Je veux courir à toi (courir à toi)_

**Won't you come to me (come to me)**_ Viendras-tu à moi ?_

**I'm missing you**_ Tu me manques_

**Are you missing me tonight**_ Est-ce que je te manque ce soir ?_

**Oh, are you missing me baby **_Oh, est-ce que je te manque_

**Somewhere in time**_ Quelque part dans le temps_

**Two hearts will meet again**_ Deux cœurs se réuniront à nouveau_

**Together you and I**_ Ensemble toi et moi_

**Baby, baby can we find out the names**_ Bébé, pouvons-nous trouver les noms_

**Before the curtain falls**_ Avant que les rideaux tombent_

**And the shows about to end**_ Et que les spectacles s'arrêtent_

**Will you be there for me**_ Sera tu là pour moi_

**The way I've been there waiting for you**_ Comme j'ai été ici à t'attendre_

**CUTTS - Breathe**

**Do you remember how we slept **_Te souviens-tu de la façon dont nous avons dormis_**  
Your ruby reds so softly pressed **_Tes rouge rubis doucement pressé_**  
Against my skin **_Contre ma peau_**  
Oh oh oh  
The cars would pass **_Les voitures passaient_**  
The world would spin **_Le monde tournait_

**Time can make a stranger **_Le temps peut faire un étranger_**  
But you'll never be a stranger **_Mais tu ne seras jamais une étrangère_**  
To me **_Pour moi_

**Oh oh oh oh  
I look for you in everyone I see **_Je te cherche dans tout ceux que je vois_

**Oh oh oh oh  
But only have you in my dreams **_Mais tu n'apparais que dans mes rêves_

**I don't wanna think right now **_Je ne veux pas penser maintenant_**  
I don't wanna sing right now **_Je ne veux pas chanter maintenant_**  
I can't even speak right now **_Je ne peux même pas parler maintenant_

**I just wanna breathe the air you breathe **_Je veux juste respire__l'air que tu respire_**  
But I can only see you in my mind **_Mais je peux seulement te voir dans mon esprit_**  
I just wanna hold you in my arms**_ Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras_**  
One more breath **_Une respiration de plus_**  
One last time **_Une dernière fois_

**A fading haze **_Une brume pâlissante_**  
A clinging scent **_Un parfum accrocheur_**  
Amarige mixed with your sweat **_Amarige mélanger à ta sueur_**  
A subtle breeze and cigarettes **_Une brise subtile de cigarette_**  
Oh I was hooked the day I met you **_Oh je suis devenue accro le jour où t'ai rencontré_**  
Kit Cat**

**Time will make us old soon **_Le temps nous fera bientôt vieillir_**  
You'll wear a different perfume **_Tu porteras un parfum diffèrent_**  
We'll sleep in different bedrooms **_Nous dormirons dans différente chambres_**  
But you'll always be the same you **_Mais tu seras toujours la même toi_**  
To me **_Pour moi_

**Oh oh oh oh  
I look for you in Everyone I see **_Je te cherche dans tout ceux que je vois_**  
But only have you in my dreams **_Mais tu n'apparais que dans mes rêves_

**I don't wanna think right now **_Je ne veux pas penser maintenant_**  
I don't wanna sing right now **_Je ne veux pas chanter maintenant_**  
I can't even speak right now **_Je ne peux même pas parler maintenant_

**I just wanna breathe the air you breathe **_Je veux juste respire__l'air que tu respire_**  
But I can only see you in my mind **_Mais je peux seulement te voir dans mon esprit_**  
I just wanna hold you in my arms**_ Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras_**  
One more breath **_Une respiration de plus_**  
One last time **_Une dernière fois_

**You know I do it all for you **_Tu sais que je fais tout pour toi_**  
I do it all for you **_Je fais tout pour toi_

**I love you **_Je t'aime_**  
I love you **_Je t'aime_**  
I do **_Je le fais_

**You know I do it all for you **_Tu sais que je fais tout pour toi_

**I just wanna breathe the air you breathe **_Je veux juste respire__l'air que tu respire_**  
But I can only see you in my mind **_Mais je peux seulement te voir dans mon esprit_**  
I just wanna hold you in my arms**_ Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras_**  
One more breath **_Une respiration de plus_**  
One last time **_Une dernière fois_

**I love you **_Je t'aime_**  
I love you **_Je t'aime_**  
I love you **_Je t'aime_**  
I love you **_Je t'aime_

**And I just wanna breathe **_Et je veux juste respirer_**  
Yea I just wanna breathe **_Oui, je veux juste respirer_

**One more breath **_Une respiration de plus_**  
One last time **_Une dernière fois_

**One more breath **_Une respiration de plus_**  
One last time **_Une dernière fois_


End file.
